Bitten
by Sailordraco82520
Summary: Werewolf!Finn and Vampire!Kurt, Finn and Kurt find themselves drawn into an age old conflict as old as time. Finn's got new feelings for Kurt and he's got to trust someone that he doesn't know, Riley. Werewolf!Riley and Zane. Finn/Kurt, Riley/Zane.
1. Prologue The Family Line

**AN: This had been floating around in my head for the last few days, and no matter what I tried writing it would always come back to this. So this is my first attempt to writing werewolf/Lycan, Vampire, and mpreg, so I hope it turns out well. But if there isn't any real interest in this after Chapter 3, I'll probably not continue it. So for notes you could say that this would be like Season 2 AU in between Grilled Cheesus and Duets, but it's not going to follow Season 2 at all. Also I will be using characters from all three seasons so as long as you know who everyone is I'd say that you're all set. ~ Draco**

Bitten

Prologue

The Family Line

It has been many years since the initial fight had started, and no one can remember what had started the feud. The war has raged on for so long that no one can remember what the initial fight was about. After 900 years of fighting the two warring nations finally came to a truce. The war between the Lycans and the Vampires was at an end. The two that made the truce was Alcyone of the Lycans and Elissa Cane of the Vampires.

Alcyone and Elissa formed the truce between the groups at just barely coming to the age of being an adult. The truce was that neither group shall harm the other as long as Alcyone and Elissa shall live or their decedents, or if there was a union between the two groups.

That truce had been held for the better part of two centuries. With both Alcyone and Elissa assassinated by what both groups felt the other was responsible, the war has begun again.

-The Present-

Finn sighed as he looked at the white board and he tried to concentrate on copying whatever it was he was supposed to be copying. All before Finn knew it the bell rang and he was free from school. There was neither glee nor football that day, so Finn went home.

Finn was walking up the front steps to his and his mother's house did he hear some commotion in the house. Panicking Finn quickly opened the front door and went rushing inside.

"NO! You can't have him! I won't let you!" Carole yelled out.

Finn rounded the corner and he saw his mom visibly upset as she address two men in suits. The one on the left cleared his throat. "Carole, you know as well as we do that Finn needs to accept the rest of his family lineage. You know that he won't survive this war otherwise."

Finn cleared his throat. "What's going on? And what do you want with me?"

The two gentlemen turned towards Finn. The one on the right spoke. "I can smell it. He's close to the fever, I'd say a few months."

Carole stepped in between the two men. "I said that you're not going to take him and I mean it."

The one that spoke first stepped forward. "You know that this is the life that Christopher led when you mated with him to carry on his lineage. So you know that Finn needs to come with us."

Carole shook her head and glared at the two men. "Chris told me exactly what to expect and he prepared me for it. But he also told me that as Finn's mother I have the right to choose how we live. And I'll say it again, Finn is staying right here."

Finn was sure he was hearing things, but it sounded like the second man growled like a dog, like an actual dog growl. The first man held up a hand and his companion fell silent. "The war has begun again, Carole, you can't deny us this."

Carole seemed to inflate even more. "I don't care. You are not dragging my son into some petty dispute that was settled ages ago. Now leave."

Finn feared for his mom's life when the two men made to make a move, but it was even more of shock for Finn when he saw his mom pull out gun and level it at the two men. Both men became absolutely still. Carole stared both men down. "Now I have silver bullets in here, and I am not afraid to use them. Chris made me well aware of how to defend myself against you. Now this is the last time that I am asking politely. Get. Out."

The two men then quickly shuffled their way out the front door. The second man turned and said. "You will regret this." Then he shuffled out the door.

Carole stood there with the gun leveled for another minute before she let loose a breath of air. Finn was confused and shocked over everything turned to his mom. "What was that all about?"

Carole looked at Finn and then she gave him a sad smile. "Finn, there is something that I have to tell you, come on let's go to the basement."

Bewildered Finn followed his mom down to the dark basement and he watched as his mom pulled out an ancient trunk that he was told belonged to his great grandmother on his dad's side. After a moment of just looking at he then looked at his mom. "So…are you going to tell me what those two men wanted?"

Carole gave Finn a small smile. "In time, but I need to do this first. You know that this used to be your great grandmother's on your dad's side right?"

Finn nodded that he knew. Carole then got down and opened the trunk. "The thing is Finn, you are not like the rest of your friends in school. You are part of an even bigger picture."

Finn watched as Carole pulled out what looked like a tattered piece of leather or paper that was old as hell in Finn's opinion. Carole walked over to the washer and dryer and she unrolled the tattered thing and she motioned Finn to come over. At a glance Finn saw what appeared to be wolf on the far left of the sheet and then a bunch of names and lines across the rest of the paper. Some of the lines didn't continue from some of the names and on other names they continued onto other names.

Finn looked up from the paper. "What's this?"

Carole gave Finn that sad look he saw upstairs. "This is your family lineage. At least your Lycan Lineage at any rate."

"My what?" Finn asked his mother.

Carole sighed. "This is a lot for to take in Finn, but you are a werewolf. Just like your dad. He was a werewolf too."

Finn started to laugh nervously. "You're kidding me, right mom? You're just making a joke."

Carole shook her head. "Finn, I wish I was. Those two that were here, they are also werewolves. They were here to collect you and take you back to the main pack."

Finn shook his head. "Mom, come on, the whole werewolf thing was cute when I was kid, but this is ridiculous."

"You think I'm making this up don't you?" Carole asked.

Finn shook his head forcefully. "Yes, I do."

Carole sighed. "What are you allergic to?"

Finn thought for a minute. "I am allergic to silver and aconite."

Carole nodded. "Aconite is more commonly known as wolfs bane. Finn your father protected you so that you wouldn't get dragged into this pathetic dispute, and for his actions he was killed."

Finn swallowed hard, because he could hear his mom's voice cracking as she spoke of his dad. "What dispute is that?"

Carole took a breath and then she pointed to his name on the paper, she then drug her finger to his father's name and then she continued to follow the line that connected their names with others and Finn saw that it went clear back over to the left where Carole stopped on the name Alcyone. Finn stared at the name before he looked to his mom. "So who is Al whatever?"

Carole gave a small laugh. "That is your 7th great grandfather. He was the top Alpha in the pack, or in essence the king of the Lycans. Finn it is because of that fact that it makes you the next Lycan heir to take over the pack, if you want to, and all other Lycans have to obey your orders. But your father didn't want that life for you, so he attempted to hide you from the rest of them. But because you are an alpha Lycan you will inevitably, draw them here. Neil and Frank who were here today, they came because you're close to becoming a true Lycan."

It was a lot for Finn to take in all at once. "And what do you mean by becoming a true Lycan mom?"

Carole sighed. "You will first go through what is known as the fever, which will turn on your Lycan genes when you're around the age of 17. When the Fever breaks the night of the first full moon, you will then transform into a Lycan. The first time you transform, you will be able to control yourself Finn, if you concentrate hard enough and you won't hurt anyone. But you have to remember that there are hunters or slayers out there who will kill you."

Finn started to get light headed and he took a few steps back and then he collapsed onto the stairs. As his mother continues to explain things, the more Finn was certain that this was all a big joke. Carole came over and she squeezed herself onto the stairs next to Finn and wrapped her arms around him.

Finn and Carole sat there for a moment in silence before Carole spoke. "Back to your question, Finn about who the dispute is with, it's with Vampires."

Finn felt as if the room was spinning. "Mom, please tell me this all isn't true."

Carole just held Finn tighter. "I wish that it wasn't baby, I really wish that it wasn't."

Finn felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. "Dad knew that they'd come after me didn't he?"

Carole sniffed and Finn looked up to see her crying as she nodded. "Your father wrote down for me and enclosed in that trunk every possible situation that might happen when you became of age, on just the chance that he wasn't here to help you through it himself. So I will help you get through this Finn."

Finn hugged his mom tightly. "So, take it I can't tell anyone then?"

Carole let out a chocked laugh. "Yes, Finn, it needs to be a secret that stays between us, and if any of your pack shows up."

Finn moved away from his mom a little. "I have a pack?"

Carole nodded. "Your father shortly after you were born tried to locate the other four Lycans that you would be the Alpha to. But while he was doing that your father was killed, and I never found out as to who they were. All I do know is that those other four Lycan's parents had the same ideals as your dad in that they wanted a better life for all of you."

Finn nodded. "I think I need to go lay down for a bit. This is a lot to take in."

Carole nodded. "You go take a nap. I'll wake you up when we go have dinner with Burt and Kurt."

Finn nodded but he didn't say anything and he slowly let go of his mom and he went up the stairs and to his room. Finn lay down on his bed and then stared up at the ceiling, and he tried to sort it all out in his mind, but nothing seemed to really click for him. Eventually Finn fell asleep and into fitful dreams.

**AN: Please Review! Again if there is not much interest in this story I probably won't continue it. ~ Draco**


	2. Chapter 1 Change and Acceptance

**AN: There was an interview at one time that I saw where Chris said that he'd like Julie Andrews to play his grandma, and he had also said that Anne Hathaway had expressed interest in playing his lesbian aunt. So for Grandma Sharon, I've had in my mind Julie Andrews, and for Aunt Annabelle I have Anne Hathaway. Thanks for the reviews for those that did review. Again if there is not enough interest I'll probably stop after Chapter 3. ~ Draco**

Chapter 1

Change and Acceptance

When Kurt arrived home he was surprised to see his Grandma Sharon and his Aunt Annabelle at his house with his dad. Kurt quickly got out of the Navigator for he hadn't seen either person in years and he was excited to see them.

Kurt raced into the house and he ran right up to his grandma and wrapped her into a big hug. "Grandma it's so good to see you!"

Sharon was surprised at Kurt rushing up to her, but she wrapped her arms around him. "It's good to see you too, Kurt. It has been far too long since we last saw each other."

Kurt smiled and gave his grandma a kiss on the cheek. "It has, but at least we can make up for lost time."

Kurt then turned to his Aunt Annabelle and went over and gave her a hug as well. "And how is Baby Bear?"

Kurt blushed at what his aunt had said. "Aunt Anne, I'm not six anymore, but I'm good."

Annabelle smiled. "Well Kurt, you will always be Baby Bear to me, no matter how old you are."

"Kurt, your grandmother and your aunt have something here that they want to share with you." Burt said as he came into dining room from the patio doors.

Kurt turned to look at both his grandma and his aunt and he sat down at the table. Sharon took a breath and then she continued. "Now Kurt this is going to be difficult for you to accept, but what your aunt and I are about to tell you is the truth. But your family lineage is not as human as you think it is."

Kurt frowned when his grandmother said 'human.' "What do mean not as human?"

Annabelle cleared her throat as she leaned forward. "Kurt we're all decedents of Vampires."

Kurt let loose a laugh, and his grandma and his aunt looked at each other in confusion. Kurt continued to laugh and every time he looked at either one of them he would crack up a bit more. After five minutes of Kurt laughed he finally took a deep breath and calmed himself. "That was good, thank you for the laugh, but seriously what are you talking about?"

Sharon pursed her lips, but Annabelle took up the talking. "Kurt, we're telling you the truth. You are a vampire. Your mother was one, I'm one, and your grandmother was one, and going back many generations."

Kurt shook his head. "Okay I don't know what you're playing at but we're done here."

Kurt then went to get up to only have his dad push him back into his seat. "Kurt, they're telling the truth. It took me years to accept that was what your mother was."

Kurt turned back to look at his grandmother, and noticed her mouth hanging open with fangs there. "We don't have time for this."

"Mom, please. Kurt this is important, you need be turned before it's too late. The Vampire covens don't survive with a male heir. Normally we would be talking to your sister if your mother had a daughter."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Okay, let's say for a minute I believe you, answer these questions for me: first what about the blood thing? In every vampire story I've read they always drink blood. Second, what about the stakes, the garlic and sunlight? Third why don't covens survive with a male heir?"

Sharon snorted with a laugh during the first two questions. "We don't drink blood to sustain ourselves unlike how popular culture depicts us. When we drink blood it is out of necessity like if we are injured or continuing on the family line. As for stakes and garlic, bah! I never did understand why humans came up with that in the first place. As for the sunlight that's an even bigger joke so no you won't burn in the sun like what you have been falsely led to believe."

Kurt cleared his throat. "So I don't need to drink blood then?"

Annabelle smiled. "Only if you're injured or if you end up having a family. So Kurt that brings us back to why covens don't survive with male heirs. We've known for centuries that when female vampires have children, they are born like a normal human, then when they about to turn adults at 17, they would be bitten to be turned into vampires. If they are not bitten by the time they turn 17 then the whole clan dies because the decedent can't carry on the lineage.

"We found out that only recently with in the last 200 years that if female vampires have male children, the male children carry a gene that will allow them to carry on the family line. But because humans target male vampires, and they have destroyed a good portion of our race."

Kurt held up his hand. "What genes are talking about?"

Sharon cleared her throat. "The genes that you carry will allow our family to live another generation."

Kurt turned to his aunt. "Care to elaborate?"

Annabelle smiled. "One thing that we don't know is what switches this gene on, but we do know that sexuality plays a part in it."

Kurt lifted his eyebrows. "Oh and what is that?"

Annabelle looked nervous. "We're not sure at what age the gene turns on, but when it does there is evidence of any brothers or sisters. If you had any bothers and you were all straight the gene would have allowed you all to procreate better with humans, but you would have to feast on the human girl to allow her the ability to handle a vampire pregnancy."

Kurt was getting annoyed at how this apparent gene that he supposedly had was homophobic. So Kurt asked snippily. "And since I'm gay, what does it do then?"

Annabelle looked really uncomfortable and Kurt looked to his grandmother, who appeared to become extremely interested in the pattern on the table cloth. Kurt noticed his dad had started pacing over in the kitchen with a glass in his hand. Finally Annabelle cleared her throat and she continued. "The gene allows you to become pregnant."

Kurt felt the blood rush to his ears. He possibly couldn't have heard that right. "You mean to say that I can get pregnant? As in have a baby?"

Both his aunt and grandmother nodded their heads. Kurt then heard the glass his dad was holding hit the floor. Kurt then turned to look at his aunt. "So why are you coming to me now about this?"

Sharon sighed. "You are the last direct decedent to Elissa Cane. Elissa is your seventh great grandmother and she formed a truce between our people and the Lycans…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Lycans?" Kurt asked,

Annabelle sighed. "Werewolves, Kurt. Lycans are more commonly known as werewolves."

Kurt felt as if this whole world was spinning out of control. Sharon cleared her throat. "As I was saying Elissa made a truce with Alcyone, the alpha Lycan, and we had been at peace for a while. But something happened and both Alcyone and Elissa were assassinated and we need to redo the truce. We need to find Alcyone's modern decedent and have the two of you either renegotiate the truce or form a union between our two groups of people."

Kurt was quiet in his question. "What do you mean by union?"

Annabelle was the one that answered. "By union, we mean marriage and have a family."

"But for the union to work, we also need the decedents of Elissa's brother and sister." Sharon said. "The other two families will need to bless the union. The lines for Elissa's brother Orestes and her sister Valtia end about a hundred years ago, but we do know that they went into hiding due to the slayers being after them. But we do know that their lines have survived, because we've contacted throughout the years that they survived, but not as to who the decedents were."

Kurt swallowed hard, as he thought about all that he learned about. It was a lot to take in. But he didn't think that he'd really have a choice in the matter. It looked like his grandmother just wanted to get this change or whatever over and done with. But Kurt thought about his mom and he decided that he'd do it for her. "Alright, I'll do it. What do I need to do?"

Sharon's eyes seemed to soften immensely. "Thank you, Kurt for honoring your heritage. All I need to do is bite you and then the transformation will begin. You will have faster reflexes, better hearing, sight, and smell."

Kurt nodded and his grandmother came over and she leaned Kurt's head to the side and she opened her mouth and she then placed a bite on Kurt's neck. Before Kurt could process the fact that his grandmother had bitten him she had with drew. "It is done. Again I thank you Kurt."

With that Kurt watched as both his aunt and grandmother left the house and he saw his dad show them out. Burt appeared a few minutes later and he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Look Kurt, I know that this wasn't an easy decision for you. But I just want you to know that I'm proud of what you did today."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks dad, I'm going to go get a start on my homework."

Burt nodded, and Kurt got up from the table and went to his room after grabbing his bag.

* * *

><p>-Three Months Later-<p>

Finn woke one morning and he felt as if his whole body ached. It was like every joint was on fire. Finn crawled out of bed and slowly put on some clothes, for he hurt too much. When Finn arrived downstairs for breakfast Carole took a quick look at him and she was instantly worried. "Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn slowly made his way over to the table and sat down. "I just feel like all my joints are on fire, and it hurts to move."

Carole came over and placed a hand on his forehead. Finn closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch. After a moment she then moved over to the calendar and Carole cleared her throat as she then sat down next to Finn. "Finn, I think the Fever has started. The full moon is in a week and a half."

Finn's eyes snapped open quickly. "You mean, it's started, that whole werewolf thing?"

Carole nodded. "So we need to start getting ready for when you change."

Finn nodded. "Do I need to know anything for school?"

Carole smiled. "No, but just prepared to get really warm. Chris said that your temperature is going to get really high which is what activates the Lycan genes."

Finn nodded. "Well I guess I better get going then."

Finn gathered up his school bag and books, and headed out the door. By the time Finn arrived at school he already felt hotter temperature wise and he was sure that this only going to be the beginning of everything. Finn had barely opened his locker when he heard shuffling and then he felt all the hairs on his arms and neck rise up and the feeling of being stalked overcame Finn.

"Hey Finn, how are you this morning?" Rachel greeted Finn, and the sensation still didn't leave Finn.

"Oh, hey Rachel, I'm okay." Finn replied willing the sensation to go away.

Rachel gave Finn a smile. "I just wanted to remind you that we're practicing our duet of the classic _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ by Elton John after school.

Finn nodded and closed his eyes and leaned his head on the shelf of the locker for a second and he tuned Rachel out for a few seconds. When he came back Rachel's worried voice made him concentrate harder. "Are you sure that you're alright, Finn? You don't look so good."

Finn straightened up and grabbed a few things out of his locker. "I said that I was fine."

Rachel frowned and she reached up to feel Finn's forehead and he pulled away slightly. Rachel brought her hand down. "Finn, you have a really high temp you shouldn't be here if you're sick. I didn't even touch you but I could feel the heat. Come on let's get you to the nurse."

"Rachel, I don't need to see the nurse." Finn said as he closed his locker.

"Yes, you do! Finn this is serious, it's not something to dink around on. Finn you could die if you are running a temperature that high!" Rachel said as she followed Finn down the hall as he ignored her. "Finn, are you even listening to me!"

Finn turned to her and said. "I know what's going on with me, so just stop. I'm not sick and I am not going to see the nurse so back off."

Rachel harrumphed and she took off down the hall. Finn took in a deep breath and he noticed a scent that he found himself drawn to Finn couldn't really decide what the smell was at first. Finn then took off down the hall giving an occasional sniff here and there until he found the hallway where the smell was the strongest.

Finn looked around and he noticed that there were fifteen kids in the hall and three he knew. Kurt and Mercedes were talking to each other by their lockers and then Artie a little further down the hall. When Finn arrived in the hall, he would have said that the smell that had drawn him there would have been freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Finn sniffed the air a couple more times and then he headed to where Kurt and Mercedes were talking. Finn wasn't even within ten feet of them before Finn figured out that the smell was coming from Kurt.

Finn then just stood there and he just stared at Kurt. It was like Kurt seemed different somehow, but Finn couldn't put his finger on it. Kurt glanced over at him and their eyes locked. Finn felt like something inside him began to cripple him. Finn couldn't breathe, and he then dropped to his knees. Finn started taking deep breathes and then Finn felt someone grab his arms, and then helped him down to a sitting position.

"Oh my, Mercedes, go get some cold water, Finn's running a really high temp and then go get the nurse." Kurt said, but Finn barely heard him.

By the time Mercedes had reappeared with the water Finn was starting to feel better. "Mercedes please don't get the nurse. I'm alright I swear."

Mercedes looked between Finn and Kurt as if trying to decide whose wishes she'd rather grant. Kurt sighed and he placed his palm directly on Finn's forehead, which to Finn felt like in ice cube, to his high temperature, and Finn leaned into the touch slightly moaning. "Oh, that feels good, and you smell like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies."

Mercedes let out a snort of laughter and Kurt gave a nervous laugh. "I'm going to pretend that this is the fever you have talking and not you Finn."

Finn's eyes snapped open and looked directly into Kurt's eyes, and again something inside Finn started stir, it was like he felt that Kurt belonged to him somehow.

Finn reached up and he cupped Kurt's cheek, and he heard Kurt take in a breath and what Finn thought sounded like a vacuum turned out to be Mercedes also taking in a breath and that seemed to snap Finn out of whatever it was that he was in. Finn's eye's widened and before he knew it Finn had moved faster than he thought possible from sitting on the floor with Kurt right in front of him to being 40 feet down the hall from him.

Finn then hurried down a different hall and into a bathroom. After checking to make sure it was clear Finn walked over to the sinks and ran some cold water and he cupped his hands and quickly splashed his face several times, and he took several deep breathes. Finn glanced in the mirror and saw that it was still clear, he then reached over and grabbed a handful of paper towels and he dried his face. When glanced back into the mirror, he saw Kurt and jumped into the air and turned around to see that the bathroom was quite empty.

Finn took a few breathes and then he exited the bathroom. Finn was careful to avoid Kurt and Rachel for the rest of the day, but Mercedes proved to be more of a problem but Finn by some miracle managed it. When the final bell rang, Finn practically ran for his truck and headed home. Carole was home when Finn arrived and Finn went and gave his mother a hug as soon as he walked in. Carole took the hug. "Gosh, Finn, sweetie you're burning up. Come on let's get you some water, we need to keep you hydrated."

"Mom, something weird happened to me today." Finn said.

Carole nodded. "Okay, but first you will drink ten glasses of water and then we can see what your dad left."

Finn nodded and drank the ten glasses and then followed his mom down to the basement where Carole then went through the trunk and pulled out a notebook. Carole sat next to Finn again on the cramped stairs. "So what happened at school?"

So Finn explained about the weird feeling with Rachel and then about how he picked up the smell about the cookies and how Kurt smelled like them, and what happened when the two times he looked into Kurt's eyes and what had happened. Carole then went through the notebook and paused here and there and then Finn saw a small smile form. "What?"

Carole took a breath to compose herself before she spoke. "You've imprinted."

"I…I did what?" Finn asked sounding aghast.

Carole let loose a small laugh. "What your father wrote about what you experienced is the Lycan way of imprinting."

Finn still didn't find what he was supposed to find funny about all this. "Meaning what exactly mom?"

Carole took a breath to calm down. "What it means is that you've imprinted on Kurt, and that your body has selected him to be well your _friend_."

Finn snorted. "Kurt's already my friend."

Carole smacked her hand to her forehead. "Let me put it this way, your body has decided that you and Kurt are going to be partners, mates, boyfriends, husbands. I really don't know any other way to put it for you Finn."

Finn stared at his mom in horror. "But, but, but, but, I'm not gay! What am I going to do about Rachel? I like boobs, and oops."

Finn fell silent and his cheeks heated up quickly. Carole gave Finn a small pat on the shoulder as she stood and left, and she left Finn on the stairs to stew in his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2 It Begins

**AN: Here is Chapter 2. I hope that you all enjoy it. And since there seems to be an interest I will continue with this one as well as the other story I'm working on. I do apologize for the ending of this chapter, but I hope that it just wets the appitite for a little bit. Please Review!~ Draco.**

Chapter 2

It Begins

Carole had begrudgingly allowed Finn to stay home for the majority of the next week, after the whole imprint announcement. While he was home, Finn and Carole poured over all of Chris' notes and instructions that Finn would need to know and be able to keep his mind when he transformed. But on the day of the full moon, Finn was practically shoved out the front door that morning and sent to school. Finn was still running the high temperature and Finn could already notice the changes that his body has gone through in four days.

Finn's sense of smell improved so much that he ended up having clean his room, due to the fact he all his dirty laundry and some old food that he had forgotten about under his bed was becoming extremely over powering for him to smell. His mom had made the comment that when he turned, it would be even greater. Also his sight had improved as well; he could now make out his neighbors in the windows from across the street in better clarity than before, like he now he knew who was at the window. And the increase in his hearing had increased and he could now lie in bed in his room and hear his mom in the basement humming as she did the laundry.

When Finn arrived at school, he was instantly on edge, because all his new senses were just overloading him. By the time he had made it to his locker he thought he had actually picked up every person's scent from their various shampoos, deodorants, colognes, and every other product that people use on themselves . Finn had barely opened his locker again when he felt his hair stand up. "Hey, Rachel, how are you this morning?"

"How did you know it was me?" Rachel asked with a confused look when Finn turned to glance at her.

Finn did a sniffing gesture and then he replied. "I could smell that perfume you're wearing. You're the only one that I know that has it."

Rachel smiled up at him. "Well I just wanted to see how you were doing, your mom said that your fever had gotten bad there for a few days. She wouldn't let me up to see you, but I had stopped by to see how you were doing."

"Yeah, though the doctor told me I could come back to school. I just need to stay hydrated is all." Finn replied as he swapped his books.

Rachel frowned at him. "You're still sick? Why didn't he give you any antibiotics? And why didn't he have you stay at home if you're still running a fever?"

Finn sighed and he looked down at her. "He said that I didn't need the antibiotics because it's something that will run its course in the next day or two, which is what my doctor said when we went and saw him yesterday. All I have to do is stay hydrated, and I'll be fine."

Rachel didn't look reassured, and Finn thought she knew that he was lying. But Rachel replied. "I think that I'd get a second opinion. I can make an appointment with our family doctor for you."

Finn shook his head. "Rachel just please trust me on this okay. Okay?"

Rachel gave him a sigh that Finn knew meant 'you're an idiot,' but she then shuffled off down the hall. Finn turned back to his locker and finished with his books. After closing his locker Finn started down the hall he was in and he went to his first class.

Kurt walked in shortly after Finn had arrived in his first class, and took his seat in front of Finn. Finn was over whelmed with the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies almost instantly. And then before Finn knew what he was doing he was sniffing the air between them like crazy and he only stopped when Kurt turned around and pointedly looked at him while he asked. "Are you okay? And more importantly are you sniffing me?"

Finn stopped like mid-sniff and he leaned back in his seat. "Sorry, I just noticed you were wearing like some perfume, and I was just wondering what it was because it smells great, and I was thinking about buying some for my mom if it wasn't too expensive mind you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Finn rambled on, but he gave him a smile. "First off, I'm not wearing perfume, I'm wearing cologne by Giorgio Armani and the type of cologne is Emporio Armani Diamonds. So I don't think that your mom would want to wear it since it is for men. Plus it's about 65 dollars at the mall for a 2.5 ounce bottle of spray."

Finn gave Kurt a nervous smile, and raised his hand at Kurt while avoiding his eyes. "Well it smells wonderful because you smell like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and…."

Finn closed his mouth when he realized what he was saying to Kurt and he saw that Kurt's other eyebrow raised up as he spoke, so that Kurt was giving Finn a look that Finn made him feel like Kurt thought he was crazy. Then their eyes locked and Finn felt that he needed to mark Kurt or something to let everyone know that Kurt belonged to him.

"Finn, are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked him again.

"Yeah, sure why wouldn't I be?" Finn asked as his voice cracked and seemed like it was five octaves higher than it needed to be.

Kurt blinked at that. "It's just you seem to be acting weird lately since you got sick is all."

Finn shook his head hard to shake the thoughts that were going through his head and desperately tried to think of Rachel. "Yeah, sorry about the other day, I was just not really myself. And I was thinking that you smelled like cookies then too, and your hand just felt so comfortable, for it was so cold."

Kurt nodded and he again looked into Finn's eyes and Finn was instantly curious about how Kurt's lips would taste and feel…_NO, NO, NO! DAMN IT TO HELL! I'M WITH RACHEL SO STOP THINKING THAT! _Finn thought to himself.

Kurt looked instantly hurt. "I know that you're with Rachel, Finn; but I'm over you. I was just trying to be a concerned friend and I am so glad to see that your blatant fear of catching the gay is back and in greater intensity."

"Did I say that out loud?" Finn asked shocked as Kurt turned in his seat to face the front.

Kurt turned back around and glared at him. "No, you didn't say it; you practically shouted it so the whole room could hear it."

As Kurt returned to face the front, Finn glanced around and saw that the whole room was looking at them including their teacher Ms. Rivers. Finn then looked down at his desk and wished he could die right then and there. Slowly the class went back to what they had been working on before Finn shouted.

When class was over, Kurt had gathered his stuff quickly and was the first person out of the room. Finn shoved everything into his bag and tore after Kurt and he was the sixth one out of the room. Finn lost track of Kurt and he took a deep breath and he picked up Kurt's cookie smell and he quickly followed it. By the time Finn had caught up with it to where Kurt was, Finn found that Kurt was cornered by Azimio and Karofsky.

Azimio shoved Kurt hard and knocking him to the floor and Karofsky grabbed Kurt's bag and broke the strap and dumped its contents all over the floor. Finn felt a great anger rise in him unlike he's ever felt before and Finn crossed the length of the hall quickly, dropped his back pack and he got in between Azimio and Karofsky and Kurt. "Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you guys."

Azimio sneered. "Oh look, it's Finnessa to the rescue. Come to protect your boyfriend?"

Finn bristled and he felt the hair on his arms and neck stand up differently than they did with Rachel. "Don't push me."

Karofsky laughed. "Or what, Finn, are you going slap us? We're so scared."

Finn felt something else join the anger that was rising in him, and it wasn't a need to defend Kurt. This one felt like he needed to hurt Karofsky badly. "Kurt never deserved this crap. Not from you guys, me or anyone else. So I'll say it again, leave him alone."

Azimio and Karofsky were both laughing and Karofsky stepped forward and he shoved Finn hard. Finn fell back and he hit the wall, while avoiding stepping on Kurt, who was paralyzed with fear on the ground. That was it for Finn, and as he pushed himself off of the wall, he felt a surge of energy course through him that he had never felt before. Karofsky was laughing but he wasn't when Finn landed on him, hitting Karofsky square in the chest with his feet and hands and sent Karofsky down to the floor. Once Karofsky was on the ground, Finn moved off of him and again placed himself between Kurt and Karofsky. When Karofsky stood back up after a minute he glared at Finn. "You're going to get it."

Finn felt himself growl and it didn't sound like a human growl, but more of a big animal. Finn could sense that everyone heard it except for Karofsky who came running up to him yelling. When Finn and Karofsky hit, Finn had leaned forward and he took their momentum and fell backwards onto his back, but the new energy that Finn had, kept them rolling and then Karofsky was literally kicked off of Finn and Finn rolled over to where he was in front of Kurt facing Karofsky, and Finn had his hands on the ground and he was standing on his toes in a crouched dog position.

Karofsky stood up holding his wrist and yelled. "You got some nerve Hudson! Go ahead and protect the little fag, you can't be there for him all the time."

Finn pushed himself up off of the floor hard and the energy that he had had made it to where Finn was standing tall. "I am warning you now Karofsky, and you too Azimio. You will leave Kurt alone or I'm not gonna hold back the next time."

Karofsky and Azimio quickly moved away and then the hall quickly broke into conversation about what had just happened. Finn turned to face Kurt, who was frantically shoving everything into his broken bag. Finn reached down and he lifted a book up and handed it to Kurt, who had a look of absolute fear on his face. "Kurt, it's alright, it's me, Finn. It's all going to be okay."

Kurt snatched the book from Finn and said in a trembling voice. "I would have been fine, you didn't need to intervene."

"Kurt, please can we please talk?" Finn asked.

Kurt stuffed the last few items into his bag, and replied with his voice still trembling in fear. "I don't have anything to say to you, Finn. You've made your point of clear very clearly last year in my room, and today in class and every time you look at me."

Before Finn could say anything, Kurt stood up and quickly moved down the hall. With Finn's enhanced sight, he noticed that Kurt moved faster than he had ever moved before. Finn had seen Kurt do all out sprints before and it seemed like he was moving a bit faster than that.

Finn sighed and he looked around and noticed that a few people were looking at him still. So Finn then picked up his backpack and went on to his next class.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sure what he saw just now with Finn, but whatever it was it had sent up the feeling that he needed to run as fast as he could away from Finn. He had never had that feeling before, and that growl, was so unlike Finn, that Kurt didn't know what to think of that. Let alone all the acrobatic moves that Finn used on Karofsky, and then that stance he had taken in between him and the bullies.<p>

When Kurt arrived in his Home Ec. class he was starting to visibly shake, whether it was his new fear of possibly what he thinks Finn might be or just from the whole fight between Finn and Karofsky in general. In either case he was shaking so bad that when Mercedes arrived she wrapped him into big comforting hug. "I just heard about what happened. I'm so sorry about all that."

Kurt took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Thanks 'Cedes, I should have been watching over my shoulder more."

Mercedes let go and they sat down at their table. Kurt brought his bag over and looked at where Karofsky had torn it. "God, those gorillas sure do know how to destroy things. I paid a lot of money for this bag and those barbarians have to ruin it."

Mercedes gave Kurt a look that let Kurt know that she felt sorry for him. Their teacher gave a few things about day's lesson on how to make an apple pie and Kurt and Mercedes started to work, Mercedes was making the crust and measuring the spices and Kurt was cutting the apples. After a few minutes of quiet between them Mercedes nudged Kurt's arm and she gestured to the door. "What's Finn doing here?"

Kurt all but dropped the knife he had and jumped about a foot in the air and he looked around and his eyes landed on Finn as he stood sheepishly in the doorway talking to Mrs. Cuttie. A moment later she turned around and she looked over at Kurt and she shook her head. Kurt closed his eyes, and he slowly concentrated, and after a moment Kurt caught what they were saying.

"…I just want to make sure that he's okay is all." Kurt heard Finn say.

Mrs. Cuttie was short with him. "This is class time Finn, he needs to be working on his assignment and you should return to your class."

"Please, all I ask is just five minutes." Finn said.

Kurt could hear the anger in Mrs. Cuttie's voice now. "My answer is no Finn, and that's final. You can talk to Kurt during lunch period or you can talk to him in that club you do with Mr. Schuester or after school. But you are not talking to him on my class time. Now get back to the class you need to be in."

Kurt then heard the classroom door close and Kurt opened his eyes and bent over to make it look like he was reading the recipe. Mercedes leaned over and asked. "So what's got you all nervous about Finn?"

Kurt sighed as he went back to cutting the apples. "He started yelling in our first class this morning about how I needed to stop thinking that I had a chance with him and that he was with Rachel, and again his blatant dislike of me pouring from his mouth. But before that it was all weird, because it was like he was sniffing me."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and asked in a shocked voice. "He was sniffing you?"

Kurt nodded. "And so when I called him out on it, he was all like, 'I noticed you were wearing some perfume, and I wanted to get some for my mom.' Then when I told him that it was cologne he was all like well it smells wonderful and smells like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Then he started to apologize for the other day and then he had the big freak out."

Mercedes nodded as she tossed all of Kurt's apples into the bowl of spices that she had been measuring. "Wait a second when he collapsed in the hall the last week, he said that you smelled like cookies then too. What kind of cologne are you wearing?"

Mercedes then leaned over and she sniffed Kurt's neck as he spoke. "It's from Giorgio Armani and it is Emporio Armani Diamonds, it's got a nice blend of citrus, bergamot, cedar, Szechwan pepper, Gaiac Wood, ambroxan, vetiver, and cocoa bean."

Mercedes leaned back and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I only know four of those, but honestly I don't see how Finn can smell cookies on you, because that doesn't smell anything like that. But then again White Boy has always been a little on the weird side of things."

Kurt nodded, and then he and Mercedes just worked on their pie in silence after that. The rest of the day was just torture, for Finn seemed to keep popping up on him and Kurt then did his best to avoid him. When the final bell rang, Kurt all but ran to his Navigator and was the first student out of the parking lot that afternoon. Kurt then called his dad to let him know that he was going to go see Aunt Annabelle for he had some questions for her. Burt told Kurt to drive safe and Kurt then drove from Lima, the hour and a half drive to his aunt's house in Dayton.

When Kurt arrived at his Aunt Annabelle's house, Kurt could tell that she was surprised to see him. She gave him a hug and then ushered him into the living room to talk. "So Kurt, what brings you all the way down here to see me; and on a school night no less?"

Kurt sighed as he paced the living room while his aunt sat herself on her couch. "I just have some questions that we really didn't have time last time we talked three months ago."

Annabelle nodded. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Kurt paused in his pacing for a moment, before he spoke. "When grandma bite me, she said that I'd have faster reflexes, sense of smell, better hearing and be stronger. I haven't noticed any difference since then, except in my hearing I can single out conversations. But I haven't noticed any of the other changes; so when do they start working?"

Annabelle nodded. "Your hearing is the first to develop and that's within the first week. As for your strength and speed they increase gradually, so unless you're really paying attention and watching for the changes, you won't notice them. By three months you should be able to move faster than you've ever sprinted before; and as for your strength you should be able to crush bricks with your bare hand without injuring yourself. As for your smell, it takes the longest to mature, because as the dominant predator, you have to train yourself to smell things and then be able to tell them apart."

Kurt nodded and then he started pacing again as he pondered some more after three laps Kurt paused and looked at his aunt. "What can you tell me about werewolves?"

Annabelle blinked. "What about Lycans, do you want to know?"

Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to voice his concerns about Finn or not. In the end Kurt decided that if his aunt said things that were totally different from the behavior Finn had been going through then he could dismiss the whole thing with Finn as being paranoid. "I don't know where to begin to ask on this, what would be some things I should watch for?"

Annabelle was quiet for a few moments before she spoke. "Keep an eye on the phases of the moon. Lycans generally can only change during a Full Moon. However there are exceptions to that rule, and only the Alphas in the packs or Alcyone's line can change at any time the wish after the first time that they change. Though all Lycan's are vulnerable to silver. Um…they usually do things in a pack, but you will hardly ever see them do things individually, but they will occasionally do things in pairs."

Kurt nodded that he was following so far. "Is a high fever prevalent to anything?"

Annabelle's head snapped to Kurt and their eyes locked. "Who has had a high fever and how long have they had it?"

Kurt now felt his gut twisting unbearably now. "My friend, and dad's girlfriend's son, Finn, and he's had a really high fever now for almost a week maybe a little longer give or take a day or two."

Annabelle looked panicked all of a sudden. "You can no longer be around Finn."

Kurt looked appalled that she could even suggest that. "Why he's my friend, and besides dad is dating his mom."

Annabelle shook her head. "He can't date her any longer for it's no longer safe. We need to protect you at all costs and if Finn is a Lycan we can't have that. We don't know Finn's Lycan lineage and he is going to be a big threat to you, for newborn Lycans are very unpredictable."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'newborn'? Finn isn't a baby."

Annabelle stood and placed herself in front of Kurt. "It's a way to describe the very first time that a Lycan goes from its human form to its animalistic form. And again we don't know Finn's lineage he could be even more dangerous to you."

Kurt felt like he wasn't getting something. "Why is this Werewolf lineage important? And why would Finn be more dangerous?"

Annabelle took a breath to try and calm down. "Our records that we have of the Lycans only records the first three generations after Alcyone. We need Alcyone's descendant to restore the peace among all of us. Now if Finn was Alcyone's descendant I would say great and we can end all of this here and now. But we don't know because we're missing at least four or five generations since Alcyone. And if Finn is just like any other Lycan, then he will kill simply for the fact that you're a Vampire, and he won't hesitate, just because you dad is dating his mom and you're his friend. When Lycans transform, all rational thought leaves them, and it is replaced for a need to kill."

Kurt didn't like this at all. In fact all it was doing was making him angry. Kurt swallowed the anger that he could feel building in his throat, and when he spoke he surprised himself at not sounding angry as he felt. "Finn on two separate occasions has told that I smell like fresh baked cookies to him, _and_ I even caught him sniffing me excessively this morning. What does that mean?"

Annabelle narrowed her eyes at that. "I haven't got a clue. I have never heard of either one happening before. I am assuming that this is Finn's first time to change, so you are going to need to lace your house with a silver powder so that Finn can't cross and get to you, let alone another Lycan."

Kurt didn't like this idea not one bit, but he would go along with it if it kept him alive. "Where do I get the silver?"

Kurt watched as his aunt as she crossed over to a chest and pulled out small box and then pulled out an ornate cloth bag out of the box and then brought it over to Kurt. "Here put this around the house, it will put up an invisible wall that he won't be able to get through."

Kurt nodded and then set the bag of silver on the table next to his phone. "Just so you know it is going to be hard to stay away from Finn at school. We have several classes together as well as glee club."

Annabelle thought for a moment before she walked back over to the chest and she pulled out another object. This one Kurt had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this one either. When his aunt returned to stand close to him Kurt noticed that she was holding not just one, but two items. The first one was what appeared to be a pendant that had the shape of what appeared to be a wolf skull, with ornate designs on it. The other turned out to be a small dagger, and like the pendant it too also had ornate designs on it. Annabelle cleared her throat. "I want you to keep these on you at all time. These both are encased in silver. The pendant will allow you to subdue a Lycan for the most part if they end up touching you. The dagger is made entirely of silver and it will kill a Lycan instantly with the way it was made for there is a supply of silver nitrate liquid in it that injects itself into a Lycan when the blade enters the body."

Kurt took both items, but as he held the dagger he felt like he was going to be sick. He just could not fathom himself stabbing Finn and killing him. Kurt then glanced at the clock and he noticed that it was getting late. "Thanks, Aunt Anne, but I better get back to Lima, if I want to get any of my homework done tonight."

Annabelle nodded and she hugged Kurt. "You just be careful up there. Oh another thing to remember you might have a few rival vampires that will try to take your life simply because you are a direct descendant from Elissa, so always be on your guard."

Kurt felt like his aunt just hit him over the head with a hammer. "So how do I subdue a vampire, if sunlight, garlic, and the whole stake thing don't work?"

Annabelle was quiet for a moment as Kurt gathered up his phone, the dagger, and the pendant. "Your grandmother was wrong about one thing, we can be staked. But the stake has to be made of gold."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What does gold have to do with vampires? I have never read that before in any vampire story."

Annabelle smiled. "Well, that's where the whole sun thing came from. You see the sun is yellow, and some cultures, groups, or what have you believe that gold is a type of yellow. So gold is technically the sun. But if the stake is anything other than gold it's not going to do a darn thing to us. The slayers still haven't figured that one out as a whole group yet, only a few have."

Kurt nodded as they walked over to the door. "Does the stake have to be pure gold?"

Annabelle shook her head. "Yes, so if you can buy gold, and then construct your own stake you will be fine."

Kurt just nodded his head. "Thanks again, I will talk to you later."

Annabelle gave Kurt a smile. "Alright, now I am going to call your dad and give him a heads up that you are on your way home, and also a stern talking to him about Carole and Finn. And again watch yourself Kurt."

Kurt nodded and he stepped out of the house and made his way down to his navigator. Kurt set the things that his aunt had given him on the passenger seat, and he started the vehicle, and then started his trip home.

* * *

><p>For the last several hours Finn had never felt so miserable in his life. Well except maybe last year when he found out that his and Quinn's baby were in fact not his and Quinn's but rather Puck and Quinn's. The Fever seemed to have gone up another few degrees and Finn was practically sweating bullets because he was so hot. Carole looked worried but she had gone over Chris' notes and they said that it was normal with the very first change.<p>

So Carole had drove Finn out to a small lake a couple miles from town, and gone over everything that Finn needed to remember to keep his mind after he transformed. Then shortly after that Carole gave Finn a hug and kiss and that she would see him in the morning when she picked him up.

With what little daylight Finn had left he quickly set up the tent that he had brought with him. Finn then turned around and rolled out a blanket in front of the tent and he stripped all of his clothes off with the exception of his boxers. He remembered his dad say that it was more effective to save clothing when you could. Finn was also worried about the mosquitoes and other bugs, but again in his dad's notes he said that with his temperature so high nothing was going to bother him.

Not long after sundown, the full moon rose up over the hill that was on the other side of the lake. Finn watched it for a minute, and when nothing happened Finn started to laugh and thought maybe he really was sick after all. But then all of a sudden Finn felt instantly cold, and then he noticed that he wasn't running the high fever anymore. It was like someone flipped a switch.

Finn was suddenly in great pain, Finn felt some of his bones snapping and breaking and then others disappeared. Finn let out another shriek of pain. Finn felt his arm contort into a weird position and then Finn fell over onto his side. He then felt his feet expand, and his legs change positions and his organs change size or disappear to accommodate what he was going to need in the new body.

Finn tried to force himself to concentrate on his life as being human. He tried to think of his mom, his friends, and Rachel. But every time something popped, snapped, or changed it just forced it all out if his mind. Finn looked at himself for a second and he let a howl, which sounded more animal than human. He didn't recognize his body. Finn saw the changes taking place and he just couldn't handle them. Finn closed his eyes, and then he felt his hands change and contract and his arms becoming more bulky.

Some more cracking up and down his back and Finn practically gave another howl of pain as his spine extended a little bit and rearranged itself to allow itself to accommodate the changes that Finn was going through. Finn felt a great pain in his face, as his nose and cheek bones and his mouth started snapping and cracking as they extended out to form a muzzle.

Finn let a tear fall as the pain became too much for him to handle, and Finn thought about how he had disappointed all the people in his life. He thought of his mom, Rachel, his friends and Mr. Schue. But when Finn's thoughts landed on Kurt it was like all the pain that Finn had been undergoing the last five minutes was just radically reduced. Then after another few seconds, Finn felt himself roll over and he glanced down at himself and he saw that he was completely unrecognizable in this form. Finn noticed that all the pain was gone, but he was breathing hard, and he then gingerly moved to a sitting position.

Finn gazed around, and he knew instantly that he done something right in concentrating, because he knew what was going on, and what had happened and he could feel the animal instincts that were screaming at him to be let loose, but Finn kept them in check.

A moment later Finn stood up and he tried to speak, but he ended up letting loose a howl that didn't sound anything that he had ever heard before. Finn then took a tentative smell of the air and he was instantly met with smells that he had never smelled before. Finn started to move around and sniffing the air on occasion, then all of a sudden it felt like a giant church bell went off in his head and Finn knew instantly that Kurt was in trouble, and that he needed to get to him, and fast.

Before Finn even knew what was happening, his new Lycan body was propelling him through the countryside at unbelievable rate. Finn felt that if didn't get to Kurt in time then he wouldn't be able to continue on the family line. Finn shook his new head for the idea was absolutely horrifying for him to think. Finn then tried to think about marrying Rachel and everything else. But the need of Kurt always seemed to overpower him when he thought of Rachel.

As Finn continued his internal war of whom he wanted to be with and his imprinted desires, he didn't notice the quickly changing landscape around him. One thing both Carole and Finn agreed on was that Finn needed to transform away from people, so that he wouldn't attract unwanted attention for one. And the other reason to separate Finn was so that he wouldn't hurt anyone.

The next thing Finn new he found himself in Lima, and was shocked that he covered the few miles from town in nothing flat. Finn rose up to stand on his hind legs at his full height of nine feet and lifted his nose into the air and sniffed. After a moment Finn dropped back down to all fours and he let out a growl and he headed into town and started going down streets.

As Finn continued through town he jumped over fences and scaring dogs all over town, but none would dare come close to him. Finn had also darted in front of a moving car causing the driver to hit the brakes and by the time it came to a stop Finn was already two blocks away. Finn stopped again to sniff the air and he could detect Kurt's smell and another smell that he wasn't sure of.

Finally Finn jumped over the last fence to one of Kurt's neighbor's and he then moved out into the street and Finn came upon a scene that he didn't like seeing. Kurt was being held up by his neck against his Navigator and what appeared to be some kid in his mid-20's in what looked like the traditional vampire clothing that you see in the stores during Halloween. The man was laughing as Kurt tried to pry the guys grip off of his throat.

It was all Finn needed and the same feeling of power and energy to protect Kurt from earlier in the day returned in full force, and the same feeling that Finn had for Karofsky earlier was back as well, but it was now directed at this man. Finn moved into the street on all fours and then roared.

The man that was choking Kurt turned and his face fell into fear and surprise. He let go of Kurt and turned towards Finn. Finn then stood up to his full height and he took a step forward towards them. The other person moved to stand in the middle of the street. Finn then growled at the man as he took another step forward. The man then ripped off his coat and he opened his mouth and Finn saw the fangs that were there.

The man directed his words to Finn. "So, it begins."

The man then pulled off of his belt a short sharp staff and Finn saw that the man threw it at Kurt, but before Finn knew what he was doing he dropped down and launched himself at the man. Finn heard Kurt cry out, but Finn was focused on eliminating the threat, Finn was on the man in three strides and Finn's mouth enclosed around the man's torso, and the man had started slashing at Finn's muzzle. Finn roared and backed off and then swung with his right arm and swatted the man into a tree. Finn then quickly closed the distance and he bite into the man's shoulder when he stood up and making it effectively useless. The man reached out and clawed Finn's chest and Finn backed up a step but then he pounced again. Finn and the man rolled and ripped at each other going back up the street. Finn swatted the man again, and then took a position between the man and Kurt.

Finn took a quick look over his shoulder to see if Kurt was okay, but Kurt wasn't there. Finn then looked around for him, but he didn't see anything. In Finn's momentary distraction the man ran up at him and collided with Finn, and effectively knocking Finn onto his back. The man raised his hand to try and strike down on Finn, as Finn growled and locked eyes with the man, he saw something pointy burst through the man's chest. The man screamed and then collapsed into pile of burning ashes on top of Finn. Finn rolled over and he shook himself and then looked down the street and he saw Kurt standing ten feet away from him, holding his arm as blood poured from it.

Finn gazed down at Kurt and then he was assaulted with a desire unlike he had never felt before. Part of him wanted to attack Kurt for being the same as the man. Another part of Finn wanted to show Kurt that he meant no harm. It was so confusing. Finn then let loose a long mournful howl, and he then noticed that lights were turning on around the neighborhood, and he could hear police sirens. Finn took another tentative sniff at Kurt and then he lunged at Kurt and the last thing that Finn had rational thought of was seeing the terrified look on Kurt's face. Then it was darkness as if Finn had blacked out.

When the blackness seemed to lift Finn woke up to it being the morning, he found himself in the backyard of his house and in human form. Finn sat up slowly, aching everywhere, and after a moment Finn's eyes cleared and he saw the red marks on his chest from where that man had attacked him, as well as his arms. Finn shifted a little bit and he looked down and saw that he was sitting on a shirt that had a lot of blood on it. Finn slowly then stood and he picked up the shirt and he picked up the faint aroma of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. Finn had a horrible feeling beginning to build in him, and Finn then moved quickly to the patio doors, which he was thankful that they were unlocked.

Finn moved up to his room, and quickly put on some clothes. When Finn emerged he met his mom in the hall and she was crying. "Mom, I just woke up in the backyard, and everything from last night is all fuzzy. But what's going on?"

Carole took a breath and calmed herself in her crying. "Burt just called me. He said that there was some big commotion in his neighborhood last night, and Kurt was hurt during it."

Finn swallowed hard. "Is Kurt okay?"

Carole shook her head. "Burt didn't say. But he said that he didn't want to see me anymore because you hurt Kurt again. Please Finn tell me that you didn't come into town last night let alone go over there."

Finn stood shocked as his mother explained that. "I…I don't know, it's all really fuzzy. I know that the wolf took over a lot, I tried to stay focused but, I…mom, I'm sorry."

The tears now flowing down Carole's face seemed to confirm to Finn her worst fears, as well as his. When Carole turned around and reentered her bedroom, Finn leaned against the wall, and he slid down it as his legs gave out. It became all too real to Finn, he had not only attacked someone, but he had attacked a friend, a mentor, and as much as he hates to admit it, he could say his boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 3 Resolved Enlightenment

**AN: So I apologize profusely for this not being updated in a while. Had some family medical issues to sort out, and work but hopefully I can concentrate on this more now. So for this chapter there is a part where Finn and Kurt will be talking in a note so if the writing is like this: **_**It's Kurt writing**_**, and if it is just regular bold type then it's Finn writing. I think I got all the mistakes, no promises though. Hope you all enjoy and please Review. ~ Draco**

Chapter 3

Resolved Enlightenment

Kurt had just gotten back from seeing his aunt in Dayton as he climbed out of the Navigator. Kurt had just closed the door on the driver's side when he felt like he was being watched. Kurt quickly turned around and started to look for a werewolf, but he was pleasantly surprised to come face to face with another person. "Can I help you?"

The man gave an eerie smile. "Oh I think that you already have. I have been looking for you."

Kurt didn't like that answer. "I'm sorry but I am not looking for any trouble."

The creepy smile only increased. "Well unfortunately trouble has found you."

"Not to seem rude but who the hell are you?" Kurt asked as he tried to figure out who this person was.

The man let the smile fall from his face and Kurt was able to tell that the guy had to have been in his mid-20's at the very least but he couldn't be any older than 30. The man cocked his head to one side before he spoke. "Well, I guess that is a fair question to know who kills you before you die. Name is Terrance, and I am here to make sure that prophecy doesn't come to fruition."

_What prophecy?_ Kurt thought. _Boy this guy is nuts if he thinks that I am some sort of prophet._ "I think that you might be mistaken, I am not a prophet, and I am not religious in any way so thank you for your time."

Kurt made to go inside but Terrance moved and cut into Kurt's path. "I am not talking about some Christian or any other organized religion prophecy. I'm talking about Vampire prophecy."

Kurt laughed trying to pass the moment off. "Vampire prophecy? Boy do you have a screw loose. Vampires are just part of stories and the movies, they're not real."

Terrance gave Kurt a disgusted look. "Why don't you cut down on the lies shall we? You and I both know that you are a vampire. You're a new vampire, but still a vampire." Terrance paused and his disgusted face became even more repulsed. "Add to the fact that you are the foretold vampire of prophecy."

Kurt frowned at that. "I have no clue what the hell you are talking about."

Kurt then turned to go around to the other side of the car, when Terrance again moved quickly to block Kurt's path. "You honestly don't know the prophecy? Ha, that's funny, well I am not going to be bound by that nonsense again."

Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "What is this stupid prophecy that you're talking about?"

Terrance gave an evil smile. "Shortly after your lovely Grandmother Elissa formed that stupid alliance with those dogs. It was said that there would be a male descendant of Elissa in seven generations that would restore balance between the clans, by mating with the most powerful Lycan and bearing the most powerful hybrid the world has ever seen."

Kurt let out a chuckle. "Whatever, look if you want something then ask, otherwise leave, I need to go do some homework before I go to bed."

Kurt again tried sidestepping Terrance, but he reached out and grabbed Kurt by the arm and hauled Kurt up against the front fender of the Navigator. "I told you I'm going to kill you."

Kurt reached down and pulled out some mace out if his pocket and he sprayed the entire bottle into Terrance's face, and Kurt was released and he moved quickly away from him and made a dash for the front door to the house. Kurt had barely gripped the door handle when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and shove him back hard. Kurt flew off of the front porch and steps and landed hard on the ground. He looked up to see Terrance standing above him looking angry. "That wasn't a smart move on your part."

Kurt then rolled over and started moving to where he stood up running. But Terrance appeared in front of Kurt on the sidewalk causing Kurt to come to a running stop. Terrance then hissed at him baring his fangs, and Kurt then tried to make another run for it. Terrance again blocked Kurt's path and this time tripped Kurt causing Kurt to yet again fall to the ground.

"You are pathetic. I am going to enjoy killing you." Terrance said as he stood over Kurt. Kurt then moved and kicked Terrance in the groin, which made him drop to the ground. Kurt quickly got up and ran over to the Navigator again, and had opened the door and was pulling the keys out of his pocket, when he felt his head snap back and Kurt again fell back onto the asphalt, keys falling and the door being slammed back shut.

Terrance reached down and grabbed Kurt around the neck and then dragged Kurt up to his knees. Kurt clawed at Terrance's grip on his throat, but it was useless. Terrance started to laugh. "This was far too easy."

With that Terrance then lifted Kurt up even higher, and Kurt's back was pressed up against the Navigator and his feet dangling, Kurt continued to claw at Terrance's hands, but it wasn't helping and Kurt was slowly losing consciousness. Kurt took once big gulp of air and tried to break Terrance's wrist, but that didn't happen, but then Kurt heard what sounded like a really big animal roar.

A few seconds later Kurt felt Terrance's hand leave his throat and Kurt collapsed to the ground next to the Navigator breathing hard and rubbing his neck. Kurt barely noticed that the animal reared up on its hind legs and roared again, or that Terrance moved out to meet the threat.

After a few more big breaths Kurt's vision returned to normal and he turned to make out that Terrance had ripped off his shirt or whatever and the big animal that was in front of him was indeed a werewolf. Kurt was suddenly struck with fear and he remained glued to where he was.

Kurt then felt a piercing pain in his left upper arm as he cried out in pain, and glanced down and saw a stake that Terrance had thrown at him. What happened next was all a blur. Kurt vaguely heard the werewolf and Terrance collide in their attack on each other. Kurt reached over and pulled the stake out of his arm and he cried out in pain.

Kurt heard the snarling and the yells from Terrance, and one point they both rolled over Kurt, missing him marginally in their fight as the tumbled around on the street. Kurt crawled around to the front of the Navigator and he looked at the stake and he notice in the street light that the stake was golden. Kurt let out a breath and he was thankful that Terrance missed his heart. Kurt then glanced down at his arm, the wound was slowly closing and healing, but it wasn't much and Kurt remembered from that first conversation about all of this that vampires only drink blood when they were hurt or going through pregnancy. Kurt shook his head hard and tried to concentrate on his surroundings.

There was a small pause in the fighting, but that didn't last long and Kurt glanced underneath the Navigator and saw the werewolf and Terrance moving back into the street as their fight resumed. Kurt took a deep breath and stood up and he walked around the passenger side of the Navigator and he gripped the stake in his hand as if it were a life line.

Kurt glanced around the back of the Navigator and he saw that Terrance had gained the upper hand, and Kurt decided that since he was wearing the wolf pendant he could handle to werewolf and that Terrance was the bigger threat. So Kurt concentrated all of his might and he threw the golden stake and he was more than pleased with himself when the stake struck its mark and the stake went through Terrance's back. Kurt was then more than a little surprised when Terrance burst into ash a few seconds later.

The pain Kurt's arm flared up again and Kurt reached over and gripped his arm, as he watched the werewolf roll over and shake the ashes off of it. It then looked at Kurt and Kurt felt that he should at least try and get to the silver that was still in the Navigator, but when the wolf let out a mournful howl Kurt wasn't sure what to expect.

Kurt noticed lights turning on in his neighbors' homes, and the sound of police sirens were heading this and Kurt didn't even know where he would begin to explain things when they did get there. Kurt then heard his dad emerge from the house. "Kurt! Kurt what the hell is going on out here!"

Before Kurt could move let alone say anything, the werewolf lunged forward and Kurt was absolutely fearful about this. The next thing that Kurt knew was that he was picked up by the werewolf, and that by the sounds of it so was his father. The next thing Kurt knew was that they were both in their backyard behind the tall fence. Both were let go and Burt gave Kurt a terrified glance as the werewolf glanced between the two of them. Kurt made to run for it, but the wolf gently placed a front forepaw on him and made Kurt stay.

The wolf then whined and it lay down in front of Kurt and then it sniffed Kurt's arm that was bleeding, which brought it to Burt's attention. "Kurt what the hell happened?"

Kurt didn't dare take his eyes off of the wolf. "I was attacked."

Burt huffed, "I can see that, you think all that raucous that was going on didn't go unnoticed? And what the hell is that?"

The wolf opened its mouth and attempted to lick Kurt's arm, but Kurt moved away and moved to his dad. The wolf didn't seem to mind this, as it stood up on all fours and walked over closer to Kurt and lay back down. "I was attacked by another vampire, that Aunt Annabelle warned me about, and then this werewolf showed up just before that vampire could kill me. I don't even know what it's doing now."

The wolf then licked Kurt's arm, since Kurt couldn't move away this time, and it cleaned Kurt's arm up. Kurt gave the wolf a look of pure horror, that he was being licked, and that his shirt was ruined.

The police sirens were on the block now and Kurt hear the cops getting out of their cars to begin investigating what was causing the disturbance. Burt got up slowly and when the wolf didn't do anything he went to the side gate to go out to the front where the front door was unlocked to talk to the officers.

Kurt heard his dad say that he wanted to check on the dog in the back to make sure it was okay, and that he wasn't sure what the disturbance in the front was all about. There was a moment when the officer asked to see the dog that Kurt had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Kurt quickly shucked off his shirt, and threw it at the wolf. Kurt then used his agility, to quickly climb up the back patio and enter his temporary bedroom through the window, since they had to fix his room in the basement due to the hot water tank breaking.

Kurt then quickly glanced at his arm, and noticed that it was mostly healed, but there was still a small hole there from the stake. Kurt quickly went into the bathroom, and slapped a band aid over it and then he quickly changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. Kurt didn't even bother with a shirt as he quickly moved back through the house and unlocked the patio door, and came out just as Burt came back through the gate with the officer in tow.

The werewolf glanced at the cop and gave a deep resonating growl, and the cops eyes about bugged out of his head. "Holy shit! That's a really big dog!"

Burt let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I'm not sure what's going on with him tonight, but he's pretty wound up and I don't want you to get hurt."

The cop nodded, and then noticed the shirt at the wolf's feet. "I am going to need that shirt it could be evidence if the kid came through here, and your dog bite them."

The wolf growled even more and took a step over the shirt. Kurt looked from the wolf to the cop. "It's my shirt. I was out here earlier tonight doing some yard work and I cut my arm, and I just took it off out here so I could get the bleeding stopped and I just forgot to grab it when I came in."

The cop nodded then took another glance at the wolf. "What kind of dog is that?"

Burt glanced at Kurt and Kurt shrugged. "A mutt, we just picked it up at the pound when it was a puppy, and it grew into this. So I am not sure what breed it is."

The cop nodded. "Well you have a good night. Sorry to disturb you all."

With that the cop left, and Kurt slowly moved off of the patio deck and over to his dad. As soon as Kurt knew the cop was out of ear shot he glanced at his dad. "That was a great idea bringing him back here with a werewolf present. We had no idea if this thing was going to attack him or not."

Burt sighed. "I'm sorry; he was suspicious of me when I walked around to the front."

Kurt sighed as well. "You could have waited and then I could have gone through an let you in."

Burt shrugged. "So what are we going to do about this werewolf?"

Kurt honestly didn't have clue. Kurt stood there as his dad relocked the gate and then came over to stand next to him. "So have you come up with anything?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know how to get rid of it. Aunt Annabelle said that werewolves were unpredictable and that they could hardly be trusted. But this one is acting like a big dog, and I don't even have a clue as to why that is."

Burt sighed. "Well let's go inside, maybe it will leave on its own accord."

Kurt nodded. They both turned to go into the house and the wolf let out a whining sound as if it wanted to go inside with them. Kurt quickly moved to the door and unceremoniously shoved his dad into the house and closed the patio door. Burt managed to keep his balance, but turned around. "Kurt, what the hell was…oh."

Burt saw that the wolf had climbed up onto the patio and was now scratching at the glass as if to be let in and Kurt was standing there with his eyes wide in fear, and he quickly locked the door and then pulled the shades closed on them.

With that Burt locked the front door and both went to bed. Kurt kept glancing out of his bedroom window down into the backyard and noticed that the wolf stayed there constantly on watch, more specifically Kurt's window. Kurt barely slept at all and when he glanced at the clock he noticed that there was about 45 minutes before the sun came up.

Kurt got up and looked out the window and he barely saw the werewolf jump the fence as if it were leaving. Kurt debated for a second and then opened up the window and quickly jumped to the ground and then used his speed to quickly try and follow the werewolf. Kurt thought that he had lost track of it when he entered different neighborhood, but when it jumped out of the yard of one of the houses halfway down the block Kurt quickly tried to close the distance, and he saw that the wolf was probably about half the size it was before.

The wolf quickly climbed into another yard and Kurt noticed the house looked familiar, but he shrugged it off. Kurt quickly moved to the fence and jumped up on a small pile of firewood and was able to have a clear view of the backyard. Kurt saw the wolf drop something from its mouth and quickly realized that it was his shirt that he had taken off earlier. The wolf was now whimpering as if it was in great pain, with a painful yelp every now and then.

From his vantage point Kurt could only see from the waist up as to who the person was. Kurt saw the fur disappear, and the legs shorten and he heard the bones snapping and breaking as they returned to their human form. A few more minutes later Kurt saw the last remnants of the muzzle quickly snap and break and collapse back into a human face. Kurt stared on horrified that the de-transformed werewolf in front of him was Finn. Kurt saw Finn standing there with his eyes closed, breathing hard and then he watched as Finn seemed to drop like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

Kurt jumped off of the firewood and he noticed for the first why the house looked so familiar, it was where Finn and Carole both lived. Kurt then quickly hurried home and barely made into his room before his dad knocked on the door. "Kurt that werewolf is gone; I just looked out the back window from the kitchen."

Kurt opened his bedroom door. "I know I followed it as it left."

Burt frowned at that, but Kurt continued on. "The werewolf was Finn. I saw it return to human form and it was Finn. It even returned to Carole's house."

Burt looked crestfallen at the news of that. Burt then let out a long sigh. "I really didn't want to believe your aunt. But I guess I have to break up with Carole in order to keep you safe."

Kurt's head snapped up. "What?"

Burt shook his head as he reached out and he patted Kurt on the shoulder. "It's what I have to do to keep you safe Kurt. If Finn is a werewolf I can't take the chance that he may hurt you, or even worse…"

With that Burt walked down the hall, and Kurt his dad shut his bedroom door, and he heard him call Carole. Kurt did his best to block out what his dad was saying, because he had come to really love Carole like a second mother to himself and here had to face the fact of losing a mother again. After a few tears escaped Kurt's eyes he took a deep breath and composed himself and started to get ready for the day. Kurt lost all desire to do so when he could hear his dad crying from the closed bedroom a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't believe that he had hurt Kurt especially in is wolf form. Finn had worked himself up so bad that he had to move to bathroom so that he didn't get sick in the hallway. Finn eventually took off the clothes that he was wearing and climbed into the shower and he washed up, and he scrubbed himself with a brush as hard as he could as if to make the pain go away.<p>

After the hot water ran out Finn got out of the shower looking like a lobster, and then he got himself ready for school. Finn didn't see his mom at all when he left for school, so Finn decided to just skip breakfast, considering what he did the night before. By the time Finn walked into school he found himself crying silently and wished that he had never been born, because Kurt didn't deserve to be hurt like the way he thought he had hurt him.

Finn slowly opened his locker and quietly swapped books and stuff. Suddenly he felt someone move in next to him, he glanced up and he saw Sam standing next to him. "I thought that you might want to know that I can't play football for a couple weeks due to that gorilla wrecking my shoulder."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Finn mumbled, but he really couldn't care at the moment.

Sam didn't seem to pick up on Finn's distress so he continued. "So I decided that I would take you up on your offer to join glee club."

Finn glanced over at Sam and gave him a questioning look. "What?"

Sam glanced up at Finn, and finally noticed that Finn was crying. "Whoa dude, are you okay?"

Finn shook his head. "No, and I really don't want to talk about it."

Sam nodded that he understood as Finn shut his locker and went to his first class, and completely shutting Rachel out when she came up to him. It wasn't until second period when he glanced over at the door and he saw Kurt walk in. Finn was so dumbstruck that he hadn't realized that he had moved at all, let alone walked straight up to Kurt grabbed Kurt into a big hug. Kurt not expecting this yelped out in surprise causing everyone that was in the room and close by in the halls to stare.

Finn continued to hug Kurt and turned in a circle before placing Kurt back on the floor. Kurt looked beyond embarrassed and was turning about six different shades of red. Finn then put Kurt arm's length and looked him over and then brought Kurt back into the big hug. Finn whispered softly into Kurt's ears. "I thought that I lost you."

A voice being cleared made Finn snap back into his frame of mind and he backed away from Kurt and resumed his seat. Kurt attempted to compose himself as the whole classroom continued to stare at him but Kurt moved over and took his seat and Finn could tell that Kurt was severely agitated by what had just occurred.

After the teacher had given them their assignments Finn found a note dropped on his desk. Confused Finn glanced at the teacher and then quickly opened up the note. Finn saw Kurt's pretty handwriting sprawled across the page.

_**What the hell was that all about Finn Hudson?**_

Finn sighed as he wrote back.

**I'm sorry I know that that came across wrong, but believe me I thought I had lost you.**

Finn flipped the note over Kurt's shoulder and went back to work. A few minutes later the note reappeared.

_**And what the hell is that supposed to mean? I swear you are giving me whiplash with how you are jerking me around lately. I get the feeling that you're trying to get back at me for last year for me liking you. If being an ass to me in my room wasn't enough for you, then I suggest you back off because this is really starting to piss me off.**_

Finn sighed and he wrote back.

**I'm sorry about everything. Can I please talk to you tonight about all this?**

Finn gave the note back to Kurt and he then continued on his class work. Right before the bell rang, Kurt tossed the note back to him. Finn opened it and saw Kurt's hand writing.

_**We'll talk after glee club. You have ten minutes.**_

Finn smiled that Kurt was going to give him a chance to talk, but now Finn had the hard choice of trusting Kurt with everything that he had learned about himself. Then the whole thing finally fell into place for Finn, as much as he hated the whole imprinting thing forcing him to love Kurt he realized that deep down he really did care about Kurt in some small way like that. And now that he knew where this all came from it became all too clear that he needed to break things off with Rachel, before he can begin to make amends with Kurt.

Finn picked his stuff up and with some confidence, he decided he better do one of the hardest things that he ever had to do in his life. Break up with one Miss Rachel Berry.


	5. Chapter 4 A Partial Truth

**AN: So here is the next part. There is going to be a slight modification to this story in the fact that I am going to be adding at least two for sure characters, maybe three, from a different show to make it an AU Crossover of sorts I guess. They will make their appearance in the next chapter. As for **_**Lucky Charmed**_**, I am working on it, but it is going slowly, since this one is really been on my mind. Please Review! Again I think I got all the mistakes, but no promises. Thanks! ~ Draco. **

Chapter 4

A Partial Truth

Finn walked into the lunch room with dread. Knowing Rachel she was more than likely going to cause a scene in the middle of the place, and Finn hoped to heaven that she would just follow him and do it in a more private setting. Finn finally located Rachel sitting at a Table with Mike, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt. Finn sighed because this was going to become really awkward if Rachel caused a scene.

Finn moved over and he hovered over the table for a minute. "Hey, Rachel can we talk?"

Rachel smiled up at Finn. "Sure have a seat."

Finn shifted uncomfortably as he noticed the others carrying on their own conversations. "I was thinking that maybe we could talk more privately."

Rachel turned to Finn, with an annoyed look on her face. "Look whatever you have to say Finn, you can say it to me in front of my peeps."

Finn noticed Kurt scowl at that. "Excuse me? Did she just call me a peep?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yep, she did."

Kurt glared at Rachel. "First off, Rachel, I'm not some horrible looking pastel colored chicken. And second, if you want to get down to it you are the walking, talking marshmallow peep."

The rest of the table giggles at Kurt's comment and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway you were saying Finn?"

Finn took the remaining seat and let out of breath of air. "Rachel, I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore and I would like to break up."

The table was quiet instantly. Rachel blinked a couple of times. "What, what did you say?"

Finn glanced at the others around the table, Mike and Tina were facing each other but they were definitely paying attention to what was happening. Artie was staring with his mouth hanging open with his burger halfway to his mouth. Mercedes and Kurt didn't seem to care, but their eyes were bugging out of their sockets at this sudden news. Finn turned his attention back to Rachel. "I said that I think we should break up."

"You're breaking up with me?" Rachel asked quietly as if the whole idea were crazy.

Finn nodded and spoke. "That's right, I'm sorry something's changed in me and I just don't feel the same for you anymore."

Rachel blinked again. "You're breaking up with me because you no longer love me?"

Finn nodded, and he noticed that hurricane Rachel had finally touched down, because when she spoke the rest of the lunch room quieted down and turned to stare. "What am I not good enough for you? Finn, we are perfect for each other and why are you leaving me? Is it for some other girl? Is it Quinn that you're running back to after all that she's done to you?"

Finn noticed Quinn a few tables over glance over and glare at Rachel. Finn sighed. "Something's changed with me and I can't help it Rachel and no I'm not running back to Quinn."

Rachel stood up and started talking down to Finn all the while increasing in volume in the already quiet lunch room. "So you're telling me that you no longer have feelings for me, but yet you apparently want to go after another girl that strikes your interest. Well who is it Finn? Tell me what her name is?"

Finn really wished he picked a better way to do this now. "I can't tell you…you wouldn't understand."

Rachel was quiet for a moment before she grew livid. "I wouldn't understand?"

Finn nodded and hoped that Rachel wouldn't push it, because he didn't think she could take it if he blurted out why, let alone being imprinted to Kurt. But apparently Finn didn't have any such luck. "Why, Finn? Tell me why you're breaking up with your more than perfect girlfriend?"

"I'm attracted to someone else." Finn said quietly. He noticed that everyone at the table had their heads now bouncing between him and Rachel when they spoke.

Rachel's voice got exasperated. "Well who is it, Finn?"

Finn looked towards the floor and wished that it would open up. "I don't want to say."

Rachel's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Finn by the chin and forced him to look in her in the eyes like you would with a dog when disciplining it. "Finn, tell me who it is."

Finn was never so thankful when Kurt came to his rescue. "Rachel, just drop it. You're causing a scene. If Finn doesn't want to tell you then he doesn't have to, and stop treating him like a dog, because he's not."

Rachel saw the relived look on Finn's face and then glanced at Kurt and then back. "I don't believe this! You're breaking up with me for Kurt! Finn you're not even gay!"

Finn's face heated up quickly and he glanced at Kurt he saw the look of shock and horror appear on his face, Mercedes and the others at the table were now gaping at Finn. It was all that Finn needed and he quickly stood up and he walked out of the lunch room, with people's following stares. Rachel yelled after him. "So it is true! You're not even denying it!"

When Finn got out into the hall he quickly made his way to Mr. Schue's office. He knocked twice on the door. "Mr. Schue can I stay here for a while, I'm really upset right now."

Mr. Schue ushered Finn into his office and had him sit on the little sofa that he had in there. "Do you want to talk about?"

Finn shook his head, and Mr. Schue nodded that he understood and went back to what he was doing, as Finn silently cried on the couch.

* * *

><p>Kurt thought that he'd never get any angrier with Rachel. But what she just pulled was inexcusable. Rachel stormed out of the lunch shortly after Finn, that is after she turned and lit into Kurt. She yelled about how she felt betrayed as a friend because he still wanted Finn, and how he managed to trick Finn into wanting to be with him, and blah blah blah. Or at least that was what she was yelling about when Kurt tuned Rachel out.<p>

Once she paused to take a breath Kurt then jumped in and he threw it right back at her, telling her that she didn't deserve Finn with the way she treats him like a trophy. And how she doesn't respect his feelings and how it ALWAYS had to be about her, and that maybe if she wasn't such a stuck up bitch maybe she'd have a few more friends, and that Kurt was tired of her, "It's all about, ME!" attitude.

So when Rachel stormed off before she got to the door Kurt shouted. "Truth hurts doesn't it!"

The rest of the lunch room quickly went back to what they were doing before the Finn and Rachel break-up. Kurt sat there and stewed for a minute before Artie spoke. "Not that I'm complaining about you putting Rachel in her place Kurt, but don't you think that maybe you were a little hard on her."

Kurt sighed through his nose heavily. "No, I don't. Finn is my friend, and I'm tired of her treating him the way she does. I know for a fact that she'd be pissed if Finn did that to her. Finn tries his best to please everyone no matter how it hurts him. So no, Artie I don't feel sorry for her at all, let alone pity her."

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Well this wasn't like your usual dis Rachel put down. It was really not In your character."

Kurt grabbed his bag and stood up. "I'm sorry but she really pissed me off today. And if it really does turn out that Finn wants to be with me, then that was really uncalled for, for her to out Finn out like that. Because Finn should come out on his own and outed like that."

Kurt walked away and then he went to his afternoon classes. Kurt didn't see Finn in the two that they shared in the afternoon, and was surprised to see Finn at glee club. The others were all wandering into the room, and kept throwing glances between Kurt and Finn, since the whole lunch room incident was still the talk of the school. Kurt sat down next to Mercedes.

A minute later a quite harassed looking Mr. Schue walked in with Rachel practically at his heels. Mr. Schue shooed her away and Mr. Schue turned to the group before. "Rachel has something that she wants to share."

With that Rachel stood back up and took the front and she gave a death glare to Kurt and then she noticed it changed to where Finn was sitting, before she cleared her throat. "I have a song that I'd like to sing because I think it fits."

Rachel nodded to the band and she then started singing her own version of _These Boots are Made for Walking_, causing everyone to groan. After Rachel finished Mr. Schue awkwardly clapped, meaning the only one that did, and the others just glared at Rachel. But Mr. Schue then welcomed Sam into the mix of kids, and introduced him to everyone.

Shortly after that everyone was put into duet partners, Rachel demanded that she be partnered with Finn, and Finn told Mr. Schue point blank that he didn't want to participate this time. And this only seemed to piss Rachel off even more, and Kurt admittedly had never been so entertained at her expense. Seeing her get denied about something that she really wanted was great in Kurt's opinion, but he felt a tad bit disappointed in himself that he was enjoying it, but then again Kurt was also of the opinion that Rachel more than likely had everything handed to her on a silver platter.

When they were dismissed Kurt stuck around long enough to make eye contact with Finn, to let him know that he still had his ten minutes. They walked out of the school together and Kurt drove over to a nearby park and Finn followed in his truck. Finn and Kurt then walked over to a park bench and Finn sat down on it and Kurt stood looking down at Finn, which Kurt thought might have been a first. "So what the hell is going on with you?"

Finn flinched at Kurt's harsh tone, but he spoke nervously. "Kurt, what I'm about to tell you is the truth, and I really need it to stay between you, me and my mom, and Burt when I tell him."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, because if this was going where Kurt thought that this was going, he already knew what Finn was about to tell him. "Alright, what is it?"

Finn spoke so fast that Kurt didn't make out what he said. "Kurtimawerewolf."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Finn took a deep breath and let it slowly and then repeated himself, but tripping up as he spoke. "Kurt, I'm a….I'm a were….Kurt, I'm a werewolf."

Kurt's eyebrows rose up, because he had a feeling that this was where it was going but he didn't think Finn would tell him. "Ok, and so what does that have to do with me? You've been sniffing me, staring at me and then this morning you practically hugged me as if I were your boyfriend. I've gotten over you over this summer, and that's why I've been avoiding you because of what you put me through. So I'll ask my very first question I asked: what the hell is going on with you?"

Finn flinched again as Kurt yelled at him. Once Kurt was quiet for a moment Finn felt that he was able to speak. But Finn only opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he grew frustrated. "It's just really hard to explain, I'm still trying to get used to this, and it terrifies me to no end."

Kurt sighed annoyed now. "So again let me ask you this: what does your werewolf thing have to do with me?"

Finn stood up and started pacing, and it just got on Kurt's nerves. After Finn started his tenth pace, Kurt cleared his throat. "Fine if this is all that we're going to do then I'm leaving."

Finn stopped and grabbed Kurt by the elbow, to stop him from leaving, once Kurt stopped Finn let go, and he sighed. "You asked why I've been acting like this, and it's because I've imprinted on you."

Kurt just stared at Finn. Kurt didn't understand what this whole imprinting thing was about. He remembered the whole, _Twilight_ explanation, but he didn't think that was what going to happen in this case with Finn. Kurt sighed. "What do you mean that you've 'imprinted' on me?"

Kurt thought he saw hurt cross Finn's eyes but he wasn't sure. Normally he could read Finn like a book, but right now he couldn't get fix on what was going on other than the obvious fear in his eyes. Finn looked down at the ground as he spoke. "You remember last week, when I had that really high fever and fell in the hall?"

Kurt nodded to let Finn know that he remembered. Finn looked up and nodded, then continued. "I had started to go through what the Lycans, or werewolves, call the Fever. It is mainly in found in generational Lycans than bitten ones. But the two main things for it are that it prepares the body to handle the transformation from man to wolf, by kicking in certain genes. It also starts the imprinting."

Kurt nodded again to let Finn know that he followed so far, at least he thinks he does. Finn looked up into Kurt's eyes and they stared at each other for a moment. Finn cleared his throat. "Imprinting means for Lycans is that we are picking our partners."

"Partners," Kurt asked. He was afraid where this was going, and he wasn't sure he was going to like the answer that he was going to get. "What do mean by partners? It seems like there might be another meaning there that you're not wanting to tell me."

Finn's shoulders slumped and he moved to sit back down on the bench. "You're right, Kurt. What it really means is that my Lycan side sees you as a mate. Or a permanent boyfriend if you will."

Kurt suddenly felt light headed. "Maybe,…maybe it's just something else, you know, maybe a curiosity thing you know?"

Finn shook his head. "I read it in my dad's notebooks."

Kurt frowned at that. He knew that Finn lost his dad but not as to why. But maybe he could learn more about Lycans, from Finn if he had material that he could go to. "What do you mean by notebooks?"

Finn looked up at Kurt with some tears in his eyes. "Before I was born, my dad wrote down every possible situation, that might happen to me if he were not be around. My dad left to go in search of four other Lycan's that are apparently my pack, and he was killed during his search for them. So mom was left to raise me and left to deal with this on her own. But I read what dad had written about imprinting, and trust me it's not a curiosity thing, it's the real deal."

Kurt scratched the back of his head. "How do you know that you've imprinted?"

Finn gave a half smile, before he looked up at Kurt. "You remember me sniffing you and saying that you smell like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies?"

Kurt nodded. Finn's smile increased a little bit. "When we imprint, our mate takes on a scent that we really like to smell. For me it's fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. Mom told me that dad would tell her that she would smell like an apple pie."

Kurt wasn't sure he liked this. "Like do I smell different anything?"

Finn sighed. "Well I know that you're not like anything else that I've smelled. I mostly just smell the cookie scent from you, but I do pick up a different scent on occasion, and it smells a lot like that guy that I attacked at your house the other night."

Kurt got suddenly uncomfortable. "Thanks for that I guess. I guess I didn't realize that you knew about that."

Finn nodded. "I remember most of it. When I transformed I tried to concentrate on Rachel, but I could never focus and my mind always came back to you. When I would think of you the pain seemed to be great deal less than if I concentrated on someone else. So I gave in and thought of you and I was able to keep my mind, and because I had already imprinted on you, my mind instantly rang like a big bell saying that you were in trouble and that I hurry. Then I remember the fight, and you turning the dude to ash, but after that it's like I blacked out."

Kurt sighed and sat next to Finn on the bench. Things started to make sense to a point in Kurt's mind. He thought how it would be for Finn to go from liking girls to be immediately having feelings for the gay kid. Kurt felt bad about this whole imprinting thing must have been for Finn. It seemed really unfair. "I guess that since you're being totally honest with me, I need to be totally honest with you."

Finn glanced at Kurt not sure what was coming but he nodded his to let Kurt know that he had his attention. Kurt swallowed. "I guess since you know that I have this other scent it's only fair that you know as well. I guess this applies to you that it stays between us and our parents. I'm a Vampire."

Finn's eyes went wide with shock, and Kurt was aware that this all just got a whole lot more complicated for them. "You're a vampire?"

Kurt nodded. Finn just then glanced down at the ground. "Aren't we supposed to be mortal enemies or something?"

Kurt laughed, and then Finn started to crack up as well. After a moment, they both calmed down and looked at each other. Kurt cleared his throat first. "I guess. My aunt wanted me to stay away from you because you were a Lycan, and she gave me some things to protect myself against you, or well Lycans in general. But when asked her about Lycan behavior, due to your odd behavior, she didn't seem entirely knowledgeable about it, so I think my aunt might not possess all the facts about Lycans."

Finn nodded. "So what do you know about vampires?"

Kurt huffed. "I think my knowledge would be best suited for a book report. I think that my aunt and my grandmother are not telling me everything and only giving me a partial amount of the truth, about vampires. But I guess I will have to deal with that as I go. So to answer your question, I don't know much about my kind, compared to what you've probably figured out on your own with your mom."

The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes in silence. Kurt spoke after a while. "So what else does this imprinting thing of yours do?"

Finn gave a short laugh. "Pretty much, it means I get seriously protective of you if you are getting messed with. Like when I got all martial artsy on Karofsky. It also means that I can't ever hurt you; I couldn't even if I tried. Well at least physically that I know of, but with the way I am verbally I could hurt you. And even if you tried to find someone else to be with, it would make me move against them."

Kurt was silent for a moment before he spoke. "So you're saying that I am stuck with you for the long haul?"

Finn nodded. Kurt thought for a second. "So…how does that make you feel that you're attached to me like this? I know that if it weren't for this imprinting thing you wouldn't be doing this."

Finn sighed and thought for a moment. "Like I said earlier, I'm absolutely terrified about it. I'm trying to get used to the thought of this, but honestly it is seriously making me freak out on the extreme. Mom found the whole thing ironic really."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "How does she find your imprinting on me ironic?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders and replied in a sad voice. "Mom said that dad told her one time, that if there are great emotional bonds between a Lycan and someone, it can sometimes cause the imprinting to be directed at that person rather than finding someone."

Kurt sat there for a moment processing. "When have you and I ever had a big emotional bond…oh wait you don't mean what happened in my room in the basement last May, and when my dad yelled at you?"

Finn nodded, and sniffed, as if to keep himself from crying. "I just can't seem to get past it. And when your dad yelled at me it really scared me, and I've been trying to keep it so that I never gave Burt a reason to be mad at me again like that."

"And you think that since you've been holding onto all that bottled up guilt that it triggered your imprinting to focus on me." Kurt stated as he tried to follow Finn's thinking.

At Finn's nod, Kurt knew that he managed to hit the proverbial head on the nail. Finn took in a shaky breath and let it out. "So I guess that you got me as your boyfriend after all."

Kurt gave Finn a sideways glance. "I never wanted it to be something like this. I wanted you to be my boyfriend by your own choice and not forced into it. Granted I wasn't helping matters in the past, but I still wanted you to make the decision on your own."

Finn gave Kurt a small smile. "How do you feel about the situation?"

Kurt folded his arms and sighed. "I guess, I really don't have a choice do I? Because if I try to date anyone else you're going to scare them off, or worse decide to eat them."

A look of horror crossed Finn's face, and Kurt let out a small laugh. "I'm kidding, but I guess being stuck with you for the rest of my life wouldn't be so bad, after all you were my first love."

Finn gave a small smile, but jumped when his phone rang, Finn quickly stood up and dug in his pocket for the phone and answered it, and Kurt's went off not a second later. Kurt glanced at the caller id and spoke into the phone. "Hi, dad, what can I do for you?"

Burt's gruff voice came through the other end. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the park, I'm talking to Finn."

There was silence on the other end as Burt processed that information. "You do remember what Finn is don't you, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and then remembered that his dad couldn't see him. "Yes, I do. And that's what he and I are talking about. He was honest to me about himself, and I thought that it was only fair, so I was honest with him in return."

By the noise on the other end Kurt thought his dad might be choking, but Burt's voice cut through like a whip. "You told him? Kurt what the hell were you thinking?"

Kurt sighed, he wasn't really in the mood to deal with this at the moment. "Dad there's been a development, and I am going to have Finn tell Carole to come over, and the four of us are going to talk about this."

Burt sighed heavily on the other end. "Fine, but they can't come over tonight. Remember we had plans to go over for dinner at Jan and Darrel's."

Kurt quickly pulled his phone down and flipped it see the time. Kurt was surprised that it was as late as it was. "Sorry dad, I didn't realize that it was as late as it was. I'll be home shortly."

With that Kurt ended the call and then turned to Finn, who had also managed to hang up as well. "I need to go, but you and Carole are invited over tomorrow night so that we can sit down and talk about this. Is that okay with you?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I will let mom know."

With that they both said their good byes and went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 5 Hunted Hunter

**AN 1: I do realize that this is now not only a major AU story, but a crossover as well. So when I upload CHP 6 I will move this over to the crossover section. I apologize now for Rachel, Blaine and possibly Sebastian being out of character, but for now at least Blaine will be OOC, and then he'll go closer to what he normally is later on. Again I hope I got all of the mistakes, and agian no promises. Also this will still be for the majority of this story will be in the Gleeverse, but with the other characters as well. So enjoy. Please review, and if you don't like it, bite me. ;P ~ Draco**

Chapter 5

Hunted Hunter

To say that the tension in the room was high would have been an understatement. Finn and Carole had come over to the Hummel household, for dinner, and to discuss the recent developments that have occurred between the boys. Finn explained the werewolf thing first to Burt, and then Kurt explained the vampire thing to Carole. Dinner had been served up on plates, but nobody had touched any during the explanations. Both Burt and Carole were silent as they looked at the boys.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but only maybe five minutes, Burt spoke. "So Finn you have imprinted on my son and that you love him?"

Finn nodded. "It's not exactly how Kurt would have wanted it. But I've imprinted on him and there is nothing that I can really do about it. So whether Kurt likes it or not, I'm his boyfriend for life."

Burt sighed. "I don't really like this. After the way you treated Kurt before, I am very reluctant to let this be, or whatever you want to call it. I just feel that if I allow this something bad is going to happen."

Carole cleared her throat. "Burt, Finn and I poured all over Christopher's notes on this, you can't get in the way of this, If you do, it could mean that you would get hurt by Finn, because you are interfering with the imprint. Once a wolf has imprinted they can't change partners, mates or whatever you want to call it. They are bonded for life. And even if Kurt didn't want to be with Finn and tried to be with someone else the imprint would force Finn to take a retaliatory stance on Kurt."

Burt glanced at Finn. "Is that so?"

Finn nodded. "It has happened twice already. Once at school with Azimio and Karofsky, and then the other night with that guy that attacked Kurt. Plus Burt, because of this imprint, I won't be able to hurt Kurt, at least physically. I might with my mouth because I'm horrible with words. But it doesn't change things that I'm still bound to Kurt."

Kurt then spoke up after being quiet for a while. "Look at it this way dad; you won't have to worry about me that much now. Finn can take on a vampire if they want to hurt me, and Finn can handle any Lycans that come after me. Plus Finn gets to handle the bullies at school."

Burt shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "So what happens when Kurt is attacked by a Lycan?"

Carole let out a hollow laugh. "They would have a death wish. Finn is an alpha, so if whoever hurts Kurt or kills Kurt, they will then be in a fight to the death. For with Lycan's mates are a lifetime thing so if they are killed by another wolf it gets pretty ugly."

Burt let out another sigh. "Well I guess I don't really have a choice but to accept this don't I?"

Carole gave Burt a small smile. "We both do."

Burt nodded then looked at Kurt. "Well maybe Finn could help you with that task that your grandmother gave you."

Finn and Carole looked at Kurt curious. Kurt glanced between them before he spoke. "My grandmother said that I needed to find some big wig Lycan to redo the Vampire Lycan treaty and make it a new since it has fallen apart. All I know is that she said something about a Lycan named Alcone or something like that."

Carole was the one that spoke. "Well I guess you don't have to look any longer."

Burt and Kurt both looked to Carole as Finn gave a sheepish smile. Carole gave them both a smile. "The wolf that you're referring to, his name is Alcyone. He would be Finn's seventh great grandfather; he originally created the peace treaty between the Vampires and the Lycans."

Kurt sighed with relief. "Well that makes everything less complicated then."

With that they all started on their cold dinner. It was like the four of them came to an unspoken agreement that they all had to accept that the boys would have to be together and that they were all still in a way going to be a family.

* * *

><p>The trail had gone cold, but they couldn't have gone too far. A short man stood up from the ground where he had been looking to try and figure out where their prey had gone to. "You find anything, Blaine?"<p>

Blaine turned around to find a taller kid, leaning against a tree, looking as if he were bored. "No, Sebastian, I haven't maybe if you'd help me instead of being a lazy person, then maybe we could get moving."

Sebastian pushed off of the tree. "Gee, golly Blaine, you really know how to ruin the moment. I don't understand why we were sent to Canada of all places to track down a dog. Aren't Lycans supposed to be stupid or something?"

Blaine rubbed his temples. "I don't know, but this Lycan sure is a crafty one. I didn't expect all this trouble with it."

Sebastian snorted as he started to head back down the trail that they had been following. "Yeah, well next time the Academy decides to go on a wolf hunt, they should at least prepare us for a three week tracking session. Because we've been tracking this thing since Toronto and here we are back in Ohio, without anything to show for it."

Blaine sighed. _I don't really care for Sebastian; I'd rather work with Dave and Wes, at least they don't constantly bitch about anything and everything, let alone have an ego the size of a planet._ Blaine followed Sebastian back down. They weren't retracing for long when Blaine heard a noise.

Sebastian stopped too and both glanced in the same direction that the sound had come from. Blaine drew his gun from its holster, and leveled it in the same direction. A moment later there was some movement, and Blaine took a shot, and swore, when he heard the bullet ricochet off of something, but he and Sebastian started running in the direction that Blaine had shot in. Once they were closer Blaine saw the human formed Lycan they had been hunting duck around a tree. Blaine smiled. "I have you know, you mongrel."

With that Sebastian drew his gun as well and they both took off in pursuit of their prey.

* * *

><p>His heart was pounding like crazy and it just seemed like there was no end in sight to this horrible nightmare. A blonde haired kid with curls, gasped as he sprinted over the ground trying his best not to get shot. He glanced over to his left and noticed that the Asian kid that was with him was so far managing to keep pace with him even though they both dead tired.<p>

They ended up running out of the woods and into a small neighborhood. They both headed to the street and then continued for a few blocks hoping that being in this neighborhood that they might be able to catch their breath. The Asian kid ended up collapsing onto someone's lawn, breathing heavily. "Riley, I don't think I can run anymore, I am so tired and I don't think I can go on like this."

Riley took a couple of deep breaths. "Hopefully we lost them. I don't know why they are after me."

The Asian kid groaned as he sat up. "Maybe you made some enemies somewhere and now they want you dead."

Riley shook his head. "Other than Owen I really don't have any enemies. But maybe on the Lycan side of me I might. Zane you don't think?"

Zane shook his head. "If they have tracked us this long, then it's probably a safe bet that it's because you are a Lycan."

Riley sat down next to Zane. "This whole thing sucks. I came out to my mom and dad and I get kicked out of my house, I am then shunted from my pack because I imprinted on you, and the first day at school that I'm wanting to be out with you in the halls, we get two freaks that show up and start shooting at me and now they've chased us to God only knows where. How long have they been after us do you think?"

Zane's breathing had slowed down enough to where he wasn't inhaling air. "It's been a while, and I haven't had a descent night sleep in a while. And this whole looking over my shoulder thing is really getting on my nerves."

Riley nodded, but both of them jumped when they heard a gun go off, and glancing down the street to see the two kids that had been chasing them for a while. Zane groaned but the two of them started running again, and they didn't get far before Zane collapsed and crashed face first into the ground.

Riley turned around and went back to Zane. "Riley, just go on without me."

Riley shook his head hard. "I'm not leaving you."

The two pursuers had come up and closed the distance between them. The taller one smiled. "Well it's about time, I was about to do something drastic with you two for all the trouble that you've put us through the last three weeks."

The shorter one snorted. "Sebastian just shut up and let's finish them off."

Sebastian nodded. "You're right Blaine, this has gone on long enough."

Riley watched the two raise their guns at them and Riley turned his back to him, when he heard someone shout. "Freeze, and drop those guns!"

Riley turned saw a couple of armed cops with their guns raised leveled at the other two. Riley heard the taller one swear, but they both dropped their guns and held their hands up. A moment later the two were arrested and taken away and then Riley and Zane were taken into custody as well.

They were both taken to the police station and then the two of them were put into a room where they were questioned. Riley told them the truth, saying that they had gone to school one morning and everything was fine, until the two with the guns showed up and started shooting and chasing after him and Zane. They had managed to make it to their apartment before they found themselves being shot at in the apartment. Zane had somehow managed to grab a backpack and throw in two sets of clothes and their passports, and they quickly got out of the apartment and jumping into Zane's car.

They were then on the run from these two, and never really shaking them off. They passed through customs fine, just saying that they were going to the states for a cross country trip. So they were let through. They went until they ran out of gas, and they stopped, but the two pursuers had somehow managed to catch up with them, and then they ran into the woods, from where they had parked the car and they didn't know where they were until now.

The officer conducting the questioning was satisfied with the answers he got, because he felt that they were honest. "Do you guys have anywhere to stay, family or friends here in the states?"

Riley and Zane looked at each other and both shook their heads no. The officer sighed. "Well since this is going to be an ongoing investigation, you guys will have to stay here. Normally we'd put you into protective custody, but since you're both 18, you can make your own arrangements since we have the other two in custody."

Zane nodded. "We don't have the money to get a hotel or anything. If we could go back to Toronto, we'd be more than happy to come back if we need to."

The officer thought for a minute. "Let me see if I can talk to someone and see what I can do. I'd love to let you guys go home, but I have to follow protocol, and I really can't have you guys leave town."

Zane nodded, and he stood up and stretched as the officer left. He then glanced at Riley. "How are you holding up?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I just wonder how everyone is doing back home. I just hope none of them were hurt during that shooting."

Zane nodded. "Well as soon as we get out of here, we can call home and see how everyone is."

With that they both fell silent and waited. After about 45 minutes the officer came back into the room with a plump looking woman with jaw length hair brown hair and wearing a large amount of denim. The woman gave a friendly smile. And the officer cleared his throat. "Okay guys, I talked to the chief and he said that we can't have you guys leave town, I did inform him of your situation, but he still said no. The chief asked me to see if I could contact someone that I trusted and have you guys stay with them. So this is Carole Hudson, she is a really good friend of mine and she's more than happy to let you guys stay with her and her son. So if you guys are ready you can go with her."

Riley stood up and walked over to shake Carole's hand. "My name is Riley Stavros, and this is Zane Park."

Carole smiled again. "It's nice to meet both of you, I imagine that you guys want to get out of here so let's go and I can whip up something at the house for you two to eat."

Riley and Zane followed Carole out of the police station and then out to her car, and then she took them to her home. She told them to make themselves at home, while she made something for them to eat. Riley had taken about dozen steps into the house, when he caught a whiff of something. Riley stood there and sniffed tentatively, before he turned around to look at Zane almost fearful.

Zane gave Riley a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

Riley came closer to Zane and whispered into his ear. "There is another Lycan here, and I'm intruding on his territory."

Zane's eyes were popping out of his head, as Carole called them into the kitchen for some sandwiches. Riley and Zane went in and they grew steadily more apprehensive about what was going to happen when the other Lycan showed up.

* * *

><p>The day at school was one of the worse that Finn had ever had. After dinner from the other night it was allowed that Finn would be Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt said that he was okay with it, but with Finn's enhanced senses he could tell that Kurt was lying, but he knew that Kurt was jumping for joy over it. So when Finn arrived at school he was immediately treated to both the football team, minus Puck, Sam, and Mike of course, and the hockey team, for the biggest slushy fest of all time.<p>

To say that the janitor was pissed wasn't even close to what he was yelling. Finn had to be escorted to the locker room by having towels put on the floor by Puck, and Sam. Finn then had to shower and then wear his gym clothes, which he had thankfully washed the night before.

Then it didn't help matters that Jacob was up in his face twice asking if it was true that he was in a relationship with Kurt. Finn just ignored it, but the third time was enough and Finn took Jacob's microphone and tossed it down the hall. Finn's locker was even vandalized, courtesy of Azimio and Karofsky since Finn could smell their scents on his locker, and Rachel seemed to still be pissed, and she had the audacity, to sing over the PA system Katy Perry's _You're So Gay_.

By the time glee club rolled around he was ready to go home. Mr. Schue gave the assignment of doing boys versus girls with the boys assigned to do songs by female artists and the girls had to do the same but with male artists. Finn found that glee smelled different that day. But he couldn't pinpoint who smelled different, but he figured out that at least the smell was at the very least Vampire.

The smells were similar to Kurt's Vampire smell, when it would come through. The only other thing that Finn was able to figure out was that the other two smells were different from each other, one had a flowery smell, and the other had kind of a leather smell, which Finn assumed meant that there was at least two other Vampires, and that one was a girl and the other a boy.

Before Finn could sniff and investigate further Kurt's cookie smell over powered Finn's senses and Finn turned to Kurt. "What's going on with you?"

Finn shrugged. "Nothing, at least….I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

Kurt nodded. "Well if you want to talk about it I'm here for you."

Finn sighed. "Alright so what's going on?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Mr. Schue just released us to work with our groups and once again stuffed me over here with you and the rest of the monkeys."

Finn smiled and let out a chuckle. "Well, I hope we don't make you go bananas."

Kurt let out an annoyed sigh, but he had a smile on his lips though. "We can't have that now, can we?"

Finn was about to reply when Puck spoke up. "So can I ask you two a serious question?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What is it, Noah?"

Puck just ignored the use of his first name. "Are you two together? I promise not to repeat it Jacob, I just want to have your backs is all."

Finn glanced at Kurt, and Kurt shrugged. Finn sighed. "Yes, we are. But I am not ready to be public about it, for it is something that I need to get comfortable with."

Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike all nodded and then Puck spoke again. "So who's the bottom?"

"OH MY GUCCI, Noah we're not going to be talking about this." Kurt said a little heatedly as his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.

The boys went over to another classroom and worked out their song mash-up and Finn received a text from his mom. _**We have company that will be staying with us for a while. So please come home after school, Kurt is welcome to come as well. Love Mom.**_

Finn showed the text to Kurt who nodded, and then the boys broke and all left the school to go home or where they wanted to go. Finn and Kurt pulled up to the house a few minutes later and Finn was wondering who was there, but once Finn was out of the truck and smelled the air, he caught the scent of another Lycan, and he wasn't familiar with it. "Kurt, stop."

Kurt stopped as he reached the front of his navigator. "What?"

Finn sniffed again, just to be sure. "I can smell another Lycan. And no, it's not me, and I'm not familiar with it. Please get behind me."

Kurt did as he was told. Finn took a few tentative steps forward and realized that the scent went inside the house. "Mom," Finn whispered in fear, and Finn sprinted to the front door and yanked it open, Kurt hot on his heels.

"MOM," Finn shouted when he entered the house.

"I'm in the dining room with our guests." Carole replied, Finn then bolted over to find two people sitting at the table both looking apprehensive.

Finn sniffed again and he glanced towards the blonde and growled. "You're Lycan, what are you doing here?"

The blonde raised his hands. "I'm not trying to invade your territory."

The blonde then frowned and glanced over at Kurt. "Vampires should be dead."

Finn felt his hair standing up on his neck and he could feel the animalistic growl leave his throat. The blonde looked back at Finn, and he too started to growl. Before anyone could do a thing, Finn was moving towards Riley. Kurt quickly moved and got in front of Finn as Zane moved to stand in front of Riley.

"Finn, calm down!" Kurt said loudly, as he put his hands on Finn's chest.

Zane was doing the same thing to Riley. "Riley, this is not worth fighting about."

"Both of you calm down now," Carole spoke loudly above the growling. "I am not going to have either one of you transform in my house and put us three in danger."

Finn stopped growling, but Kurt could see that his eyes were a lot more golden in color with his chocolate eyes and it just seemed to make him seem more mysterious. Riley took a few deep breaths before he settled down. Riley took a moment then and looked at Finn and really took in Finn for a moment, and then a look of awe settled on his face. "You're a Supreme Alpha."

Finn was startled for a moment. "Excuse me?"

Riley came over to stand closer to Finn. "You're the wolf of legend. The Supreme Alpha, from the line of Alcyone. My pack had always told stories of a legend about a Lycan that would be unlike any other alpha Lycan that we will ever encounter in our lives. But it has long been believed that that line of Lycans was wiped out after Artimis, because the Hunters of Dalton destroyed her whole pack."

Finn frowned a little. "I don't know much about my family line, or the history in it."

Riley nodded. "There had been rumors for years that there was a Supreme Alpha still alive, because my pack had come across a scent here and there over the years but nothing was ever conclusive to warrant a full out search. The other way I can tell was that you started changing. It was once told that Lycans of Alcyone's line can transform without the moon, whereas regular Alphas can only transform during moonlight, the exception being New Moon."

Kurt cleared his throat. "What did you say about hunters?"

Riley glanced at Kurt and frowned, then glanced at Finn. "May I ask why you have a vampire here?"

Finn glared at Riley for a second. "Not that it's any of your business, but I've imprinted on him."

Riley's eyebrows shot up and he glanced at Zane. "And your parents are okay with it?"

Finn's expression changed to one of confusion. "My mom's okay with it, my dad's dead."

Riley nodded and glanced at Kurt. Kurt didn't feel like he needed to give this curly haired kid an explanation, but since Finn did. "My father is alright with it, but my mom's dead."

Riley then glanced down at the floor. "I'm sorry for both you. But when I imprinted on Zane, I was kicked out of my house, and then shunned from my pack. Zane has been my only support."

Zane came up behind Riley and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zane gave a friendly smile as he spoke. "I'll admit I'm still trying to get used to the werewolf thing, but I guess I have to add vampires to the mix."

Everyone chuckled for a moment, before Riley spoke. "What did want to know about the hunters?"

Kurt shrugged. "What did you call them?"

"The Hunters of Dalton," Riley said, "why is that important."

Kurt got a worried look on his face and glanced at Finn. "Mr. Schue said that we were going up against the Dalton Academy Warblers for sectionals, do you think that there might be a connection?"

Finn looked at Riley, and then back to Kurt. "I don't know, honestly. What was your name?"

The blonde smiled. "I'm Riley, and this gorgeous guy is Zane."

Finn gave a small smile. "So what brings you two to staying here?"

Riley and Zane looked at each other and then Zane told the story about how their stalkers went into their school, and shot the place up due Riley being there and then following them all the way here Lima, on a three week chase. At the end Kurt asked. "Do you know where they came from?"

Zane shook his head. "I wouldn't begin have a clue. I can assume that they were Lycan hunters due to them chasing us since Riley is a Lycan, but other than that I can't think of anything else."

"Did they have anything of significance that could be recognizable?" Kurt then asked.

Riley shook his head. "Not really…well when we were running from them in the woods they had put on camouflage jackets, and they had like badge on their arm that was kind of like in the shape of shield, and had and arrow on it, and I would assume a 'd', but it was ornately designed."

Kurt really frowned at that. "That sounds like the Dalton emblem on their blazers."

Finn frowned as he glanced at Kurt. "How do you know that?"

Kurt shrugged. "I looked up who our competition was on line on my phone when Mr. Schue told us today during glee."

Finn just blinked at Kurt. "Oh."

Riley cleared his throat. "So because our two pursuers are in custody, we can't leave town due to the police investigating the matter, and we can't go back home Toronto, the cop that interviewed us called your mom and asked her if we can stay with you guys. So I'm not sure how long we'll be here."

Carole clapped her hands together. "Well we need to get to the stores then get you two some clothes, and the essentials, and then tomorrow I'll take you down to McKinley and talk to Figgins about getting you two into school so that you're not out for too long when you go back home."

Carole then bustled about gathering up keys and making a list of things to get. Riley then turned to Finn and asked. "Finn, may I be a part of your pack?"

Finn gave Riley a questioning look. "I don't have a pack right now. As far as I know, other than you, I'm the only Lycan in the area."

Riley nodded. "Finn, it would be an honor for me to be in your pack, and to be led by the Supreme Alpha Lycan of legend."

Finn nodded. "Sure, how long have you been transforming?"

Riley thought. "Just barely a year, but in my old pack I wasn't an alpha. So you don't need to worry about me challenging your authority."

Finn gave Riley a half smile. "Alright, I guess you're part of the family now."

Riley gave out a nervous laugh. Carole came back through. "Are you boys ready?"

They all nodded. Kurt went up and linked his arm around Carole's. "So how big of a clothing budget do I get to spend on these three boys?"

Carole laughed. "Well I guess that depends."

With that Carole and Kurt were out the front door. Finn turned to Riley and Zane. "When we get to the mall, you might just want to hide, because when Kurt goes shopping for clothes he's like the Energizer Bunny, and there is no end in sight."

Riley and Zane gave nervous glances to each other and then followed Finn out the front door.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe his luck. They had finally cornered the Lycans and were about to finish them off when they get busted by the local cops. He and Sebastian then followed procedure and demanded that they have their own lawyer present and to have their one phone call. Blaine had called and got in touch with the headmaster and Sebastian called the lawyer.<p>

"What's taking them so long?" Sebastian asked as he continued his pacing that he had picked up shortly after being put in his cell.

Blaine had lay down on the cot and stared up at the bunk above him. "I don't know."

Sebastian glared at Blaine through bars that were dividing their cells. "Well that's a wonderful answer, there Killer. I'm so glad that you're concerned about this."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "About being caught be the cops no, I am not concerned, but what I am worried about is because we failed a mission. In the history of the hunters, this hasn't happened in a long time, to well-trained individuals such as us."

Sebastian was about to reply, when a guard appeared and he was with an older gentleman with greying hair. Blaine was relieved finally to see their headmaster, but at the same time it was also a very foreboding feeling. The guard came through and let both Blaine and Sebastian out of their cells and they silently followed their headmaster out.

Shortly after going through paperwork, Blaine and Sebastian were both released on bail and over to their headmaster. Their headmaster remained quiet until they were seated in the back of the headmaster's limo. The headmaster then spoke once the door was closed. "You two seemed out yourselves into a very fine mess."

"We…" Sebastian started but the headmaster raised his hand to silence him.

The headmaster then looked between the two. "First off, you two were sent to Canada to take care of some mongrel pup, be in and out in 48 hours. Instead I have a school put on lock down, and then a shot up apartment building and then a car chase to the border, where you two and the wolf somehow make it through customs, and then a lovely two and a half week trip through the countryside."

"This wasn't your typical Lycan sir, it was a lot craftier than we had expected." Blaine said quickly.

The headmaster frowned. "We train you at Dalton to anticipate every possible scenario in a given situation. So the only reason that I can think of for both of yours failure in this is that you being incompetent and stupid. Thankfully our lawyer is great at his job and can make this go away, but it still leaves me with the problem of disciplining you both."

Sebastian leaned forward. "There were two Lycans…."

"Silence," the headmaster said. "I don't want to hear excuses because there shouldn't be any on such a simple mission. So as punishment you two are both stripped of your hunting privileges for two months, and you will both be restricted to Dalton. There will be no further discussion of this matter."

With that the said Blaine turned and glared at Sebastian, and then he turned and looked out the window, and did his best to keep himself from reaching over and throttling Sebastian. _When I get my hunting rights back, I swear that Lycan is going down._ Blaine thought as he continued to watch the ever changing landscape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: For those of you who are not familiar with who Riley and Zane are they are characters from a Canadian tv show called Degrassi, and I have really come to like them, and I wanted to do a story with them, and honestly I thought it'd be cool throw in some new blood into the mix. Again, I'm not sure if I got Riley and Zane totally in character, but hey it's my first time writing them. Again I hope that you enjoyed and continue with me on this story. ~ Draco<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 Fever Party

**AN 1: So here is the next installment. There will be at the very least five more chapters, I'm pretty sure that there may be a few more than that. I am also proud to say that I have figured out how I'm going to end this story, which is written since I didn't want to forget where I wanted to go with it. Now if it is happy tears or sad tears that's up to you; but you all have to wait until we get there. Again I apologize for any and all mistakes, I've been through this chap now so many times that my eyes are starting to cross, and if anyone is Out of Character. **

Chapter 6

Fever Party

For Zane and Riley the adjustment to having to stay in a new and unknown place with people that they barely knew was a lot easier than they had first thought. Zane and Riley were both respectful and Finn commented that this might be close to what having a couple of brothers would be like. Both Zane and Riley seemed to adjust well to their situation in having to stay in Lima until the court made its decision.

Carole had gone down to McKinley with Riley and Zane the second day that they were in Lima and Figgins was enthusiastic and quickly allowed them to come to school. Riley and Zane also joined the football team, which Coach Beiste was more than thrilled with, but Azimio and Karofsky not so much. Zane had talked to Kurt about starting an LGBT club, but Kurt eventually talked Zane out of the idea, in favor of him joining glee club which was pretty much the same thing, unofficially at any rate.

Both Riley and Zane found out on their fourth day at McKinley what the others dubbed the dreaded slushy. So when Azimio and Karofsky tossed their slushies onto Zane and Riley, Finn had to physically restrain Riley to keep him from going after them. Kurt and Finn then did their best to help Zane and Riley clean up after that.

Finn after a lot of talking finally got Riley to agree to give glee club a try. Since Riley was helping Finn slowly adjust to having a relationship with Kurt. Finn walked into glee that day with Zane and Riley tagging along, and Finn cleared his throat. "Hey guys, this is Zane and Riley, they are transfer students and they wanted to join glee club."

Riley cleared his throat. Finn glanced at Riley and then amended his statement. "Zane wanted to join, and Riley is undecided."

With that Mr. Schue clapped as he stood up. "Thank you Finn, now Zane and Riley you guys can have a seat…"

"WAIT ONE MINUTE, MR. SCHUE!" Rachel kind of yelled from her seat, causing Brittany to cover her ears since she had to sit next to Rachel, and the rest of the group turned to glare at her. "We all had to audition to get in here! They can't just show up and be a part of this group, and besides we don't even know if they can sing!"

"Rachel, shut your trap, and back off." Mercedes said from her seat. "Sam didn't even audition and you let him join, so what the hell is your problem?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Well I kind of did audition, though it was only in front of Puck, Artie, Mike and Finn."

Rachel smiled at that. "He still auditioned, and we need to keep it that way."

"Rachel, just give it a rest." Finn finally said. "The reason you don't want them to join is because they're my new friends, and you're still pissed because we broke up."

Rachel stood there for a second and looked as if she had been slapped, and then she turned and stormed out of the room. No one said anything, until Brittany spoke. "Does this mean that it's lunch time?"

Everyone just didn't say anything and Zane and Riley looked at each other not sure if they should ask, but they left it alone. Zane turned to Mr. Schue. "I can sing something, and Riley can go another time if that's alright?"

Mr. Schue nodded. "It's whatever you two decide on, but you have the floor Zane."

Zane looked at Riley, and Riley chewed on his lip for a moment, and Zane knew that this really wasn't his thing, since Riley barely if at all sang, and Riley was only doing this for Zane. Plus Riley was a little more open to it since Finn, Puck, Mike, and Sam were all football players and they were there. So Riley decided to give it a try.

Zane took a step towards Riley. "Do you just want to do our song?"

Riley's eyes bugged out a little bit. Riley had made it clear on their first day at McKinley that he was with Zane, so Zane was proud of him being out and proud at this new school. After a moment Riley nodded. "Sure, it's about the only song that I know that I won't butcher."

Zane gave Riley a grin, and they then looked at the assembled group before them, and Zane began an acapella version of Michael Franti and Spearhead's _Say Hey, I Love You_. The whole club clapped and cheered as they all moved up to congratulate them on joining glee club.

But the celebration was short lived. Their fun came to a halt as they heard an authoritative woman's voice shout out, "Schuster!"

Everyone turned to see the infamous Sue Sylvester as she charged her way into the room. "I had a little bird tell me that you had some Canadians fly south for the winter and that they are now new recruits for your sissy little tea party club, and I came to see who's lives that you just sentenced to social suicide."

Sue continued her way into the room, and she pushed Artie out of her road. "Move it Wheels, you're in my road."

Sue then came up and looked at Riley and Zane and she frowned at both of them as she leaned forward as if to inspect them. She then glanced at Finn and Kurt who were standing behind them. Finn had a worried look, and Kurt looked like something foul was crawling on his shoes. "So who do we have here? Care to explain Herman Munster? No answer, then how about you explain, Porcelain?"

When Sue wasn't given an answer her frown deepened. "Do you two care to tell me your names?"

Riley glared at Sue. "My name is Riley, and this is Zane."

Sue straightened up. "I don't really care. I swear this school is getting gayer by the minute, we already got Sweet Porcelain and Frankenteen, and now I have two more that I have to deal with. Plus I already have Asian, and Other Asian, so I guess that makes this one, Another Asian." Sue said as she looked at Zane and then she turned to Riley, "and that makes you Poodle. I swear the curls in your hair make my neighbor's Toy Poodle hair look flat. Well now if you'll excuse me, I need to go bug Figgins about that 747 for the Cheerios."

Once Sue was gone, Zane and Riley looked at everyone else. "Who was that?"

Finn sighed. "That was Coach Sylvester. She coaches the Cheerios."

Zane frowned. "So why did she call me another Asian, and Riley a poodle?"

Tina cleared her throat. "Because she calls me, Asian, and Mike is Other Asian, and since you're of Asian descent she gave you her nickname for you which is Another Asian. As for the poodle reference, I don't have a clue where she pulled that one from."

Mercedes nodded. "But just be prepared if she sees you in the hall she'll call you at least Another Asian and Poodle. But she has never really called any of us by our real names, unless you happen to be on the Cheerios, but even then that's rare."

Riley didn't say anything. But he was shaking in anger, and Zane moved over to him. "Riley, just breathe and relax."

Riley closed his eyes and then took a couple of breaths before he was calm again. With that Mr. Schue then divided everyone up to work in groups to try and come up with something for sectionals.

* * *

><p>Finn was standing sorting through his textbooks in his locker, when he caught the flowery scent of one of the other vampires. Finn quickly glanced around and then frowned. The hall was crowded and the scent was now barely there. Finn had brought this up to Riley, who only seemed to confirm what Finn already was thinking. That Kurt wasn't the only other Vampire at McKinley.<p>

Also the two smells, the flowery one and the leather one, seemed to taunt both Finn and Riley. On some days one or the other smell would be strong, and others they would barely be there unless Finn or Riley really tried to smell for them, but every once in a while both would be strong on the same day.

Finn brought it to Kurt's attention. "So what do you think?"

Kurt frowned for a moment. "If it's true that there are two other Vampires here at McKinley I have no way of knowing who they are, let alone who they are related to. If they are of my Grandmother Elissa's brother and sister's descendants great, but I have no way of knowing who they are without them telling me. And again due to my rather abundant knowledge of Vampire information, I won't be able to confirm anything, since I'm not in possession of a family tree like you."

Finn gave Kurt a small smile. "I'm sure that it will work out. I just hope that they are on our side and that they aren't out to kill you."

Kurt returned the smile. "Well, at least I have you to protect me."

Finn's cheeks turned a lovely rose color. "You have Riley too, you know."

Kurt let out a small chuckle. "Yes, well, I may feel safe with Riley, but I feel even safer with you."

With that Kurt leaned in and gave Finn a quick kiss on the lips, not really considering that they were at school. But the rather sudden intake of breath brought them to their senses and fast. They turned to find Rachel, and an eagerly awaiting Jacob Ben Israel with his camera rolling.

"I was right! You broke up with me for Kurt, and now I got the proof, I hope it was worth it Finn." Rachel said, as she ushered Jacob off with her.

Finn sighed completely disheartened. Kurt glared after her, he then turned to Finn. "I'm sorry Finn, I shouldn't have done that. Especially here at school."

Finn shook his head. "No, it's fine. Even after talking to Riley about all of this and all the feelings, it's still hard for me to accept that I'm imprinted on you. But I need to take Riley's advice, and just start accepting it, because no matter how much that I fight these feelings they are never going to go away."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I guess you and Riley have really bonded."

Finn gave a small half smile. "Yeah, well he's helped me a lot."

Kurt patted Finn on the arm. "Well, I'm glad. I'll talk to you after school."

Finn nodded and he finished grabbing the rest of his books that he was going to need and he stopped to use the bathroom. Finn was on his way out when Puck came into restroom; actually he fell in through the door, and onto the floor. Finn dropped his bag, and bent down to help.

Finn felt the heat radiating from Puck, and Finn quickly looked at Puck's sweating forehead. "Puck are you alright?"

Puck shook his head. "No, Finn I'm not."

Finn pulled Puck up into a sitting position and placed Puck's back to the wall. Finn then went over and pulled out a wad of paper towels and turned on the cold water and he came back over and started dabbing away. Puck lightly glared at Finn. "You don't need to baby me."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Look, you have a really high temperature; can you tell me if you have any other symptoms?"

Puck half-heartedly shoved Finn's hand away. Finn stood up and he rewet the paper towels. "Puck please, I need you tell me so I can help."

"Fine," Puck said as he closed his eyes. "I woke up yesterday with all my joints feeling like they were on fire, and then at midnight this morning, I started having this really high temperature."

Finn paused and he looked at Puck startled. "Have you been able to pick up smells like crazy?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Finn sighed. "Puck, you're going through the Fever. It's turning on your Lycan genes."

Puck opened his eyes. "What the fuck you talking about, Finn?"

Finn sighed again. "I'll explain later, but I need to get you hydrated, and to a bed."

Puck barely put up a fight as Finn made him drink, and then Finn helped him down to the nurse's office, and Finn told her what needed to be done, since he had just gone through the same thing. The nurse gave Finn a skeptical look, but didn't say anything.

As Finn left the nurse's office, he ran into Riley and Kurt. He moved over to them, and said in a low voice. "I've just found another Lycan, here at the school."

Kurt looked at Finn with alarm. "Who, and how dangerous is it?"

Finn shook his head. "It's Puck, and he just started to go through the Fever."

Riley nodded. "Full moon will be upon us soon as well."

Finn glanced at Riley. "We can't have Puck change in town, we're going to have to leave town so he doesn't harm anyone."

"I agree." Riley said.

With that Finn and Riley made plans to get Puck out of town that weekend. Kurt listened to them, but with a worried expression crossing his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine was heading into the headmasters office since he had been summoned. Blaine knocked on the door, and the headmaster spoke for him to enter. Blaine closed the door and walked up to the solid oak desk and stood straight and placed his hands behind his back. "You summoned me, headmaster?"<p>

The headmaster looked up from what he was reading on his desk. "Ah Blaine, good of you to come, now please have a seat."

Blaine sat down, as the headmaster adjusted his position in his chair. "Now you have done well with your punishment, and for your good behavior I am going to make you a deal. You and the rest of the Warblers will be competing in that ridiculous show choir event next week, so if you can bring home a win, I will reinstate you with your full hunter's rights."

Blaine sat up in his seat. "Will I be able to go after that wolf?"

The headmaster shook his head. "Not yet. I am still waiting for Jacob to get the charges dropped against you and Sebastian. Jacob said that he's got his hands full between the police in Lima and with those in Toronto, since you two shot up a school, and an apartment complex. So for now I am going to say wait. I have some information that the wolf is still in Lima, and is going to McKinley and that it's staying with some woman and her son. So for now the wolf is a mute issue."

Blaine nodded. "Understood, is Sebastian getting a reprieve as well?"

The headmaster shook his head. "No, he is not. Sebastian has been acting out since the two of you returned here from the police station. So his punishment has been extended. You will not speak of to him of this arrangement, nor anyone else. If you do, I will personally run a stake through you."

Blaine nodded. "Yes, headmaster I understand."

The headmaster nodded as well. "That is all, you are dismissed."

* * *

><p>They were right in the middle of glee rehearsal, when Mr. Schue called an end to practice when both Mike and Tina collapsed on the stage. Thankfully there were no risers or anything on the stage that day. Mike and Tina were both dance partners for the new number that they were practicing. Finn was the closest and he knelt by them. "Are you guys alright."<p>

Mike shook his head. "I feel like I'm in an oven."

Tina nodded. "Me too, and I feel like I can smell things that the police canine unit missed."

Mike glanced at Tina. "I agree with Tina, this auditorium smells horrid."

Finn glanced at Kurt, Zane and Riley. "Riley, Zane, and Kurt can you guys help me get them to the nurse's office?"

Mr. Schue just got up to the stage. "Mike and Tina are you alright?"

Finn answered for them. "We're gonna take them to the nurse. They got really high fevers."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Boy I hope no one else gets sick, because Puck is out too."

Rachel came forward. "We still need to perfect our set list for sectionals on how we're going to make me shine."

"Oh shut up dwarf!" Santana barked out. "In case you didn't notice your team mates aren't feeling so well. So do us all a favor and stuff a sock in it."

Mr. Schue frowned at that. "Santana that was uncalled for."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Like I care, undesirable over here is so stuck on herself that it makes me look nice."

Rachel turned to Santana. "Well at least I'm not the school slut."

Santana's gaze narrowed. "Why you little…"

"Enough!" Finn yelled. "Rachel shut up; we're going to take these guys to the nurse. We still got a week until sectionals, so we can figure out a set list later."

With that, Finn and Riley pulled one of Mike's arms over their shoulders as Zane and Kurt did with Tina. They then hauled them up and then carried them down to the nurse's office. The nurse was out for some reason, so they put Mike and Tina down on the two remaining cots in the room. Puck rolled over and gave a frown. "So are we having some sort of glee party in here now?"

Finn shook his head, and then he went over and shut the door to the room and he then turned to the rest of the group. "Puck, Mike and Tina, the three of you are going through what Lycans call the Fever. It's awakening your Lycan genes so that you may transform during the full moon."

Puck pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Yeah and I bet that Santa Claus is real too. We're just all sick. And we got it from you."

Finn shook his head. "Look I know that this is all sounding really strange and weird right now, but you have to believe me, that the three of you are Lycans or werewolves."

Tina shook her head. "I didn't think that all this stuff was real, and even if it is, we would all have to have been bitten to change into wolves."

Finn shook his head. "Not if you're a generational Lycan Tina."

Mike looked a little crestfallen. "How do you know all of this?"

Finn sighed. "Because I'm a Lycan as well; you all remember a few weeks ago when I was sick? That was when I went through my first transformation. Riley has been doing this longer than I have, so he's got a better idea of what to expect, but the point is that the five of us are a pack now."

Puck frowned at that. "I don't think I like this all that much. I already have to take orders from you on the football field, in glee, and now I'm getting drafted into some dog pack, forget it Finn."

Riley turned to Puck. "You won't really get a choice in the matter. Finn is a Supreme Alpha, meaning that no matter where you are at in the Lycan chain of command, all Lycans serve Finn. If Finn tells you to do something, you have to do it since he is an Alpha, but even then you cannot deny him because _all_ Lycans are at Finn's mercy should he choose to punish us."

Puck frowned even more. "So you're telling me, Poodle, that Frankenteen over there has complete control over me?"

Riley nodded, and clenched his fists as Puck called him, Poodle. "Yes, even I am forced to obey him."

Tina lay down on the cot. "This bites."

Mike glanced over at Tina. "Why do you say that?"

Tina laid her arm across her face to cover her eyes. "I so wished that I could have been a Vampire. I like them a whole lot more than I do Lycans."

"You really would be clueless, Tina." Kurt said as he sat down in a chair next to her.

Tina uncovered her eyes and looked at Kurt. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Before anyone else could speak Zane spoke first. "Kurt is a Vampire, and what he means is that no matter what you know of the vast Vampire mythology it doesn't compare to what it actually is. What Kurt does know about the Vampire culture is very small, and it can't help us at this time."

Puck snorted. "So this is weird we all have to tear Kurt apart, since Vamps and Wolves don't get along?"

Finn growled in the deeper wolf growl that is more prominent now that Finn has gone through the Fever. "No one is going to touch Kurt."

"Why is that, and isn't it fact that Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemies?" Mike asked.

Riley cleared his throat. "Normally yes, but Finn has imprinted on Kurt. That means that Finn is attached to Kurt in every way, like a boyfriend, mate or however you want to look at it. If any of us try to harm Kurt we will either be severely injured or killed, that is one of the top rules of the pack."

"How does Another Asian, fit into all of this?" Puck asked as he laid himself back down.

It took the others a moment to remember that Another Asian was Sue's nickname for Zane. Riley spoke after a small pause. "Back in Toronto, when I was still in my pack back home, I imprinted on Zane. It was a really big deal for me, because I was still struggling with myself for being gay, and here I am imprinted on Zane. It took a lot of patience on Zane's part, but he finally got me to accept myself around him, and then I was able to tell him about me being a Lycan."

Tina then sat up gingerly as if she were in great pain. "So Zane, are you Lycan or Vampire?"

Zane gave a small laugh. "Sadly, I'm just human."

"Do you want to become a Lycan?" Mike asked genuinely.

Zane looked at Riley and thought for a small moment before he replied. "I don't know, honestly. I guess it would be something for me and Riley discuss. But at the moment I would say that I am pretty happy with being human."

Riley gave Zane a smile before they looked away from each other. Finn cleared his throat. "The thing is guys, is that the full moon is this weekend on Saturday, so we all need to get out of town, so that you three can transform away from people, and that we don't endanger others."

"Sorry, but I got plans to go to a party." Puck said from his prone position on the cot.

Finn frowned. "Puck, you will come with us this weekend, or Riley and I will drag you with us."

Puck flinched as Finn gave the command. "Ouch, what was that?"

Riley smiled mischievously. "That's the power of an Alpha. If you are against the Alpha or outright disobedient and the Alpha gives a command, it comes off in the rest like someone with really sharp nails pinches your ears hard. But it's even stronger since Finn is the Supreme Alpha."

Puck made a face. "Great, so what makes Finn so special about being a Supreme dog?"

Riley looked outraged that Puck would be so disrespectful to a Supreme Alpha. Mike and Tina glanced from Puck to Finn and Finn just let out a small laugh. "I am a descendant of a certain line of Lycans that are very powerful I guess, and that is why I am a Supreme Alpha."

Puck huffed. "Well sorry for not jumping for joy for you Finn, but I'm not feeling well."

"How can you be this disrespectful?" Riley asked outraged.

Finn chuckled some more. "It's alright Riley, it wouldn't be Puck, if he didn't give me a hard time."

Riley then turned and gaped at Finn. "Still he should respect you more!"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care, but as long as this pack works together, then I don't have a problem with how Puck treats me. He's always been like this and I've known him for a long time. But Mike, Tina, and Puck you will be ready to leave with me and Riley on Saturday. Tina just say that you're going to stay at Kurt's since your parents already know that Kurt's gay, and won't try anything. Also you need to stay hydrated; the Fever will increase in temperature until the Full Moon. Is there any questions?"

Puck didn't say anything and neither did Mike. Tina spoke up. "So, if you've imprinted on Kurt, does that mean we'll imprint on someone else?"

Finn shook his head. "I had a lot of guilt bottled up in me that had a big contribution to why I imprinted on Kurt, and I would venture to slight differences but assume the same for Riley to imprinting on Zane. But you guys shouldn't on imprint on someone of the same gender if that is what you're worried about Tina. If anything I guess that you and Mike may have already imprinted on each other. But we'll see in time I guess. But if you do imprint on someone, no matter what you do, it will always draw you to that person."

At that moment, the nurse returned through the closed door. She had a deep frown set on her face. "If you are not sick then I suggest that you leave now and get back to your classes. I am not running a meeting room."

With that Finn, Kurt, Zane and Riley all filed out of the room and went to their respective classes.

**AN 2: I have a small start on the next chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll have it posted. Thank you again, and please review, and I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story.**


	8. Chapter 7 Threat

**AN 1: There is a little tease into the next chapter at the end of this chapter as to who the two Vampires are since I seemed to have thrown everyone off their trail. :P Again I think I got all the mistakes, but as always no promises. Please review, and as always enjoy! ~ Draco.**

Chapter 7

Threat

It had been a long weekend to say the least. Finn had managed to get Puck, Mike and Tina out of town for them to transform during the full moon. Which turned out to be an interesting set of events, Finn and Riley transformed thinking of Zane and Kurt, and it became as no surprise to Finn that Mike and Tina had imprinted on each other and they had very little painful in their experiences. Puck however yelled, screamed, and howled the whole time during his transformation.

After everyone had transformed a pecking order had been established. Finn being the Supreme Alpha was made the Alpha, and since Riley was the most experienced, he became the second in command. Then Puck, Mike and Tina were made the grunts of the pack.

For most of the time the group stayed around the campsite and got to know each other in wolf form. So there was an abundant of sniffing butts to get everything in order. After a while, they all went hunting and they all brought down five deer in their own right.

The next morning was interesting. Tina freaked out that she was naked around all the guys, Riley and Finn averted their eyes and made to get Tina into a tent where she settled down a little. Puck and Mike quickly dove into their own tents after clothes. After Finn and Riley had escorted Tina to her tent they moved over to their shared one and got dressed.

After a while, Riley had a fire going and was trying to make breakfast out of the eggs that they had brought with them. Tina appeared, her cheeks still a nice rose color. "This is embarrassing."

Mike looked up but didn't say anything at first, but after no one else spoke did Mike. "Is there something that we could do to keep Tina's privacy, and so that no has to see her in such a state?"

Finn shrugged and looked at Riley. Riley shook his head and spoke. "Not that I know of; in my pack back home, the girls were separate during transformation sue to those reasons. And if the boys tried to sneak a peek so to say, they would be severely punished by the Alpha female. But that threat alone was well worth for the boys to keep their distance."

Mike looked to Finn. "Do you know of anything?"

Finn shook his head. "No, my dad didn't leave any information like that in his notes. So I don't have an idea about what to do. Tina, you were able to keep your mind last night right?"

Tina nodded from where she sat bundled up next to Mike. "Yeah, I did for the most part, after the whole sniffing session."

Finn nodded and noticed that Puck, Mike, and Riley were all turning a little red over the memory of sniffing each other. Finn thought for a moment. "Do you think that you might be able to carry like a fanny pack or something with spare clothes in it so that when you retransform, and we're not at a base camp, you can hide and dress quickly? It's about the only thing that I can think of really."

Tina nodded. "I think so, if not I make one a little more heavy duty. Get one for all of us so that if it happens to any of us we got a spare change of clothes."

Puck cleared his throat as he held his hands out to the fire to warm them up. "So, Poo-I mean Riley, how does this full moon thing work? You've been transforming longer than any of us."

Riley stirred the soupy eggs, which were apparently not cooking, before he lowered them closer to the fire. "Well now that you've been through the Fever, you won't get sick anymore unless it is from silver or the wolf's bane plant. But as for the moon cycles, generational Lycans like us can learn to control their transformations and transform during the moonlight. But there is only one problem with that, only Alphas can learn it or if they are a wolf from the line of Alcyone like Finn. Finn can transform at any time day or night according the stories that I've heard about the Supreme Alpha's. But again Finn and the alphas can't transform during a new moon."

Puck frowned. "So what does that mean for me and Team Asian over there?"

Mike and Tina both glared at Puck as Riley thought. "You will all have to change at the very least on the first night of the full moon. The rest of the week of the full moon is I guess optional I guess. I've only ever transformed on the full moon."

"Optional? You just said that we change on the full moon." Tina started. "What do we do the other six days?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It might just be a pack thing."

Finn cleared his throat as he looked up from a notebook he had pulled out of his hoodie. "My dad said that the ability to transform at will, can be learned by all Lycans, but it is generally reserved for the alphas due to a pack's hierarchy. As for the full moon, the best I understand my dad's notes is that the full moon is when a wolf is at full strength, and is at its strongest on the first night. Packs are made to transform during that time, but my dad didn't explain it any further than that."

Mike nodded his head and he sounded annoyed when he spoke. "Well that's maddeningly unhelpful. We're just a bunch of kids, no offense to anyone, but how are we supposed to control this? Lycan's are dangerous, from what everything that I've read and seen in the movies."

Riley sighed. "That's true, but here's the thing though. What we see in the movies and on television and even read in the books and stuff, it gives us so many versions of what Lycans are. Same thing with Vampires most of it is pretty much what the hunters and slayers have shared with people over the centuries, and they only really share the information that makes us look more like monsters than caring individuals than anything else really. No one would really want to go see a movie or read a book about a family of Lycans that get together for a family reunion on the Fourth of July. No violence, just some sappy story about the importance of family. Thanks to the hunters and slayers, they are the ones that turned us into the supposed mindless animals that ruin things for good people."

Puck snorted. "So how do you know this?"

Riley frowned and picked up the pan of eggs which had started to cook finally. "Unlike all of you, I actually grew up in a pack system. In an established pack you learn the history of the Lycan. But Finn didn't get the history like I did, and neither did any of you. But it was made apparent to me when I got to know Kurt a little more that he is a lot like us, he doesn't really know any of the actual Vampire life, except for what is portrayed again by the movies and books. So because of pop culture presenting Vampires and Lycans in so many different ways over the years, there really is no to know for sure what is exactly factual or what has been made up."

Tina nodded. "I think I follow that. Vampires traditionally are supposed to turn into ash when they are in the sun, unless they have some sort of medallion or magical protection against it, according to most of the Vampire mythology that's out there. But there are a few exceptions to that rule, like _Twilight_, where the vampires just glitter, and then in the _Vladimir Todd_ series Vampires can get away with wearing heavy sun screen. But Kurt doesn't do any of that."

Finn nodded. "That's right, Tina. And Kurt has expressed to me that the information that he has gotten from his grandma and aunt is not all there. He thinks that they are omitting or refusing to tell him things when he asks them questions. Kurt wasn't lucky like I was where my dad left behind all the information that he'd think that I'd need to know in order to survive."

Riley nodded. "I grew up in a pack so I learned most of the stuff that Finn is just beginning to learn and pass on to you."

Mike adjusted his position on the log he was sitting on. "So why are you here and not with you own pack, if I may ask?"

Riley sighed heavily as he returned the eggs to the fire to finish cooking. "It's a very long story. But the short version of it is that during my grade nine and grade ten, or freshman and sophomore years at school I had started to realize that I liked guys more than I did girls, so I fought it. I ended up being extremely homophobic of myself, and I took it out on my few friends and my pack. After I came to grips with the fact that I was gay, and I imprinted on Zane, it didn't take the pack long to figure out that something happened. I didn't know it at first, but I was followed by a few members of my pack, they told the Alpha, and the Alpha told my parents, and I was banished from the pack, and if I returned it would result in my death. My parents were furious and they kicked me out of the house, I had really nowhere really to go except to Zane's."

Mike had his mouth hanging open and Tina looked horrified. "They kicked you out?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, apparently no one is really a fan of a gay werewolf."

"They won't let you go back either?" Mike asked.

Riley shrugged. "I can live in Toronto, but I can't do anything with the pack. Even if I stumble across the pack, I might not even make it out alive."

"That's horrible!" Tina said still horrified. "What would happen if Finn showed up?"

Riley shuddered. "I don't even want to contemplate that. It would either go one of two ways. One they would be thrilled that a Supreme Alpha still lives, and accept him as the leader of the pack, and Kurt as his mate. Or two, which is what most likely happen, they would accept him until they found out that Finn was imprinted on Kurt, and it further anger them that he had imprinted on a Vampire. Even though Finn would have command over them, they would rebel against Finn's authority of them."

"Sounds like you Canadian's are awfully pigheaded." Puck said, he then glanced at Riley who was glaring at him. "No offence, but based on what you said it just sounds like they are just like us American's about how stupid they make being gay seem like it's such a bad thing."

Riley relaxed a little at that. "In response to that I agree whole heartedly."

Finn stood up and his back popped. "Well we have bigger things to worry about other than homophobic idiots. We still have these hunters to worry about, who we think belong to Dalton Academy, and we have two Vampires loose at McKinley that we don't know their objectives. We don't know if they are there to help Kurt renew the peace alliance or to hurt him."

Puck looked up from the fire at Finn. "You mean Hummel has more family at McKinley?"

Finn frowned at that. "If by family you mean other Vampires then yes."

"Who are they?" Mike asked.

Finn shook his head. "I don't know. Riley and I have been trying to figure it out for a while. Some days the scents are very strong like as if someone sprayed body spray right in front of you. And on other days it's like it's not even there at all."

"What do Vampires smell like?" Tina asked.

Finn turned a few shades of red. "Well when I smell, Kurt he smells like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies to me. But these other two smells are like a flowery type smell and the other one smells like leather. Riley is thinking along the same lines as I am that one might be girl and the other is guy."

Puck had smirk grow on his face. "I'm willing to bet that the girl is Santana, she is always such a bitch, and she's cold too."

Finn shook his head. "I don't think Santana is one; besides Kurt isn't cold to the touch."

Puck's smirk fell. "Well shit, I'm out of ideas."

With that Riley pulled up the eggs and gave them a stir. "Breakfast is ready."

The group then broke out the paper plates and cutlery and quickly ate the eggs. After breakfast they all broke down camp and loaded up Finn's truck.

* * *

><p>Kurt had Zane come and stay with him since both Riley and Finn had gone to the woods with the others to get the Lycan pack established. Zane had entered Kurt's house, and was immediately impressed with Kurt's style, and Zane about had an aneurism when he saw all of Kurt's designer clothes.<p>

Kurt had ordered Chinese for the two of them and they sat and sort of watched the television, nothing was on so it was just there for noise. Kurt cleared his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

Zane quickly chewed the bite he took out of his egg roll, before he spoke. "Sure what do you want to know?"

"Finn said that he had been talking to Riley about coming to terms with his imprint on me, I was just curious if he talked to you about it?" Kurt asked.

Zane set his egg roll down and wiped his hands on a napkin. "Not much. Like Finn said he usually talks to Riley about it, since Riley has already been there with me in a way."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean by that?"

Zane took a sip of water. "When I met Riley, he was still pretty much in the closet. I think he was out maybe to a few people, I know that he was out Anya and Peter for sure, but not to anyone else really. He really hated himself for the fact that he was gay."

Both Kurt's eyebrows went up at that. "I would never have thought that."

Zane gave a small smile. "Well it wasn't easy, but he eventually let his walls down enough for me to get to know him, but then we had to deal with his two Riley's problem. What I mean by that is that he'd be this real great sweet guy around me, but around anyone else he would be like totally macho and anti-gay. But eventually we worked through it, and then that's when I found out about him being a Lycan, and that he had imprinted on me."

Kurt nodded at that. "How did you react to that?"

Zane gave a half smile. "To him being a Lycan or that he imprinted on me?"

Kurt let out a small laugh. "I guess both."

Zane chuckled back. "Well to him being a Lycan, about the same as Mike, Tina and Puck today in the nurse's office. Disbelieving, hurt that he'd try and do something like that, a little fearful because I didn't know if Riley might be level headed or not. But what convinced me was when I accidentally came across him transforming one night by accident. I got out safely, but it was a close call. After that he told me that he had imprinted on me, and what it meant. Then shortly after that he was banished from his pack, and kicked out of his home."

Kurt glanced down at his plate. "That sounds horrible."

Zane nodded. "It was, but as to his imprinting on me, I'd have to say that I found it rather cute. I thought that it made Riley even more irresistible than I already did."

Kurt nodded. "Do any of his other friends know about him being a Lycan?"

"That I don't know for sure. If anyone did know, I'd be willing to bet on either Peter or Anya." Zane shrugged his shoulders. "Anya, I would say would be the better bet on that, but again I don't know. The pack that Riley was in up in Toronto was very secretive, and only the Alpha male and female knew who were all in the pack. Now I don't pretend to know all about it because I don't, but I don't think Riley even knew who was all in the pack."

Kurt nodded. "Do you know how big the back was?"

Zane shook his head. "For an exact number in the pack, no. But I think Riley said that there might have been around 50 in that pack from all age ranges; the youngest being 17 and then on up to the older wolves."

Kurt didn't say anything so Zane spoke. "So what is it like to a Vampire?"

Kurt chuckled. "Well honestly it doesn't feel any different than being human. I've found out that a lot, and I do mean _a lot_, of all the Vampire mythology is either not correct or completely different from, what I guess is fact."

Zane nodded. "Like what for example?"

Kurt thought for a moment before he answered. "Vampire Mythology dictates that in the sunlight a Vampire shall turn into ashes, exceptions being _Twilight_ and few others. But I can walk out in the sun and it doesn't bother me, like I don't even so much as start smoking. Nor do I turn into a glittering disco ball. So the whole sun thing I have no clue where that reasoning comes from."

Zane smiled at that. "I'm sure that would frustrate Vampire fans to no end."

Kurt laughed at that. "That's not even the half of it. Like the whole drinking blood thing, in the mythology it's the main thing that keeps a vampire alive, by feeding on humans or what have you. Apparently a Vampire only needs to drink blood if they are pregnant in order to keep both the mother and baby alive, or if they are severely injured."

Zane gave Kurt a 'are you serious look,' as he tried his best to not laugh. "That's definitely outside the normal vampire lore."

Kurt nodded as he chuckled some more. "The whole wooden stake thing, you can just forget it. According to my aunt and grandmother, the only way that a Vampire can be killed is if the stake is made out of gold. If it's made of anything other than gold then it doesn't do anything."

Zane was really laughing now. "Why does the stake have to be gold?"

Kurt laughed some more as he explained. "Again according to my aunt and grandmother, in some cultures they view gold as a representation of the sun. Plus some cultures view gold as a type of yellow, and sunshine is yellow, so somewhere in that logic gold is the equivalent of sunshine or the sun."

Zane managed to stop laughing for a moment. "I can follow that, and I can see where the part about the vampire myth about sunlight comes into play there as well, even though it is through a stake and not actual sunlight."

Kurt stopped laughing at that and then his face became serious. "Though there is one part of this whole Vampire thing that still bothers me."

Zane looked over at Kurt. "What would that be?"

Kurt sighed heavily. "My grandmother said that in the Vampire world they had discovered a while back that male vampires, who are single children or happen to be gay, can develop the ability to carry a child."

Zane blinked at that. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

Kurt nodded. "Since my parents didn't have any more children, I am only child. So since my Vampire genes somehow know this fact they turn on something that allows me to get pregnant, and add to the fact that I'm gay it just makes this gene all the more important for me to carry on the family line."

Zane was quiet for a moment. "Wow, I really don't know what to say to that."

Kurt shrugged. "It scares me to no end. Add to the fact that Finn's imprinted on me, I'm not sure how to tell him, let alone broach that subject with him. Plus add to the fact that there is some sort of a prophecy that foretold my union with Finn, and that the two of us end up making a hybrid child."

Zane just stared at Kurt. "Do you know anything about this prophecy?"

Kurt shook his head. "I asked both my aunt and grandmother about this so called prophecy, and all I get is: 'you shouldn't need to worry about such things.' Which just makes me think that they know something about it and they either A) know what the prophecy says and they don't want to tell me due to something bad happening to me, or B) they know of the prophecy and that they don't want to tell me about it because they want to manipulate me to try and work the prophecy to their own means, or C) they honestly don't know it. If anything my money is on A or B on whether or not my aunt and grandmother know something or not. So unless I happen upon another Vampire that knows the prophecy, I am pretty much up the river without a paddle."

Zane nodded. "I'm sorry. But I think that you should tell Finn at the very least about being able to get pregnant. It would be best to not let him find out in the long run and he feels like he can't trust you. Plus tell him what you know about this so called prophecy."

Kurt slowly started to nod his head. "You're right honesty is the best policy. But I hate flip the subject back on you, but does Finn talk to you about any of this?"

Zane laughed. "Back to that are we?"

Kurt blushed. "I just don't want to push him too hard and have him freak out."

Zane continued to chuckle a little. "Like I said, he really only talks to Riley about it, I offer advice or comment on occasion when Riley isn't sure what he should say, but I hardly talk to Finn on this matter. I personally think it is due the fact I think Finn feels like he relates better to Riley than he does with me. Which is fine, and I'd rather he get advice from Riley, then say some moron over the internet or something, and all things considering I think Finn is handling all this rather well."

Kurt nodded. "Sometimes I think he's handling it a little too well."

Zane gave a half smile. "Just give Finn some credit, he could surprise you. Now what kind of musicals do you have? As exciting as it is to have the television on, I would like to watch something with a lot more entertainment value."

Kurt laughed, and he then showed Zane his musical collection, and Zane picked out three and then sat down and started watching the first one.

* * *

><p>Over the next week it was kind of bitter sweet. Puck, Mike, and Tina all seemed to adjust quickly to their new senses and lifestyle as Lycans, and had managed to pick up the two scents that Finn and Riley had told them about. Kurt, at Zane's suggestion, told Finn about what he knew of this supposed Vampire prophecy and their union. He also shared with Finn the fact that he could get pregnant, and that part of this prophecy foretold of a child. Finn took the news rather well it seemed, but he didn't really comment on it, which had Kurt a little worried.<p>

The bad thing was that Rachel flipped her lid when Mr. Schue announced that at Sectionals they were using Sam and Quinn for the duet and Santana on the other song. The whole week Rachel would do something to end up pissing off Mr. Schue. On the final practice Mr. Schue yelled Rachel and called her out on being selfish.

Nobody really commented on the matter, and they all quickly exited the room when the time came. The next day they were at Sectionals and waiting for their turn. When the Dalton Academy Warblers came on Riley and Zane both inhaled. Finn glanced down at Riley and whispered. "Riley, what's wrong?"

Riley glanced at Finn. "That guy that's singing up there right now, and the other one in the group that looks like a meerkat, the tall one, they were the ones that showed up back at Degrassi Community School and attacked me and Zane and chased us all the way down here."

Finn glanced back up at the stage and frowned. His fears about the hunters actually being from Dalton just only increased. He didn't know how many of these boys singing were actually trained killers of Vampires and Lycans. He watched as the main boy continued to sing and dance up on stage and he kept taking in his scent to memorize it as dangerous. The other one that Riley said looked like a meerkat; he had problems getting an accurate smell due to him being in the group of boys.

Soon Finn and the others were all up on stage performing. Finn thought that Sam and Quinn were doing an exceptional job. Then Mike and Brittany's dancing skills were amazing as well as Santana singing. Once they were done they were ushered off stage while the judges made their decisions. Out in the hall Finn, Puck, Riley, Zane, Kurt and Mercedes were all getting drinks at the water fountain when Finn felt someone approaching and to Finn's horror it was the main singer of the Warblers, including the boy that Riley dubbed as a meerkat.

The two stopped short of them and the shorter one glared at Riley and Zane. "You better watch it."

Puck frowned as he turned to look at the guy that spoke. "Look what is your problem eggs benedict?"

The short guy sized up Puck. "What are you going to do about it skunk head? I was talking to these two dogs here."

Finn stepped in between Riley and the kid. "What do you want?"

The short main glared up at Finn. "Move you talking tree, I got a bone to pick with these two."

The shorter man went to get by Finn, but Finn grabbed him by his upper arm and shoved him back. "You better watch it."

The meerkat spoke. "Blaine, I think things just got a whole lot more interesting, look at doughboy's eyes."

The shorter man looked up and he took a step back. "Sebastian wasn't his eyes brown before?"

Sebastian nodded. "They were which means we got another one."

Finn could feel his anger coming up. "You stay away from us or there will be a problem."

Blaine smirked. "Well taking down a few more Lycan's won't be a problem at all, in fact it would be fun."

Riley came around Finn and glared at Blaine. "Good luck with that. You won't be able to come in and shoot up a school this time."

Blaine smiled. "That may be true mutt…"

Riley tried to dive for Blaine, but Puck and Zane held him back. "You won't get us. We have a Supreme Alpha with us now, so you are in for a world of hurt."

Puck, Kurt, Zane, and Finn all shushed Riley, but the damage had been done. But what they were not expecting was the worried looks on Sebastian and Blaine's faces. "A Supreme Alpha lives? We eradicated that line centuries ago. There is no way that that line of Lycan still exists. We eliminated it so that disgusting Vampire prophecy doesn't come true."

Since the cat was out of the bag now, Finn decided to see if they could push their luck. "Well I guess you idiots missed one, because I'm here now."

Sebastian tugged on Blaine's jacket. "Come on, we should go. We can't take on a Supreme Alpha without back up."

With that the two Warblers retreated quickly back down the hall. Mercedes then looked at the group. "So what the hell was that all about?"

Riley swore, and Finn glanced at Kurt. Finn forgot that Mercedes was present for this whole event and she was given a lot of information. Kurt nodded at Finn and then Kurt then glanced back at Mercedes. "Mercedes, I will explain everything to you later. But I am not doing it here or on the bus ride back. It's something to be discussed in private."

Mercedes nodded just as Mr. Schue appeared out of nowhere. "Come on guys the judges are ready to announce who the winner is."

It was actually a tie, between New Directions and the Warblers and both teams were going to Regionals. The entire time that they were on stage Blaine and Sebastian kept glancing over at Finn and the others with worried expressions as if they would burst into wolf form and terrorize the audience. Luckily there weren't any problems when they were dismissed, so Finn was relieved when they were finally on the bus heading home.

* * *

><p>Riley ran out of the locker room, for he was running late to his next class. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and he crashed right into someone. After Riley and the other person hit the floor, did Riley realize who he had run into. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm running really late for my next class."<p>

Sam chuckled as he picked himself up off of the floor. "It's alright. Just don't make a habit of it."

Riley got up as well. "I'll try not to. Again I'm so sorry."

Sam smiled and he walked by Riley. "It's cool, I gotta run."

Riley turned and he was immediately hit with the smell of leather. Riley then glanced up and down the hall and noticed that it was just him and Sam, but Sam quickly turned the corner at the end and Riley's mouth dropped open. Riley didn't want to believe it, but he thinks he found one of the other two Vampires at school.

Riley then sprinted forgetting that he had a class, and he found Finn and Kurt sitting in the library. Riley walked up and sat down next to them. "So I got news."

Finn glanced at Riley. "So do I."

Riley nodded. "I think I found out who one of the other vampires is."

Finn nodded, "Same here."

Riley nodded again. "Alright, you say who you think it is at the same time on three. One, two, three…"

"Sam." "Quinn"

Riley sat there stunned and looked at Finn as he had the same reaction. Kurt cleared his throat. "I think you two need to tell me why you think it's them."

Both Finn and Riley nodded.

**AN2: You'll get Finn's little thing next chapter as to why he thinks it is Quinn. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8 Attack

**AN: So this chapter starts with why Finn thinks that Quinn might be the female Vampire, and then a little more info on my little take on the whole Vampire subject. I apologize now for the short chapter, but this is what I felt needed to be. Also, you might want to grab your pitchforks or what have you, for reasons that you will read further down. Again I think I got all the mistakes and I apologize now if there are any. **

Chapter 8

Attack

Finn was walking past Coach Sylvester's office, when an angry Quinn came bursting out of her office in a torrent. Finn paused closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but instantly froze as the flowery smell of the female vampire hit his nose. Finn's eyes snapped open and he quickly glanced around and noticed that Quinn was the only person in the vicinity, other than Coach Sylvester as she came out of her office.

"Is there a problem here, Grannie pannnies?" Sue asked as she glared down at Finn.

"N n no, ma'am," Finn stuttered out as he looked up to her.

Sue frowned at that. "Listen here Sugar Ray; you better move it before I decide that you would be best used for physical labor."

Finn didn't need to be told twice, and Finn quickly left in the direction that Quinn left in. Finn continued to sniff on occasion, and he tracked the flowery smell long enough to know that it went in a girls bathroom. Finn frowned at that and didn't want to risk going in there and having a bunch of girls freak out on him.

Finn decided on the next best thing and went to find Kurt. Finn walked down the hall and he eventually picked up Kurt's cookie smell and followed it to the library. Finn sat down across from Kurt who was working on what looked like French homework. Kurt glanced up from his work and frowned when he saw that it was Finn. "You're supposed to be in American History."

Finn smiled. "We got an old substitute, and she already fell asleep, so most of the class has already snuck out."

Kurt frowned even more. "Still you should be in class trying to learn something."

Finn nodded to give Kurt the benefit of the doubt. "Yes, but then I wouldn't have found out something a little more important than American History homework."

Kurt raised an eyebrow to let Finn know that he didn't think that was possible. Finn gave Kurt a smile. "I think I might have figured out who might be the female vampire."

Kurt's eyebrow raised up in curiosity at that point. "Oh due tell?"

Finn was about to say something when he heard running coming from the hall. Finn glanced to the doors at the same time Kurt did to see Riley slowdown from his running and then walk into the library and sat in between them. Riley took a breath before he spoke. "So I got news.

Finn nodded as he glanced at Riley. "So, do I."

Riley nodded back. "I think I found out who on of the other vampires is."

Finn nodded again, "Same here."

Riley nodded his head again as well. "Alright, you say who you think it is at the same time on three. One, two, three…"

"Quinn." "Sam."

Finn felt a little stunned at that. And judging by the look Riley had he felt the same. Kurt seemed to bring both to their senses. "I think you two need to tell me why you think it's them."

Both Finn and Riley nodded. Finn cleared his throat. "You go first, Riley."

Riley blinked for a second. "Oh yeah, so I was coming out of the locker room and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and crashed right into Sam, we both hit the floor, and apologized to each other, and then when he took off, I turned in the direction that he had come, and I picked up the leathery scent that we've been picking up around the school for the last few weeks. When I turned around Sam had just disappeared around a corner. We were the only two in the hall."

Kurt nodded. Finn frowned for a second but then nodded. "So we need to keep a track on Sam for sure. Now as for Quinn, I had walked by Coach Sylvester's office when she came out in a huff and the flowery scent was really strong, and like with Sam, Quinn was the only one in the hall, well until Coach Sylvester came out of her office "

Kurt again nodded and thought for a moment. "Is there a chance that Quinn could be wearing perfume? It could be throwing you off the scent of the female vampire, just a thought."

Finn frowned at that. "Possibly, Riley what do you think?"

Riley shrugged. "It could be possible, but Vampire has a very specific scent. Granted it has the main scent that draws people into them, sort of like the Lycan imprint in a way, but it doesn't have the same effect that the imprint does."

It was Kurt's turn to frown. "So what does a Vampire smell like, Riley? I can't really trust Finn, because all he seems to smell on me is chocolate chip cookies."

Riley laughed for a second and then he tried to think of a way to explain it. "It's kind of like a two tone smell. You get the main smell, and then there is kind of like an after smell."

Kurt's frown deepened. "Okay, give me analogy."

Riley's face now frowned as he tried to think of something. "Okay, let's say for a moment that a vampire smell is like food for second, so we're looking at taste."

Kurt nodded that he followed so far. Riley then continued. "I'm sure that you know that some people can eat an onion and it doesn't bother them. Some people after they have eaten an onion a while later they will start to burp or something. They get like an after taste of the onion. Are you with me so far?"

Both Finn and Kurt nodded. Again Riley continued. "So metaphorically let's say that a Vampire smell is like an onion. You get the initial taste of it, and then there is the after taste."

Kurt nodded again. "So now back to the original question, what does a Vampire smell like?"

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on the Vampire. The three I've encountered back home, basically had some sort of sweet, flower, or intriguing odor or scent about them as kind of the main smell, but then the after taste if you will is something that reminds you of death or something decaying or a putrid type smell."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "And what do I smell like to you Riley, since you're not imprinted on me?"

Riley glanced at Finn and then lowered his head a little. "Like citrus, more specifically like an orange. But what's different about you then the Vampires I've encountered before is that the after smell, it's like it's almost next to nonexistent. It's the same with the flowery and leather scents that we're getting from Sam and Quinn. But compared to what you know of Vampires Kurt I know nothing, so I wouldn't be able to guess as to why that is."

Kurt nodded. "I assume that you agree with him, Finn?"

Finn nodded. "When it comes to those two smells yes. But now that Riley has said what you really smell like, it sticks out in my mind now, as to the other scent that I pick up from you on occasion."

Kurt looked down at the table. "So…what's the plan, now?"

Riley looked to Finn and Finn frowned. "The best I can come up with is to get the others involved and have them tail Sam and Quinn, and see if they can get the same results that Riley and I did. After that I guess we can confront them privately. But I don't know how well they'll be able to recognize Lycans."

Riley shrugged. "Well if they haven't been turned for long then they probably don't and that they're trying to keep a low profile."

Finn nodded for a second. "You might be right. Sam's probably going to be easier to track after then Quinn is. Quinn will probably be on the guard more, and she's pretty suspicious of anyone and everyone the way it is. The only two she might not expect anything from would be Santana and Brittany."

Kurt snorted. "Great, the unholy Trinity."

Riley looked at Finn and mouthed what Kurt had said. Finn just shook his head with the answer of 'I have no idea.' Finn let out a sigh then, "but since neither one is a Lycan, and I don't feel comfortable with the idea of changing one of them. So that still just leaves one of us."

Kurt thought for a moment. "How about have Tina and Puck go after Quinn. I don't think Quinn would see Tina as much of threat, and if Quinn is a vampire, Puck might be able to get her to show that side. Then Mike and Riley can track Sam."

Finn nodded. "Sounds like a plan, let's get everyone together after school."

Riley then stood up and quickly went to his class and Finn returned to his for the remainder of fourth period.

* * *

><p>The headmaster was true to his word that if Blaine succeeded in bringing home a victory his hunting right would be reinstated. It didn't take long for Sebastian to find out about it after the fact, since the reinstatement was made a public event at Dalton, and start throwing a fit. Blaine had told the headmaster of the discovery that a Supreme Alpha Lycan still lived, and he was green lighted to take it out. So here Blaine was with Nick and Jeff, David and Wes were on another mission.<p>

The three of them had designed a weapon that would fit inside a locker. They then drove over, to McKinley dressed as deliverymen for some sort of made up flower company. They went to the office where Nick sweet talked the attendant to let them deliver it to a locker. Jeff had managed to score on the school's website a picture of all the clubs and they were able to figure out that the Supreme Alpha was Finn.

Once at the locker, Nick quickly opened it and Jeff pulled out what looked like a bouquet of flowers and placed it Finn's locker. Nick then set it up so that when the door opened after they closed it the bouquet would burst open and deliver a massive dose of silver to Finn.

Jeff finished arming it in the locker. "It's already, Blaine."

"Good, let's get out of here before we become too suspicious." Blaine said.

Three of them then quickly exited the school and returned to Dalton. Blaine had installed a small camera in the bouquet to capture the end of the very last Supreme Alpha.

* * *

><p>It was after school, and Kurt met up with Zane, Riley, and Tina at Finn's locker. Puck and Mike appeared a moment later, as they waited for Finn to arrive. Puck looked around at the assembled group. "So here we all are having ourselves our very own doggy pow-wow, how fun."<p>

Most of them rolled their eyes, and stayed quiet. Riley looked like he was preoccupied with Finn's locker, but Kurt didn't say anything. Finn finally showed up a minute later. "Sorry, I'm late. Let me put my books away and then I got assignments for all of you."

Finn had the combination put in and was already opening his locker when Riley shouted. "NO DON'T"

But Riley's warning was a little late. The door exploded open and there was concussive force that tossed Finn across the hall and into the lockers on the opposite side. Finn was immediately screaming in pain, Kurt quickly moved in to try and help but he was horrified by what he saw.

Finn was clawing at his chest as he tried to pull out what appeared to be hundreds if not thousands of small pieces of whatever it was that had exploded. Riley took one look at it. "Puck, Mike, and Tina stay back Finn's been infected with Silver. It's highly contagious to Lycans."

At that, Zane leaned down and started to help Finn pull out the Silver bits, Kurt then started to do the same. But after a moment Finn really started to scream in agony, drawing the attention of several teachers. Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste were there quickly. "What happened?

Zane seemed to be the most able to speak, as he continued his work on helping Finn. "Someone put some sort of explosive into Finn's locker. It was made of silver, and Finn's allergic to it."

Then over the next few minutes they got Finn loaded into a vehicle and Mr. Schue drove through traffic like a mad man right behind the School's once in while resource officer, as he used his patrol vehicle to make a clear way to the hospital.

Once there the doctors immediately started working on pulling out all the silver shards. Kurt, Zane and the rest of the pack were all in the waiting room. Kurt had managed to get a call to Carole, and told her that there had been an attempt on Finn's life due to some exploding pot of silver.

Burt arrived twenty minutes later with a distraught Carole as she asked for an update on Finn. The attending nurse said that Finn had to be sedated so that the doctors could work, since Finn had kept pawing at his chest and that he was in a surgery room.

Carole asked if she could see him and the attendant nodded, and showed Carole to the operating room so that she could watch. Kurt appeared a moment later. "I'm so sorry Carole; I didn't even know that thing was in his locker."

Carole shook her head. "I don't blame you at all, Kurt. And you shouldn't blame yourself either."

Kurt didn't quite agree on that one. "I should have opened it. Then Finn wouldn't be hurt right now."

Carole turned to Kurt and wrapped an arm around him. "I honestly hope that those hunters that were after Riley and Zane haven't figured out what Finn is."

Kurt then remembered the incident at Sectionals. Kurt swallowed hard. "Carole, we ran into them at Sectionals, they threatened Zane and Riley, and when Finn went to intervene and his eyes started to change gold."

Carole placed her hand on her mouth, the one that wasn't comforting Kurt. Kurt then looked into the room and watched the doctors' work furiously. "They figured out that Finn was a Lycan, but I don't remember if anything else was said or not."

Carole let out a small cry as she listened to Kurt. Carole took a breath to calm herself. "Kurt, just make sure that you keep the others from doing something rash. As Finn's mate you are in control of the pack now."

Kurt glanced up at Carole. "You have my word that they won't."

Carole nodded and then gasped in shock. Kurt turned to look back into the room. The scene in the hallway was nothing compared to the horror that was now going on in the other room. Finn was having convulsions, and then Kurt saw the monitors' flat line.

Kurt was so disengaged from himself that he couldn't tell if the screaming that sounded far off was either from him, from Carole, or some other woman in the hospital. All Kurt knew was that he couldn't and wouldn't be able to handle it if this is where Finn died.

**AN: Again, sorry it's short, but I think I needed to get the adrenaline going a little. Again please review, and hope to see you all in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9 Unrest

**AN: So I had to rework this middle section a little bit, but I still feel it isn't up to my usual standards. Then I had to rework the ending because I had given away something that I wasn't ready to reveal yet. So again, I think I got all the mistakes no promises and hope you all enjoy! Please Review. ~ Draco.**

Chapter 9

Unrest

It had been a long three days, since Kurt and the others had taken Finn to the hospital. Kurt thought that it was an absolute miracle that Finn had survived his ordeal. Finn had died twice on the operating table, but the doctors were able to bring him back. Carole had given the doctors a go ahead on doing a combination of a blood transfusion and using dialysis to help clean Finn's blood.

Kurt voiced concern that if they removed Finn's blood, wouldn't that affect Finn's Lycan abilities. Carole actually chuckled at Kurt's concern and replied that since Finn had already gone through the Fever, his body is set until Finn's death, and that any blood that is introduced to Finn's system transforms it into Lycan blood. So even if Finn had to have a complete blood transfusion, he'd still be okay, not at tip top condition for a little bit while the blood was converted, but still okay.

So Finn was still at the hospital for the dialysis and the transfusions, but he was doing better than he was. The doctors were surprised that all the damage done by the silver embedding itself into Finn's chest has mostly cleared up. Everything was still red and Finn was still sore, but no one said anything. Carole made the comment to the doctor, that it's always been that way with Finn since he was a kid, and the doctor laughed and said that Finn had to have a super healthy immune system to do recovery work like that.

Kurt was forced to take over in Finn's place in the pack, since he is the Supreme Alpha's mate, and he wasn't too keen about it. So here Kurt was in his house with Riley, Puck, Mike and Tina. Zane was hanging out with Mercedes while Kurt had this little meeting.

"I say we go over to that preppy rich kid school and kick their asses." Puck said angrily.

"No, we're not going to do that." Kurt said with a note of finality. "We may know that they did it, but what do you seriously expect to do Puck? Dalton trains their students on how to kill Lycans, and I am going to assume Vampires as well."

Puck huffed. "I'd go in there and kick those fuckers who hurt Finn, to with an inch of their lives."

Riley sighed. "As much fun as that would be Puck, I agree with Kurt. We can't openly attack Dalton, especially since there is only five of us with Finn or six if you count Kurt. If we attack them either without a larger pack, or with a lot of guns, we won't get far."

Puck threw up his hands. "Well sitting around here doing nothing is not what I have in mind."

Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples. Tina glanced at Kurt. "Do you know what Finn wanted us to do before he was attacked?"

That seemed to give Kurt focus enough to drop his hands. "I do, and this is the course that we are going to take. If we don't address it, this could be a little bit bigger problem for us than Dalton would be."

Mike frowned at that. "Not to ask a dumb question, but wouldn't Dalton be the bigger problem since they are the ones that are potentially trying to kill us?"

Kurt nodded. "That is true, but Finn and Riley believe that they have figured out who the other two Vampires are at McKinley. We don't know if they are from my seventh great grandmother's brother or sister's line or not, but if they are with me then they could prove to be allies. If not then we got a battle on two fronts, the one with those two Vampires and one with Dalton. I'd rather turn it into the one against just Dalton."

Tina looked at her hands and then up at Kurt. "We know that the other two have a flowery and leather scent, and that you smell like oranges. So who do Finn and Riley think the other two are?"

Kurt glanced at Riley and then back at Tina. "Both Riley and Finn explained to me why they think it might be them. And Riley also said that like me, they have just mostly this primary scent and that their secondary scent like mine, is almost nonexistent. Both Riley and Finn believe that the other two Vampires may be Sam and Quinn."

"Wait, Lady Fabray as a Vampire?" Puck asked a little puzzled, "and Big Mouth?"

Kurt frowned at Puck's comment. "Yes Puck, those two. Now here is what Finn and I decided on this. Riley and Mike will follow Sam, and Puck, you and Tina will follow Quinn. What you are going to do is again try and see if you can smell the leather scent from Sam and the flower scent from Quinn. Tina, I am a little worried that Quinn might be a little more difficult because she could be wearing a flowery perfume or something."

Tina nodded. "If Quinn and Sam are the Vampires what do you want us to do?"

Kurt frowned at that, because Finn hadn't really said other than confronting them privately. Kurt thought for a moment and then looked at the four gathered around him. "If you do get a confirmation, then just let me know. Finn wanted to confront them privately, but I don't know how well that would go over. But we got four days until school lets out for Christmas break, and personally I'd like to figure this out before we go on break. I really don't want to add an extra worry over Christmas."

The four nodded, Mike then glanced at Kurt. "Do you know how Finn's doing?"

Kurt gave Mike a reassuring smile. "He's doing well. Carole said that they had to do a partial blood transfusion, and some dialysis, and Finn's no longer in danger from the silver like he was. They also removed everything from that exploding pot, and all the damage that had been done is just all red and sore for now."

Mike nodded. "Are his Lycan abilities going to be affected at all?"

Kurt shook his head. "Carole said that the blood they are transfusing is being transformed in Finn's body to Lycan blood. She also said that he won't be at 100 percent right away, but he'll get there since you Lycans have a fast recovery period."

Mike gave a smile and looked at Tina. Tina smiled back and then looked at Kurt. "I have a question, and I don't know if you or Riley know the answer or not."

Kurt nodded, "alright let's hear it."

Tina sighed. "Well I've been thinking, Finn said that Mike, Puck and I are Generational Lycans. But yet as far as I know neither one of our parents have snuck off during a full moon. So if our parents are not Lycans or a Lycan, how can we be generational Lycans?"

Kurt's eyebrows rose up in confusion, and then glanced at Riley. "I don't even have a clue, Riley care to take a stab at it?"

Riley cleared his throat. "I'm not entirely sure either Tina. I know that back home, that there had been cases like that where it skips a few generations, but I don't know why that is. The best I can guess at for you is that someone in your family at some point was a Lycan, and that the genes were passed down to you through your family's generations."

Tina nodded. "Well thanks; it just makes me a little easier I guess."

Riley smiled. "No problem."

Kurt glanced around at everyone. "Are you guys clear on your assignment?"

Everyone nodded except Puck. Kurt frowned, "Puck?"

Puck glanced up. "Yeah, yeah, I follow around Quinn with Goth Girl here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And what else Puck?"

Puck shook his head and tried to look innocent. "Umm, not sure, don't we have everything cleared up?"

Kurt gave Puck a look that started make Puck squirm in his seat. "What did I say about Dalton?"

After a minute, Puck finally snapped back at Kurt. "Fine Lance Bass, don't go to Dalton and give those snot nosed, stuck up, pampered rich kids a Lycan beat down; which by the way they totally do deserve for what they did to Finn."

Kurt shook his head. "No, and that's final. We will deal with Dalton after we assess the Vampire situation from Sam and Quinn, and Finn is all healed up. Then, and only then will we then take on Dalton."

Puck gave Kurt a disgusted look, "Fine."

With that Kurt dismissed the group from their meeting.

* * *

><p>Finn sat in his hospital bed completely restless. He wanted to get up and move, but the doctor had told him not to push himself so hard after a transfusion. So Finn has sat in the hospital bed for too long and he was not too thrilled with the situation, but he was forever thankful that he survived the attack. Carole had been with Finn the first day and a half he was there with Kurt. Kurt came by after school to see him since he didn't really have time in the mornings.<p>

Finn was also tired of the hospital food, and was craving a Big Mac from McDonald's or something really greasy and fattening. Plus the television was currently stuck on the Food Network for some reason, it didn't really help matters, plus he couldn't find the little controller to change the channel.

Carole walked in with the doctor a moment before Finn decided he was going to go hunt for the remote. The doctor cleared his throat as he looked over Finn's chart. "Well Finn, it looks like you are going to be alright, and your last blood test came back negative on the silver trace elements, so we don't need to keep you on dialysis anymore, let alone do another transfusion."

Finn nodded. "So when do I get to go home?"

The doctor smiled. "Well usually we'd want to keep you a little longer for observation, but since it is Christmas, I'm gonna release you to go home. But you have to stay home for the rest of the day and then if you're feeling up to it you can back to school tomorrow, but not before."

Finn smiled. "Anything you say doc."

The doctor returned the smile. "Well I'm glad that you're doing well. Considering that the silver we were pulling out of you was practically shrapnel. But I'm glad that we got it all out of you and that you're still here with us since it was touch and go there for a little bit."

Carole smiled. "Should there be any after effects due to the transfusion?"

The doctor nodded. "Just be ready to get tired easily. Your body needs to get used to the new blood that we had to give you, so just take it easy for the next week, before you do any strenuous activities."

Finn nodded, excited that he was finally going to be getting out of there. Within a half hour Carole had all the paperwork filled out for Finn to be released and Finn was escorted out in a wheelchair and he gently got himself into his mom's car.

Carole got in and she gave him a smile. "Well I'm sure Kurt will be thrilled that you'll be out of there."

Finn nodded. "I got the impression that he doesn't care for hospitals."

Carole nodded as she backed out of her parking spot. "If I remember right, Kurt's mom died in the hospital, and then everything with Burt's heart attack, I can understand why it'd be hard for him."

Finn glanced out the window. "Do you have me phone? I wanted to text Kurt and let him know that I'm out of the hospital."

Carole frowned. "Sorry, I forgot to grab it on my way out of the house this afternoon. Let's get you something to eat and then home, and then you can text Kurt and let him know that you're home."

Finn smiled and laid back in the seat and watched as his mom drove around Lima. An hour and a half later, Finn was home and Carole helped Finn over to the couch, where he collapsed into really tired. Carole then brought the McDonald's bag of food, and his cell phone, and Finn sent Kurt a text.

_**I'm home from the hospital. Come see me when you're done with school. Finn.**_

With that Finn then dug into the bag of food and started wolfing down the fries.

* * *

><p>Kurt had met with Riley and Zane after school, for the three of them were going to go over and see Finn at the hospital. Kurt heard his phone go off, but he wanted to see Finn so bad that he didn't bother to check it. The three piled into the Navigator and Kurt drove over to the hospital, and they walked in.<p>

They weren't even at the room yet when Riley stopped. "Something's not right."

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean?"

Riley looked around, but Kurt could tell that he was sniffing the air. "Finn's not here."

Kurt's frown deepened. "What do mean he's not here?"

Riley's face took on a painful expression. "It's like….it's like he's gone, because I can't trace his scent in here. The room he was in is being cleaned."

Kurt's frown quickly changed into horror. "No, he can't be dead."

Before Zane or Riley could do anything Kurt was already down the hall and heading into the room that Finn was in, in the blink of an eye. Kurt moved into the room and approached the nurse that was cleaning in there. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know what happened to Finn Hudson? He was a patient in here."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't. I've only been here for about 20 minutes and this room had already been vacated. I can go ask someone if you like."

Kurt shook his head and headed back out the door running into Riley and Zane. Riley and Zane took in Kurt's vacant expression and fear rose in both of them. Riley cleared his throat. "What did she say?"

Kurt shook his head, and he sat down on a chair outside of the room. Riley exchanged a nervous glance with Zane. Zane looked up and down the hall for a minute. "I'm gonna go see if anyone knows what happened to Finn."

Riley nodded and then looked at Kurt again. "Kurt, what did she say?"

Kurt took in a shaky breath. "She said no one was in there when she got here."

Riley's heart went out to Kurt, but he really didn't know what to say. He hated how hospital's really screwed up a Lycan's senses with all the disinfectant and sterilizing stuff that was around; so he could never really get a fix on a particular scent. "Maybe they took Finn to get some tests done or something, you know? To make sure everything was okay."

Kurt shook his head as tears started to fall from his eyes. "You said that you couldn't smell him, so he's gotta be….I can't even think about it."

Riley wasn't sure what to do. He was never really good at expressing his feelings anyway. Riley would rather just keep everything bottled up and then express his frustrations through his anger. But his friend Peter had been there in the beginning to help him through it, and then Anya, and then Zane came along, and at moments it was like Zane completely flipped his world upside down on how he felt about things. But that still doesn't change the fact that he wasn't sure what to do here for Kurt.

Kurt let out a quiet sob, and Riley put his hand on Kurt's shoulder when Zane came up with a smile on his face, but Riley saw it disappear as Zane took in sight before him. Zane came up kneeled down next to Riley and he spoke in a soft voice. "Kurt, hey…hey can listen to me for a second?"

Kurt nodded so Zane gave a small smile. "We just missed Finn is all. The nurse I spoke to said that he went home about an hour ago. He's doing fine and he's home, so there's no need to be upset okay."

Kurt looked at Zane and then dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, and found that there was a text message from Finn on his phone, which he had ignored in favor of getting to the hospital. Kurt opened the text and read it.

_**I'm home from the hospital. Come see me when you're done with school. Finn.**_

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "You're right he's home. If I had checked my phone, we could have just gone to Finn's house."

Zane and Riley looked at each other and smiled. Zane cleared his throat. "You ready to go then?"

Kurt took a moment to compose himself. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

With that the three of them left hospital and Kurt drove over to Finn and Carole's house. Since Riley and Zane were staying there they let themselves in and Kurt followed them in. Carole smiled as she came around into the hall from coming up the stairs. "Hi guys, Finn's up in his room, you can all go up and see him."

The three trumped up the stairs, but Riley and Zane let Kurt go into Finn's room first. Finn was leaning against his headboard, and he was covered up in a blanket. Kurt smiled and walked over and sat next to Finn on the bed. "Hey, you gave me a little scare there for a moment."

Finn frowned in confusion. "How did I do that?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's not important."

Finn's frown only increased, and he took Kurt's hand in his. "Please tell me."

Kurt sighed not really wanting to discuss it. "I got your text at school, but I just assumed that it was Mercedes wanting to talk or something, and I just ignored it because I wanted to see you. So the three of us had gone to the hospital and found out that you weren't there and…well I….the important thing is that you are out and on the mend."

Finn smiled, and he leaned forward and he pulled Kurt's head to him with his free hand and he kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Yeah, I'm still here. How are things otherwise?"

Kurt smiled. "Well we got Puck and Tina following Quinn, and Riley and Mike on Sam, so it's just a waiting game now."

Finn nodded. "Have there been any other signs from Dalton?"

Kurt shook his head. "After you were hurt, the school was put on lockdown for a day where they asked if anyone knew anything about what happened and the school was informed that you had died twice while they were operating on you."

Finn nodded. "How did that go over?"

Kurt shrugged. "There were some concerned people, and some that shall remain nameless were not nearly as civilized about it. Plus Rachel seemed to find a way to make it about her."

Finn gave Kurt a confused look, and then it turned to a frown. "And how did she do that?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "In a nut shell she made the attack on you sound like people were upset that you were with me and not with her. Rachel also said that this was someone's way of telling you that you would be better off with her and not me."

Finn shook his head. "It's not like I have a choice in this. No matter what I did when I fought the imprint it was like you just kept popping back up even harder, when I tried to think of Rachel harder."

Finn sighed, and then glanced at Zane and Riley who were still by the door. "You guys can come in."

Zane smiled. "We just wanted to give you and Kurt a moment."

Riley nodded. "Besides, we uh…we umm…we had a….promised Artie that we'd go over and play some video games. So we'll see you for dinner."

With that Riley and Zane shuffled out of the room, and Kurt had to suppress a laugh. Finn got a puzzled look and then glanced at Kurt who laughed harder. "What's so funny?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing, I think they think that we need some private time together is all."

Finn's face scrunched up at that and then it dawned on him. "Oh, they think we need to make out or something?"

Kurt turned a little red at how blunt Finn had made it sound, but he nodded. "Something like that, Finn. But I had wanted to talk to you about some things though."

Finn nodded. "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

Kurt sat there for a moment as he organized his thoughts. Finally after three minutes Kurt finally spoke up. "I know that at school, you're fine with my adjusting your shirt or what not, and then that one time I kissed you, but I just feel that you're not okay being with me. I know that your imprint makes you want me, but I just feel like it's not there like I want it to be. I know that you've talked to Riley about this, but I just feel that we need to have this talk."

Finn blinked and nodded. "I've been thinking about that too. I know that I haven't been very considerate of your feelings in all this, and for that I'm sorry."

There was a small pause between them before Finn spoke again. "Plus this attack on me has made me realize that if I don't accept things now, then all I am going to do is end up hurting you, without meaning to do so. So I promise as of tomorrow, I will be your out and proud boyfriend at school."

Kurt was a little shocked to hear that. "Finn, I don't want you to put yourself in anymore danger just yet. If you do this you're just going to aggravate Karofsky and Azimio."

Finn shook his head. "No, because if I don't do this Kurt then it's going to be worse, and I can't keep putting this off any longer. I know that the guys are all cool with us being together and Tina, but it's the rest of the girls that I'm worried about."

Kurt nodded at that. Then Kurt remembered two months ago shortly after Finn had gone through the Fever, that all the guys had been given confirmation that he and Finn were together, Riley and Zane had still been on the run from the hunters that were chasing them so they didn't know yet. When Tina had gone through the Fever she had been entrusted to the information as well.

But as for the rest of the girls, they all just assumed that they were boyfriends, do to Rachel's outburst in the lunchroom that one day and a supposed proof that Jacob had. Kurt had found out that Puck had gotten the tape before Jacob could use it against them. So Kurt now felt a little uncomfortable with the idea that Finn was going to open up something that should remain closed. Kurt glanced up at Finn's face. "You know that this is going to probably do a lot of damage to your reputation, right?"

Finn nodded. "I don't care anymore. If I have a choice to live a lie and do what others think I need to do or accept myself and the person that I care about to be happy with, then I 'm going to go with what makes me happy."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, but the rest of the girls already assume that we're together any way."

Finn returned the smile. "Well then let's give them what they think."

Kurt's smile faltered for a second. "Alright, but there is something else too, what do we do about Mercedes?"

Finn nodded and thought for a moment. "I forgot about that. She was there when my eyes turned at Sectionals."

Kurt nodded. "She's been bugging me now for a week."

Finn let out a sigh. "We'll need to tell her."

Kurt frowned at that. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that? She's going to assume that we're all nuts when Riley, Tina, Mike, Puck, you and I all tell her that we're a bunch of werewolves and a vampire. Yea, that's gonna go over really well."

Finn thought for a moment, and then he looked up at Kurt. "Can you use your fangs yet?"

Kurt thought for second and then shrugged. "I don't know, I've never really thought about it."

"Well give it a try, just think about it."

Kurt sighed and then he concentrated on his fangs and at first there was nothing, but after a few minutes Kurt felt a tingling sensation in his mouth. It was like is if he had been punched and he had a fat lip, Kurt then looked over at Finn, and noticed that Finn's eyes were growing like dinner plates with shock and awe. Kurt then took out a little compact he carried with him and opened it and looked in the mirror and he saw his fangs.

They had grown only a few centimeters, but Kurt could tell that if anything that was one thing that the pop culture got right about the vampire. Kurt reached up touched one of them, he could feel how sharp they were. Kurt pulled back his hand in shock and then looked at Finn. "Do they go away?"

Finn just sat there and watched in awe. Kurt wasn't sure what to do, and he started worrying about what this would mean if his fangs stayed in. A moment later the fat lip sensation was back and felt with his tongue that his fangs had shrunk back up and aligned with his teeth normally again. Finn blinked a few times before he finally seemed to bring himself back together. "That was pretty cool."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Ok, so now that we know that I can grow my fangs what was the point of that?"

Finn hung his head a little sheepishly. "Well Riley said that since I am a Supreme Alpha, that I have the ability to transform at will day or night. The only exception is during a new moon. This last time I was able to keep my mind the entire night and be in control of the wolf. So why don't we invite Mercedes over and just show her me transforming, and then you can show her your fangs."

Kurt's eyes narrowed at that. "Do you want to give her a heart attack? She's probably going to flip out big time if we do that."

Finn frowned. "Well that's all that I got. If you got a better idea then I'm all ears."

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. But we should do a combination of both telling her and showing her. Then we'll have to pretty much swear her to secrecy. And as much as I love Mercedes, she will have the gossip mill at McKinley fueled for years, if we don't head her off."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, cause I really don't want the whole school knowing about all this. It's going to be difficult to hide the fact that you're pregnant when we get there."

At that both of them turned beet red. Kurt finally cleared his throat. "Yeah, um…about that, it was another thing that I wanted to talk about."

Finn sighed and gave Kurt a small smile. "Ok."

Kurt didn't know where he wanted to start this one off at so he just voiced his concern. "When I told you about this prophecy about us and that I could get pregnant, you just seemed to accept it and didn't really comment on it. May I ask why?"

Finn looked down at his hands and he started to wring them together. "I, umm…I really don't know what to think on it really. I find it really all terrifying really. After the whole baby thing with Quinn last year, I'm just really nervous about the idea."

Kurt nodded, he remembered the year before, how Finn was skittish there for a while before Quinn's pregnancy was made public at school, and then after that until the truth came out that the baby was actually Puck's. "Is it the fact of the baby itself or that you're going to be having sex with another guy?"

Finn remained quiet and kept staring at his hands; Kurt thought that he might have figured out what was probably bothering Finn. Kurt cleared his throat. "It's okay Finn, you can tell me I won't get mad if you're honest with me."

At that Finn slowly nodded his head. "It's more of the fact being with a guy."

Kurt gave Finn a smile. "Well I thank you for being honest with me Finn. It really does mean a lot."

Finn looked up. "I haven't told anyone else about you being able to have a baby."

Kurt nodded. "Then the only ones that know then are my dad, aunt, grandmother, us, and Zane."

Finn frowned at that. "How does Zane know about it?"

Kurt reached over and took Finn's hand. "That night you took the others to go transform, and Zane came over to my place, I told him then. He was the one that convinced me to tell you sooner rather than later."

Finn blinked. "Oh, ok."

Kurt wasn't sure what Finn was thinking. "Is that alright?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, it is. I was just a little surprised is all."

Kurt gave a small smile. "Well we got to talking about my Vampire abilities that I know of and what little I know and then your imprint on me and then Riley's on Zane. So it just kind of came up."

Finn gave a small smile. "I promise you, I'm okay with you telling him. It just means that I'll need to tell Riley soon."

Kurt nodded, and then reached over and grabbed Finn's hand. "When the time comes, would you…would you like to have a child with me?"

Finn's smile really came through at that point, the one where his right side picks up and then falls back down and then both sides go up and Finn got this really loving look in his eyes. "Yes, I think that when the time comes I'd love to have a child with you."

Kurt then smiled big in return and Finn then brought Kurt over to him and started kissing him. They were so into the kiss that they didn't even hear Carole come up the stairs, calling Finn's name, walking in and then slowly turning around and leaving them. They only stopped when they heard a voice being cleared and looked over to see a very flustered Burt standing in Finn's doorway.

Burt was red from embarrassment, and he was scrunching up his hat. "Carole wanted me to tell you two, that dinner is in five minutes."

With that Burt left and Kurt had to laugh and a moment so did Finn.

The next morning at school Kurt opened his locker to find an envelope fall out. Kurt just stared at it and he quickly looked around and saw Riley passing bye. "Hey, Riley, can you come here for a second?"

Riley nodded and came over. "What's up?"

Kurt motioned to the floor at the envelope. "I just want to be sure it's safe is all."

Riley nodded and then bent down to pretend that he was tying his shoe, while he used his senses to see if there was anything dangerous in the envelope. After a moment Riley picked it up and handed it to Kurt. "I don't smell anything, so I assume it's safe."

Kurt nodded and then slowly tore open the envelope. He found a typed letter inside it and Kurt felt a chill settle over him.

_**To the son of Elissa,**_

_**I know who you are and I know that the son of Orestes and the daughter of Valtia are also here. The time is close at hand to where you must complete the prophecy. The son of Alcyone and the son of Elissa shall be united and form a bond like no other. You shall save us all by uniting the bloodlines. And to confirm your paranoia now, there is another Vampire at McKinley that is older than the children of Elissa, Orestes and Valtia.**_

Kurt looked up in horror at Riley who had a mirrored look on his face due to him reading over Kurt's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10 Clash of the Titans

**AN 1: I know that this is a cheesy chapter title, but it also gives a little foreshadow for what you can expect this chapter. So this chapter takes place around Season 2 Christmas. But granted that this now heavily AU and supernatural I guess episode references wouldn't be plausible. Again thanks for all of the reviews! There are 43 of them, OMG! So I had a couple of questions asked about what my werewolves look like, so my answer is this: it's what EVER you want to picture. Again there is a scene with Finn this chapter and the only way to describe that transformation would be that scene from **_**New Moon**_** where Jacob jumps over Bella to take on Paul. So as usual I think I got all the mistakes, and as usual no promises, I also apologize if anyone is out of character, and as always please review and let me know what you thought. ~ Draco**

Chapter 10

Clash of the Titans

Kurt just stood next his locker as he looked up at Riley. Kurt then glanced back down at the letter and he just started to shake uncontrollably. Riley tried to help calm Kurt be touching his shoulder, but it just caused Kurt shake even more. Riley then opened his phone and sent a text to someone as Kurt ended up backing up against the lockers and then sliding to the floor.

Before Riley could kneel down again, Finn appeared instantly and he got down next to Kurt. "Baby, baby c'mon, it's okay I'm here now. What's going on? Gosh you're shaking!"

Kurt didn't say anything but he just wrapped his arms around Finn's neck as he started to cry. Riley had to stop an angry Mercedes from going off on Finn a moment later when she showed up to see Kurt. "What did you do to him white boy? And by the way let go of me Riley!"

Riley held up his hands. "Finn's comforting Kurt, cause Kurt found a letter in his locker."

Mercedes glared inquisitively at Riley. "Why in the hell would white boy comfort Kurt?"

At that Finn spoke up from the floor as he looked up at her from the floor. "That's because I'm with Kurt."

Mercedes anger disappeared completely and it was replaced with disbelief. "Wait, wait a minute….you mean to say that Rachel was right all the way back in October?"

Finn sighed and nodded, but he turned back to Kurt. Mercedes seemed to be beside herself. "You two have been dating for two months and I didn't know about it! Who else knows?"

Finn turned back to Mercedes as Kurt let go of him and was attempting to put himself together. "Just Riley, Zane, and our parents, and now of course you."

Mercedes then frowned at that. "Wait, Finn your straight, so this doesn't make sense at all."

Finn shook his head. "It's difficult to explain. But for now I'll just say that I'm bisexual."

Mercedes mouth just hung open as she stared at Finn. Kurt had finally composed himself and got up off of the floor, as well as Finn. Kurt stuffed the letter into his bag and his remaining books that he'd need for the day. As soon as he was done he turned to Mercedes, who was still gaping at them. "Mercedes I'll explain everything to you tonight at my house. I promise this time I will; I've just been trying to figure out how to tell you all of this."

Mercedes blinked and closed her mouth. "Alright, but just fyi white boy I got my eye on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Mercedes." Finn said. He then turned to Kurt. "Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded, and he was a little shocked to see Finn offer his hand to him. Kurt glanced from the offered hand to Finn's face, and the smile that was there gave Kurt the courage to reach out and take it. Finn squeezed his hand gently and they started to move down the hall. Once they were about 15 feet from Kurt's locker did the rest of the hall stop and turned to openly stare at them.

Finn just held his head up high and he didn't let go of Kurt's hand. As they passed Santana, Quinn, and Brittany they all just stared in shock as if they couldn't believe it. When they passed Sam and Artie, Sam accidentally ran Artie into a trash can. Mike and Tina just smiled at them since they've known for a while. When they turned the corner and came face to face with Rachel, her face quickly went from her usual cheerful look to one that looked murderous.

With that Rachel stormed forward and in between Finn and Kurt causing them to break their hands, but Finn quickly grabbed Kurt's hand again after she was through. Finn escorted Kurt to his first class, French across the hall from Mr. Schue's Spanish room.

Mr. Schue was walking back from making copies of a work sheet packet, when he looked up and he saw Finn holding Kurt's hand, and then he dropped all the papers he had in his hand when he saw Finn lean in and give Kurt a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the hall continued to stare, and then people instantly had their phones out taking pictures and then quickly sent them off to their friends.

Kurt blushed profusely. "Finn, you didn't need to do that."

Finn gave Kurt a small smile. "Yes, I did. And I just want you to know that I… that I…"

Kurt frowned, "that you what, Finn?"

Finn sighed. "I just wanted you to know that I…."

Finn inhaled deeply as he felt ice get dumped on him. Kurt looked on in horror, as some of the blue slushy fell onto Kurt's jacket. Finn turned around and glared at who tossed the slushy to be greeted by non-other than Karofsky. "Hot damn, Hummel actually turned you homo Hudson."

Kurt noticed that Finn closed his eyes for a second and when Finn opened them Kurt saw that they had turned gold in color, and Kurt knew that this would not be pretty if Finn transformed now. Kurt made a split decision just as Finn started to turn. Kurt jumped up onto Finn, and Finn almost didn't catch him from surprise, and Kurt grabbed Finn's head and kissed Finn right on the lips.

Karofsky made a retching sound and tossed his empty cup at the two of them. "Gross, I don't need to see the two of you making out like school girls."

"Karofsky, go to the office now!" Mr. Schuester called and he came up to them with his copied papers askew in his hands. "I am going to make sure that you get detention for this if not ISS."

Karofsky scowled as he was dragged away by Mr. Schue. "Later freaks."

Once Kurt was sure that Karofsky was away, he stopped kissing Finn. "You can let me down now."

Finn did as he was told, and glanced around at the students that were staring at them, and then quickly turning to their cell phones to send around the hot new gossip. Finn then glanced down at Kurt. "What was that for?"

Kurt lowered his voice a little bit. "When you opened your eyes and went to turn, they had turned gold. I didn't think that you would have been able to live with yourself if you transformed in school and attacked someone, even if Karofsky does deserve it."

Finn nodded. "You're right, as usual. How do my eyes look now?"

Kurt looked up and was relieved to see that they were back to their warm chocolate look. "Like your regular self; all chocolate looking and warm as ever."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, I got to go, but I'll meet you for our next class."

Kurt nodded and turned to go into his French class where everyone, including his teacher Mrs. Jays, stared at him. When the bell rang, Mrs. Jays seemed to snap out of her stupor and started her class. Kurt then let out a small breath of relief that one disaster was avoided today, but the letter then came back to the fore front of Kurt's mind and he started to worry about how Finn was going to react.

* * *

><p>Riley was tailing Sam about 20 feet behind him and he wasn't sure if was far enough back to avoid detection or not, but so far it seemed to be working. This was his third attempt at tracking Sam, and so far he had no success. Sam stopped at his locker to swap out some books, and Riley slowly made his way over to him. Then much to Riley's surprise Mike just walked up to Sam and started talking to him.<p>

Riley bite his lip as he made up his mind, and he then dared to move closer. It had only been two days since Kurt had given the orders but they didn't want to waste any time in trying to figure out who at least two of the other Vampires, since there is now a third one that's much older and more cunning in concealing itself. Riley was within ten feet when he picked up the leather smell again and also picked up a decaying smell. Riley nodded to Mike who had been watching Riley from next to Sam.

Mike said something to Sam, and slapped him on the shoulder and then came over to where Riley was. "So it's a definite then?"

Riley nodded. "Smell for yourself, you can't miss it."

Mike closed his eyes and sure after a moment he nodded. "Yep it's definitely coming from Sam. So what do we do now?"

Riley chewed on his lip. "Let's report back to Finn and let him decide on this."

Mike nodded and the two of them went off in search of Finn. Riley ended up not seeing Finn all morning and he ended up catching Finn at lunch. "Finn, we need to talk, as soon as possible."

Finn sighed and returned his unused lunch try to the stack and followed Riley. Riley looked around and he motioned for Puck, Tina, Kurt, Mike and Zane to join them. The small group assembled outside in the parking lot, where Riley then turned to the others. "Mike and I managed to confirm this morning that Sam is the male vampire that we've been looking for."

Puck frowned. "Big Lips is a Vampire, well that's just wonderful."

Finn sighed. "Are you positive?"

Mike nodded. "I can vouch for Riley. I smelled too, and there was a leather smell coming from Sam as well as a decaying one. There is no doubt about it."

Finn crossed his arms. "Alright we'll talk to Sam after glee tonight," Finn then glanced at Kurt, "but before we talk to Mercedes."

Kurt nodded at that, and then cleared his throat. "We also got another problem?"

Riley noticed that Finn didn't seem to want to hear this, but he nodded for Kurt to continue. Kurt pulled out a piece of paper and Riley noticed that it was the one from this morning. Kurt then spoke. "I found this in my locker this morning. And Finn this is why I was freaking out this morning when you found me."

Kurt then handed Finn the letter, and the others gathered around to read it. When it was all said and done: Puck swore, Mike, Tina and Zane all looked worried and Finn's expression was unreadable."

Finn then turned to Riley. "Did you pick up a scent on it?"

Riley shook his head. "I didn't. It was like it was wiped clean or something. This is going to be harder to figure out who it is because it means that this Vampire knows how to conceal itself. We got it easy with Quinn and Sam, because they probably don't know how to cover their scents."

Finn seemed to scowl at the wet parking lot. "This is just great. Not only do we have to worry about Dalton, but we got to add another Vampire to the mix."

"At least Dalton is a known threat." Zane said.

Puck scoffed at Zane, and Riley growled. Finn's eyes narrowed. "Puck, Riley knock it off. Zane's right, we at least know Dalton's agenda. But as for this older Vampire, we don't so I think that we need to be on our guard more here than ever. Speaking of Quinn, Puck and Tina how is that going?"

Tina's eyes narrowed. "If Puck would stop trying to hit on her, and making me all grossed out then maybe I'd be able to focus on being able to smell her."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Pfft, you guys told me that I need to go after Fabray so that's what I'm doing, and it just seems she wears that flowery perfume, because there is no decay or death wafting about her. Even though there should be with as much crap she pulls."

Finn sighs. "Fine, keep on it. Quinn right now is our only other lead and I don't want to call it off now. Is there anything else that we need to discuss, or that we should all be aware of?"

No one said anything, so Finn clapped his hands together and then spoke. "Fine then let's all go eat before lunch is over with."

With that Finn lead the group back into the school so they could all eat.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester had just excused the group from rehearsal of their attempted "Christmas Pity Party" as Mr. Schue phrased it and everyone was just ready to leave at that point. Finn nodded to the others as he kept his eyes on Sam as he headed out the door. Finn then followed behind Sam, and was about 10 feet behind Sam as they exited the school.<p>

Due to the cold, Finn's Lycan senses seemed to be on over drive. His sense of smell in particular since the wind was blowing and at this moment; and there was no doubt that Sam was the male Vampire because as Riley and Mike both confirmed the leather smell with a touch of something decaying was there. Finn could feel his Lycan blood burning in anticipation for a fight.

Finn followed Sam for about three blocks, when he noticed Sam stop and turn around. Sam gave a nervous smile at Finn. "Did you need something, Finn?"

Finn went forward to close the gap a little and shook his head. "No I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Sam nodded, but he stopped in mid-nod. "Umm, Finn…is there something wrong with your eyes?"

Finn blinked a couple times and shrugged. "No, is there a problem with them?"

Sam's eyes slightly narrowed. "They just seemed to turn gold there for a couple of seconds."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam just seemed to watch Finn for a moment before he shook his head. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Finn gestured for Sam to start walking. "I was just what you were planning on doing for Christmas?"

Sam just shrugged. "I don't know, my parents wanted to go to see my grandparents in Tennessee, but we don't have the money to go right now so we're just gonna stay here."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna stay here too, at the very least for Christmas Eve, but we might go to Kurt's aunt's house in Dayton though, but that's still undecided."

Sam nodded his head. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Finn smiled. "I don't know for sure. But right now I'm just thankful to be alive."

"Yeah," Sam said. He then glanced at Finn. "So what happened that put you in the hospital?"

Finn bites his lip for a second, but then he nodded. "Someone put something in my locker that exploded, I'm not entirely sure what that it was but I was allergic to whatever it was. It got into my blood stream and I guess I died twice in the ER."

Sam's eyes bugged out a little bit. "I didn't know it was that bad. Mr. Shue just told us that you were hurt pretty bad, but he didn't tell us any of that."

"Mom kind of asked that he didn't tell everyone." Finn said a little sheepishly.

Sam nodded. "I can understand that. That way you don't worry everyone even more. Oh I had heard that Rachel was going to try and win you back somehow this week."

Finn frowned. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Kurt now, and she's just gonna have to accept that."

Sam smiled. "So how is it, between you and Kurt anyway? I saw that you guys were holding hands today, which is the first time that I've seen you two affectionate towards each other."

Finn nodded. "Yeah I've come to the conclusion that I haven't been fair to Kurt the last few months and that if I'm going to be his boyfriend then I need to start acting like one."

Sam nodded. "You guys have been going out for a while now haven't you?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, we've been together since the end of October."

Sam and Finn had walked into a park that was covered in snow, and was relatively empty. They walked for a little way into it not saying anything for a moment. Finn stopped as did Sam, Finn then turned to Sam and he cleared his throat. "So, I there was something that I wanted to tell you."

Sam nodded. "Alright, what did you want to tell me Finn?"

Finn sighed. "I know what you are?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and gave a nervous laugh. "What are talking about man?"

Finn just stared at Sam. "I know that you are a vampire, I can smell it on you."

Sam continued to laugh nervously, but he stopped when he noticed, Riley, Puck, Mike, Tina, and Kurt as they all appeared behind Finn on their way into the park. Sam then looked at Finn hard and then he got a look of horror on his face. "You're a werewolf aren't you?"

Finn nodded. At that Sam backed away from Finn, and glanced at the others and he then dropped his backpack, when Sam opened his mouth he bared fangs, that Finn noticed that looked similar to Kurt's. Finn held up his hands to show Sam that he didn't mean any harm. "Sam, I don't want to hurt you."

"Uh huh, sure Finn; you're a werewolf, and I swear I will take you down." Sam said.

In a moment Sam darted forward and he shoved Finn hard in the chest knocking Finn back about twenty feet. Finn had dropped his back pack when Sam had hit him. But as Finn flew back, he felt his Lycan blood boil and it was like a switch was flipped on, and halfway through his shoved flight, he transformed, and it wasn't like the normal transformation that he had experienced, this one was like instant transformation.

When Finn landed and rolled he was in full Lycan form, and he saw that all his clothes were ripped and strewn across the ground. Sam looked determined but afraid. Finn let loose a snarl, but he didn't move. Finn was determined not to hurt Sam, but he was going to defend himself if need be. Sam glanced around at the others, and Finn saw that he seemed to linger on Kurt for a little longer than any one else.

Sam then ran forward as he ran at Finn. Finn reared up onto his hind legs and roared, as again Sam ran into him, but this time Finn didn't fly back. Finn could hear Kurt and yelling at the others to do something, but it seemed like they didn't know what to do. Sam came started punching Finn in his barreled chest. Finn took a swipe at Sam to knock him away and Sam rolled away and jumped back up and hissed at Finn. Finn went back down to all fours and he roared again.

Sam again ran at Finn, and as Finn went to swipe at him, Sam jumped up and flipped over and landed on Finn's shoulders and he grabbed a handful of hair as Finn bucked and tossed around in an attempt to get Sam off of him. Sam then then reached down and started to yank handfuls of hair and started scratching at Finn.

After a minute Finn then just rolled over to his side and he ended up trapping Sam's leg underneath his right side and Finn continued to roll over, squashing Sam in the process and then when Finn moved up onto his left side, Sam had let go, and was attempting to catch his breath. Finn then came over and he placed his front paws on Sam's forearms, and Finn placed his back paws on Sam's legs.

Finn then glanced at Kurt and shook his head in a 'come here' gesture and Kurt crossed the distance. Finn then glanced from Kurt to Sam and then back to Kurt. Kurt gave Finn a confused look, and Finn rolled his eyes, and he then nodded his head to Sam and then he nodded at Kurt. Kurt blinked for a second, before he seemed to get it. Kurt looked at Finn. "You want me to talk to him?"

Finn nodded and Kurt then looked down at Sam. "Sam, we don't want to hurt you."

Sam sent glares up at both of them. "Like hell! Then why am I pinned down with a werewolf on top of me!"

Kurt sighed. "Finn's just defending himself, he doesn't want to hurt you, but you did attack him. Look can we talk? Because this is really important, because I need some more information?"

Sam struggled for a moment against Finn pinning him. "Like what? You're a werewolf too, so why should I talk to you?"

Kurt frowned at that. "I'm not a werewolf, Sam. I'm a lot like you, I'm also a Vampire."

Sam stopped struggling at that and then looked at Kurt. "Prove it."

Kurt took a second and then opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. Sam just stared at Kurt for a full minute before he nodded. Kurt nodded and closed his mouth. "So if Finn lets you go you won't attack right?"

Sam nodded, and Kurt then looked at Finn and nodded. Finn slowly took his paws off from pinning Sam and then Finn moved away from being over Sam. Sam sat up and rubbed his arms and his legs where Finn's paws had been and he glanced at Kurt. "So why are you allied with a werewolf?"

Kurt gave a snort of laughter. "You wouldn't believe me right now if I told you. Come on over to Finn's house and we'll sort this out."

Sam nodded and he stood up. Kurt then went over and picked up Finn's bag, and Finn went on ahead of the group, while Puck, Mike, Tina and Riley all joined them and then the group headed over to Finn's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Now next chapter I know that some of you are going to be excited about, because there will be a little more vampire information that will come to light. So I hope you all enjoy and look forward to seeing you in the next chapter.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 The Son of Orestes

**AN: So this chapter isn't that long, but I feel that this was a good place for this chapter to end where it is. Next Chapter is going to span pretty much Christmas up to Regionals. Regionals will be in chapter 13, so I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, because I really had to pick my brain to try and come up with stuff that I think has not done before. So all mistakes are my own, and I apologize now for them and again I hope you enjoy and please Review. ~ Draco.**

Chapter 11

The Son of Orestes

When Kurt, Sam, Puck, Mike, Tina, and Riley arrived at Finn's house, Finn was already at the door in a new set of clothes and welcoming them in. Kurt went forward and he wrapped his arms around Finn. Kurt buried his head in Finn's chest. "You were supposed to take it easy."

Finn returned the hug. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

Kurt snorted just as the front door opened again to have Zane come in with Mercedes. Zane gave everyone one of his smiles that just light up a room. "I invited Mercedes over to go over some uh, oh."

Zane looked around the living room and saw everyone there and a nervous looking Sam standing in the middle of things. Zane looked to Finn. "We can come back, if need be."

Finn shook his head. "No, Mercedes is already clued in to what's going on. So I guess it's only fair to just get this over with now, rather than later."

Kurt glanced at Finn. "Are you sure about this?"

Finn nodded. "We might as well keep her in the loop; she is your best friend after all."

Kurt nodded, and then motioned Mercedes to come have a seat by him. "Mercedes, what we're about to tell you, you can't share with anyone. Because Mercedes, if you do you could endanger all of us if this gets out."

Mercedes nodded. "So what's going on?"

Kurt took a breath and sighed before he spoke. "I want you to look at my mouth and Sam's for a second, alright."

Mercedes gave Kurt a weird look, but she did as she was told. Sam stepped forward awkwardly when Kurt motioned for him to do so. Kurt and Sam then both opened their mouths to show normal looking teeth. Kurt then closed and then looked at Mercedes. "Now, look at them again."

Kurt then opened his mouth after a moment to reveal his Vampire fangs. Sam didn't at first, but then a look from Kurt and he followed suit. Mercedes gave Kurt another weird look. "Okay, so what's with the fake vampire teeth?"

Kurt sighed. "Mercedes, they're real. Sam and I are both Vampires."

Mercedes then broke out into giggles. "Okay, seriously what's going on?"

When no one else was laughing, Mercedes quieted down quickly. "Come on, Vampires are just movies and books and stuff, they're not real."

Kurt sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry to say Mercedes, they're not. Neither are werewolves."

Mercedes then got a little cross. "This isn't funny anymore. If you all want to jerk me around that is not cool, I'm leaving."

Mercedes then stood up and she made her way to the door. Before she got there Finn moved to stand in front of Mercedes. Mercedes went to push Finn aside, but Finn didn't budge. "Okay Finn jokes over, ha, ha, ha."

Finn shook his head. "Mercedes, we're telling you the truth. You don't believe us so here is the proof."

With that, Finn removed his shirt, and the jeans he had on, he kept he boxers on. Mercedes gave Finn a weird look, and then avoided looking directly. Finn then started to concentrate on transforming. At first there wasn't anything, until Mercedes saw Finn start getting taller, fur growing everywhere, and Finn bulking up. Mercedes then was frightened when Finn's bones stared snapping and breaking, and then Finn's face contorted and turned into a muzzle.

Mercedes just stood there in terror as she looked at Finn in his Lycan form. She then turned and ran to Kurt and clung to him. "Come on Kurt let's get out of here."

Kurt shook his head. "No, you said that you wanted to know what's going on than here you go."

Finn then grabbed his shirt and jeans, and then moved to the kitchen as he detransformed back to his human self. Finn appeared back into the living room a few moments later. "I didn't mean to scare you Mercedes, but it was the only way to prove to you that we weren't lying."

Mercedes nodded, still scared of what had just occurred. "So if what you say is true Finn, and Kurt and Sam are Vampires, are the rest of you all werewolves?"

Zane cleared his throat. "I'm not; I'm the only one that's human out of the group besides you."

Mercedes then glanced to Finn. "So if you're a werewolf and Kurt's a Vampire, shouldn't you two be enemies instead of boyfriends."

Finn glanced at Kurt and then to Mercedes. "Normally you would be right. But there is a small problem in the fact that I've imprinted on Kurt. And due to my imprint on him, I see Kurt as my mate, or boyfriend and I don't have a choice in the matter."

Mercedes just stared at Finn. "But you were dating Rachel, and you are straight."

Finn shook his head. "You're right in both of those regards to that. But no matter how hard I fought this imprint so it would focus on Rachel, it would push harder for me to be with Kurt. So even if I want to be with Rachel, the imprint won't allow it. I'm bound to Kurt and only Kurt."

Mercedes then turned to Kurt. "How are you handling this?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'll admit that it's not what I would have wanted, but I'm dealing with it."

Mercedes nodded and then looked at everyone else. "So what's going on?"

Finn then turned to Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry for springing that on you, but we need to know, what is your Vampire lineage?"

Sam glanced around at the group. "I'm not supposed to tell Lycans any information."

Kurt sighed. "Sam, whatever you say to these guys won't go any further. They are the only Lycans in Lima, and at any rate, they all have to answer to Finn if they let anything slip. And the reason for that is because Finn is a Supreme Alpha."

Sam's mouth dropped open as he turned to look at Finn. "You mean the Lycan from the prophecy?"

Kurt frowned at that. "You know the prophecy?"

Sam's mouth clammed shut. "What do you know about it?"

Kurt frowned even further. "Nothing really, just that it foretells the birth of a child between a Lycan and a vampire. That's about what really sticks in my mind at any rate."

Sam sighed heavily and then glanced at Finn. "I have your word that this won't be shared?"

Finn nodded. "I promise. If anyone from my pack repeats what is said here today, they will be punished."

Sam then looked from Finn to others gathered in the room. "Zane and Mercedes, do I have your words as well?"

Zane nodded. "I won't say anything. I feel that I am bound by Lycan code, since I am Riley's mate."

Mercedes gave Zane a funny look as Zane shrugged his shoulders. Mercedes then looked to Sam. "I promise not to say anything."

Sam seemed to relax a little bit and then he turned his attention to Kurt. "So I am to assume that you are the son of Elissa then?"

Kurt nodded. "I am."

Sam then turned and took a chair. "Do you know who the daughter of Valtia is?"

Finn cleared his throat, as he sat down in his dad's recliner. "We don't. We think it might be Quinn, but we don't know for sure."

Sam frowned at that. "You think it's Quinn?"

Riley nodded. "We do, because we pick up a flowery scent from Quinn on occasion, and we've only had it happen once that we've detected the second scent from her. But we are unsure, because Quinn could be using perfume."

"What do you mean by second scent?" Sam asked.

Finn leaned forward a little and rested his elbows on his knees. "The short version to explain it is this: Vampires have two smells to them, a primary one that has a sweet, flower, or an intriguing smell, with a secondary scent that has a rotting or decaying smell to it."

Sam just blinked. "Oh."

Kurt then spoke. "So I take it that you're the son of Orestes?"

Sam snapped out of his daze and nodded. "I am. The Orestes line was charged with keeping information about the Vampire way of life. But most of the information was locked away somewhere a few centuries ago, so I don't know where it is. I do know certain things like the prophecy and a few other things that allow me to get by."

Kurt went over and sat on the floor in front of Finn. "So what's this so called prophecy? I was attacked a while back by another Vampire, and he told me that he was going to kill me due to the fact that I am a son of Elissa."

Sam nodded. "Vampires that are directly descended from the three Elders are more protective of those members. But there are the rouge Vampires that believe that after the Elders fell, that Vampires were no longer bound to the rules and laws that they had set in place. The prophecy is this though: _In seven generations there will be a descendant of the three. There will be a son of Elissa, a Son of Orestes and a daughter of Valtia. These descendants of the Elders will reunite the coven and restore the laws. The Son of Elissa will bear a child in a union with a Supreme Lycan. The child will be of the two blood lines and shall possess powers that neither has seen._"

The room was quiet as Sam spoke the Vampire prophecy. Everyone turned to look at Kurt who was now a little red in the cheeks.

Puck was the one that broke the silence. "If I am not mistaking it sounds like according to this prophecy Hummel that you get pregnant. How in the hell does that happen? Guys can't get pregnant."

Before Kurt could reply, Sam spoke. "It is something that only happens to a generational Vampire. It's an ability that all male vampires carry, but it only is activated, if there is no way to continue the family line. So since Kurt is an only child it was activated in him. It won't activate in me because I have a brother and a sister."

When everyone's head turned from Sam back to Kurt, Kurt cleared his throat. "Plus sexuality plays a part in how that gene is turned on as well. Since I am gay it was turned on."

Sam nodded as Mercedes leaned forward. "You said that earlier that Finn was what?"

Kurt turned to look at Mercedes. "Finn is the Supreme Alpha Lycan. Meaning all Lycans answer to him no matter where they are in the world."

Mercedes was quiet for a beat. "But Sam just said that the 'son of Elissa will bear a child in a union with a Supreme Lycan,' I'm not sure I understand what that means."

Kurt sighed, because he could tell that there seemed to be the same look on several of the others faces. Sam, Riley, Zane, and Finn's faces weren't confused because they all knew what this revelation means. Kurt then decided to put the others out of their misery. "It means Cede that I will be giving birth to a child, and that that child will belong to Finn."

Mike, Tina, Puck and Mercedes eyes all seemed to bug out of their heads as they took in that piece of information. Tina cleared her throat. "Is this part of the reason Finn has imprinted on you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, but it sure is one hell of a coincidence though. All I had heard of the prophecy before now was that I would get pregnant by a Lycan. What I did not know was that it was to be by a specific Lycan, namely Finn."

Mike looked to Finn. "Are you comfortable with this?"

Finn didn't say anything for a moment. "No matter how hard I've fought the imprint it won't let me change things. So to answer your question, yes, I'm gonna be comfortable with this."

Sam cleared his throat. "This just means that when Kurt gets pregnant we're all gonna have to be extra protective of him. Rouge Vampires, and other Lycans won't be our only problem, we'll have to worry about slayers."

Puck snorted. "We're already ahead of you there. The slayers or hunters are those prissy spoiled rich kids from Dalton. They already tried to knock off Finn."

Sam gaped at Puck and Mercedes turned to Finn. "Is that what happened?"

Finn nodded. "Because Riley accidentally let slip that I was a Supreme Alpha to those two that came up to us in the hall during Sectionals. They are the Dalton Hunters and they had placed a silver flower vase in my locker, and when it exploded it I was hit with the silver shrapnel, I died twice at the hospital, but they were able to bring me back both times. These guys know what they're doing and it's only a matter of time before they strike again, and I want to be as prepared as possible for them."

The room was silent for a moment, before Sam began to talk again. "What I do know about the past Supreme Lycans is that hunters had attacked Artimis and that Artimis's pack was destroyed as well. Due to Artimis being killed by hunters, the original truce started to fall apart that had been established by Alcyone and Elissa who had been assassinated shortly after the second generation. The prophecy was told shortly before Elissa had been killed."

Finn was quiet for a second before he spoke. "Artimis was my fourth great-grandmother, and according to my family line that I have, it says that Artimis had a son named Apollo. Artimis' pack couldn't have all been destroyed if Apollo survived to continue the Supreme Alpha line."

Sam nodded. "Like I said, I don't know much about the Lycan side of things. We only knew the first four of the line and the first was Alcyone, then Typhone, followed by Cerberus, and lastly Artimis. Any Lycans before Alcyone we don't know of, but he was the one that brought the first treaty about. What is not known is that the hunters found out about the prophecy during this time, which is why Artimis was targeted."

Everyone was again quiet as they absorbed that information. Tina spoke up then. "Sam, what happened to Elissa and the other Vampire Elders?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Shortly after Artimis was killed, the hunters turned their attention on the Vampires, and the council was decimated in a hunter attack on an all vampire village. During and shortly after the attack Elissa, Valtia and Orestes gathered the few survivors and fled the village, Elissa was killed shortly after in an ambush that had been set up to take out any survivors."

Again the room was silent; Kurt was the one to break the silence this time. "My aunt and grandmother told me that vampire families that have a male heir don't survive why is that?"

Sam considered the question for a moment. "Generational male Vampire are targeted for the fear of the prophecy coming true and also males are considered to be more sport worthy than females. Though turned vampires are not nearly as powerful as generational Vampires."

Tina was the one to speak next. "Sam, do you know how the Vampires came to be?"

Sam gave Tina a small smile. "There is a legend that was told to me, but I don't know if it's a very reliable story about how vampires came to be."

"But don't legends and myths have a basis in fact though?" Zane commented.

Everyone turned to look at him for a second before Zane shrugged. "What? It's the truth though; all of you guys are pretty much walking proof that there is some basis in fact that Vampires and Werewolves are real. And from Riley's point of view, even Finn is a legend; because the Lycan's believed that the Supreme Alpha's to be all gone."

Riley nodded. "Zane does have a point. So Sam what is the Vampire legend? Because the werewolf legend hasn't really varied all that much over the years, but just from talking to Kurt it sounds like a lot of the information has deviated."

Sam nodded at that. "Alright, so according to our legends there was a group of about 4,000 people, who called themselves the Empire of Va, and their king's name was Va. King Va and his people were assigned to protect a religious temple. King Va decided that they no longer needed to protect the sight and ordered it to be pillaged and plundered. Now our legend says that there was a god or superior being that laid a curse on King Va and his Empire. Their curse was to never be allowed to be in sunlight again and if they did then they would burn to death and to be animalistic hunters and that the only way for them to survive was to live on the blood of others by drinking it. King Va and his followers were then forced to go into hiding due to the curse. People were warned over the years to watch out for King Va and his cursed Empire. The words eventually blended over time from King Va's Empire to be Vampire."

Tina blinked a lot. "Well that sure was enlightening. So what was the cause of the curse?"

Sam shrugged. "There are a few vampires believe that the initial curse, was actually some sort of medical virus or something along to those lines."

Zane nodded. "That very well could be a possibility."

Mike turned to Zane. "Why do you say that?"

Zane was quiet for a second. "Well in the realm of medicine it's common knowledge that some viruses can be extremely deadly. And besides we're talking a long time ago, so a lot of viruses were not treatable and caused a lot of death in certain spots around the world. So if it was a virus of some sort, it would explain a few things."

Mike nodded and then turned back to Sam. "So what happened to Va and his minions?"

Sam gave a small chuckle. "I don't know for sure. But that's all I know about the history prior to Elissa, Orestes and Valtia. But it was during their reign as Elders that the Vampire lifestyle changed. It is said that Orestes had saved a man or some superior being that told Orestes that he would remove the curse of his people but to be replaced with a different weakness instead. Orestes agreed to the deal and he was told by this being that the curse of his people had been lifted and that they may now appear during the day. But his people could be killed by gold and that their curse shall no longer hinder their life styles."

Sam stopped to take a breath before he spoke again. " So when the vampire curse was modified, again according to Vampire legend, it was allowed that Vampires go from feasting on humans for survival to being able to lead a more human lifestyle to live.

Zane cleared his throat. "I think those few Vampires were right, because over time a virus can change, and maybe the virus changed enough to allow Vampires to go back to a civilized lifestyle."

No one else commented. Finally Kurt spoke. "Well I think this is enough for today, this is a lot for everyone to process."

Finn nodded as he stood up after helping Kurt up off of the floor. "Kurt's right. Let's all just take a few days to process all this and get back together. And Sam we can bring you up to date on all that we know about Dalton as well."

Sam nodded, and Finn cleared his throat as everyone gathered their things to leave. "And remember not a word of this to anyone. We don't need to tip Dalton off about Kurt and Sam, we should try and keep their focus on us for as long as we can."

With that everyone murmured their agreements to keep quiet, and soon everyone filed out of the house just leaving Finn, Kurt, Riley and Zane to reflect on all the new information that they had just learned.

* * *

><p>Blaine was busy packing his suitcase to go home at the end of the week for Christmas when there was a knock on his dormitory door. Blaine walked over to it and opened it see Sebastian standing there with a smug expression on his face. Blaine turned back into his room. "What do you want?"<p>

"Nothing really," Sebastian said as he came into the room.

Blaine paused as he threw a couple pairs of socks into the suitcase. "Then what is it? Because Sebastian, I don't have time to play 20 questions with you."

Sebastian just smiled. "Well that's a pity then because I so want to play."

Blaine glared at Sebastian. "Either tell me what you came to gloat about or get out."

Sebastian gave a fake pout. "Gee Blainers you're no fun. Well since you're going to be an ass, I'll just say thank you for getting me reinstated with my hunting privileges."

Blaine just stared at Sebastian. "I had nothing to do with that."

Sebastian just continued to smile. "Yes you did. You see the headmaster charged you with killing that Supreme Alpha, and apparently you failed in that task."

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's dead."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, I know an exploding flower vase. Well it lives, one of our contacts in Lima, just confirmed the information."

With that Sebastian continued to laugh as he left the room. Blaine went and checked his mission statuses and found the file, and read the newest report about the Supreme Alpha still alive. Blaine swore and in his anger, he grabbed his desk lamp, and then proceeded to smash it against the wall in his anger.


	13. Chapter 12 Surprises

**AN 1: So for the first part of this chapter the dialogue is word for word from 2.10 A Very Glee Christmas. I don't claim that it's mine; it belongs to Fox, etc., etc., etc. This is just the one little scene from it, because what I had in my head had been pretty much the same thing, the only difference was that my version pretty much sucked majorly, for I couldn't remember it very well when I started this chapter, I changed it when I started editing it. So I am borrowing it to make this scene better than what it was, however the close of the tree farm scene is totally mine. Also FYI there is a death this chapter and it is of a very minor Glee character from the Warblers (sorry for the tiny spoiler). Plus this chapter is a long one so, yay there. Umm...I think you all know the drill, sorry for mistakes, people OOC, and please review and tell me what you all think. ~ Draco. **

Chapter 12

Surprises

It was still a few days before school let out and it was a bit of downer when they all showed up in the choir room that day to find everything broken and or destroyed and all the presents stolen. Everyone was really sad due to Mr. Schue spending the money to get them a descent tree.

So here Finn was in a Christmas tree farm with some money to get a new tree and he had Rachel for company. Finn was slowly sniffing as he went along the rows of trees, he loved the smell of a Christmas trees and then the wind shifted a little bit and Finn had to frown for an odd smell came from Rachel. "You smell kind of funny."

Rachel seemed to blush a little as she pulled out an air freshener. "Oh, I uh um, I put this on during the car ride over. I know how much you love the smell of Christmas pine, but I guess I really don't need it now that we have the real thing."

Finn gave an annoyed sigh. He noticed that Rachel tossed the air freshener away a moment later. After Rachel tossed the air freshener she ran up and wrapped her arm around Finn's. "It's so cold out, its cuddle weather."

Finn looked down at the ground after he glanced at Rachel. "It's unseasonably warm for this time of year. But uh…"

Finn then shook off Rachel and scratched his head as Rachel started talking again. "It's just; I really wanted to come here with you. I mean the Christmas tree is the foundation of Christmas. It's the hearth of the Christmas home. Without it, there wouldn't be anywhere to hang the ornaments, or put the presents under."

Finn just blinked. "Yeah, whenever we put the tree up, I always knew that Christmas was really here." Finn reached over and grabbed a tree and he shook it for a second. "This thing's too small, but uh…"

Finn heard the music change and Rachel started to talk again. "Oh, I love this song. It's uh my favorite Christmas song, it's WHAM."

Finn smiled as he glanced over Rachel's shoulder at the music speaker. "Yeah, yeah, cool. Umm…I'm gonna look down this row of Frasier's first, and maybe you could check out the Douglas's, and I'll meet you at the end."

Rachel looked so expectant that Finn didn't know what to think. "Okay."

With that they parted and went their separate directions. Finn could hear Rachel softly singing along with the song as they slowly made their way down aisles. Finn tried to relax and tell himself that there was no need to feel awkward about any of this. Finn's thoughts strayed over to Kurt for a moment. Finn had left Kurt with Riley and Zane at his mom's house where they were busy helping his mom in putting up a few last minute Christmas decorations, and to wrap some presents for everyone. Finn knew that Kurt was protected due to Riley being there. Finn snapped back to the presents and he glanced at Rachel who seemed to keep pace with him right until they ended up at the end of the row.

Rachel looked upset as she spoke. "Last year for Christmas,….I asked Santa to give me you."

Rachel then went to lean up and kiss Finn. A quick second after their lips touched Finn pushed Rachel away. With a heavy heart Finn closed his eyes. "It's not last year anymore."

Rachel frowned. "It's Christmas, it's time for you to be with me."

Finn shook his head. "No, I, I can't. Okay this is wrong. I shouldn't, I shouldn't have brought you here. I used to love you, Rachel, but I don't anymore."

Rachel seemed to get angry. "What the hell Finn? What does Kurt have that I don't, and you're not even gay!"

Finn sighed. "You wouldn't understand because it is way too complicated to explain. And you're right I'm not gay, I'm bi."

Rachel glared at Finn. "What wouldn't I understand?"

Finn swallowed. "I can't tell you."

Rachel frowned even more. "Right and I am a lesbian."

Finn was starting to get irritated with Rachel. "Look, I want to try and be your friend at the very least, but at the rate you keep going and making me feel bad, then maybe we shouldn't be friends at all. Good bye, Rachel."

With that Finn turned on his heels and started to walk away. Rachel shouted after him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Finn didn't even reply, as he made his way out of the tree farm. He then quickly got in his truck and drove off, leaving Rachel there. Finn drove straight home and when he walked in the door, Kurt came up jumping on him, and only then did Finn finally relax a little. Kurt gave Finn a big kiss on the lips and when Finn let go Kurt looked up at Finn and then frowned. "What happened with Rachel?"

Finn sighed, because he didn't want to talk about it, but if he didn't tell Kurt then it would just be an even bigger mess. "Rachel, she uh…she kissed me."

The sound of a box dropping made Finn and Kurt turn to see Riley looking a little disgusted and sheepish at the same time. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eaves drop."

Riley picked up the box and then quickly left the room and went and joined Zane in the kitchen with Carole. Kurt then turned back to Finn. "She kissed you?"

Finn nodded. "Then she went off on this whole rant about how she wished for me last Christmas and she wanted me again this year."

Kurt frowned. "What did you say?"

"I told her no and that I can't do this with her since I was with you, and then she tried to make it all about her." Finn said as he took off his coat and hung it in the closet next to the door.

Kurt didn't say anything until Finn turned around. "What else did she say?"

Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt. "She wanted to know what you have that she doesn't. I told her that it would be too complicated to explain."

Kurt nodded. "Are you sure that you would rather be with her?"

Finn put Kurt at arm's length and stared at him. "Where is this coming from?"

Kurt shook his head. "Just…I don't know."

Finn frowned because he could tell by Kurt's heartbeat that he was lying. "You're lying."

Kurt looked up at Finn with an indignant look. "I am not."

Finn frowned even more. "Yes you are. I can tell because your heartbeat changes. So I know when you're lying to me."

Kurt looked like he had just been slapped, and then he sighed loudly. "Fine, I'm just worried that your imprint on me isn't as strong as you say it is."

Finn shook his head. "I swear the imprint is real, and I had to choose, and I chose you."

Kurt looked up at that. "What?"

Finn sighed. "In my dad's journals and in my conversations with Riley, if I didn't choose who I was imprinted on, then I would end up hurting someone."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "What?"

Finn let out a small breath before he spoke. "The imprint will force a Lycan to bond with the imprinted person if it needs to. So if I had forced myself to stay with Rachel, the imprint would have forced me to hurt her, because she would have been an obstacle to be with you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her. So I had to choose, and I chose you over Rachel. Yes it might have been partially to protect her, but the truth of the matter is Kurt, I want you. I want to be with you, Kurt. I…Kurt, I love you."

If it all possible Kurt's jaw dropped even more in shock, and his voice went up another couple of octaves, "you, what?"

"I love you, Kurt." Finn repeated. "I have for a while now. You've always been there for me. You never tried to make me into something I wasn't and you just accepted me for me. You never treated me like I was an idiot or a dog and no pun intended there, and most of all you never treated me like I was a trophy. You always loved me for me, even though I was a complete ass to you for a long time."

Kurt just stared at Finn with his mouth hanging open. After a moment Kurt closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Riley, could you come here for a second?"

Riley appeared a second later, he was drying his hands on a towel. "Yes?"

Kurt turned to Riley. "Finn just told me that Lycans can tell when someone is lying is that true?"

Riley nodded his head and he frowned. "We can, but I'm not following where this is going."

Kurt gave a small smile. "I want to know if Finn's lying. Finn could you repeat what you just said, please."

Finn frowned but he repeated everything that he had said in the last few minutes about choosing Kurt over Rachel and him loving Kurt for a while now. When Finn was done Riley shrugged. "No change in his heart beat it is all true."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

Riley gave Kurt a weird look. "May I ask why you wanted me to see if he was lying?"

Kurt swallowed as he looked up at Finn. "It's just made all my doubts go away."

With that Finn gave a big smile, and he picked up Kurt and gave him a big passionate kiss. Riley had to look away after a minute. Finn continued to kiss Kurt until Carole came bustling into the living room. "Hey, now come on you two, keep it PG-13 for your mother."

Finn and Kurt quickly separated and Finn saw that Riley looked embarrassed and Zane was watching from the dining room, his hand clearly trying to muffle the giggle escaping his lips. Carole came back in between Kurt and Finn and she gave a smile to both of them.

* * *

><p>Blaine was furious that his plan failed. He had planned it out perfectly. But somehow that Supreme Lycan managed to live. Blaine had gone to the library and pulled out the ancient scrolls as they were referred to. They weren't really scrolls per say, but rather really old pieces of parchment.<p>

Blaine poured over the parchment on the very limited information that they had about the Supreme Lycan. There was the information about Alcyone, through Artimis, and it was said on that parchment that all Lycans had been killed in that pack. According to the parchment, the Hunters of the time, captured all fleeing Lycans, and butchered them, and then to make sure that the Lycans couldn't make a surprise attempt, all the remains had been burned. Blaine frowned, because based on that information there could not have been one survivor.

Blaine then turned to another scroll and went over the far more limited information on the foretold Vampire prophecy, which also didn't contain much. All the information that the Hunters had on the prophecy just said that a vampire will bear a child in a union with a Supreme Lycan. Blaine then consulted a few books for other bits of information.

"You look like you're planning on doing some hunting."

Blaine looked up to see Wes and David standing close by. "My plan to take out the Supreme Lycan failed. I worked with Nick and Jeff to make it flawless. But somehow that over grown flea bag survived."

Wes nodded. "We heard. So what are you doing with all this then?"

Blaine glanced down at the scrolls and the notebook before he glanced up at the two guys. "I'm compiling all the information that we have on the Supreme Lycan."

"How's that going for you?" David asked as he took a seat next to Blaine.

Blaine frowned. "Not very informative like I had originally hoped. The Hunters of that time said that the whole line of Lycans in Alcyone's line died when Artimis was killed, and all Lycans were accounted for those that were in the pack. So that means that the Supreme Lycan should not be. But yet Sebastian and I ran into one at sectionals."

Wes took a seat as well. "Are you sure this wasn't a regular Alpha Lycan that knows how to shift?"

Blaine shook his head. "The Lycans that Sebastian and I had been tracking since Toronto said that they were with a Supreme Lycan, and the Lycan in question had said: 'well I guess you missed one.'."

David pulled Blaine's notebook over to him. "If it's true that one was missed and we're looking at an actual Supreme Lycan then we're missing about five or six generations out of that line. Again that's if they actually missed one at the time."

Blaine nodded. "So how do we determine if it is actually _the_ Supreme Lycan and not just a regular Alpha?"

Wes shook head. "Well according to the rumors passed down it is said that a Supreme Lycan can transform during the day as well. But I don't think that information is very reliable though."

Blaine thought for a moment, before his thoughts settled on the shorter brown haired boy that Blaine had seen with the Lycan. With that Blaine gave David and Wes an evil smile. "I think I just figured out what to do. But I will need your help to put this into motion."

Wes and David both nodded and Blaine leaned forward to explain his plan to them.

* * *

><p>Finn felt bad for Riley and Zane not being able to go home for Christmas. They had talked to their lawyer who was handling their case, as well as the judge, but the answer was still no. Finn was also a little sad to also see that Riley didn't seem to have as many friends as Zane did at school. Finn had mentioned this to Kurt and Kurt had told Finn to try and talk to Riley about it.<p>

Finn was going to bring it up that night, but at that moment he was trying to read his English homework when he hears Riley and Zane in the kitchen. Carole had let Riley and Zane call home every once in a while to let their families know that they are okay. Tonight was one of those occasions. Zane was currently on the phone talking to someone as Riley kept making interjections. After a few more minutes Zane sighed and just handed the phone to Riley. Riley walked into the other room as Zane then came over and sat at the table where Finn was working.

"Ugh, I swear there are times that Riley is such a child." Zane said as he brought his hands up and put his face in them as he placed his elbows on the table.

Finn smiled as he glanced over at Zane. "I've heard Kurt say that about me sometimes. Who are you guys talking to?"

Zane brought his hands down from his face as he blinked a few times. "Oh, it's just Anya; she's a friend that Riley and I have both in common. We talk to Drew and Owen on occasion, but Riley doesn't have many friends other than Anya and Peter, who I've met once or twice."

Finn nodded as he set his book down. "I've noticed that. Riley just seems to just mainly talk to us in the pack, and then the others in glee club."

Zane nodded before he spoke. "Riley is just more cautious with making friends. Riley's insecurities about his sexuality have prevented him from getting close to people back home; and I can understand that to a point." Zane paused for a second before he added. "He seems to be more relaxed here though, than he was when we were back at home."

Finn thought for a second. "Do you think his insecurities might be something that's going on with him now?"

Zane shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't think so. But Riley has changed a lot, and I do mean _a lot_, since I've met him. From what I've heard from Anya, Riley used to be really homophobic, not just to people who were gay, but towards himself. I know that he had kissed his friend Peter, and then tried to turn it into something that didn't happen. Then there was the whole steroids thing, which is where his anger problems became even more evident. I know he had a gay teacher for his lifeguard class, and he punched him, and I think they've reconciled but I'm not sure. Then he had even gone in to try and put himself through conversion therapy. And before we were forced to run for our lives, we had just gotten through his two Riley's complex, the one where he was all macho and straight around others, and then he would be the sweetheart that I fell in love with when it was just us."

Finn blinked at that. He had never really asked Riley all what had gone on that lead to him to being out. But Finn wasn't going to share Riley's past without Riley's permission. Finn sighed as he looked at Zane. "I guess I didn't realize he had it so hard."

Zane gave Finn a weird look. "Haven't you two talked about this before?"

Finn shook his head. "No, not really, it was more me asking him about what I should do about Kurt, since I didn't know how to handle my imprint on him. Other than my new relationship with Kurt, and me asking about things that I should know about Lycans, we never did broach that subject. I'll admit that I've been curious, when you guys got here at the end of September. Riley said that he was kicked out of his house, so I thought it was kind of a sore subject so I didn't want to ask."

Zane nodded. "It might be with him. When his parents kicked him out he was really tore up about it. My parents were okay with me being gay, and not to mention that they love Riley a lot. Hell even my brothers and sisters love him. My parents were so mad at Riley's parents for kicking him out, since he's an only child, that my parents let him stay with us."

Finn was quiet for a second. "I don't know what I would have done if my mom did that to me."

Zane gave Finn a soft smile. "Your mom is amazing. I had my mom talk to yours shortly after we got here and my mom said that she was thrilled that we were staying with such a caring woman, and that she knew she wouldn't have to worry so much about me and Riley."

Finn nodded. "Yeah my mom is pretty awesome like that."

As if on cue Carole came into the room with an armload of groceries. "Sorry, I'm late boys, but it had started snowing, and the line at the store was longer than it surely needed to be. So we'll just order a pizza for dinner."

Riley came into the dining room at that point tossing the phone up and catching it on its way back down. "Zane, Anya wanted me to tell you that she enjoyed hearing from you, and to again wish you a Merry Christmas."

Zane nodded, as Carole tuned into the conversation. "Who's Anya?"

Riley glanced at Carole. "She's just a really good friend of mine and Zane's back home."

Carole nodded as she started to put groceries away. "Did you get a hold of your parents, Zane?"

Zane shook his head. "No, I didn't. I did leave a message with the babysitter though."

Carole glanced back over at Zane as she put a gallon of milk in the fridge. "I didn't know you had any siblings."

Zane gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I do, but I'm the oldest though."

Carole smiled as she crossed over to a cupboard to put cereal in it. "So how many do you have?"

"I have three younger brothers and a sister. Kyle is twelve, Jason is ten, and Tyler is seven. My sister Katie is five." Zane said as Riley crossed the room to take a seat at the table.

Carole nodded as she pulled open the freezer door to put in some frozen juice. "How about you, Riley do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Finn noticed Riley stiffen a little but he relaxed just as fast. "Sorry no, I'm an only child."

Carole nodded again as she started to stuff the plastic bags inside of one. "Did you try to call your parents?"

Riley seemed to stiffen entirely at that. After a moment Finn saw a tear slide down Riley's cheek. "I did try, because I thought with it being Christmas they might have had a change of heart. They didn't, I just got yelled at some more, and was told to never call again."

Zane had glanced at Finn and pointed to his heart. Finn was confused for a second, but he figured out that Zane wanted to know if Riley was lying. As Riley talked, Finn listened and he felt his heart really go out to Riley, for Riley's heartbeat never varied. With slight shake of his head Finn let Zane know. Zane then moved over to hug Riley as well as Carole.

The moment Carole wrapped her arms around Riley, Riley broke down. Finn noticed Zane wig out a little bit, and Finn gathered that Zane hasn't seen Riley upset that often. Finn thinks that the last time Zane saw Riley like this was when his parents had kicked him out. Carole started to sway back and forth. "It's alright Riley, just let it out."

After a few minutes, Riley managed to compose himself and with that Carole ordered pizza.

The next day at school was a little relieving to say the least. Finn and the others joined the staff in the staff room during lunch to sing Christmas carols for the staff, where the staff all donated money that they were trying to raise. Upon the return trip to the choir room, they found Artie up and walking about on his Rewalk and with Brittany completely gushing over him. A moment later Finn cleared his throat. "Mr. Schue, Riley, Zane and I have been working on a Christmas song that we'd like to share with everyone before we leave for break."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Alright Finn, you guys have the floor."

With that Finn, Riley and Zane stood in front of everyone as Brad started on the piano and sleigh bells were ringing, and the three boys started say: jingle. After a few seconds they stopped and then a Big Band feel started being played as the three of them broke out in a rendition of Jingle Bells.

Shortly thereafter Mr. Schue dismissed them all for the holidays. Finn, Kurt, Riley and Zane were walking out of the front of the school, which was now mostly deserted for the holidays, when a van pulled up. The small group continued across the parking lot to Finn's truck and Kurt's Navigator. Finn noticed that Kurt stopped and he had a frown on his face. Finn was about to ask what was wrong, when Kurt shouted. "GET DOWN!"

Kurt quickly shoved Finn over just as Riley and Zane headed for the ground. At the same moment they heard a shot go off and Kurt then hit the ground screaming out in agony. Finn turned around and he saw that Kurt had an arrow sticking out of his arm. Finn felt a fury boil up in him like no other. Finn then scanned the parking lot and saw the van with the doors open.

There were six guys coming towards them. Finn let loose an animalistic growl, and his eyes changed color. Finn recognized the one from Sectionals that was named Blaine, but he didn't know who the other five were. The six Warblers were standing there with crossbows, and there was a slightly chubby one that was currently reloading his crossbow. Finn removed his coat and backpack, and he started to transform, and he heard Blaine start swearing.

But before Finn's clothes ripped he paused in his transformation as the chubby Warbler suddenly dropped to his knees screaming in pain. Finn noticed Kurt's cookie smell float towards him from the Warblers. Finn then glanced over to see Riley and Zane kneeling where Kurt had been, with an arrow in Zane's hand, but no Kurt. Finn brought his attention back to what was going on in front of him. Kurt now appeared in front of Finn, he was breathing hard, but Finn noticed that his fangs were showing.

Blaine raised his crossbow. "It's over Lycans."

Kurt shook his head. "No it's not."

Blaine gave a smile. "Whatever you mongrel pup, you're all dead anyway."

Blaine then raised his crossbow and his arrow flew off of it and it headed straight for Finn. Kurt reached out and grabbed it out of the air, before it could find its mark. Kurt then took the arrow and threw it as hard as he could and hit the chubby Warbler in his shoulder. One of the others bent down to assist him and shouted. "Trent!"

Blaine lowered his crossbow for a second. "You're not like any of the Lycan's that I've faced before."

Before Finn could reach out and grab Kurt, he moved to where he was within striking distance of Blaine. Kurt then glared at Blaine. "That's because I'm not a Lycan."

Blaine took in Kurt for a moment and then he saw Kurt's eyes change from blue to blood red and Kurt then reached out and ripped the crossbow from Blaine's hand and then broke it into three pieces.

Blaine gulped. "What are you?"

But before Kurt could answer another voice entered the fray. "He's a Vampire, like me."

The Warblers all turned to their right to see a blonde boy standing a few feet away. Kurt turned to Sam. "Sam, stay out of this."

"No," Sam said. "I am not leaving you guys in this situation."

With that Sam moved so fast that he ended up disarming all the Warblers standing there, Sam then proceeded to break all the crossbows. On the last one he turned to the group. "There now that we're all on equal footing, who want's some?"

Blaine glared between Sam and Kurt. "I swear I will kill you both to prevent that prophecy from coming true."

Sam moved forward. "How do you know that the child isn't already born?"

Blaine ended up looking fearful at that. With that Blaine turned and motioned to the others to return to the van. "We will meet again, and next time you won't be so lucky."

Sam gave a smile that clearly read superiority. "Yes we will, but your over confidence will be your undoing."

Blaine bit his tongue to keep from replying. But before the Warbler's were all gathered in the van, Sam darted forward and he yanked Trent back. "By the way he stays with us."

Blaine swore as he slammed the door shut and ordered the van to drive. As the van drove away, Sam dragged Trent over to Riley, Zane, Finn and Kurt. Sam pushed Trent down to his knees as he glanced up to see that Finn was busy fretting over Kurt, who had a mixture of annoyance and admiration on his face.

"Kurt, will you please stand still so that I may look at you injury." Finn said as he made his third attempt to look at Kurt's shoulder.

"Finn, I'm fine. I'll heal in a bit. It's no problem; it happened last time when I fought Terrance." Kurt said as he shrugged off Finn again.

Sam cleared his throat. "Did you drink blood that time?"

Kurt glanced at Sam and frowned. "No, and I am going to do my absolute best not to go that route."

Sam shook his head. "Look Kurt, if you don't drink every time after you're injured you can seriously hurt yourself. I've read that if you don't drink after you're injured, the Vampire body will feed on itself to repair the damage that was done to it. If there is a lot of damage done to your body, it could kill you."

Finn rolled up the sleeve to his shirt; he still had not put his coat back on, and pushed it in front of Kurt's face. "Kurt take it, you need it. I don't want to lose you."

Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "Finn, you're seriously going to do this now?"

Finn looked into Kurt's eyes. "I don't want to force you, but if I have to I will."

Kurt sighed loudly again. He then took Finn's forearm and then glanced at Sam. "Is there anything I need to know about this?"

Sam shrugged. "Just take enough to heal yourself, anymore and you could possibly kill Finn."

Kurt glanced back at Finn's forearm. "How will I know when enough is enough?"

Sam blinked. "You don't know how to do this?"

Kurt shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Sorry neither my aunt nor my grandmother was kind enough to leave me a book called _Vampires for Dummies_."

Sam gave a small laugh at that. "Alright when you first drink it's gonna be a little disgusting. The important thing to remember is that you need to swallow the blood for it to be effective. At first the blood is gonna taste like steak. When the taste changes, that means your body has enough. When the taste changes it's going to turn into something that tastes like something sweet, like a candy of some kind. If you keep drinking after that you will kill Finn, by running him dry."

Kurt looked fearful now. Kurt then looked to Finn. "I don't think that I can do this now."

Finn looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "You can, and you will."

With another deep breath, Kurt then bit into Finn's arm. Things went smoothly for a minute, before Finn started to get light headed. Only when Finn started cry out in pain did Kurt let go of Finn's arm. Finn glanced at his forearm where Kurt had bit it, and it had turned a brownish color and there was like a red spider web look to the injury. Kurt, Sam, and Zane all gasped at the injury and Riley looked like he wanted to be sick. Finn glanced between Riley and Sam. "What's going on?"

Sam shook his head for he didn't know. Riley turned around after he seemed to gather himself up. "That's what a Vampire bite looks on a Lycan, I've only seen a Vampire bite once before, but it looked a lot worse than that does. It just means that Kurt's Vampire venom is in your system."

Kurt looked horrified at that. "I'm so sorry, Finn."

Riley took Finn's forearm and looked at the injury closer. "I think Finn will be fine, since you weren't drinking for long. But if a Vampire drinks enough blood, and is attached to a Lycan for an extended period of time, the Vampire venom can kill a Lycan."

Finn started to rub the area that Kurt had bitten. "I swear that this burns almost as bad as going through the Fever."

"Don't rub it, Finn." Riley said. "All you will do is end up making the injury worse. Your Lycan abilities should start the healing process right away, but if you rub the bite, it will make it worse. Just think of it like a mosquito bite."

Finn nodded. "I take it rubbing deodorant on it isn't going to help?"

Riley chuckled nervously. "No it's not."

Sam cleared his throat. "So what do we do with this hunter here?"

Finn frowned. "Look, my Lycan genes are telling me that I should kill him for hurting Kurt, but I can't live with that on my conscience."

Riley glanced between them. "Well we can't really let him go either."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Why don't we get information out of him?"

Everyone nodded at that. Zane cleared his throat. "What kind of information would you try to get?"

Everyone glanced down at Trent who was trembling terribly. "I'm not telling you anything, so you may as well kill me now."

Both Finn and Riley frowned at that, for they had picked up on Trent's heartbeat. Finn kneeled down. "I know that you're lying, I can read your heartbeat. And because of that, I know that you really don't want to die, but I do believe that you won't tell us anything, but you see we're going to get the information we want."

Trent trembled as Sam hauled him to his feet. Once Trent was standing, a gunshot ripped through the winter air and Trent then collapsed to the ground. Sam, Kurt, Finn, Riley, and Zane all stared in shock at the sight of Trent lying on the ground. They then quickly got into the vehicles and left the parking lot. Finn glanced into the rearview mirror, and he could have sworn he saw another vehicle move into the lot as they hurried home.

* * *

><p>Blaine was repeatedly punching the side of the van and kept swearing. "This is not happening, this cannot be happening to us."<p>

Wes turned to Blaine from the passenger seat. "Blaine, calm down! We haven't dealt with a joint Lycan and Vampire alliance before. We are going to need to proceed with caution. I highly doubt that hybrid has been born so don't get all worked up about it."

Nick pushed forward. "What about Trent? We need to go back for him."

Wes glared at Nick. "Trent has been through the training. He knows what he's supposed to do."

Blaine took a deep breath. "So what are we going to do about this latest development?"

Wes sighed. "We'll need to consult with the headmaster."

The rest of the ride back to Westerville was in complete silence. Upon their arrival, Blaine, Wes, and David had all marched into the headmaster's office. The headmaster looked a little surprised to see them. "So what's the problem now?"

Blaine sighed. "We've confirmed that this is a Supreme Lycan, for it had started to change in the sunlight, which is based off of the rumored reports that we have in the scrolls. But we also have another problem as well."

The headmaster lifted an eyebrow. "And what would be more of a pressing matter than killing a bunch of dogs?"

Blaine glanced to Wes and then over to David. Wes cleared his throat. "Headmaster, there is a far more troubling matter that we've just discovered. The two Lycans from Canada have joined the Supreme Lycan, and they have allied themselves at the very least with two Vampires that we know of, but there could be more that we are not sure of."

The surprise on the headmaster's face told Blaine that this is truly not a good thing. The headmaster stood up from his chair. "Are you certain that there were two Vampires?"

David nodded. "They showed superior speed and strength. They both took all the crossbows that we had and destroyed them. The one even caught one of Blaine's arrows before it hit its mark."

Blaine nodded. "The brown haired one, and the blonde both had fangs bared and their eyes turned a very dark red."

The headmaster then walked over to his office window and looked out if it. "I believe that I do not need to remind all of you of the grave importance that if the Lycan and Vampire bloodlines do become united and give birth to the hybrid. And that if that hybrid is born, it will destroy us all. The hybrid will have powers that neither Lycan nor Vampire will have."

The three hunters shifted restlessly as they listened to the headmaster. After a few more minutes of silence the headmaster turned from the window and looked at the trio in front of him. "Did you lose anyone in this encounter?"

David cleared his throat. "We just had one, headmaster, Trent."

The headmaster sighed as he returned to his seat. "What happened?"

Blaine squared his shoulders as he gave his report. The headmaster nodded here and there during the report. When Blaine told the headmaster about the blonde Vampire yanking Trent out of the group the headmaster frowned. "Thank you, Blaine. My only hope is that they are quick in killing him."

Just then the office door burst open and Sebastian walked in, dragging a giant duffle bag behind him. Blaine frowned when he noticed that Sebastian had a smug look on his face, _and_ Sebastian had his trademark arrogant strut about him. Sebastian then smiled as he looked at the headmaster. "Greetings headmaster, I hope that these sore losers aren't troubling you too much."

Blaine, David and Wes all glared at Sebastian. Sebastian didn't even acknowledge them, as he stared at the headmaster who just remained impassive. Finally the headmaster cleared his throat. "What is it that you want Sebastian?"

Sebastian's smug expression just seemed to increase, if that was even possible. "Well, I'm sure that perfect Blaine here told you about Trent. What he might not have told you was that he failed to execute rule number 185 of the Code of Hunters. The Code says and I quote: 'when a fellow hunter is to be taken prisoner by either Lycan or Vampire, the escaping hunters must kill the captured hunter to prevent information from falling into enemy hands.' So in accordance with that rule, I have fulfilled it."

With that Sebastian then dragged over the duffle bag, and laid it in front of the headmaster's desk and in front of Blaine, Wes, and David. Sebastian then bent over and undid the zipper the whole length of the bag, and then Sebastian separated the two halves, and there in the bag was Trent's body. Only then did Blaine realize that the duffle bag was actually a body bag.

Both Wes and David placed their hands over their faces and turned away from the sight. Blaine just stared at Trent's body as he took in the meaning of the situation. Blaine then looked up at Sebastian. "You're a monster."

Sebastian frowned as he turned to look at Blaine. "Excuse me?"

Blaine gave Sebastian scathing look. "You heard me. You know as well as I do that the Code of the Hunters was dismissed by decree of the headmaster shortly after the Civil War here in United States, because we had to adapt our work for a more modern world. In the new Code there are only 50 rules. So rule 185 was abolished, and you just killed a member of this group. So I'll say it again, you're a monster Sebastian."

Sebastian sneered at Blaine. "Oh don't get all high and mighty with me. I guess I need to remind you, Blaine that we are already in a war against monsters that would have no second thoughts about killing you or me just for the mere sport of it."

Blaine sighed angrily. Blaine then turned to the headmaster. "I swear to you now, that I will no longer work with Sebastian. I can't trust him, and I am not about to turn my back on him, just to be killed by him."

With that Blaine stormed out of the office and a moment later the headmaster stood up. "Leave me. Oh, and Sebastian, take Trent's body to the morgue."

With that Sebastian did as he was told, as Wes and David filed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Burt ended up going to Carole and Finn's house for Christmas, and joined them with Riley and Zane. Christmas had been fun, and it was nice to celebrate like a family for a change. For New Year's Burt and Kurt invited the Carole, Finn, Riley, and Zane over, where they watched the ball drop on the big screen. Then everything just seemed to fly by after that.<p>

It was now the beginning of March, with Regionals only two weeks away. Kurt was a little restless because there had not been a sign or a peep from the Hunters of Dalton. Kurt also knew that Finn was apprehensive as well for they didn't know what to think about the situation that they were in. It was still unsettling that they still had no new clues as to who the daughter of Valtia was or the older Vampire. And if Kurt was being honest, it was really starting to bother Kurt more than the silence of the hunters.

Kurt was shuffling binders in his locker when Finn popped up next to him, with Riley and Zane tagging along. "So you'll never guess who is back at school today?"

Kurt sighed. Karofsky had gotten suspended a week ago for harassing a cheerleader, who Kurt was thankful that she was smart enough to report the incident. Kurt was still unsure of the details, but he didn't really care. "Let me guess, Karofsky?"

Finn shook his head and smiled. "No, remember Ms. Holliday?"

Kurt looked as if he just had been introduced to Lady Gaga herself. "Is she really?"

Finn nodded excitedly. "Yeah, and I just over heard Mr. Schue inviting her to come join us in glee this week, since she is subbing for a week."

Kurt returned Finn's smile. "This week is gonna be a good week."

Kurt quickly finished swapping his binders, and then shut his locker. He then grabbed Finn's hand as they went on their way, with Riley and Zane tagging along. The four of them turned a corner and they saw Coach Sylvester walking side by side with Holly Holiday, they walked past Kurt in one direction and Quinn quickly passed them going in the other. At that moment Finn stopped, Kurt turned and he glanced at Finn's face which was set in a deep frown.

Kurt then heard Zane speak. "Riley, what is it?"

Kurt turned his attention to Riley who had the same look on his face as Finn did. Kurt then turned to Finn. "What's wrong, Finn?"

Finn turned to Riley. "Did you smell it too?"

Riley nodded. Kurt gave a puzzled look as well as Zane. "What?"

Finn looked around. "When Coach Sylvester, Ms. Holiday and Quinn walked by we picked up the flowery scent with a small touch of decay."

Kurt paled a little bit. "Please tell me that you don't think Coach Sylvester is the daughter of Valtia, Finn. That woman is scary enough without adding the fact that she very well could be a Vampire."

Finn gave a small smile. "Yes, well Quinn can be scary as hell, if you don't remember and she's still suspect."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, but Quinn isn't as intimidating as Coach Sylvester."

Zane nodded. "I'll agree with Kurt on that one. I'm still spooked over her from when she joined us in glee a few weeks ago."

Kurt let out a nervous chuckle as he glanced back to Finn after looking at Zane. "What do you want to do?"

Finn looked at the floor for a second as he made his decision. "Tell the others in person. Don't do text message, for I don't want this leaked accidentally. Also make sure that Sam knows, and Kurt if you want to tell Mercedes I'll let you, but I will leave that up to you."

Riley and Zane nodded and they quickly left. Finn then escorted Kurt to class, and before he left he gave Kurt a kiss on the lips. At lunch Finn had gathered the group together. "So I had an idea for the Regionals assignment. We need a theme or anthem to go with. So how about we do Katy Perry's _E.T._?"

Sam blinked. "Are we going to do the song with or without the Kanye West rap in it?"

Finn shrugged. "I figured without, but that might make it a better though. I mean we're all Lycans and Vampires, minus of course you Zane, and you Mercedes. Does everybody know how it goes and is that ok with all of you?"

Sam, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Riley, Zane and Kurt all nodded. Finn smiled, like Christmas had come again. So Kurt went to his afternoon classes filling in Mercedes on the latest development in his so called 'Vampire Diaries' as Mercedes jokingly called it.

"So let me get this straight. Riley and Finn picked up that flowery smell and there are now three possibilities as to who this daughter could be?" Mercedes asked as she and Kurt sat down in their English class together.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah and frankly Mercedes, just between the two of us, this is bothering me more than not having not seen or heard anything from those hunters from Dalton."

Mercedes nodded as well. "I agree with you there. You would have thought that those hunters would be all over you guys. Didn't you say that they know about that prophecy?"

Kurt nodded again. "Yep, the leader or at least the main guy knows of it. I can only assume that all the hunters know of it. Sam said that he thinks that they don't know the whole thing like…everyone else in Finn's family or mine for that matter."

Kurt had to stop and change what he was saying in midsentence since Santana came in. But at Mercedes nod, he knew that Mercedes knew what he was referring to: Lycans and Vampires. But it was at that moment that Santana turned around in her chair to look at him. "Okay Prancy Smurf, tell me how did you do it?"

Kurt frowned at Santana. "How did I do what?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. It's still the hot topic of the school; did you use your Pretty Pony powers to turn him to your side or what?"

"Santana, leave Kurt alone." Mercedes said as she glared at the Latina from her seat next to Kurt.

Santana gave Mercedes her typical Santana back off glare. "Listen Wheezy, I wasn't talking to you."

Mercedes' glare intensified. Kurt decided to try and diffuse the situation. "I'm still not sure what you're talking about Satan."

Santana glared at Kurt. "Okay listen up Grandma, I'm not going to be Vanna White here. How the hell did you turn Hudson homo?"

Kurt sighed and slightly glared at Santana. "First off I didn't do a damn thing. And more importantly it's none of your damn business."

Santana snapped her fingers. "Don't make me go all Lima Heights on your ass, Lady. I will so totally kick it."

Kurt shook his head. "It wouldn't even be a fair fight. Besides if you were to fight me, I would embarrass you worse than Lauren Zizes did on Valentine's Day. Plus you'd have Finn on your case as well. So I'll for warn you now, he's extra protective of me, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Santana was about to reply, when the teacher spoke. "Ms. Lopez, turn around in your seat."

Santana turned around after she threw Kurt a dirty look. Not long after that they were in choir room. Finn raised his hand right as Mr. Schue walked into the room with Holly Holiday. Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and smiled. "Everyone, I hope that you all remember Ms. Holiday. She wanted to stop by and say hello to everyone. And yes Finn, you had something?"

Finn nodded. "I do, Riley, Zane, Kurt, Puck, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam and I we have a song that we'd like to present as a possibility for Regionals. You had said that the theme for Regionals this year was anthem, and I think we have an anthem."

Mr. Schue nodded and gestured for the small group to take the floor. Once everyone was in place Finn glanced at the band and cued them to start. Kurt was the one to start them off with the haunting melody at the beginning and then Sam came in with the rap and then Mercedes started singing the main lyrics. They all sang the chorus and then Tina and Kurt did a duet on the second verse and then Riley took the second rap.

When the song was done, everyone was clapping, except for Rachel. Rachel if anything looked appalled that they would choose such a song. Mr. Schue smiled. "Well other than the sexual references, I don't see why it would be a problem as a candidate for Regionals."

"Excuse me." Rachel said as she stood up from her seat. "Granted that that was an alright performance, it doesn't go with the theme of an anthem. Not one bit, so there for we can't use it."

Finn cleared his throat. "It does too fit."

Rachel glared daggers up at Finn. "No it doesn't. The definition of an anthem is a song as of praise, devotion, or patriotism."

Finn folded his arms across his chest. "Rachel, why do you always have to be difficult? The song does fit, probably not for everyone that's competing, but it does fit for us. All of us in here in are extraterrestrials, because we're all in here together; while everyone else in this school thinks that we're freaks or aliens or whatever. But the song does fit."

Rachel was about to reply when Mr. Schue stepped in. "We'll take the song into consideration, and there will be no more discussion of this."

Rachel huffed, but she didn't storm out like Kurt was expecting her to. Kurt barely paid attention for the rest of rehearsal; for he was too busy glancing at the expressions that would appear on Finn, Riley, Mike, Tina, and Puck's faces. Three of them would have a puzzled look when Holly Holiday would do something. Then all of them would wear similar pained expressions when Quinn did something, as well as Holly again. Kurt felt like he was sweating bullets from the suspense, for it looked like that they might be close to figuring out who the daughter of Valtia is.

Once released from rehearsal Kurt quickly darted out of the room to use the bathroom. Once in there Kurt took the time to check the light amount of makeup he had on, adjust his clothes, and be ever thankful that he hadn't sweated through his clothes. Kurt then exited the room, and was walking down the hall when his phone buzzed with a text message.

_**Where r u? F**_

Kurt smiled as he flipped his phone open to compose a reply.

_**Sorry, I need to use the bathroom. I will be out to your truck shortly.**_

Just as Kurt hit send on the message, Kurt felt something collide with the back of his head, neck and shoulder. Kurt pitched forward and hit the floor, his cell phone sliding down the hall out of reach. The next thing Kurt knew someone grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him up to his knees and then a hand clasped around his throat and he was then slammed into a set of lockers.

Kurt had to blink a few times before his attacker came into focus. Kurt saw that it was that kid from Dalton, the shorter one, Blaine. Kurt struggled against him for a moment, and Blaine just tightened his grip. "You're not getting away from me this time, Vampire."

Kurt spitted and sputtered for a moment as he tried to get some air. Kurt felt his lips go numb as his fangs popped out. Kurt's adrenaline had kicked in, but at the moment even Kurt's superior strength wasn't effective. The Blaine reached into his jacket and pulled out a wooden stake. Kurt then struggled harder to get away.

With great effort, Kurt managed to knee Blaine in the groin, causing him to drop to the ground and letting go of Kurt. Kurt inhaled deeply as he dragged himself away from Blaine. Blaine seemed to recover a bit faster than Kurt had hoped, and he started to move towards Kurt. "Oh no you don't, you're not going to get your beloved guard dog."

Kurt rolled onto his back. "Look what did I ever do to you?"

Blaine sneered. "You simply exist."

With that Blaine threw the stake and Kurt rolled to his right side hard. The stake missed and clattered along the floor. Kurt pushed himself up and got into a position to hopefully fight the hunter. Kurt didn't want to hurt him, but he was willing to defend himself if need be.

Blaine ran at Kurt and tackled him. Blaine again managed to gain the upper hand quickly, and again started to choke Kurt again. Kurt's focus had started to blur, when he saw Blaine get ripped off of him. Kurt started coughing at the sudden release from his throat and he rolled over onto his hands and knees where he coughed a few more times.

"What the…GET THE HELL, AHHHHH" Blaine cried out after a moment. Kurt coughed again and he glanced up, and was met with a gruesome sight.

Blaine was on his knees, both arms were pinned behind his back, and his head was tilted to his right side. But that's not what seemed to shock Kurt the most. It was the sight of Quinn Fabray biting into the hunter's neck, and managing to keep the hunter pinned in the process.

After a moment Quinn let go of the hunter and he fell to the floor. Kurt stood up slowly as he took in Quinn. He couldn't quite believe this. Kurt swallowed hard. "Is he dead?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, he's just passed out. Kurt, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to modify your memory."

Quinn moved over to Kurt and Kurt held up his hands. "No, you can't."

Quinn frowned as she wiped the hunter's blood from her lips. Kurt sighed. "That would because I've been looking for you."

Quinn frowned even more. "I don't understand Kurt."

Kurt opened his mouth to show his fangs, and Quinn's eyes got wide in shock. Kurt then coughed again before he spoke. "Quinn, I'm a Vampire. I am the son of Elissa."

Quinn just stared at Kurt for another minute. "I am the daughter of Valtia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I know I'm a putz for leaving you here with this little cliffhanger. But I needed some good dramatic element and this felt right to end it there. So it might take me about two weeks for the next chapter, I am just going to take a few days off on working on this, so that I may brainstorm some more. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and again I hope that you will take the time to write a review and let me know what you think. ~ Draco<strong>


	14. Chapter 13 The Daughter of Valtia

**AN: I know that I said that I was going to include Regionals in this chapter, but as I was blocking things out where I wanted to go next seemed to warrant the start of a new chapter. So chapter 14 will have Regionals in it and will go up to maybe Prom, or Nationals, I haven't decided yet so I am putting that up for a vote. So see my profile to vote, hopefully I did it right, if the poll is not there then leave me either a message or what you would like to see in a review. Um…the usual applies, so you know the drill there, and I should have Chapter 14 up soon.**

Chapter 13

The Daughter of Valtia

Finn was a little worried when Kurt had left the room quickly, but there didn't seem to be any problem at hand. Finn had gathered up his bag, and he walked out with the other members of the pack and Sam. Once they were out to the parking lot, Finn started to get an uneasy feeling. So Finn pulled out his cell phone and he texted Kurt.

_**Where r u? F**_

The suspense was getting the better of Finn for he had a feeling that something was wrong. Finn's phone buzzed a moment later with a text from Kurt.

_**Sorry, I needed to use the bathroom. I will be out to your truck shortly.**_

Finn sighed with relief as he read the text. But all of a sudden it felt like to Finn a giant bell went off inside of his head. That was when he knew that Kurt was in trouble. Finn had a look of horror appear on his face. Puck caught the look. "Finn, what is it?"

Finn started running back towards the school. "Kurt's in trouble."

The rest of the pack and Sam quickly followed after Finn. Finn burst through the front doors of the school and headed to the choir room, which Finn believed Kurt would have gone. As they rounded the corner of the hallway, Finn saw Kurt standing face to face with Quinn and he noticed Blaine lying on the floor not too far away from them.

Finn moved forward, as he tried hard not to transform. "Kurt, are you alright?"

Kurt glanced over at Finn and nodded his eyes closing for a second in pain. Kurt went to turn back to Quinn when his head snapped back to look at Finn and Kurt winced again but he spoke to Finn to try and ease him. "Finn, it's alright don't transform."

Finn tried to calm down but it wasn't working. Kurt glanced between Quinn and Finn. Quinn put her gaze on Finn and she frowned immensely as well as assuming a defensive stance. "Lycans, great this is just perfect."

Kurt held his hands up. "Quinn, it's alright. Finn is the Supreme Lycan."

Quinn's gaze changed from one of loathing to one of curiosity. Quinn relaxed a little bit in her stance, but not much. "What's going on? Even if Finn is the Supreme Lycan, he'll kill me."

Kurt shook his head wincing as he did so. "Finn can't hurt you, because he can't hurt me."

Quinn frowned. "And how can he not hurt you or me?"

Kurt glanced between Finn and Quinn his face twitching as if in pain. "It's because he's imprinted on me. And by extension he can't hurt you or Sam, because you are all part of me."

Quinn frowned. "Sam? What does Sam have to do with this?"

Sam came forward from behind Puck, Riley and Mike. "That would be because I am the son of Orestes."

The surprise on Quinn's face was apparent. "Is there anything any else I should be aware of? Like Rachel Berry being a transformed platypus that practices witchcraft?"

There was a round of light snickering at that. Tina spoke after she was done giggling. "I wonder if she does practice witchcraft, she's already got the look of a witch."

Kurt sighed. "I highly doubt Rachel practices Paganism. She goes on and on about her Jewish upbringing. But to answer your question Quinn, Sam and I are Vampires. Finn is the Supreme Lycan, and Puck, Mike, Tina, and Riley are all Lycans."

Quinn scanned over the group. "What about the rest of them? You say that Finn can't attack me, but what about the rest of them?"

"They won't attack, unless I tell them to." Finn said as he moved over to wrap his arms around Kurt. "They all listen to me, and if they disobey me then they will get hurt. And because I'm imprinted on Kurt, they also have to obey Kurt."

Quinn still didn't relax her stance as she scanned back over the group. "What about Zane? You didn't say he was a Lycan, so how does he fit into all this?"

"Zane's human, and Riley is imprinted on him." Kurt said.

Quinn glanced around the hall taking in everyone again; she then looked down at Blaine, who was still passed out on the floor. "So what's with the solider?"

"He's a hunter. Dalton Academy is a face for their true intentions which is to train Lycan and Vampire hunters or slayers." Kurt said as he glanced down at the floor again his face twitching in pain. "Riley and Zane had run into them first, and they were chased down here by this guy and another. We ran into them at Sectionals, and then they were the ones that attacked Finn and our last encounter just before Christmas."

The hall filled up with the sound of growling, and it took Finn a moment to realize that it was coming from him. Finn cleared his throat. "Sorry, Kurt, are you alright sweetheart?"

Kurt gave Finn a smile, but Finn could see that there was some pain in Kurt's face as he spoke up to him. "I am, just a few bruises but I'm okay."

Sam moved forward and looked down at the hunter. "So who is this?"

Finn glared at Blaine on the floor. "His name is Blaine. I've caught his name a few times. He's the one that attacked you wasn't it?"

Kurt nodded, but he barely moved his head. "Finn, he may have attacked me, but you need to be the better person and not hurt him."

Finn glanced down at Kurt, outrage clearly written on his face. "He just tried to kill you! And in case you haven't been paying attention the last few months he's been trying to kill Riley and Zane. _And_ they almost succeeded in killing me!"

Kurt shoved Finn's arms off his shoulders and crossed his arms. "No I haven't forgotten. Not one damn bit Finn. I know that they've been after Zane, Riley, you and myself. And they've probably already figured out that Puck, Mike, and Tina are Lycans so which means they are targets as well, and let's not forget the fact that Sam was revealed to them the last time we ran into them, making him another target."

Finn continued to glare back in outrage, but Kurt wasn't going to back down either. "Look Finn, I know that every time we go up against these guys it's going to be a kill or be killed situation. So far we've been lucky and we haven't died, nor have we had to kill anyone. But this is just like homophobia in a way."

Finn frowned as he asked angrily. "And how is this like homophobia?"

Kurt replied just as heatedly. "It's like homophobia in the fact that they fear what they don't understand and they go off what everyone else tells them that its wrong. Blaine and the rest of them have all been brainwashed and they've been made to believe that Vampires and Lycans are horrible creatures. What we need to do is prove and show them that that is not the case. Show them that we're not these mindless monsters that kill people for food and sport just because we can."

After that it was just like the fight went out of Finn. "Fine, I won't attack him, but so help me if he tries it again."

Wincing, Kurt nodded a little since that was all he could ask for. Finn glanced back down at Blaine then he looked around at everyone. "So what are we going to do with him?"

Most everyone shrugged, Sam stood up. "I think we should leave him. The last time we tried to get information the person we had was shot."

Puck, Mike, Tina, and Quinn just all stared at Sam. Puck was the one that broke the silence. "You guys shot someone?"

Finn shook his head. "No we didn't. But someone else did. I have a feeling that it was one of the other hunters."

"If that's true that they would turn on their own, then they are more dangerous than we thought." Riley commented.

"You could compel him." Quinn offered.

Both Finn and Kurt frowned, but Kurt spoke. "Compel him? What do you mean?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Vampires have the ability when they bite someone to put commands, or thoughts into the mind of their victim. It usually has to be done by the Vampire that is attacked."

Kurt made a face. "I am not going to drink blood."

Quinn seemed to get irritated, because it showed in her voice. "Well no wonder he got the best of you."

Kurt now looked irritated at Quinn. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Quinn didn't say anything at first. "If you truly are the son of Elissa, then you should have had no problem in taking down soldier boy here. But that is if you're a Vampire at all."

Finn noticed that Kurt seemed to be pissed at Quinn's comment. Finn was about to intervene when Riley spoke up. "Do Vampires have a weakness?"

Quinn turned to Riley. "Why should I tell you anything?"

Sam frowned. "Quinn, you can trust him."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't trust Lycans, not even as far as I can throw them. I've already had to deal with two mutts about six months ago as they were snooping around. They attacked me, but I rearranged those mutts' faces."

Finn frowned. "Were they both older Lycans, about in their late 30's or early 40's?"

Quinn turned to Finn. "They were, what do you know about them?"

Finn sighed. "They showed up and tried to take me away with them, because they wanted me to be the leader of their pack. But that was before I went through the Fever. I've been worried that they would come back for me one day."

Quinn didn't say anything, but Sam cleared his throat. "To answer your question Riley, a lot of the modern Vampire mythology isn't correct as you know. But Vampires are only really weakened by gold, kind of like silver is to werewolves. But Vampires can handle gold unlike with Lycans with silver."

Riley nodded at that. "Does he have any gold on him?"

Sam frowned again as he squatted down to look at Blaine. "I didn't see anything, but I can look again."

There was an intense quiet as Sam looked Blaine over. Sam picked up Blaine's hand and as the sleeve slid down from the wrist it showed a gold bracelet that appeared to have a few spikes on it, but there were also a few missing on the outside if the wrist, on the right side. Sam frowned as he looked at the bracelet and noticed that there was even blood on it.

Sam stood up and he glanced at Kurt. "Did he hit you?"

Kurt nodded, again the wincing even more pronounced. "Yeah he did."

Before Sam could ask anything, Finn moved over to Kurt. "Where did he hit you?"

Kurt frowned for a second. "He choked me twice…he also hit me in the back of the head, neck and on the shoulder."

Finn looked over the area and he could already see the bruising starting. But it was then that Finn really noticed the blood on the back of Kurt's head. Finn thought at first it might have been Blaine's when Quinn saved Kurt. But now that Finn's looking at it on a closer inspection, he can smell that it's distinctly Kurt's, due to the chocolate chip cookie smell, the citrus smell, and the decay smell.

"Kurt, you're bleeding." Finn said softly.

At that Kurt freaked out. "WHAT?"

Finn sighed. "I said that you were bleeding, but calm down, I'm trying to look."

Kurt squirmed as Finn lightly brushed Kurt's hair up, revealing six puncture marks. Kurt then moved a little, and Finn saw a glint of gold in the red open wounds. It was then that Finn lost control of his anger.

Finn started to growl and his eyes turned and he started to bulk up. Everyone was in shock, but Riley was the one to realize what was happening. "Everyone, MOVE, he's transforming!"

No one needed to be told twice, and Puck thinking ahead ran to the locker room to get Finn's gym clothes. Kurt tried to plead with Finn, but it was too late. Finn burst into wolf form in the hall and he was snarling and snapping his jaws menacingly. At that moment Blaine had regained consciousness and sat up. "What the hell…ooof"

Finn pounced on Blaine, and Blaine's eyes went wide and he then tried to escape. But because Finn had him pinned to the floor with his front paws, Blaine couldn't go anywhere. Finn let another growl loose and he arched his neck back and opened his mouth wide. Blaine started yelling and hitting Finn's leg and paw in effort to try and move it.

Kurt hobbled forward towards Finn. "Finn, don't do this! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Finn was about to snap his head forward when a sound like a window breaking went off in his head. Finn glanced to Kurt to see that Kurt had lost consciousness and had fainted. Finn did his instant transformation and he had moved to catch Kurt, before he even hit the floor. "Kurt! KURT! COME ON KURT, WAKE UP!"

About that point Puck showed up with the gym clothes. "Finn put these on before we get a teacher."

Finn barely let go of Kurt and pulled on his gym clothes but he instantly had Kurt in his lap again. Blaine tried to slip away, but Riley came forward and glared down at Blaine. "I should just kill you for all the trouble you've put me through, but then that would just prove your point about us."

Zane appeared next to Riley. "Riley, don't do it. Don't kill him, we need him."

Riley then pulled a fist back, and he then punched Blaine hard in the side of the head, effectively knocking Blaine out again. Riley rubbed his knuckles, as Zane gave Riley a disappointed look. "What?"

Zane sighed annoyed. "You know what."

Riley frowned. "Look it was either that or I kill him; and like you said, we need him."

Riley turned his attention back to Kurt. Finn was getting even more emotional with every passing second. Sam and Quinn were both kneeling and examining Kurt. Finally Quinn said. "Kurt needs blood. The blood will start his regenerative powers and those gold spikes should come out of the back of his head."

Finn nodded and offered his arm. Sam shook his head. "You can't give him blood Finn. Remember Vampire venom is poisonous to Lycans."

Finn shook his head. "I don't care if it kills me, I'll give it to him if he needs it."

"I'll do it." Zane spoke up. Riley gave Zane a suspicious look.

"If Kurt needs blood, I'll give it to him." Zane said as he walked forward, rolling up his jacket sleeve. "I'm the only one here that's human, and we can't risk Blaine's blood until we have the information that we need."

"I won't let you do that, Zane." Riley piped up.

Zane turned and looked back at Riley giving him a dirty look. "I'm going to do this, Riley. First off Kurt is a friend, and secondly we need the human blood to heal him."

Riley shook his head vigorously. "No, I forbid it. What if Kurt turns you into a Vampire?"

Zane sighed exasperatedly. "God you are such a child at times Riley."

Quinn glared at Riley. "Kurt won't be able to turn him, for he is unconscious. To turn someone into a Vampire, you need to be awake to do that, plus it's a long and complicated process to explain."

"But, but….but." Riley stammered as Zane kneeled down next to Kurt.

Zane gave one final glare at Riley. "I am doing this, now get over it." Zane then turned to Quinn. "What do you need me to do?"

"Kurt's fangs are still exposed, so gently press your wrist against them until they puncture. Then give it a few minutes until Kurt clamps down, and drinks. Before warned when he clamps down it's going to hurt." Quinn said as she showed Zane how to position his wrist.

Zane nodded and did as Quinn showed him. After Zane got his wrist punctured on Kurt's fangs, there was a bout a three minute wait, before Kurt's mouth clamped shut. Zane hissed at the experience, which now had Riley jumping around freaking out. Another minute later, Kurt's eyes opened and they were blood red.

* * *

><p>Kurt remembered that after the adrenaline wore off that his head started to really hurt. He remembered that Finn transformed when he found the blood on the back of his head and he remembered telling Finn to stop before he did anything that he might regret, but then everything blacked out and he didn't remember anything.<p>

The next thing that Kurt was aware of was that there was something solid and squishy in his mouth, and there was something dripping into the back of his throat. It was then that his eyes opened and he started to panic as he saw that he had someone's forearm and wrist in his mouth. Kurt then noticed Finn above him, and then he noticed Quinn, and then he noticed that the arm belonged to Zane. Kurt also felt a burning itching sensation, like as if he had a bad rash on the back of his head.

Kurt continued to drink, but he didn't know why but Zane's blood felt like it was heaven. Kurt then heard six little distinct clinking sounds like marbles on the floor. Kurt then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt they're out, let go of Zane now."

Kurt did as he was told but he couldn't tell who had spoken to him for it seemed to echo. Kurt blinked a few times to clear his vision. Kurt then sat up a little bit and he realized that he was being held in Finn's lap. "What happened?"

Finn spoke softly. "You fainted."

Kurt nodded slowly. His neck still hurt but not like it had been. Kurt then picked up Riley's voice. "Zane are you okay?"

"Yes, Riley I am." Zane replied. "Sam is there any way to stop the bleeding?"

"Kurt's going to have to lick the bite mark to close it." Sam said.

Kurt then started to stand up and he shakily got to his feet. Finn held onto him the entire way. "Zane come here, and I will close it."

Zane moved forward and Kurt licked the arm, and the puncture marks on Zane's arm sealed up and Zane brought it away and showed it to Riley, that there was no sign of a bite mark. Riley sighed in relief and his shoulders dropped.

As Finn continued to hold onto Kurt he looked over at Sam. "Is gold always going to affect him like this?"

Sam shrugged and he looked at Quinn. Quinn sighed. "Gold affects each Vampire differently, when it is not directly in the heart. If gold goes through the heart and is left in there then death comes within two to three minutes. But if the gold is removed from the heart after it's been staked, the Vampire will slowly go through a painful death over the course of several hours to a few days. If it is anywhere else on the body, it will affect each Vampire differently. In Kurt's case it looks like it will sap his strength and speed."

Kurt blinked a few times. "I think I need to sit down for a moment."

With that Mike quickly went into the choir room and brought back out a chair. Finn then helped Kurt to sit down in the chair. After Kurt was sitting Kurt took a breath. "So what are we going to do with Blaine?"

Quinn folded her arms. "I'll suggest again that we compel him."

"And how do we do that, _and_ compel him to do what?" Tina asked as she came over to lay a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Quinn gave an annoyed sigh. "Kurt is going to have to bite him, but not drink, and he has to think about what he wants this person to do. In the past Vampires could make someone live their lives normally up to six months before the Vampire's compelling takes place."

Puck frowned. "So what can a Vampire compel someone to do?"

Quinn gave a small smile that came off a little creepy. "It could be anything from simple as me biting you Puck and making you come to school tomorrow wearing a dress, complete with high heels, to something as serious and destructive as suicide or making them commit murder."

Everyone was quiet at that. Kurt sighed before he spoke. "I couldn't do that to him."

Sam cleared his throat. "What if you compel him to defect?"

Finn's eyes lowered into a scowl. "What do you mean make him defect?"

Sam was nodding excitedly now. "Kurt bites him and he compels him to come to the conclusion that Dalton doesn't have all the answers, especially if that other one works on his own terms. And since he knows what we are he comes to us searching for answers. We show him that everything he knows to be wrong and we get a great insight into the Dalton Hunters, and a new ally that can think like them, and he can make us better prepared to handle them for the next encounter."

Kurt shook his head. "He is still a person, not a freaking computer to program."

Quinn held her hands up. "Do we seriously need to debate this? He tried killing Finn, he tried killing Riley and Zane, and he just tried killing you. I honestly don't think it's that hard to make a choice."

Kurt glared up at Quinn from where he was seated. "Yes it is, Quinn. Yes he may have tried to kill all of us, but he's only doing because of what he was taught to believe. He needs to see and learn that we're not the monsters that he believes us to be. We can't do that by compelling him to come to us to gain his trust, and even if I did compel him, and we just opened our arms in friendship when he comes to us, he's going to know something is up."

Sam started to mess with his shirt sleeve. "Kurt we might not have another chance like this. Remember the last time we tried to get information, we might not have the proof but, we think that they shot their own guy."

Kurt nodded. "I know that, but who's to say after I compel him that they won't shoot him when he gets back anyway?"

No one said anything at that. Finn cleared his throat. "Please, if anything do it to just protect yourself."

Kurt gave Finn an incredulous look. "How in the hell can you ask that, Finn?"

Finn looked down. "Sorry, I just don't want to see you hurt."

Kurt sighed as he saw the sad look on Finn's face. "Finn, it's a fact that you are not gonna be able to protect me all the time. But you forget that I am just as strong as you are if I'm not already injured, but I can't do this to Blaine. I know that I should but I just can't, I'm sorry."

Finn sighed deeply and he nodded. "I understand."

"Well that's just perfect." Quinn said loudly and angrily. "We just let a valuable informant go. I hope that you're happy Kurt, I really do."

Finn frowned and glared at Quinn. "Leave him alone."

Quinn turned on Finn. "No I won't. He's going to let this rat go, but yet his guard dog can lose control and have it for a snack. God I can't believe you are this stupid Finn."

Finn was trembling with anger, and Kurt noticed that Finn's eyes changed back to gold. "And I can't believe that you can be such a cold hearted bitch."

"Ooooh, snap," Puck said, as everyone else gave a collective gasp.

Quinn was about to snap back when Zane spoke up. "Um, does anyone know where Blaine is?"

Quinn then turned to Zane. "He should be on the floor drooling since Riley knocked him out."

Zane nodded. "Yes he should be, but he's not."

Everyone looked to the spot that Blaine had been laying. Zane was right and Blaine was missing. Quinn sighed angrily and stomped off. Finn let out a small sigh. "I guess our choice has been made for us. Come on let's go home."

With that everyone cleared the hall.


	15. Chapter 14 Amaranth

**AN: Okay before we begin I have several notes to address before we get started. If you don't want to read this then by all means go ahead and skip ahead.**

**1) I know that this is in essence a crossover with Degrassi, but this seemed to generate more reviews in the Finn and Kurt section of Glee, which is the heart of this story, so I have moved it back into there/here. If there is a problem with this then I guess I will move it back if there is a lot of complaints. But since this is still primarily a Kinn story in the Glee universe I don't think it's gonna be a problem. But hey what do I know?**

**2) The title of this chapter comes from a song called **_**Amaranth**_** by a group called Nightwish. I feel that it represents a turning point for Blaine and the tone of the song also sets the feel of this chapter. So if you are not familiar with it, I would suggest that you go to youtube and look it up, and listen to it if you would like so that you get a feel for the song.**

**3) Also this chapter is slightly Blaine and Sebastian heavy, and I apologize now for that. When I wrote the ending shortly after Chapter 5, I had made some changes with Blaine and Sebastian, and so this how we get there in the end, for me this is how they get to that point.**

**4) I have once again lifted and slightly altered a scene from 2.16 Original Song. So there are a few lines from that episode that are apparent when we get to that part, if you recognize the lines. Also with the original **_**Candles**_** duet with Blaine and Kurt, just try and picture it with Blaine and Sebastian. :/ I know kind of hard to do but again I felt that it would work with what is going on this chapter.**

**5) I think I said a few chapters back that there were only going to be a few more. I think at this point that is going to be a lie, and not an intentional one. It just seems that this story just keeps growing with ideas that I am honestly trying to keep it contained. So for now I can honestly say that I have no clue how many chapters there are going to be for this story. But I can promise that there will be an epilogue after the main chapter set.**

**6) There is a poll on my page, and I am wondering what you as the readers want. So if you could vote to let me what you would like to read. I am asking what you want to see in the next chapter, from Regionals to and have a big Prom piece or up to Nationals and have a small Prom piece. So let me know what you as the reader want to see.**

**So just bear with me for this chapter, and enjoy the extra-long chapter. Again the usual applies, and please, please review. Hope to hear from you. ~ Draco**

Chapter 14

Amaranth

Blaine practically fell into the driver seat in the car that he drove to Lima. His head was still spinning from where that one Lycan had punched him in the head, and his neck hurt from where that new Vampire had bite him, and his chest hurt from the Supreme Lycan pouncing on him. Blaine sat there for a moment as he tried his best to keep from blacking out again, by breathing deeply. As soon as the dizziness passed, he reached up and grabbed the seatbelt, and then clicked into place as he then started the car and headed back to Westerville.

Once he was out of Lima and sure that he wasn't being followed, did Blaine finally relax and he let his mind wander back to the conversation in the hall. He wasn't sure what had happened in between the female blonde Vampire biting him and him regaining consciousness to have the big Lycan jump on him. But what did puzzle Blaine was that the brown haired Vampire was pleading with the Lycan not to hurt him. That didn't seem to sit right with Blaine, but the more he reflected on it the more it seemed that that was the case.

Then after the Supreme Lycan moved to the brown haired Lycan he had tried to escape, but one of the Canadian wolves had punched him in the head. But Blaine had only blacked out after that for at least ten minutes. When he came to again he overheard them all arguing about if they were going to make the Vampire compel him to turn on his brothers in arms. But the brown haired one said that he wouldn't because Blaine was a person as well.

The blonde female Vampire seemed to be pissed that the one that he attacked wouldn't act. But the brown haired one had said that Blaine was just misguided. Well not in those exact words, but the meaning was the same. He had also said that he wasn't going to be the monster like he believed them to be. Plus the brown haired one said that he wasn't going to compel him to defect because if he did leave it would raise suspicions in him when he came to them.

Blaine nodded his head at that; if they had bitten him to compel him to defect he would have been suspicious like the Vampire had said. But that blonde male Vampire brought up something that Blaine didn't want to think about. It was the fact that Sebastian had killed Trent to prevent them from getting information.

Would Sebastian kill him considering their past? He'd like to think Sebastian would not kill him since they had been in love at one time. But Blaine wasn't sure and smacked the steering wheel in frustration. Blaine couldn't let his romantic past with Sebastian cloud his judgment and current dilemma. Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the Academy and he got out of the car in great pain and made his way to the infirmary.

Blaine made it to the infirmary without running into anyone, once he was in there he noticed Clara was working. Clara is the only woman at Dalton, and she is the only one permitted to work on the hunters injuries and she also double's as Dalton's councilor. Blaine closed the door slightly and she looked up when she heard the door click and saw Blaine standing there. Clara gave a small smile as she walked over to Blaine. "Judging by the amount of blood on you, I am assuming that you need some attention."

Blaine nodded as he moved over to an examination table. Clara grabbed a few things that she thought she needed and she put them on a cart, and then moved the cart over to the table Blaine was now sitting. She did another glance over him, as she pulled on some rubber gloves. "Alright Blaine, take your shirt off so that I can have a look."

Blaine did as he was told and he gingerly took off his shirt. Clara gasped a little as she saw the extensive bruising across Blaine's chest. "May I ask what you were doing to get in this state?"

Blaine gave a pained chuckle. "If you can believe it, I went up against three Vampires and six Werewolves."

Clara frowned as she examined Blaine's neck. "With backup I hope."

Blaine didn't say anything, which made Clara frown even more. "Alone?"

Blaine nodded, and Clara just sighed. "Blaine, you know better than that. I am surprised that you're even still alive. The code states that you have to work with at the very least one other person. Where was Sebastian during all of this?"

"I know." Blaine hissed as Clara dabbed isopropyl alcohol on his neck bite. "As for Sebastian, I don't know, nor do I care."

Clara stopped what she was doing and she looked at Blaine. "I thought you two were boyfriends?"

Blaine scowled at Clara. "We were, but not for a while now."

Clara raised an eyebrow at that. "How long has this been?

Blaine sighed defeated. "About five months. He wanted to have sex and I said no. He kept pushing and I kept saying no, and then finally I just said that we were no longer boyfriends. He was upset for a bit but he got over it. Don't get me wrong I still care about him, but since then I can't view him as a boyfriend

Clara nodded and she then resumed cleaning the wound a little more and then she cleaned up Blaine's neck before she looked at the wound again. "Well the good news is that this bite isn't very deep, but I want to draw some blood to make sure that you were not infected by the Vampire."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not infected."

Clara frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "You don't know that for sure."

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I do. The Vampire that had bitten me said that to change someone it's a long process and it requires a lot of attention, but just a bite doesn't turn you."

Clara frowned again. "Well I'm going to draw blood just in case, ok? Just to be on the safe side to make sure that you are not infected."

Blaine nodded, as Clara reached over and grabbed a syringe. Blaine looked away as Clara went through the process of drawing blood. When she was finished Blaine looked back at her, she was now looking at Blaine's chest. "So where did this come from?"

"I had a Supreme Lycan in wolf form pounce on me when I woke up from passing out." Blaine said as Clara began pressing around Blaine's chest. Blaine kept wincing and finally yelped when Clara moved over a sensitive spot.

Clara straightened up and sighed. "Well I think you might have a cracked rib, but other than that you're okay on your chest other than the bruising of course."

"How bad is the rib cracked?" Blaine asked.

Clara seemed to debate the answer on that. "I don't think you'll be at risk of it breaking as long as you take it easy for a few weeks. Is there anything else that you'd like me to take a look at?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, one of those Canadian Lycans hit me in the side of the head."

Clara nodded and she began looking at Blaine's head. Clara then gave Blaine the follow the light and finger exam. Blaine passed the exam and Clara nodded. "You might have a concussion too, so I am going to check on you every couple of hours tonight again to just be sure and on the safe side. Let me give you some pain killers so you're not in too much pain, but you take it easy the next couple of days."

Blaine nodded again. "Okay doc, whatever you say."

Clara smiled. "You know you are the most charming person I ever met. Tell me, why are all the good men always gay?"

Blaine smiles softly. "It must be God's plan, I guess."

Clara laughed at that. "Alright you take it easy. And you just concentrate on the Warbler's Regional's competition for now, so absolutely no Vampire or Lycan hunting."

Blaine nodded as he got off of the table. "Don't I get a sucker for being a good patient?"

Clara smiled. "I guess you can."

As Blaine headed out the door, Clara gave him two suckers from her desk as well as a bottle of pain meds. With that Blaine slowly made his way back to his dorm room, and had barely sat down on his bed when there was a knock on his door. Blaine groaned as he stiffly got up and went back over and opened it to find Sebastian standing there. "So there was a bet as to where you…"

Sebastian had been looking down the hall when he had started talking but when he turned and saw Blaine's bruised figure, since Blaine hadn't put a shirt back on yet, his mouth stopped in shock. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Can I help you?"

Sebastian snapped his mouth shut. "What happened?"

Blaine sighed. "It's nothing."

Sebastian frowned. "It sure as hell doesn't look like nothing."

Blaine shrugged. "Like you actually give a shit about me Sebastian."

Sebastian frowned. "Blaine, I care about you. I really do."

Blaine snorted. "Yeah, right…"

Blaine started to pitch forward, and Sebastian moved in and caught Blaine before he fell too far forward. "Whoa, easy babe, come on let's get you sat down."

Sebastian then moved Blaine into his room and he sat Blaine down on his bed. Sebastian then went back over and closed the door and then turned and faced Blaine. "So what happened?"

Blaine glared at Sebastian. "I said nothing happened."

Sebastian sighed as he moved and sat down next to Blaine on the bed. "Okay, if you say so, but I know you better than that."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Blaine exhaled and opened his eyes; he cast a sidelong glance at Sebastian, who still hadn't moved. "Is there anything else?"

Sebastian fidgeted for a moment. "Look, I know that you think I don't give a shit about you or anyone else…"

"That's because you don't." Blaine blurted out angrily as he rubbed his sore chest lightly.

Sebastian sighed. "Blaine, I swear I am genuinely concerned for you right now. Look what happened? Were you beat up by homophobes or what?"

Blaine gave an irritated sigh, and considered on saying that that was exactly what happened, but Blaine decided not to. "I was on a solo mission."

Sebastian nodded. "Alright, I guess it didn't go so well. So what happened?"

Blaine turned and looked at Blaine. "What's with twenty questions?"

Sebastian gave a smile that Blaine hadn't seen in a really long time. "I'm just worried about you right now. Look I know that I screwed up our relationship, but I still honestly do care about you."

Blaine glanced down at the floor. "I went to kill that brown haired Vampire at McKinley that is running around with those Lycans. I about had him, when I was attacked, by another Vampire that I wasn't prepared for."

Sebastian nodded as he kept his eyes on Blaine's face. "The blonde one before Christmas I take it?"

Blaine shook his head slightly. "No a new one, this Vampire was a girl."

Sebastian was a little surprised at that. "Is that where the bruises came from?"

Blaine shook his head again. "No, well the ones on my neck were from the Vampire. But I was also attacked by the Supreme Alpha, which is where I got all these on my chest."

Sebastian had a small look of horror on his face. "And you're still alive?"

Blaine nodded as he winced in pain. "I guess I'm just lucky."

Sebastian looked down at the floor, a loss for words. "So…how did…how did you…how did you get away?"

Blaine closed his eyes again. "They were arguing about what they were going to me, and so while they were all distracted I crawled away. After I was down a different hall, I managed to stand up and slowly made my way out of the building and into the car I took."

Sebastian glanced up at Blaine. "You look like you're in a lot of pain, maybe you should see Clara."

Blaine moaned a little as he straightened up from leaning forward. "I already saw her. I got a possible concussion and a cracked rib. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to rest in peace."

Sebastian nodded and he stood up and paused when he got to the door. "Would you like some help?"

Blaine gave a Sebastian a puzzled look that was mixed with a glare and pain. "What?"

Sebastian turned back into the room. "Do want some help? Like getting changed and lying down? I know that's not gonna feel any good if you're bending a lot."

It was a testament to how much pain Blaine was in when he just agreed. "Yeah, sure I guess."

Sebastian went over to Blaine's dresser and he took out Blaine's sleeping clothes, and he then went over and took off Blaine's shoes, socks, and pants. He then slide on Blaine's pajama bottoms, and then helped Blaine ease into a wife beater. Sebastian then put the pants and socks into the hamper and placed Blaine's shoes into the small closet that Dalton gave its tenants.

Sebastian had Blaine hold onto him as he pulled back the covers to the bed and then he helped Blaine into the bed and helped him get comfortable. Sebastian then left the room for a minute to come back with a glass of water and set it the nightstand as well as Blaine's pain medication.

Blaine gave a small smile, and Sebastian returned it. "Do you want me to check in on you?"

Blaine slowly shook his head. "No, Clara is going to throughout the night."

Sebastian nodded and he then came over and got on his knees next to the bed and he then leaned forward and gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead. Blaine blinked a few times. "What was that for?"

Sebastian blushed a little bit. "Just uh….I just wanted to let you know that I still cared about you."

Blaine smiled again. "It's nice to see the old you; the one that I fell in love with."

Sebastian's blush increased. "I'm sorry about what happened between us."

Blaine nodded sleepily. "It's in the past. You wanted more and I wasn't ready to go that far, and then we just grew apart and we didn't want to give the other a reason to be any angrier with the other."

Sebastian had a tear slide down his cheek. "I also want you to know that I still love you."

Blaine nodded as he yawned in between sentences. "I still care too, but I just can't trust you not to push again if we were in a relationship or not. You've just gotten so unpredictable lately that it's almost like I don't even know who you are anymore."

Sebastian sniffed. "I know, and I'm sorry. You get some rest and I'll see you in the morning, you're fading on me really bad now. Good night, babe."

"Good night." Blaine said as he watched Sebastian stand up and move to the door and slowly closed it and shut it quietly. It wasn't long after that that Blaine fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in glee bored out of his mind. Mr. Schuester came in and told them that Sue had stepped in and made it impossible for them to sing My Chemical Romance for Regionals. Kurt honestly could care less; it was going to be a duet between Finn and Rachel anyway. Kurt glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Riley, who was staring at the wall and then over to Finn who was also spacing. Kurt sighed and tuned back into the conversation as Mercedes spoke up. "So what are we going to do now?"<p>

Rachel spoke up from her seat. "I think we need to write original songs for Regionals."

"All those in favor of voting Rachel out a second time," Santana spoke up in her usual 'I am superior than you' voice. About half the club raised their hands at that until Quinn spoke up.

"No, I think Rachel is right. This team works best when we push ourselves and do something a little different."

Kurt could hear the sarcasm that came out of Mercedes mouth. "Well that's true but if all the other teams are doing amazing songs, we're not gonna be so good."

Quinn nodded her head. "You're right, we're not gonna be as good, we're gonna be better. We won't be using other people's words or music, it'll be our own. Our own heart and our own soul. Not just our voices. We have a really talented song writer in our mist, Rachel."

"I'm with Quinn and Rachel on this." Finn blurted out and Kurt looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. "I mean if these two can agree on something then it's probably an idea worth considering."

"So wait, suddenly Rachel gets to write the music for Regionals? No way, I think everyone should get a chance to write a song." Santana said as she gave Rachel the stink eye.

"Santana's right we can do this." Sam piped up as he nodded his head.

"What do you think Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

Mr. Schue gestured with his hands like he wasn't sure. "I guess we're doing original songs for Regionals."

At that Rachel popped up out of her seat. "Thank you guys and I would like the chance to write a song with Kurt. I think he and I can come up with a brilliant original song for Regionals."

Kurt just gaped at Rachel. Zane leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. "I hope you come up with something a lot, and I do mean _a lot_ better than _My Headband_ and _Only Child_."

Kurt snapped his mouth shut and glanced at Zane. "I could come up with something a lot better sitting in the bathroom."

Zane gave an 'oh gross' face, but he chuckled. At that Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Is that alright with you Kurt, working on a song with Rachel?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess I can."

Mr. Schue got big smile on his face and clapped his hands together. "Great, so Rachel and Kurt are gonna work on a song then, the rest of you do the same. Let me give you all some rhyming dictionaries for you to work on your original song ideas."

As everyone scrambled to get a dictionary, Kurt got up and made his way over to Finn. "I don't like this."

Finn frowned. "What don't you like?"

Kurt sighed. "Look, something just doesn't feel right about working with Rachel. I have a feeling I am going to regret this."

Finn nodded. "You probably will."

Kurt grew annoyed at Finn's comment. "Well thank you Mr. Tact I feel so much better already."

Finn sighed. "I'm not sensing anything from Rachel, except pent up sexual hormones. But there is no hostility from her, and I didn't detect any deviation in her heartbeat. So I think she's being honest and not deceitful for once."

Kurt glanced down to the floor. "I swear if she tries anything…"

Finn let out a nervous laugh. "She won't, its Rachel how bad can it be?"

"You have no idea." Kurt mumbled as he heard Rachel calling for him. Kurt turned and walked over to Rachel. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Rachel gave her big stage fake smile. "So I was thinking that you and I could do a song about your scarf collection and all of its wonderful colors and designs."

Kurt sighed greatly annoyed. "Rachel no, just no and hell no; I swear to Marc Jacobs, Gucci, and Prada that if you come up with another song or anything closely related to that I will shoot you. Let's just start somewhere a little more closely to the human heart shall we?"

Kurt heard seven giggles float over to him from the other side of the room, and he noticed that Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Riley were in a group, and Quinn was at the top of the risers. Kurt sighed for this was going to be a long arduous process working on a song with Rachel Berry.

An hour later Kurt was never so happy to be released from glee, and most of all the torture that is Rachel. Kurt hurried to his locker and he quickly put in his combination and opened the door to get what books he needed for homework that night. But as the door opened an envelope fell out of it. Kurt stood there and stared at the envelope after a minute Kurt quickly stuffed his books and pulled out his phone.

_**Quinn Fabray**_

_**Sam Evans**_

_**Finn Hudson**_

_**Noah Puckerman**_

_**Mike Chang**_

_**Tina Cohen-Chang**_

_**Mercedes Jones**_

_**Riley Stavros**_

_**Zane Park**_

_**Meet me at my house in 20 minutes. I got another letter.**_

With that Kurt bent down picked the letter up and headed to his house. By the time Kurt got to his house Finn was already there looking panicked. Slowly over the next few minutes everyone showed up at Kurt's house. Kurt escorted everyone into the house. "Everyone, just head down to my room please."

Quinn and Sam looked at Kurt, but Sam asked the question. "What do you mean by another letter?"

Finn looking more anxious now shooed them to move. "We'll catch you both up."

With that everyone descended to the basement bedroom.

Once they were in the basement Finn told Sam and Quinn about the first letter and Kurt produced the letter to them. Both Sam and Quinn read the letter and looked like they wanted to be sick. Quinn then took to pacing the room, while Sam appeared to read and reread the letter. Finn then cleared his throat after a few minutes of this. "Does this mean anything to either of you?"

Quinn stopped her pacing and shook her head. "No, it doesn't; at least not to me."

Sam looked up from the paper. "Possibly, it just means that this Vampire has been tracking the three bloodlines of the Elders for seven generations. That would be slightly problematic because at the time the Elders split up they had agreed to disband and each elder was in charge of a large population of Vampires that would not communicate to each other except once every 100 years. But I don't see how they could know who the three of us, let alone you, Finn."

Mercedes cleared her throat. "So what does the new letter say?"

Kurt pulled the new letter out of his bag and tore it open. He then cleared his throat and read the letter aloud for everyone.

_**To the sons of Elissa and Orestes and the daughter of Valtia,**_

_**I have now noticed that the three of you have discovered each other and know of your mutual identities. I am to notify you that the time draws close to reestablish the authority and the power of the Elders is close at hand. The Vampires shall be bound under one banner for the first time in centuries all thanks to the three of you.**_

_**Son of Elissa the time approaches for your destiny to be fulfilled to bear the child of the Supreme Lycan and son of Alcyone. We must prepare soon for this. The Reunion of the coven is required first and I am preparing for that now.**_

_**May the three of you prosper in the meantime,**_

_**The Prophet**_

Kurt set the letter down. Everyone seemed just as nervous if not more before the new one was read. Zane cleared his throat. "The Prophet, what does that mean?"

Sam scratched his chin. "There are Vampire prophets that make predictions about the future. Though they are hardly ever considered true, the only exception is the Hybrid prophecy for no prophecy has ever listed something as specific as that had."

Puck raised his hand. "That doesn't make any sense at all, Big Mouth."

Sam sighed. "There are Vampires that believe themselves to be prophetic in their wisdom, but they never, if ever actually tell an actual prophecy, it's really more poetry. There has been one prophecy and that was of the hybrid being born which I already told you. But the hybrid prophecy was made neither by Vampire nor Lycan, it was made by a human that was on good terms with the Vampires during the time of Elissa, Orestes, Valtia, and during Finn's ancestor Typhone. All I know was that this woman was extremely long lived, and shortly after the fall, she made the hybrid prophecy."

Kurt frowned. "So there is some poetic Vampire out there that calls him or herself 'The Prophet?'"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Kurt grew irritated. "Well that's just stupid."

Sam just shrugged. "I'm sorry; I don't know what else to tell you. Poetry by many Vampires is considered to be prophetic, because the majority of poetry is considered to be about life and about love, so." At Sam trailed off and started to look at the ceiling.

"So what does it mean that you need to reestablish the Elders or whatever it was?" Tina asked.

Quinn was the one that answered. "When Elissa ordered the split up it was planned that their direct descendants would come together and restore the laws of the Vampire that had been established before them. Again since the split the majority of the Vampires feel that the laws that were in place for their protection were no longer valid. So that is why there is a lot of rouge Vampires that follow their own rules."

So Kurt then turns to Finn. "Do you get any kind of a scent off of this?"

Finn took the envelope and took a sniff and then shook his head. "Nothing, wait a minute."

Finn took a deep sniff and then made a face. "There is a scent there but it smells kind of gross."

"Let me smell." Puck said as he got up off of the floor and he went over and yanked the envelope out of Finn's hand and he then took a deep sniff. But halfway through the sniff Puck started to cough and gag. "What the hell is that?"

At that point Mike and Tina took a sniff and both were making disgusted faces. When it got to Riley he took a tentative sniff and handed the envelope back over to Finn. Riley cleared his throat. "That is really disgusting."

Kurt then looked to all of them. "What does it smell like?"

Riley made another face. "It's kind of like a mixture of Germ-x, something similar to animal musk, and decay."

Kurt noticed that everyone else also made a face. Quinn then spoke up. "Wait animal musk?"

Riley nodded as Quinn looked around at the others. "Santana told me at one point that Sue was taking wolverine hormones for something."

Kurt was pretty sure that human could take other animals hormones. But then again he hadn't taken biology yet so what did he know, but he was pretty sure that you couldn't. "I doubt that you can take other animal hormones and use them."

Mike shook his. "People can't take animal hormones, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "So who could this other Vampire be then?"

Finn frowned. "Well Coach Sylvester does smell strange on occasion."

Every one of the Lycans nodded their heads at that. Tina spoke up. "I noticed that when we did My Chemical Romance with her she smelled really off."

Puck nodded again. "Yeah ever since she spent that week with us, the choir room hasn't smelled the same really."

Finn looked at everyone in the basement. "So I guess Coach Sylvester is who we need to keep our eyes on then, because I'm not coming up with anything else.

There was a general murmur of 'sure' and 'whatever' from everyone. With that they were all dismissed. Riley, Zane and Finn ended up staying for dinner that night with Burt and Kurt. Finn gave Kurt a kiss goodnight and he then left with Riley and Zane.

The next day at school the morning went by rather quickly, so Kurt was seated in the auditorium waiting for Rachel during their free period. Kurt was playing the piano, no song in particular, when Rachel came in. "We're friends, right?"

Kurt frowned at that. "I guess."

Rachel smiled. "Well then can you tell me why you stole Finn away from me?"

Kurt hit the wrong set of keys on the piano making it sound bad. "I didn't do anything."

Rachel's smile disappeared. "Yes, you did. What Finn and I had was real and you tore that away from me."

Kurt got up from the piano bench. "I'll say it again. I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING!"

Rachel took a step back when Kurt shouted. "He won't talk to me like he did. Finn said that it's too complicated and that I wouldn't understand. I know you Kurt; you don't think I remember how you pined after him last year. So what did you do to him?"

Kurt reached over and grabbed his bag off of the piano. Kurt then turned and got up into Rachel's face. "Now listen here Rachel Berry, I didn't do a damn thing to Finn. Finn told me that he had gone through some changes and that he no longer could be with you and for your safety he chose to be with me. I didn't really believe him until Christmas, when I learned that he wasn't and hasn't been lying to me."

Rachel lightly shoved Kurt away from herself. "I will win him back. He still loves me."

Kurt snorted. "Finn told me that there won't be anyone else in his life like this. So you can just get it through your head now that you will never have him again like you did and that you had your shot with him and it's over now. Now as for this song writing partnership, I am done with it. Good-bye Rachel!"

With that Kurt walked out of the auditorium. But before the door closed he could hear Rachel start to cry.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had been stewing the last few days since he found out about Blaine and what happened to him and Sebastian's anger towards the Lycans and the Vampires has reached an all new level. Sebastian had talked to Blaine the next morning and Blaine said that he didn't want Sebastian to do anything stupid, and to leave them alone for now. Blaine had also passed a no conflict clause with the Lycans and Vampires until after Regionals and he had a chance to heal up.<p>

Now they were at Regionals and Sebastian felt like he was spinning his wheels so to say as he watched the group of kids that the Lycans and Vampires were with. He wanted to go over there and kill every last one of them, but he couldn't really do it in a crowded lobby. Besides he had promised Blaine that he wouldn't do anything. But if an opportunity arose to take them down, he wasn't going to let it slip by either.

Sebastian felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Wes standing next to him. "What?"

Wes frowned. "Get your head into the competition. We're here strictly as students in a friendly competition, not on a mission."

Sebastian sighed as he glanced back over at the other group. "I know that. I just can't imagine how Blaine could have escaped them so easily. There are three Vampires, and six Lycans, they would have been able to track Blaine before he could have made it back to Dalton. I just feel like I am missing something."

Wes glanced over at that group before he turned back to Sebastian. "I know, but these are not the 'traditional' Lycans and Vampires that we have faced off against in the past. They seem to try and diffuse any conflict between us when we come face to face with each other. It's like they are compassionate or something."

Sebastian nodded. "Any previous incursions with either group they would fight us tooth and nail. So I don't get their strategy against us."

Wes nodded. "Come on, we're required to go to the green room while Aural Intensity is on stage."

Sebastian took one final look at the Vampires and the Lycans before he followed Wes. Once in the green room, Sebastian scanned the room, but he didn't have to look for long to find Blaine, who was walking up to him. Blaine gave a soft smile. "Are you ready for our duet?"

Sebastian nodded. "I am. How are you doing?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm still hurting, but that's more due to my rib, and my bruised chest. But it doesn't hurt to do the routine for _Candles _or _Raise Your Glass_ like it did when we were rehearsing."

Sebastian gave Blaine a small smile. "Well that's good."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah it is."

At that point the lights flashed signaling them that it was their turn on stage. The Warblers filed out onto the stage and Blaine began singing, and then Sebastian joined him as they sang _Candles_. Sebastian then scanned the audience and located the Lycans and then Vampires, because he didn't ever want to have his back to them.

After they finished _Candles _they then launched into _Raise Your Glass_, and by the time they were halfway through the song Sebastian felt that they had this in the bag. Once they were done, they quickly shuffled off of the stage and out to their reserved seats in the auditorium. Sebastian felt that everything was going to be good for them and he was smiling smugly.

Then a girl came out on the stage and she sang some song about getting something right. But Sebastian's smug look slipped off of his face when Blaine leaned over him to whisper to Wes and David. "Oh my god, they're doing original songs."

Sebastian frowned as he listened to the girl finished singing. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the New Directions."

Sebastian grew angry when they started their next song, and he felt that it was a major insult to insinuate that they he needed to be a loser like them. Once they had finished, there was an hour recess while the judges voted on who they thought should win the competition.

The Warblers were assembled in their green room, and Sebastian need some room to breathe. Sebastian tapped Wes on the shoulder. "I'm gonna step out and use the bathroom and get some air."

Wes nodded, but he didn't say anything as Sebastian left the room. He did go and use the restroom, and he then started to roam the halls of the building. The more Sebastian thought about how these kids of New Directions might show them up because they did 'original songs' the angrier he got. Turning a corner, he came across the Supreme Lycan and the blonde male Vampire.

Sebastian stood there for a moment and decided he should act. He pulled out a stake from his suit jacket, and he then ran forward and he shouldered the Supreme Lycan, causing him to fall over, and he grabbed the blonde Vampire and slammed him up against the wall, the stake choking him. "You sons of bitches are really starting to piss me off."

The blonde managed to get his hand in between the two of them and shoved hard, making Sebastian stumble back a little bit. The blonde gasped for air. "Are you alright Finn?"

Finn was standing up off of the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sam. No thanks to this moron."

Sebastian glared at Finn. "I swear to you that I will kill you for hurting Blaine the way that you did."

Finn's narrowed. "He's lucky that I didn't kill him."

Sebastian sneered. "I'm going to mount your head and put it on my wall before you hurt him again."

"Just try it; I don't think you're going to find it as easy as you think." Finn said angrily.

"You better watch yourselves." Sebastian said as he turned to Sam. "As for you, die."

Sebastian then raised the stake he had and he threw it as hard as he could at Sam. Sam moved quickly with his superior speed, and the stake thumped and stuck in the wall. Sebastian was about to get another stake when, he heard someone shout. "HEY! What the hell is going on here?"

Sebastian turned and saw that the other teams coach was making his way up the hall. The man looked angry, but Sebastian could take him. When the man got next to Finn and Sam he looked at the stake in the wall to Sebastian and then to his two students. "Is there a problem here?"

Before Sebastian could reply he felt two pairs of hands grab his shoulders and pull him away. Sebastian turned and saw that he was being handled by Jeff and Nick. Jeff looked at the teacher. "We're sorry sir; we've been looking for him for a few minutes. He gets a little out of hand when he hasn't had his medication."

The teacher stood there and just opened and closed his mouth as Sebastian was half dragged and half shoved down the hall by Nick. One they were in front of the Warblers green room he turned on them. "What the hell was that?"

Jeff looked Sebastian in the eye. "David sent us to keep an eye on you."

Sebastian swore. "I was fine!"

Nick folded his arms. "We were all ordered not to attack them while we were here for this competition. We can't expose ourselves."

Sebastian glared at Nick. "I was just letting off a little steam."

Jeff cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter, you still attacked them. Thankfully there will be no lasting repercussions to your actions."

"Oh shove it." Sebastian said. "If we don't eliminate them at the earliest opportunity, we could very well lose any advantage over them that we may have. And I am not on any medication you dumb fuck-head. So why in the hell did you say that shit?"

Jeff was about to say something when the door opened and the rest of the Warblers started to file out. Wes looked between the three of them and his eye narrowed. "The judges have made their decision."

Sebastian glared at Nick and Jeff again and then fell into the masses and followed them out onto the stage, and he made himself stand towards the back so that the teacher from the New Directions couldn't see him. After the mayor's wife or whatever she is announced the New Directions as the winners, Sebastian vowed he'd take away everything from the Lycans and the Vampires. Though there was a highlight to everything when the coach of Aural Intensity came over and slugged the drunken woman.

The Warblers made their way out to their bus and Sebastian went to the very back where he folded his arms and fell asleep on the way back to Dalton. Sebastian woke up long enough during the trip to register that Jeff and Nick were talking to someone, but he just went back to sleep.

Once they were back at Dalton and they were all back in the dorms for an hour, Sebastian decided that he was going to go work out his frustration with some target practice. Sebastian opened his door and he found Blaine standing in front of it, with his hand raised and a solemn expression on his face. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Sebastian nodded. "Uh yeah, come on in."

Blaine entered the room as Sebastian closed the door. "So what's up?"

Blaine looked at Sebastian with sad eyes. "Is it true?"

Sebastian frowned. "Is what true?"

"Did you attack the Supreme Lycan and a Vampire?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "No, I didn't, well not really."

Blaine frowned. "Meaning what exactly?"

Sebastian sighed. "So I shoulder checked the big ox and mildly choked the Vampire with the big fish lips. I was just letting off a little steam."

Blaine just stared at Sebastian. "Why?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Why? Shouldn't the answer to that be obvious?"

Blaine sighed irritated. "Sebastian we were ordered and all agreed that we would not make any move against them tonight and until I healed up."

Sebastian snapped. "Fine, I screwed up, but I don't give a shit. Every time we avoid taking these things down, it gives them the impression that we're just a bunch of softies, and the other Vampires and Lycans out there are going to hear about it, and then we will become the laughing stock among our enemies."

Blaine grew angry. "You had no right to attack them tonight."

Sebastian rounded on Blaine. "I have every right to attack them. That dopey idiot of a Lycan hurt you and I can't forgive him for that."

Blaine's nostril's flared. "In case you haven't noticed I get hurt on most missions."

Sebastian looked away. "And in those missions we're always leaving a corpse."

Blaine looked at the ceiling. "Why do you have to be like this? Constantly competing with me or Wes or even David, are you trying to ease some personal ego?"

Sebastian glared at Blaine. "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine just pressed. "No, I won't shut up. Is this just some desire because you didn't get everything that you wanted as a kid?"

Sebastian turned away from Blaine. "No, and I suggest that you drop this."

Blaine shook his head. "Well what is it Sebastian? Your mommy and daddy didn't love you enough?"

Sebastian didn't say anything. But that seemed to give Blaine an answer. "Oh so that is it? Is it because their baby boy is gay? They can't stand to have a gay son is that it?"

Sebastian was shaking in anger, and his voice shook with it. "Blaine, just drop it."

"No, I won't." Blaine said. "Is this where your whole 'I don't give a shit' attitude comes from?"

Sebastian snapped, and he turned around and he slugged Blaine. Blaine stumbled back and he tripped over Sebastian's desk chair and fell to the floor and knocking the wind out of Blaine.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Blaine. I am so, so sorry." Sebastian said as he rushed forward to help Blaine.

"Don't!" Blaine shouted at Sebastian, as Blaine slowly got up to his feet. "Don't come near me."

"Blaine, I'm sorry!" Sebastian said.

Once Blaine was standing he was winded. "I don't care. I'm done with this."

Sebastian frowned. "What do you mean by being done?"

"I said that I am done with this. I am done with you, and done being a hunter." Blaine said as he glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed. "Good one, Blaine. You almost had me there."

Blaine shook his head. "I am leaving Dalton. At least the Lycans and the Vampires can be more civilized about things then you can ever hope to."

Sebastian stopped laughing. "You can't do that."

Blaine opened the door. "Well I am."

Sebastian gaped for a moment. "Blaine to defect is treason. You will be branded as a traitor and it is forbidden to defect for the consequence for that is death."

Blaine turned and looked at Sebastian. "So be it them."

Blaine then left the room. Sebastian debated for a full 30 seconds before he acted; he picked up a walkie-talkie. "This is Sebastian to all Hunters. Code Blue, I repeat we have a Code Blue."

At that Sebastian head out the door as he strapped the walkie-talkie to his belt. An alarm started to go off and Sebastian hurried down to the stairs. He then heard gun shots, and he quickly stepped over to a door and put in a security code and he opened the door and he himself pulled out a gun and loaded it.

Sebastian then shut the door and doubled his pace as he went in search of Blaine. The walkie-talkie was a flutter of noise as people were asking what was going on. Finally Wes's voice broke through the chatter. "Sebastian, what is going on? What is the reason for a Code Blue?"

Sebastian grabbed his walkie-talkie. "It's Blaine; he told me that he's defecting."

Wes swore over the Walkie-talkie. "This is Wes, go to Code Black, I repeat Code Black!"

Sebastian hoped that Blaine hadn't gotten out yet. "This is Grant, main floor is clear and all exits are secured."

Sebastian sighed with relief. That Blaine hadn't got out. There was a few more gun shots, a couple yelps. "This is Spencer Blaine's on the fourth floor."

Sebastian ran up two flights of stairs and he came out of the stairwell and he popped out right next to Blaine cornered by an open window. Sebastian stepped forward. "Blaine, you're not going anywhere."

Blaine glared at Sebastian. "I'm sorry Sebastian, but I've made my choice, and you made it clear to me on where I stand."

"We've got you cornered, you got nowhere to go." Sebastian said.

Blaine gave Sebastian a smug smile that Sebastian had never seen before on Blaine. "That's what you think."

With that, Blaine touched something on his wrist and the wall and window behind Blaine exploded, and Sebastian turned to cover his face from the blast. When everything slightly settled, Sebastian turned and saw that Blaine was gone. Sebastian hurried forward and he looked out the window. He saw Blaine's figure just as it reached the parking lot and Sebastian noticed that there was a rope hanging down to the ground and that the rope was now on fire at the bottom. Sebastian then looked back up and he yelled out across the parking lot. "BLAINE! BLAINE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID HERE. I AM GOING TO FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR DEFECTION!"

* * *

><p>Once everyone was back in Lima, they were all invited over to Kurt's house for a celebration party for winning Regionals. Zane was asked to find a music channel for everyone to listen to, but Zane was taking the slow route and was just flipping through the channels. When Zane landed on a local news station something caught his eye, and he paused on the channel. The male anchor was already talking. "-this occurred just under an hour and a half ago, and we have one of our reporters on site to bring you this exclusive."<p>

The screen changed over to a brown haired woman, with a caption below her that read 'Private School Dorm Shooting.' The lady blinked. "Thank you, Ted. I am Carmen San Diego, and I am reporting to you live from Dalton Academy where there was a shooting that took place earlier this evening."

"GUYS, I THINK YOU ALL WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Zane yelled. Everyone piled over to the television as Zane turned up the volume.

Carmen continued with her report. "The shooting took place in the dorms here at Dalton Academy. Police say that there are currently no suspects and that they have no leads at the moment. There are eight students that were injured two of them are in critical condition. Dalton Academy's Headmaster Paul Prestone says that everyone is accounted for, but there are rumors that at least one person is missing."

Zane looked over at Riley and Riley then looked to Finn, and Zane looked around the room and noticed that the pack and the three Vampires were looking at Finn, who had a serious face on. Zane thinks he knows what is about to go down. It was going to be the decision to tell the rest of the glee club what they all really are, and what is really going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Again I am working on the next chapter, and I would like to know what you guys want to see in it. Thanks again and please review. ~ Draco.<strong>


	16. Chapter 15 A Monster Dances in the Dark

**I apologize for this taking FOREVER to get done. I've had a rough couple of months and had no energy to write, and then when I did I had a major case of writer's block. This chapter is not as long as I had initially intended, but it will have to do. I hope that you will continue to bear with me as I get the next few chapters done. If you are a new reader welcome, and if you are returning, I welcome you back as well, and I hope that enjoy this small chapter. ~ Draco.**

**P. S. I apologize now if there is anything funky looking in this chapter for something appeared in this thing I couldn't get rid of it in word, but I hope that it's not on this page. If it is I am sorry. **

Chapter 15

A Monster Dances in the Dark

It was the next evening and everyone was gathered in Finn's living room for this talk. Riley, Zane, Puck, and Sam were all seated on the couch. Kurt was sitting in Finn's dad's recliner. Quinn had chosen to stand, as Mercedes took the rocking chair, and Mike and Tina were cuddling on the floor. Finn stood in front of everyone, looking nervous.

After a few minutes, Quinn sent Mercedes a look. "What is Mercedes doing here?"

Finn swallowed. "Mercedes is here because she knows what's going on."

Quinn frowned at that. "Wait a second, you mean to tell me that, Little Miss Betty Crocker from the hood knows about us being Vampires and Lycans?"

Mercedes scowled at that. "Listen here Barbie, they told me because I knew something was up."

Quinn turned to glare at Mercedes. "You don't have the right to know about any of this."

Finn decided to intervene. "Look Quinn, Mercedes was present with Riley, Zane, Puck, Kurt and I at Sectionals when Blaine and Sebastian threatened them. So she knew something was up, and when we confronted Sam, she had shown up with Zane. So we decided to tell her."

Quinn crossed her arms. "I still don't like it."

Mercedes stood up from the rocking chair. "I am not going to say anything if that's what you are worried about. I promised Kurt that I wouldn't and I won't."

Quinn looked to Finn. "Is she telling the truth?"

Finn nodded. Quinn then sighed. "Fine, but I still don't like it."

After that Finn cleared his throat. "So the reason that Kurt and I called this meeting is to discuss the idea of telling the rest of Glee club the truth about us."

"No," Quinn spoke up quickly. "That is the dumbest idea I think you've ever had Finn. Rachel, Santana, and Brittany are the three biggest gossips in the school, excluding Mercedes. You tell either one, and the whole school will know about our existence in a matter of minutes."

Kurt cleared his throat. "That's why we would swear them to secrecy like we did with Mercedes. And I know that this is mean to say, but nobody would pay Brittany any attention, because she just says the most random stuff anyway, so everyone would just assume that Brittany was being Brittany. And I think Santana would be the more difficult one to control, because Santana does what Santana wants."

Quinn nodded. "We can't risk anyone else knowing about us. Zane I can understand knowing since his boyfriend is a Lycan. Mercedes knows and I feel that in itself is a security issue, but I'm not gonna beat that to death anymore."

Finn sighed. "The reason I think we should tell them is because Artie, Rachel, Santana and Brittany are the only ones that don't know. The rest of us are all in on the secret. Besides I think we could use the extra eyes since we now have a rouge hunter from Dalton roaming about."

No one said anything for minute. Quinn then glanced at Kurt and then to Sam. "As the only other two Vampires in this little council, what do you think Kurt or you Sam?

Kurt just looked at the floor and Sam stood up from the couch and crossed to the window where he folded his arms. "I can see how telling the others could help us and I can see how it could harm us. So I am unsure of what to do. "

Quinn turned her attention to Kurt. "I'm with Sam on this. This could be beneficial or it could harm us."

Zane cleared his throat from where he was on the couch. "May I ask a question?"

Finn nodded and Zane looked at Quinn and then to Sam. "Is there a spell or something that a Vampire can do to make it so that information can't be shared or something? I know that Lycans…"

Zane was cut off as Riley elbowed him. Zane then glared at Riley and Riley mouthed 'no' to him. Quinn shook her head but Sam had turned back to the group. "Riley, if this is something that can help us let Zane share it. We could use any help in this matter no matter how small it could be."

Riley sighed as he looked at Finn. "Finn you're the Supreme Alpha it's your call."

Finn nodded. "Riley, if it could help share it."

Riley sighed again. "Lycans have an intimidation ability that basically intimidates people."

Puck frowned. "How does this help?"

Riley glanced at Puck and then sighed. "Basically a Lycan can intimidate someone into doing something, but that also depends on how developed the Lycan is and his place in the pack."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Riley, could you clarify that a little better, to make sure that I understand what you're saying, please."

Riley nodded. "Alright, all Lycans can intimidate someone by looking at them as long as our eyes are changed. I would have a stronger intimidation than Puck, Mike, or Tina since I have been a Lycan longer. But since Finn is an Alpha, and the Supreme at that, his intimidation is going to be the strongest and hardest to resist because he is the most powerful."

Kurt nodded. "That's what I thought you meant."

Quinn clapped her hands together. "Well now that that is settled, is there anything else we need to go over?"

Riley cleared his throat. "It is not gonna be that easy, for Finn to intimidate them. When a Lycan goes to intimidate he or she needs to be angry. And no offense to Finn, he's practically a teddy bear, except when it comes to Kurt. The only way I can see intimidating Rachel would be if she went off on Kurt, which wouldn't be too hard. But as for Santana and Brittany, I wouldn't know how to handle them let alone approach them. Artie is way too nice to even get remotely mad at."

Quinn frowned. "Well that's just great then."

Sam moved away from the window. "Riley, does the Lycan have to be angry for the intimidation to work?"

Riley frowned and thought hard. "Every time I've seen the others do it back home in my old pack that was always the case."

Sam nodded. "Do you think it's possible it could be done without being angry?"

Riley's frown only increased. "Possibly, but I don't know for sure."

Zane seemed to come to Riley's rescue. "What we need to do is test it."

Kurt nodded. "That does seem to be the logical thing to do. But it can't be anyone in the pack, because it could come across as an order from Finn, and that might not be good."

Riley nodded. "Also due to Finn's imprint on you Kurt, you can't be intimidated by him, because as his mate, you are immune to it. So that means it has to be Sam, Quinn, or Mercedes."

Zane smacked Riley on the shoulder. "What about me, Riley? I'm an option too you know."

Riley shook his head. "I can't put you through that."

Zane narrowed his eyes. "Riley, you are not going to be able to stop me from doing something, every time you don't like something."

Riley was about to reply when Finn stepped in. "Riley, Zane does have a point. You might be imprinted to him, but Zane is not bound like you and I are to the rules of the pack. I think Zane is pretty level headed enough to know his limits, and I think maybe you should give him the chance to make these kinds of decisions on his own. I know that you are concerned every time something like this comes up, I'm the same way with Kurt, but I feel comfortable enough to let Kurt make his own choice, even if I might not like it."

Riley seemed to get red from embarrassment at Finn telling him that and Zane gave Finn a glance and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. Everyone else seemed to be glancing everywhere else to avoid feeling awkward. Finally Puck cleared his throat. "Okay, so who's going to be the lab rat?"

Again silence for minute before Mercedes stood up. "I'll do it."

Finn nodded. "Alright, what should we have her do?"

Quinn snorted. "Shouldn't that be obvious?"

Finn frowned. "What's that supposed to mean, Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What are we discussing here? Telling Dingle Berry and the Gossip Twins what we truly are. So let's give it a try with Mercedes. It would be just a precaution for her to not let anything slip."

Mercedes glared at Quinn, but when she turned back to Finn, she had soft eyes. "Go ahead Finn. It's always better to be safe than sorry."

Finn nodded, and closed his eyes and concentrated on turning just enough to turn his eyes and to heighten his senses. Finn opened his eyes and he knew that his eyes had changed because Mercedes seemed to be in such sharp focus. Finn cleared his throat. "Riley, is there anything that I need to do?"

Riley stood up and came to stand next to Finn. "First you will need to look the person you are trying to intimidate in the eyes. Then you will need to say what you want them to do and mean it."

Finn looked into Mercedes eyes, and swallowed before he spoke with authority. "Mercedes, you cannot tell or share anything that we discuss about our Lycan or Vampire identities with anyone but us. Is that understood?"

Mercedes nodded. "Y-yes it is."

Finn nodded and then he looked at Riley. "Is there anything else?"

Riley shook his head. "Nope, that's it.

Finn then closed his eyes and returned himself to normal. He opened his eyes. "How do you feel, Mercedes?"

Mercedes wrapped her arms around herself. "I felt like I had bugs crawling on me."

Riley nodded. "Then you did it right, Finn. Good job."

Finn nodded and then turned and addressed everyone else in the room. "Is there anything else we need to go over with everyone?"

Quinn shook her head. "I don't."

Sam nodded as well. "Same, I don't have anything else to go over."

Finn nodded. "Alright, I'd like to talk to the pack, if you all want to stay you may but you don't have to."

"Thanks, but I need to go help Brittany and Santana, with some homework. So I will see you all later." Quinn said as she gathered her belongings and then she left.

Sam put on his coat. "I promised mom and dad, that I would be home to watch my little brother and sister, so I'll be going too."

As soon as Sam was out the front door Finn turned to the pack. "I've been doing some thinking and I've decided that I am going to teach you all to transform all the time without having to wait for the full moon."

"No." Riley said quickly. "I don't approve of this Finn. The ability to transform at will is only for Lycans from the line of Alcyone or an Alpha in each individual pack. It's the only way to keep the balance of power in a pack; otherwise everyone would be competing to be Alpha."

Finn nodded. "I know, Riley. But I just feel that this is the best choice."

Riley shook his head causing his curly afro to shake. "Finn, I know that you are the Supreme Alpha and that you can do whatever you want; but I implore you not to do this."

Tina cleared her throat. "May I ask why, Riley? I mean besides the obvious to keep the balance of power in the pack."

Riley looked around at everyone. "Word would get out to the other packs that the Supreme Lycan is allowing slash teaching the secrets of at will transformation and that is going to draw every Lycan, and I do mean _every Lycan_ that is not an Alpha to come and attempt to learn the secret. I know some from my old pack, who would love to over throw the alpha back home and would gladly show up at a chance to learn the power."

Finn nodded. "I had thought of that Riley, but I am not going to teach it to everyone. I am only going to give it to the ones in this pack, and this pack only. "

Riley sighed. "Finn the pack is going to grow, and if you want to be technical about this, every Lycan in the world is a part of your pack."

Finn was quiet for a moment as he processed that. "Riley, as far as I am concerned my pack, is just Puck, Mike, Tina, and yourself. So only you four would learn the power, and if any of you of have kids, then by extension they are a part of this pack, and they can learn the power as well. I am not planning on adding anyone else to this pack if they just show up."

Riley was quiet and didn't say anything. Finn felt that he needed to further explain his reasoning. "And another reason I want you guys to learn it, is that you guys can defend yourselves better. We got the Hunters breathing down our necks, and you can only do so much in human form to protect yourself. If you can transform you can take the hunter down and get away. If you could transform Riley, you could do a better job at protecting Zane, instead of being forced to be on the run for you lives."

Finn saw that Riley was crumbling at that. Finn knew how much Zane meant to Riley, for it was the same way he felt about Kurt. After another minute Riley finally sighed and raised his hands as if in defeat. "Alright, Finn you've made your point. I will do this, but I just want it to be known that I still have reservations about this."

"Duly noted, Riley," Finn smiled and he began explaining the process of at will transformation.

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed without any major incidents. Holly Holiday showed back up again and joined them in what Mr. Schue dubbed as a 'Night of Neglect' fundraiser so that they could raise money for the Brainiacs to go on their trip. Then they had to contend with the whole 'I need a new nose' from Rachel, which led them to doing <em>Born This Way<em>, as a group assignment. Everyone getting a silk screened t-shirt with a word or short phrase on it.

The pack was still working on their at will transformations. Tina was the only one who seemed to get the hang of it quickly. Tina was also the only one, other than Finn, to be able to do it until the night before when Puck, Mike and Riley were finally able to do it successfully.

They were all sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to show up. Rachel was going on about something that had happened in the auditorium yesterday, when she was practicing _Rolling in the Deep_ for Prom, since Principle Figgins decided that they needed to be the band.

About a minute later Mr. Schue walked into the room with none other than Jesse St. James, and Finn felt like he suddenly knew what Rachel was talking about. Once Jesse was in the room, Finn's senses put him up on the defensive as well as the rest of the pack. Finn's sense of smell was assaulted with the smell of animal musk, just a hint of Germ-X and decay. Finn moved to stand in front of Kurt. Riley also moved to have Zane behind him, and there was no hiding the amount of animalistic growling that was coming from Finn, Riley, Puck, Mike, and Tina.

Finn glanced back at Kurt and mouthed 'vampire' and Kurt's eyes bugged out and Kurt glanced at Quinn and Sam. Both Sam and Quinn then stood up to take a defensive stance. Jesse also took on a defensive stance, and Mr. Schue wasn't the only one to notice the tension in the room, and also notice the growling.

"What in the world is going on here?" Mr. Schue asked. "Finn, Jesse, does anyone care to explain?"

No one said anything for about two minutes. Jesse was the one to break the silence. "I can take all of you Lycans out."

Kurt managed to get around Finn, and glared at Jesse. "Like hell you will."

Jesse's eyes narrowed. "And what the hell are you going to do about it Pasty Faced Ghost Boy?"

"Will someone care to explain what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked again trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

Kurt glanced at Mr. Schue. "It's going to be very difficult to explain."

Jesse made a step towards the door, and Finn made a deeper growl in his throat. Jesse stopped moving and kept his eyes on Finn. "Back off dog."

Finn's lip curled. "You back off."

Jesse moved so fast to close the distance between him and Finn that he didn't have time to block anything. Luckily Sam and Kurt managed to grab Jesse before he got a hold of Finn, and they both then used all of their strength to knock Jesse back and onto the floor. Rachel was screaming her head off. "Stop it! Let him go!"

Jesse struggled against Sam and Kurt and hissed. "Let go of me! You Lycans may have surprised me but you won't keep me down. "

Kurt leaned in and hissed back. "Well as a Vampire Elder and a son of Elissa, I decide what will happen and what won't, and right now, you will stop."

Jesse froze and gazed at Kurt. "The Elders are no more."

"Apparently I didn't get that memo." Kurt said quietly. "Now we're going to let you up, and you will not attack the Lycans. Got it?"

Jesse nodded, and Sam and Kurt let him go. Once Jesse, Sam, and Kurt were all standing, Mr. Schue spoke. "What the hell was that?"

Finn quickly glanced at Mr. Schue. "You might all want to sit for this."

So through the course of rehearsal that day, Finn and Kurt explained everything about what was going on and that they were indeed Vampires and Lycans. And of course, there were questions from Artie, Brittany, Santana, and Mr. Schue. Rachel however remained tight lipped during the whole revelation. Finn then stated that they need to keep everything quiet and on the down low. And again Artie, Brittany, Santana and Mr. Schue all agreed to be intimidated.

Jesse didn't say anything but Finn felt that even he knew better than to out Lycans as well as Vampires, to anyone other than who was already in the room, for it was for his safety as well as theirs. Finally all eyes were on Rachel and she looked like someone had poured tomato sauce on her. She stood up and walked up to Finn. "So this is why you said it would be complicated to talk to me?"

Finn nodded. "Yes."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "And this is why you left me, for Kurt?"

Finn nodded again. "Yes, and that was due to me imprinting on Kurt. I tried to stay with you, but if I had fought the imprint anymore, I would have ended up hurting you physically. And I couldn't live with myself if I ended up hurting you physically over this imprint."

Rachel was quiet for a moment. "Can you change the imprint?"

Finn sighed. "No, I can't. When I first learned about it, I tried to fight it. For I didn't want to be with Kurt, but as continued to fight it I realized that I couldn't change it and I just ended up accepting the imprint on Kurt. I really wished that I could have before. But I have made peace with it now, and I've accepted that for the rest of my life I am bound to Kurt."

Rachel looked away. "I don't believe you."

"And may I ask why not?" Quinn asked.

Rachel turned to face her and her expression seemed to be one of resentment and anger. "Because Quinn for the simple fact that vampires and werewolves are not real. They're just stories that have been written and movies made about them, it's all about that hocus pocus movie magic stuff. And this is just an elaborate way for Finn to get out of saying what we all know is the truth. That Finn's being a coward and doesn't want to admit that he's gay or that he doesn't want to be with me so he is pretending to be gay."

The expression on everyone's face seemed to be on of shock. The only exceptions were Kurt, Riley, Zane, and Mercedes. Kurt finally walked up to Rachel. "Okay listen up Miss Rumplestiltskin, the world does not revolve around you. And what we are saying is true."

Rachel crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't believe you."

Rachel was about to say something when Finn sighed. "Well, I'm gonna have to do it."

Kurt's head snapped to look at Finn. "You are not going to transform in front of her."

Finn shrugged and replied. "I don't see how else we're going to convince her."

Kurt shook his head. "It's too risky."

Finn nodded. "I know that, but it's the only way. And I am sure that Artie, Santana, Brittany and Mr. Schue need to know for sure. If I change it's the only way to remove any doubts that they may have about me, well us and the whole Lycan/Vampire thing."

Kurt stood there for a minute and debated the issue in his head. After a minute, Kurt finally sighed. "You're right. But we're going to do this in the auditorium, that way we can cover the exits, and it's more private."

Finn nodded and then looked at Mr. Schue. "Can we move to there?"

Mr. Schue nodded and led the way out of the room. Rachel looked scandalized that they were doing this. "What are you going to do?"

Finn glanced back at her as everyone gathered their belongings. "Proving to you what we're saying is true."

Rachel put on a big fake smile. "Okay, fine I admit that I believe you."

Finn frowned at her. "You're lying."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm not lying. I honestly believe you."

Finn frowned even more. "Rachel, the thing with Lycan's is that we can tell when someone is lying. There are subtle changes in the heartbeat, and we pick up on it. So no matter how hard you lie to a Lycan, we will know it."

Rachel snapped. "Fine, I don't, and I don't need to be here for this ridiculous act you got going. We need to be practicing for Prom or better yet Nationals."

With that Rachel turned and headed down the hall. Rachel was about to turn the corner was surprised, when Sam and Quinn appeared in front of her. Sam gave Rachel a small smile, but Quinn didn't share any of the warmth that Sam did. "You're going into that auditorium, even if I have to drag you in there myself."

Rachel crossed her arms. "I don't have to do anything Quinn."

Quinn gave one of trademark bitch smiles. "Fine, have it your way then."

Rachel made to move past Quinn, when Quinn grabbed Rachel by the arm and tossed her over her shoulder and carried her into the auditorium with Rachel kicking and screaming the whole way. Once they were in the auditorium, Puck, Mike, Tina, and Riley were posted as guards to all the entrances. Finn then hopped up on stage and transformed, proving to the remaining members that he was indeed telling the truth. Rachel was completely dumb founded when she saw Finn bulk up and grow fur, and then sprout a dog like muzzle.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Sam stood next to Jesse to make sure that he didn't pull anything. Jesse remained where he was but he grew agitated as Finn transformed, but he didn't do anything. Once Finn was completely transformed and he stood up, only then did Jesse say anything, "Holy fuck."<p>

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Jesse glanced at Sam. "I've never seen a Lycan that big before."

Sam glanced back at Finn. "As the Supreme Lycan I am he should be the biggest. Who knows he might even get bigger."

Jesse frowned at that. "I hope not. Is Kurt really the son of Elissa?"

Sam turned to Jesse. "Yes, and I am the son of Orestes and Quinn is the daughter of Valtia."

Jesse sighed. "So the order has been reestablished then."

Sam frowned. "Were you the one putting the letters in Kurt's locker about knowing who we were?"

Jesse turned to look at Sam. "No, I didn't even know there were other Vampires in the area, let alone Lycans. What's going on?"

Sam sighed as he turned back to see that Finn had gotten his clothes back on and was intimidating the others. "There is an older Vampire here at McKinley and we don't know who it is."

Jesse nodded. "All I know is that according to a vampire I met last summer in Barcelona named Zach, that when the Elder's decedents appeared, that Vampire society will be bound together again, and not to the clans and individuals who operate on their own terms. "

Sam frowned. "How does he know any of this?"

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know from what he said, is that they would appear soon, and about three months after they know who they are to each other, that their powers would surface."

"What do you mean by powers?" Sam asked.

Jesse shrugged. "The power that Zach spoke of is to govern over the Vampire people and restore the balance that needs to be. I can already feel it, it's like a calming effect. Every Vampire will know it for the power will spread and grow. He also said that the hybrid will be born within two years of this happening. Again I don't know how he knows it."

Sam nodded, and jumped when Quinn spoke. "If the hybrid is born soon, then we are going to need to be extra cautious with Dalton so close by."

Sam nodded, and then got light headed as an foggy image appeared in front of him. It showed Kurt getting stabbed with a golden stake by someone that he couldn't tell. Just as quickly as it had come the image was gone. Quinn and Jesse were both looking at Sam. Quinn looked concerned and asked. "Are you alright?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, sorry, just got light headed was all."

Jesse nodded and looked back towards the stage. Quinn leaned in. "Are you sure?"

Sam briefly nodded then shook his head. "I think so, but I have a feeling we are going to need to keep a very close eye on Kurt."

Quinn nodded as the they were all dismissed from the auditorium.


	17. Chapter 16 Far Away

**AN: So this chapter started getting too long, so I decided to break this one up into parts basically. I apologize for not getting this one out sooner, but that is due to having some personal issues. Umm there is mild violence in this chapter so just a heads up. This chapter does address why Blaine defected, I know there was some confusion about that, I hope that this clears that up, if not I apologize now. This chapter closes out Season 2 for our little alternate universe, and chapter 17 will take place during the summer. **

**Please note that there are two new characters for this story from the Degrassi Universe, they have a small part in this and the next chapter, so hopefully that doesn't offend anyone. Also there is a little nod to Season 4 of Glee this chapter. If you catch it, I will give a sneak peek to you to a future chapter idea for this story.**

**Please Review, and I all of my usual apologies are in effect for if anything is misspelled, grammar, punctuation etc. etc. etc. And again I hope that you all enjoy this wonderful installment. ~ Draco.**

Chapter 16

Far Away

Things were interesting over the next few months as the school year came to a close. The Hunters of Dalton kept showing up, but they always stayed at a distance, as if keeping watch or gathering intelligence, which Kurt assumed was the latter. But as long as they kept their distance Kurt wasn't going to complain about it. There was almost an incident at Prom however. The student body of McKinley all did a mass write in on the ballots and voted Kurt as Prom Queen and Dave Karofsky as Prom King.

Finn was furious about what had happened, and was about to transform in front of the whole school, as Karofsky spouted off his usual slurs and hatred to Kurt. Riley managed to keep him calm enough to where only Finn's eyes changed, and his voice got rougher. No one in the gym really noticed the growling due to the loud music. And since Karofsky bailed, Finn stood up and danced with Kurt, in front of the school. A few people made comments, but when Riley and Zane started dancing with them, as well as Brittany and Santana, then the rest of the school seemed to just cave in and enjoy the rest of the night.

Then there was the death of Sue's sister Jean, and both Finn and Kurt felt that it was their responsibility to help her in that situation since they both had lost a parent. Seeing Sue so visibly shaken and upset made Finn give the decision to do the funeral even at the protests of the rest of the New Directions, with Mercedes and Rachel both were being the more vocal against the idea. But Finn in the end convinced everyone to do the funeral. At the services, seeing Sue attempting to read Jean's eulogy, and Mr. Schue had to step in to finish reading it. Only then did Kurt really feel sorry for the older woman, and seemed to understand why Sue Sylvester was the way she was.

There was an incident with Rachel, Kurt only knew about it since he was standing there when it happened, but apparently Rachel attempted to tell the big secret that she was intimidated to keeping. Rachel at first just seemed to lose her voice; she cleared it and attempted to tell it again to the person, who happened to be Jacob Ben Israel, only this time to start sounding like a barking dog. Kurt trying to keep a straight face couldn't keep it with that happened next, Rachel started to talk in English again, but then her voice changed and ended up started barking and stayed like that for the rest of the day. But everyone else found out by the end of the day, for Rachel was still barking by the time that they met for rehearsals, Riley just smiled and laughed the hardest of everyone.

Mr. Schue, though he was trying very hard not to laugh, was upset with that. "Is there anything you can do for her?"

Finn shrugged and looked at Riley. Riley spoke after he managed to control his laughter. "Well it's a lesson she had to learn for trying to tell others about us. But to answer your question Mr. Schue, she'll stop barking after 24 hours, and then as long as she doesn't try to tell anyone what she was told to keep a secret then the barking won't become permanent."

With that the whole club broke out into laughter, even Mr. Schue, and Rachel sat through rehearsal, with her head hung in shame. But the next day Rachel was back to her load and obnoxious self and drinking up everything that Jesse had to say, or comment on. The night that they were in New York for Nationals, they were supposed to be working on coming up with a new original song, and no one was really coming up with anything.

Finn was rolling his pen across his notepad as he thought as he lay on the bed, and Kurt finally snapped. "Finn, could you please stop?"

Finn picked his pen up. "Sorry, I just can't think of anything."

Kurt shifted on the chair he was sitting in and glanced at him. "It's fine, but you've been doing that for 45 minutes and it's starting to get annoying."

Finn shifted to a sitting position and he looked at Kurt. "Last year, when you were…um…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Last year when I what?"

Finn sighed, as he spoke. "When you were trying, well I guess hinting at me to be with you, what was it like?"

Kurt turned a little red from embarrassment. "Well in a lot of ways it was hard, because we were always face to face with each other, and you were just so nice and I kept thinking that it was some hidden love for me and that you were pretending to be straight so as not to draw attention to yourself. And then Quinn would show up and I would just close my eyes and look away."

Finn blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed. "It's fine, you were straight, and it wasn't okay at the time, but I stayed strong and respected the fact that you were with Quinn. And I just thought that maybe at one point maybe we'd ever say what we were feeling to each other, and that we'd be able to tear down the wall and be the super couple here at the school. I just kept thinking that maybe we would have a happy ending, but it doesn't really matter now I guess. Because if it wasn't for your imprint on me, you wouldn't have given me a try and I would have continued to pretend that we had something, when we didn't."

Finn's mind seemed to click at that point. "That's it!"

Kurt was startled as Finn moved to him. "What's it?"

"Can I use that for the song?" Finn asked as he kneeled in front of Kurt and picked up his hand. "Please?"

Kurt tried to suppress a smile. "Sure, I guess, what is the song?"

Finn smiled. "I'm gonna call it Pretending; and it's about how you felt about me last year."

Kurt frowned. "But how are you going to make it work?"

Finn's smiled widened. "Just trust me."

Kurt tried to sound neutral. "Sometimes those are famous last words."

Finn nodded. "It'll be okay, I promise. You will like the song."

After a few minutes, Kurt finally nodded. "Alright, I trust you."

With that Finn started working on the song with Kurt and they had it written out in a half hour. Kurt was never so proud in his life. Everyone agreed on the song along with the contributed group number _Light Up the World_. And sadly it was decided that Rachel would sing _Pretending_ with Finn.

The performance was beautiful, until Kurt heard the kiss that happened. Kurt heard Rachel make the move to kiss Finn, and it took everything that Kurt had to not turn around and go slap Rachel. They then performed their second song, and then there was the disappointing announcement that they didn't win. So it was then a very long plane ride back to Lima, and then the last two weeks of school.

* * *

><p>Blaine was standing in the hall of the dormitory with a backpack on his back, the detonation switch to the explosives he just applied to the wall on his wrist, and a grappling hook in the other. He had just been cornered by Spencer and Ben. They both had their guns trained on Blaine, and for once in his life Blaine didn't care. Spencer quickly spoke into his walkie-talkie and a moment later Sebastian came out of the stairwell.<p>

Sebastian came forward and stepped in between Ben and Spencer. "Blaine, you're not going anywhere."

Blaine glared at Sebastian for his trust in the man was now gone completely. Sebastian pushing him to the floor was only a small part in this choice, but the fact that Sebastian did what Sebastian wanted was really what made the choice to defect that much easier. "I'm sorry Sebastian, but I've made my choice, and you made it clear to me on where I stand."

"We've got you cornered, you got nowhere to go." Sebastian said.

Blaine gave Sebastian a smug smile. For Blaine knew that Sebastian's one weakness was to underestimate his opponent, that even includes his own or former allies. "That's what you think."

Blaine reached over and hit the switch on his wrist causing the wall behind him to explode, and Blaine dropped the grappling hook as he jumped out the opening. Blaine dropped about a story and a half before the hook took hold, causing Blaine to wince horribly due to his bruised chest and cracked rib. And it didn't help matters either that he hit the side of the dormitory either. Blaine then let loose his grip on the rope and slide quickly down the remaining distance to the ground.

Blaine quickly used a lighter and ignited the flammable rope to prevent someone from following him down. Blaine could hear shouting from the confusion and panic that was obvious from the inside, as well as the alarms. Blaine then broke out into a run and just hit the parking lot when he heard Sebastian's voice ring out loud and clear from the opening that Blaine had just blew. "BLAINE! BLAINE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID HERE. I AM GOING TO FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR DEFECTION!"

Blaine didn't bother to reply and he made his way to the woods that bordered Dalton, since it was on the out skirts of Westerville. Blaine then made the slow and arduous path to a safe house that he had built. Blaine unlocked it and he went in and he quickly went about gathering the essential things he was going to need: Clothes, some food rations, money, a coded laptop, and some extra ammunition. Blaine then left for he didn't know how soon Sebastian was going to show up.

Blaine initially built the place for him and Sebastian to go when they wanted to be alone, and Sebastian was the only one at Dalton that knew of the place. Blaine took the four-wheeler that was there and drove it until he reached a nearby town that had both a train and bus station. Blaine bought both bus and train tickets for different destinations, but he took the train tickets to go to Texas. Blaine then got on the train and he didn't relax until the train had left the station for 20 minutes, and he then went and showered and climbed into a sleeping bunk.

Blaine reflected on the night. The competition seemed to go great, and while the judges were deciding on who was going to Nationals Sebastian had to once again decide defy specific and clear orders. But that also got him to thinking about what he had overheard from the Vampires and the Lycans. That he, Blaine, was just a misguided individual and that the Vampires and the Lycans were not the monsters that he believed them to be.

As Blaine thought about that on the way back to Dalton from Regionals, he actually started to wonder if that was the case. Could Vampires and Lycans actually be more 'human' than animals and ruthless killers? When he was brought in to be a Hunter he was taught that Lycans were just mindless animals, and that Vampires were cunning and ruthless killers and that both showed no remorse for their actions.

But everything that Dalton taught about them was based on centuries of the same information about each group. The only thing that really seemed to change was how to kill them and how to better protect yourself as a Hunter against them. As Blaine recalled everything he ever remembered reading about the subject, there was never a single entry about either race remotely having a peaceful will to live.

So if what Blaine had believed for so long been wrong, then he needed to reevaluate everything he believed. Sebastian was also something that had changed. Granted yes they had been boyfriends for a while, but the moment they broke up it was like something had changed, and Sebastian was a completely different person. It was like Sebastian became more immersed in the profession of being a Hunter. Blaine sighed and rolled over, and shut his eyes for some sleep.

Blaine awoke a little while later, and took his belongings with him as he made his way to the diner car. Once in there he sat down in a booth, and this very nice looking girl came over and offered him a menu. At first glance Blaine thought that she looked like that actress that plays Penny on that television show _The Big Bang Theory_, but upon a closer look she wasn't. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Blaine smiled and replied, "Sure, just a cup of coffee."

The girl smiled and went to get Blaine's coffee. Blaine then glanced over the menu, and had decided on an omelet when the girl arrived with his coffee. "Here you go, and what can I get you?"

"Just a ham and cheese omelet, please, with a side of bacon and hashbrowns and white toast." Blaine said as he handed the menu back.

"Alright, I will get this going for you." With that the girl walked back and handed the order to the cook. Blaine then started looking around the rest of the car, and apart from himself, the cook and the waitress it was completely empty. When the waitress came back with his meal, Blaine asked her for the time.

She glanced at her watch, "It's about four fifteen in the morning. Why do you ask?"

Blaine gave her a soft smile. "I was just curious. Do you know when we will get to Dallas?"

"About six this morning if there are no unnecessary stops. May I ask what's in Dallas?" The waitress asked.

Blaine considered lying, but he would probably never see this woman ever again. "I'm going to Dallas to get away from home for a while to clear my head."

The girl nodded and she sat down across from him. "May I ask why?"

Blaine sighed but he figured what the hell. "I was taught for a long time that certain…" Blaine paused for a moment to come up with a better term for Vampires and Lycans. "That certain lifestyles are wrong, and that it needed to be condemned. And in the past when I've dealt with these people I've done just that, but recently I've encountered a few individuals that practice these particular lifestyles, that don't seem to follow in the same patterns that I've encountered in the past. In the past these people have always been hostile, and these individuals are like pacifists, it's like they try to avoid conflict. And I am now conflicted on how to handle the situation."

The waitress absorbed the information for a minute. "Is this a religious thing?"

Blaine considered that for a moment. "You could say that to a point."

The girl nodded. "Well it's normal to question your beliefs or what you are taught. It's a natural part of life, and growing up. Everyone goes through it at some point, whether it is early in our lives, like now for you, or later in life when we're older. I don't know what your religious beliefs are, but I don't think that any one religion has all the answers. I think each one might hold a few answers and another might have a few, and if you bring them together then you might have all the answers." The girl paused as she checked the car to make sure no one had come in. "But in your case maybe because you've been taught and made to believe that these lifestyles are wrong, and that you've never made the conscience effort to question the validity of why these people needed to be condemned."

Blaine absorbed that response. But the waitress continued. "The people that you've encountered in the past might have always been treated harshly and they don't have the patience anymore to deal with, and pardon me for saying this, intolerance and stupidity. These people who are more peaceful, maybe they are just more open minded about their beliefs, and they just don't care what other people think."

Blaine thought about this. It's true that ever since he started at Dalton, he was trained, drilled and told that Vampires and Lycans were murderous and ruthless, killing anything and everything just because they could, and that they had no respect to human life. And up until this last mission with Sebastian to Toronto, that belief or mantra or lesson held true to what he went through at Dalton. Every single Lycan, and Vampire that he had ever encountered fought to the death with Blaine being the victorious one. But the two Canadian Lycans, along with the four here and the three Vampires all seemed content on wanting to avoid conflict and just try to live like normal everyday people. Maybe this girl was right and that everything he was told and taught was really all one big lie, and had been for centuries.

Blaine looked up at the waitress. "Thank you, you've given me a different approach of looking at this."

Blaine was met with a warm smile. "No problem, is there anything else bothering you?"

Blaine debated on telling her about Sebastian and decided to go vague again. "There was this person that I really cared about, and when we broke up they changed, and became a completely different person than when we were together. They just threw themselves into their work, and now it's like all that they think about, and they do what they want to do when they want to do it. It got to the point of I didn't and couldn't trust them anymore."

The waitress sighed. "Well that's a harder one to give an answer on and I am not sure how to go about giving you an answer."

Blaine sighed and started to cut up his omelet. The waitress stood up for some people walked in but before she left she turned back to Blaine. "For what it's worth, if the person that you cared about is going to choose work and be an ass then they weren't worth it in the end. I know that in the beginning they are the sun and the moon, but there comes a time when we all need to stop making excuses for them, especially if they don't care after word. It took me a while to get out of an abusive relationship, but I can honestly say that when I finally stopped making excuses and seeing what the guy was putting me through, it was like a weight had been lifted. I don't know if that was your situation exactly, but that's about all I got for you."

As she turned to leave Blaine spoke. "Thank you, for everything on the advice and everything."

The waitress smiled. "Anytime sugar, anytime."

With that the waitress went and helped the new customers in the diner car, and Blaine returned to his plate and went over his conversation with waitress and looking back at everything that's gone on the last couple of months.

* * *

><p>Riley was never so happy to see Zane's parents and siblings when they showed up in Lima for their graduation from McKinley. Though Zane's mother was furious, as well as Mrs. Hudson, when Riley and Zane's lawyer showed up that Tuesday morning after graduation and said that the assault case against the two students from Dalton had been dismissed.<p>

This was due a supposed 'lack of evidence' and 'material witnesses' for only which seemed to anger everyone and the lawyer was just as frustrated by it. But now that Zane and Riley were no longer tied up in a court hearing, they were allowed to finally leave the country. Even though their student visas had been cleared for them to finish high school in the States, Riley kind of wanted to graduate back home at Degrassi. But then Riley would have missed out on making the awesome new friends here.

Mrs. Hudson was preparing a big dinner for everyone, Burt and Kurt were invited as well, since Riley and Zane were going back to Toronto for two months before coming back for college. The dinner went well and the Parks were ever so impressed to know that their son had been taken in by a very wonderful individual, and Mrs. Park invited both Carole and Finn up for the holidays if they wanted. Riley was sad that he had to leave the pack for a while, and his new friends, and everyone from Glee club showed up in Dayton to wish them off on a safe flight home. Once on the plane Riley looked at Zane. "I'm gonna miss those guys."

Zane nodded. "I am too. It's like they were a second family to us down here."

Mrs. Park leaned over in her seat across the aisle to look at the two boys. "I am so glad to have you both home. I am sorry that you couldn't finish school up here with your friends though."

Riley smiled. "It is okay, Mrs. Park, I think we've had a better experience in Lima at McKinley than we would have had at Degrassi. Granted yes, I would have liked to have graduated with our class, but I felt more myself there than I did here."

Zane smiled. "It was nice that you didn't hide yourself in Lima, like you did here."

Riley smiled even wider. "Well in Lima I felt like I didn't need to live up to any expectations, like I did here."

Mrs. Park cleared her throat. "Riley, I just want you to know that I got in touch with your mother."

All the happiness that Riley was feeling just left quickly. "Oh, what did she say?"

Mrs. Park's expression was one of sadness. "She told me that I needed to but out, and that she had no son, especially a son that was gay. She also made some comments about Zane, and that you were a traitor to your family's heritage."

Riley glanced at Zane, and they both knew what Mrs. Stavros meant by 'family heritage' and that was Riley being a Lycan. Riley sighed. "I'm sorry. I am just not going to bother with it anymore; if I am dead to her and my father then they are dead to me. I am done with them trying to change me."

Mrs. Park sighed. "Well you are always welcome to stay with us, Riley. I feel that you and Zane are going to be together for a long time, and I love you just like a son anyways."

Riley smiled at that. "Thank you Mrs. Park."

"And Riley you can call me Kara." Mrs. Park replied.

At that Zane's dad spoke up. "Kara, he's a polite boy, so no matter how many times you tell him, he's going to call you Mrs. Park. Hell I've told him probably more than you have to call me Alex, and yet he still calls me Mr. Park."

At that all four of them broke out into laughter. Then they all settled in for the short flight back to Toronto. Once they had gone through customs, Riley and Zane were both greeted by a girl with shoulder length red hair. She was practically squealing as he ran up to the both of them and bringing them both into a strong hug. "OH, it is so good to finally see you guys!"

Zane laughed. "Easy Anya, we've barely got here."

Anya let both boys go. "I was just so worried when that shooting happened and then you two disappeared, and I was so worried. But I was glad to learn that you both were okay. Don't get me wrong, I was really upset when I learned that you guy's couldn't come home and that you had to stay in the States."

Riley smiled at Anya. "We know, you told us all the time on the phone."

Anya returned the smile, and she looked past the boys at Zane's mom. "Do you mind if I take the boys for a little bit?"

Kara glanced at her husband and he shrugged. "Just make sure that they are home for dinner. You kids go on ahead, and we'll get your bags."

"Thank you!" Anya said excitedly, as she then practically dragged Zane and Riley out of the airport.

Anya took Zane and Riley all over the place for some shopping and then finally going to The Dot for coffee and to catch up. Both Riley and Zane told Anya about Lima and all of their new friends from there. Anya finally looked at Riley and asked in a low voice. "How did you handle the whole werewolf thing down there?"

Riley glanced around. "Very well actually, I managed to get into a pack down there."

Anya's eyebrows shot up at that. "Really, how did you manage that?"

Again Riley looked around before he looked back at Anya. "Well I found the one, that one that we consider to be a legend."

Anya's curiosity seemed to pick up on that. "You mean you actually found the Supreme?"

Riley nodded, but Zane cleared his throat. "Hold on, how do you know about all this?"

Anya looked a little sheepish at that. "Well Zane, before you came on and Riley and I were spending a lot of time together while my mom was going through her chemo treatments, I kind of got pretty nosy about Riley's alter ego."

Zane frowned at that. "How come I wasn't told that you knew?"

Riley sighed. "Anya isn't supposed to know, like your parents aren't supposed to. But other than Peter, Anya was the only person I could talk to at the time, and no offense to Peter, I trusted Anya more to keep a secret. And I only told your parents, because they had a right to know why I would disappear at night after I moved in."

Zane sighed. "Alright, touché, but I still wished I knew that Anya knew anything."

Anya smiled. "Well Zane, I guess that's the luxury of having a Gay BFF."

Riley blushed at that and Zane smiled. "Well Riley may be your Gay BFF, but he's my boyfriend for forever."

Anya's smile widened, and Riley became redder. "Okay if you two are done, I think we need to get home before your mom starts coming after us."

Zane nodded. "Yeah, we should. I'm surprised that she let us go in the first place."

With that the three of them gathered their bags and headed to Anya's car and then to Zane's place. Zane and Riley spent the week catching up with old friends, and just spending the summer together. As the first week home came to a close, Riley and Zane were walking back to Zane's house from a movie. Riley cleared his throat. "That was a pretty good movie."

Zane nodded. "Yeah, though I pick the next one."

Riley smiled. "Fair enough, Zane. So what are we…."Riley trailed off at a sound.

Zane caught the sound as well. "What is it?"

Riley scanned the darkness, and he took a tentative sniff. "I don't know. I can't pick up a scent."

Zane glanced around. "Come on let's get home."

Riley nodded. "Good idea."

Both took about ten steps, when a net came down on top of them. They were also greeted by laughter. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in?"

A couple of teenagers appeared after repelling down some buildings. "Sebastian will be thrilled about finally getting these two."

Riley and Zane both fought against the net. "Let us go!"

The one closest to them shook his head. "I don't think so dog. You've caused us a lot of trouble."

Riley growled, but was silenced by another voice. "Can it Stavros. There is no use in fighting them."

Riley managed to turn to see who had spoken this time. The person standing in the harsh light of the street light was not who Riley expected to see. "Spinner, is that you?"

The older gentleman kneeled down and Riley got a better look at him. To Riley's horror it was Spinner Mason. Riley recognized him for he managed and worked at The Dot over the years. Riley struggled again against the net. "Spinner, help me, please."

Spinner looked down at Riley and then over at Zane, who was also trying to get out. "I wish that I could Riley, but I have my orders from the Alpha that was given to the whole pack. The Alpha ordered to bring both you and Zane back to be traded for our freedom."

Riley paused for a second. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Spinner didn't answer but the other man that spoke before did. "For the simple fact that you two Lycans have caused a lot of trouble for Sebastian and Dalton doesn't take kindly to any of that."

Both froze in horror when Dalton was said. Riley looked towards the man standing behind Spinner and clear as day the 'D' emblazoned on the uniform. "This can't be possible!"

Spinner shook his head. "I'm sorry Riley. But these Hunters moved in quickly and they are holding the female Alpha hostage unless we comply with their demands."

Riley started to tear at the net again. "And what are those demands?"

Spinner sighed sadly. "That would be your and Zane's heads for all the trouble that you've caused them."

Riley struggled some more. "Spinner you know that they are going to kill everyone after they are done with us. You know that!"

The hunter shoved Spinner out of the way. "Enough of this, we need to get these two to HQ."

The net was tightened and both Riley and Zane were tossed unceremoniously into a truck bed. Zane scooted to where he was closer to Riley and whispered in his ear. "You're gonna have to transform to get us out of here."

Riley turned his head and whispered back. "If I do that, it's going to tip off the pack."

Zane hissed into Riley's ear again. "If you don't then you and I are going to be probably mounted on a wall. And besides if you get out of here, then you can go get help."

Riley sighed and whispered back. "I can't reveal to anyone what I know about you know who."

Zane shook his head. "He would help you."

The truck stopped and they were pulled out of the truck bed and dumped onto a big parking garage floor. The net was removed and Riley was quick to avoid getting tied up, and he did the burst transformation, and he stood snarling at the hunters, who were surprised at this development. Riley could make out the fact the Spinner was standing there looking dumbstruck.

A hunter grabbed Zane and hoisted out their gun, and set it to Zane's head. "Make one wrong move and I'll put a cap in this little pooch's brain."

Riley snarled again and took a step forward when a shot gun went off and Riley glanced over to see the smug faced looking individual who had chased him and Zane away from their home and their friends here in Toronto. Sebastian came forward wearing a combat uniform and looked up at Riley. "You're not so tough now, are you?"

Riley growled. Sebastian smiled. "Well now I will get my revenge on you."

With that Sebastian leveled the shot gun, but Riley was fast enough to swat the gun away from him, Sebastian then pulled out a sword and swung, cutting Riley on his muzzle. Riley escaped the next few blows, and dived at the guy that was holding Zane, who was struggling to keep his grip on him. Zane broke the hold and hit the floor, as Riley tore the guy's arm off. Riley dropped the arm and turned to gather Zane up, and as Zane climbed up onto Riley, Riley felt something sharp hit his back hip. Zane seeing what Sebastian was going to do again, he stood up and leaped off of Riley's back. "RILEY GO!"

Riley turned and whimpered as he saw Zane crash into Sebastian. Zane rolled off of him, and then glanced at Riley. "I SAID GO! GO GET HELP!"

Riley whimpered again. Zane shook his head as Sebastian got to his feet. "GO! HE CAN HELP YOU!"

With that Sebastian gave a mean right hook and knocked Zane out and Riley going against his instincts to stay, he forced himself to leave. After Riley cleared the city limits, he let loose a mournful howl. And then with that Riley broke out into a full run and headed to Lima, where he knew his new pack would be willing to help him.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the first full week of summer and Finn was hitting the mall with Mercedes and Kurt. The only reason that Finn was even there, was because the air conditioning was broke at the house, or so that was what he had told Mercedes and Kurt, and both of whom did not believe him. In reality, Finn was on edge, for there had been a foreign Lycan scent hovering around Lima, for a few days and it still had not dissipated, and with Riley gone with Zane back home to Toronto, he didn't know if this Lycan was going to be trouble or not. And what bothered Finn even more, was that there was two Lycans, not just one like he had hoped.<p>

"Attention all shoppers, the mall is now closing. Thank you."

"Awe rats, I really wanted to try these jeans on." Mercedes said as she replaced said jeans back on the rack.

Kurt came up next to her. "They're on sale tomorrow, so we can come back then."

Mercedes smiled at that. "Alright I can live with that." Mercedes then glanced around. "Where's Finn?"

"Sitting right here, where I have been for that last hour and a half." Finn replied as he stood up from the chair sitting next to the fitting rooms.

Mercedes giggled. "Okay, settle down tough guy."

Kurt led the way out of the store. "Well we can have a sleep over Mercedes, and then we can do an impromptu fashion show."

"Ooo, that'd be nice." Mercedes said as she linked her arm with Kurt's.

Finn followed right behind them, scanning the parking lot. He didn't see anything, but then the wind changed. "Kurt, watch it!"

Finn jumped in front of Kurt and Mercedes as two transformed Lycans came around some parked cars. Mercedes grabbed onto Kurt as if he were a life line. Finn stood in front of them and looked at the two Lycans in front of him. After a moment Finn spoke. "Stand down."

The two Lycans started to whine and bowed their heads a little until the wind shifted again and Kurt's smell seemed to override Finn's command, for they started to growl threateningly again. Finn frowned. "I said to stand down. He is my mate."

Both Lycans really snarled at that. Finn glanced behind him. "Kurt, get Mercedes out of here now!"

Kurt didn't need to be told twice and started to run with Mercedes to his Navigator, and at that moment the two Lycans tore after them. Finn burst into his Lycan form and quickly got in between the two Lycans again. They both stopped and snarled again. Finn let loose a very threatening growl and both Lycans cowered a little bit, until they heard doors slam, and the start of an engine.

One of the Lycans dived at Finn and keeping his attention as the other one dove around them and headed after the squealing sound of tires. Finn managed to get the other Lycan off of himself after it had managed to get three bites in and took off after the other one and Kurt. Finn decided that it was time for back up. Finn stood up to his full height and he let loose a signal howl.

After Finn finished the howl he took off after the two Lycans. He caught up with them three blocks away; with Kurt driving ahead going far too fast, a police car was trailing behind the Lycans with its lights on. Finn put on a burst of speed and brought himself even with the police car. He could make out that the police in the car were for assistance to take out the two animals, which seemed to be after the vehicle that they were in pursuit of.

Finn let loose another howl, and since he was even with the driver's side of the vehicle, and close enough to it that he freaked out the driver and caused the driver to swerve and crash into a mailbox and a fire hydrant. The two Lycans glanced back and snarled at Finn, but they remained focused on the Navigator. After another few blocks, they were now even with city park and the two Lycans were hit broadside as two Lycans burst out of a yard and all four Lycans went tumbling into the park.

Finn trotted into the park as two of the Lycans quickly got to their feet and circled around to join Finn. Finn glanced and noticed that the one on his left was Mike, and the one on his right was Puck. A moment later Tina arrived and she came to stand next to Mike. The two foreign Lycans shakily got to their feet, and they started growling again.

Finn quickly snapped his jaws and growled back. The two Lycans apparently weren't going to stand down, and one jumped to take on Mike and Tina, as the other jumped to take on Finn and Puck. Puck dodged the initial attack, and he then closed his jaws around one of the back legs of the Lycan. Finn stood up and he swatted the Lycan across the face snapping it's bottom jaw completely off and then turning around and smashing it's head in. Once the body stopped twitching did Finn look away to see that Mike and Tina had gravitated away from them in their fight with the second Lycan and the had just finished putting theirs down.

Mike and Tina wondered over at this point to Finn and Puck just as a whole bunch of cop cars pulled up in the parking lot. Finn growled and they all left going different routes, as the cops piled out of their vehicles.

Finn jumped over a cop and bounded down the street and within a few minutes he arrived at his house, Kurt's Navigator in the drive way. Finn jumped the fence into the backyard and quickly detransformed and pulled out his extra bag, and quickly changed before going in. Mercedes was apparently hysterical, for she was still kind of screaming, and crying. Carole was busy trying to soothe her and Kurt was pacing the living room like a caged animal. But when he saw Finn come in through the patio doors he bolted over to him. "Finn, I am so glad that you're okay."

Finn hugged Kurt and kissed him on the top of his head. "I'm fine; the more important question is how the two of you are?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm a little shaken up, but not as bad as Mercedes is."

Finn nodded. "We took care of them. So we don't need to worry about them anymore."

Kurt nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

Finn glanced down at Kurt. "Sure, you can ask me anything."

Kurt took a breath before he spoke. "Did you know about those two Lycans or who they were?"

Finn shook his head. "No I don't know who they were, but I've only known about them for a few days. Puck initially picked up the scent. We didn't want you or Sam and Quinn to worry, because we thought that they were just passing through."

Kurt nodded at that. "Alright, but how come they were transformed?"

Finn shrugged. "It is a full moon this week."

Kurt thought about that. "Yeah I guess it is."

Finn stood there with Kurt in his arms for a few minutes before Carole came over to them. "I think I have Mercedes calmed down enough, but I think someone should stay the night with her."

Kurt moved his head to look at Carole. "I'll get in touch with Tina and ask her if she can."

"Thank you Kurt." Carole said, but then Carole turned her gaze on Finn. "What happened?"

Finn sighed and let go of Kurt as he went to call Tina. "Two transformed Lycans appeared in the parking lot as we were coming out of the mall. I told them to stand down, but apparently they cared more about Kurt as a Vampire than they did me as the Supreme Alpha."

Carole sighed. "Then they were foolish to take you on. I take it that they didn't make it."

Finn didn't say anything for a few minutes. "It's not something that I am proud of. But they were after Kurt and Mercedes."

Carole nodded. "It's okay sweetheart. I am sad to tell you this, but this going to happen again in the future. And I know that you wouldn't kill anyone unless there was no other way for you to protect Kurt. Chris had to do that for me a few times."

Finn nodded as Kurt came back in. "Tina said that she'll stay with Mercedes tonight."

"Good, then I am going to escort you and Mercedes home." Finn said.

Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but Finn spoke overriding him. "Kurt, there were two foreign Lycans in town tonight, and I don't know if there are more, and I am going to have Puck and Mike join me in making sure that they are the only two in town."

Kurt shut his mouth. "Alright fine, but you are riding in the car with me, for I don't want the police or animal control decide that they need to put you down."

Finn laughed at that. "That's totally fine with me."

With that Finn left with Kurt and Mercedes and saw to it that they made it home safely. Finn told Tina when they arrived at Mercedes house that she needed to stay there that night while the guys checked for any more intruders. By the time that sun had come up Finn was satisfied that for now there were no more immediate threats, but he could tell that something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out.

* * *

><p>There was a crackling sound coming from the laptop and Blain moved towards it, quickly entering codes into it and the reception clearing up. Finally a voice came over the transmission. "This is Blonde Warrior to Nightbird, come in."<p>

Blaine smiled at Jeff's codename. "This is Nightbird, go ahead Jeff."

There was a pause. "Blaine we agreed on codenames."

Blaine's smile was evident in his voice. "Jeff, only when we are trying to set up the transmission."

Jeff sighed. "Alright Night-I mean Blaine."

"What do you have for me?" Blaine asked as he grabbed a pen and a pad of paper.

"Well Sebastian has taken control over Wes and the others. He has labeled you as a traitor and to be killed on sight." Jeff said.

Blaine already knew and figured all this out. "I kind of guessed all this, what other news is there?"

Jeff was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Blaine, it's bad here. Sebastian has practically full power and is literally on a power trip. He's taken three strike Hunter teams to Toronto, and they've managed to capture the Alpha female Lycan to that pack up there. He's made the deal that of they bring him the two Lycans that you and he were after a while back, he would let her go, and leave the pack alone. But he's already got plans in the process of taking out the whole pack."

Blaine scribbled down the information and sighed. "That doesn't surprise me with how Sebastian has been behaving the last few months. Do you know when this strike is supposed to hap-wait, did you say they already got the Alpha female?"

Jeff cleared his throat. "Yes, they have her captured. And Sebastian is planning on eliminating the pack as soon as he has the two that escaped you. From what I've found out today, he already has one of them. He plans on killing both of them together."

Blaine swore. "Do they know where the other one went?"

Jeff was silent again. "There is no confirmation of this, but a few Hunters believe he has gone to seek aid from the Supreme Alpha."

Blaine jotted that down. "Are the Strike Hunter's in their basic strike gear or are they even more heavily armed?"

"According to my information, just the basic strike gear, but they could be more heavily armed." Jeff said.

Blaine sighed as he weighed the options. In the three months that he's been in Dallas, Blaine has decided that he was going to turn over a new leaf, and for starters he was going back to Ohio, and help protect the Lycans and the Vampires for they seemed to be able to live in harmony with each other. But looks like he was going to have to move up his moving plans to now, and help the Supreme Lycan plan a successful coup d'etat against Sebastian if they want to live.

"Blaine?"

"I'm here Jeff. Thanks for the information." Blaine replied.

"No problem, what is the plan now?" Jeff asked.

"The plan now is for me to save that pack in Toronto. Contact me again in two days. I should be in position by then. And thank you for everything; I know that helping me brands you a traitor as well." Blaine said as he moved to start packing.

Blaine could hear the smile in Jeff's voice. "It's no problem Blaine, I always felt more loyal to you than anyone else here other than Nick. And I hope to have more information for you by then."

"Thanks again, Jeff, Nightbird out." With that Blaine ended the transmission and headed around his hotel room, and started to gather his belongings and prepared for his trip to Toronto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again PLEASE, please, please Review and tell me what you think. If you would like to see something happen, please message me and I will see what I can do.<strong>


	18. Chapter 17 It's Not Right to Escape

**AN 1: Hello again, and I thank you all for your patience in this, for I have been sick for a little while and I just could not concentrate on this long enough to get more than maybe three paragraphs done, but I happy to report I am on the mend. So in writing this chapter I was going to include a smut scene, but I have found out I totally suck, pun not intended here, at writing smut. So I decided to forgo that just do like a post smut scene. If someone wants to write one for me, I will be happy to include it in this, and give credit to who writes it. I am thinking about including another small cameo from another show, so please let me know your thoughts on that. So as usual, my apologies for anything misspelled, grammar, punctuation, and if anyone is out of character. Please review, and leave some constructive criticism, for what you say helps decide on where to take things. Well enough of me blabbing on about stuff, and get to the next installment. ~ Draco. **

Chapter 17

It's Not Right to Escape

Finn woke up to the phone ringing. He quickly got up out of bed and headed down the stairs only to find that Carole had beaten him to the phone. Finn noticed his mom's face go from sleepy to alert to concern in a few seconds. Carole said a few things before hanging up, as she did so she noticed her son standing there. Finn cleared his throat. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Carole sighed. "Have you happened to hear from Zane and Riley at all?"

Finn thought for a moment before he spoke. "Not since like Tuesday night when I talked to them on Skype. Why?"

Carole shook her head. "Well, that was Zane's mom. Apparently he and Riley went to the movies last night and they never made it home. She's worried that something may have happened to them, but she wanted to make sure that they hadn't maybe come back here for anything."

Finn shook his head. "No I haven't heard anything."

Carole sighed again. "Well if you do have them get in touch with Mrs. Park."

"I will," Finn said, but at that moment there was a pounding on the front door.

Both Finn and Carole moved to the front door and Finn opened it to find Riley standing there in running shorts, T-shirt, and shoes and he was hunched over and breathing hard. "Riley?"

Riley straightened up and gasped for air. "They got Zane."

Both Finn and Carole frowned. Carole spoke first. "Who's got, Zane?"

Riley stood there trying to get his breathing under control. "The Hunters from Dalton, they caught us and I barely escaped, but they still got him."

With that Finn pulled Riley into the house. "Come sit down and let me get the others."

Finn then texted Kurt, Sam and Quinn, and then sent a signal howl to the pack and within ten minutes everyone was there and Riley explained what had happened to him and Zane the night before. How Dalton had gone to Toronto, abducted the female alpha to that pack, and how he himself and Zane were caught and how Riley managed to barely escape with his life.

Kurt was the first to break the silence. "Do you know if Zane is still alive?"

Riley nodded. "When Lycan's imprint on someone, whether it be human, another Lycan, or in Finn's case a Vampire. The imprint forms kind of a detection system of sorts. So we know when something is going on with the other person. Usually if they're hurt we get this sensation of a giant bell ringing in our heads. I've not personally heard it but I've heard a few Lycans say that when their partner dies, the sensation feels like something breaks inside of you, and there is a crushing feeling."

Kurt nodded. "Does distance affect the imprint?"

Riley shook his head. "No, I'm still getting the bell sensation, but I haven't had the other sensation yet. Spinner said that the deal was made for both Zane and I for the pack's freedom, so I can only assume that Zane's alive to bait me back there."

"Well what the hell are we standing around for? Let's get up there and kick those spoiled rich kid hunters and get Zane." Puck said.

"There are only five of you, there are probably a lot more Hunters up there then what Riley encountered. There is no way you are coming back from this if you go." Quinn said calmly.

"Very astute, Quinn, care to be any more pessimistic?" Tina said hotly.

Quinn folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "All I meant is that if you go and save Zane, there is no way you are coming home. This practically has suicide written all over it."

"That's why we're gonna help them." Sam said.

Both Kurt and Quinn looked at Sam, but Quinn spoke first. "Excuse me?"

Sam cleared his throat. "As you so aptly said Quinn, they are outnumbered with just the five of them, so it's only fair to help, this way we can increase our odds in rescuing Zane."

Quinn shook her head. "I am not going. First because there are the Hunters there, and secondly, there is a giant wolf pack up there that is not friendly at all to Vampires."

Kurt spoke up then. "That may be true, but we'll be with Finn. Maybe that'll let the pack see that we're on their side."

Quinn turned to Kurt. "And what if they don't, hmm? What happens then? We'll be fighting on two fronts, the Hunters on one, and the pack on the other."

Riley cleared his throat. "The pack would side with us at first."

Quinn now turned on Riley. "What makes you so sure?"

Riley swallowed before he spoke. "The pack isn't thrilled with the fact that the alpha female is captured. And if my old pack is still like it was when I was still with them, then they hate the Hunters more than they hate Vampires."

Quinn nodded, but she wasn't buying anything. "So let's say we beat the Hunters, how can we guarantee that they won't turn on us then? How do we know that they haven't figured out how you got away? How do we know that they don't know that the Supreme Alpha actually lives?"

Riley sighed. "All I can hope is that they won't for two reasons; the first being that we actually help free the pack, and secondly because of Finn. As for Spinner I don't think he'd say anything, but if he did then it would be assumed that I took control of a pack and become an Alpha. As for Finn, I don't think the Hunter's would share that information with them on being the Supreme Alpha. Because for five generations there is no record of any Supreme Lycan after Artimis, so about 97 percent of all Lycans believe that the line died with her. _And_ if the Hunters said anything, then they would have a bigger problem because it would unite all Lycans like you can't believe."

Mike stood up. "What's the decision, Finn?"

Finn looked down at his feet, then up at the group. "The pack will go, as for you three it's your own choice."

Kurt looked at Sam and then to Quinn. Kurt then looked at Finn. "I'm in. Zane's my friend too, and I want to help."

Sam spoke up as well. "Same here, besides I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Zane got hurt, and knowing that I could do something about it."

Finally everyone turned to look at Quinn. Quinn stood there and seemed to get uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. Finally Quinn snapped. "Fine, count me in."

Finn was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Finn went and answered it, and he didn't like what he found. Finn broke into an animalistic growl and grew fangs when he saw that it was Blaine standing in front of him. Blaine seemingly to have anticipated this, held his hands up and spoke calmly. "Please, hear me out, I come in peace."

Finn heard movement behind him and then Riley speaking in outrage, "YOU!"

Blaine kept his hands up and spoke again to both Finn and Riley. "I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. But I am no longer apart of the Hunters of Dalton. I defected that night of Regionals, for I began to question what I was taught and I have reevaluated my beliefs and for that I have been branded a traitor. I come to help, for I have information about Toronto."

Finn noticed that there was no deviation in his heartbeat. Finn shrank his fangs back and looked at Blaine. "How can we trust you? I'm sure that you've had training to hide your body's natural responses to lying."

Blaine nodded. "I have, but I was never any good at it; maybe a leap of faith, perhaps?"

Riley bared his teeth and growled. "That would result in our deaths if we trusted you."

Blaine bowed his head. "That would be true if we were still on opposing sides. But we're not anymore. Sebastian has seized power of the Hunters and is now on his own vendetta, starting with eliminating you and your other Lycan from Toronto. After he's killed the two of you, he plans on wiping out the whole pack, after that he's coming here."

Riley moved past Finn and grabbed Blaine by his t-shirt, and picked him up off of his feet. Blaine didn't even bother to try to defend himself, which Finn noticed. Riley said in an angry voice. "Zane's not even a Lycan, he's human. And if it hadn't been for you and your partner, he and I would have been able to live peacefully back home."

Blaine let a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I was just going off of orders. But if you put me down, and let me help you, I believe that we can act quickly, and save Zane and your old pack with a minimum amount of losses."

At that Finn, felt that this might be what they needed to tip the balance in their favor. "Riley, put him down. This is what will probably allow us to all come home, with Zane."

Riley didn't put Blaine down, but he tightened his grip and growled some more. Finn spoke louder this time and with more authority in his voice. "Riley, I said put him down."

Riley flinched, and did as he was told. Riley turned and sulked back into Finn's house. Finn turned to Blaine. "Come in and tell us what you know and what you have for a game plan."

* * *

><p>Sebastian paced in front of the big window of the building that Dalton had procured for their base of operations in Toronto. Sebastian was still seething over the escape of the Lycan that he had now been chasing for close to a year now. It had only been a few hours ago, but he felt that he about had this in the bag when he had gotten word that the two Lycans had been captured.<p>

But apparently he had been wrong for the one had escaped, but he was still in possession of the other one. Sebastian decided that in order to draw the other one back would be to keep the one he had alive. If he just out right killed it, then he would lose the only leverage he had over the other one.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Sebastian didn't turn around right away as he heard three people shuffle in. They came in and stood at attention for a moment before Sebastian spoke. "I hope that you have good news for me."

At that Sebastian turned around and faced the three captains of the three strike teams that he had brought with him. The one the right cleared his throat first. "I am sorry, sir. But we don't have anything to report to you. We followed the Lycan's tracks five miles north of the city, but we lost him."

Sebastian sighed. "How can you lose it? If it's shifted back to its human form then you should be looking for a person."

"We're sorry sir." The captain said again.

"Zach, we can't afford to lose that Lycan now. This whole operation rides on killing all these pathetic animals here in Toronto. Now do we know where he would go for help?"

The captain on the left of Sebastian spoke up next. "We believe that he went looking for another pack that may be close by. But I would like to state that it is of my opinion that it may have gone to Lima in search of the Supreme Alpha's help."

Sebastian considered that for a moment. "Have we been alerted by our forces back in Lima about its return there, Dylan?"

Dylan shook his head. "No we have not, but again that is my opinion. For if it was me, that's what I would do, for if it were to become knowledge of the Supreme Alpha's existence then it could shift the Lycans here to go from being afraid of us to actually rising up against us."

Sebastian nodded. "I'll take that into consideration Dylan. Now Jasper did you figure out what was said and what that Lycan thought of the Lycan's transformation without the moon?"

The captain in the middle scratched his neck and then answered. "No I have not been able to figure out what was said between the two that we had briefly caught. As for Spinner he is of the belief that Riley, for that is the Lycan's name, is now the alpha of his own pack somewhere. But he doesn't have any means to prove it."

Sebastian nodded. "Then that's what we're going to work with in telling the Lycans here. We do not tell them that there is a Supreme Alpha. As far as the Supreme Alpha is concerned the entire line died out a long time ago. Check back with the Hunters in Lima, of the Supreme Alpha leaves I want to know about it before it gets here. Now if that's everything, assemble the teams and start with rounding up the pack, for I want them ready to be executed when we kill the two that have been a thorn in my side. You are dismissed gentleman."

At that the three captains exited the way they came. Sebastian then turned back and faced the wide open windows of the building. _I honestly don't seeing that Lycan running all the way back to Lima for help. Lycan's can't possibly be that far away from what they are imprinted on. He's going to try and sneak back in here to get the other one. So just fortify our defenses here and we can take out one measly little Lycan, for I have feeling he's going to wait until the full moon so he can be at full strength._

Sebastian nodded as he made up his mind and then smiled at his reflection in the window before he spoke to his reflection. "You are a smart man, Sebastian Smythe."

And with that Sebastian let out a laugh as he continued to look out the window.

* * *

><p>Kurt was with Blaine, Sam, Quinn and the pack at what Blaine had designated as a bunker just outside of Lima in the woods. The bunker was used for weapons, armor, and other VampireLycan killing equipment. Finn had decided to trust Blaine, which in Kurt's and everyone else's opinion a bad idea. But Blaine had laid out a solid plan for everyone to get into the building that they were supposedly keeping Zane in and out of it without anyone getting too terribly beaten up.

Quinn was pissed the minute her eyes had settled on Blaine, and Blaine ended up telling everyone that he was sorry for his actions in the past, for he was just following orders. Blaine admitted that he had never bothered to question what he was taught until he came across them. In his travels Blaine stated that he had always fought a Vampire or Lycan to the death. Every time that Blaine fought one he always barely managed to escape with his life. Now Blaine encountered Lycans and Vampires that seemed to him be more pacifistic in how they handled things, rather than fight for their lives, they try to be diplomatic about it.

And it was this, and among some internal problems within the Hunters, that made Blaine question everything and then finally have to break the chains that he was bonded to, and make him seek out the truth for himself, instead of trying to be told that things were supposed to be the way he was told.

Blaine then said he no longer wanted to kill them, and that in fact he wanted to help protect them from the rest of the Hunters. Again no one believed a word, and finally Sam had stood up. "We obviously can't take you at your word, would you be willing to do a Vampire ritual that would alleviate our concerns"

Blaine nodded. "What must I do?"

With that Sam performed what is called the Blood Oath. Basically Sam said some Vampire incantation, and then Sam exposed his fangs and he then bite into Blaine's wrist. Blaine willingly let Sam perform the ritual, and when Sam was done and cleared his mouth, Sam spoke. "Blaine the Blood Oath has now bonded you to me. What it means in a way is that I am your master now, and you can't hurt me per say, but if you were to kill me, you would also die. But it also allows me to know when you are lying."

Blaine nodded, and wrapped his wrist into a bandage that he had ready. Blaine reiterated what he said to Sam, and Sam confirmed that it indeed was the truth. This is why they are now outside of town at this bunker with Blaine. Blaine had opened the security panel on the bunker and was going through the lock out commands, and at the same time taking it off of the security net. Kurt heard someone speak, he wasn't sure but he thought it was Puck, "How much longer?"

Blaine looked over at the assembled group. "About another minute, I almost have the final lock out code."

But before a minute was up, there was a beep from the laptop that Blaine was using and the door opened. Blaine unhooked the laptop and entered motioning everyone to follow. Once inside Blaine turned on a few lights and closed the door. He then turned to the others. "Alright, due to the Lycan's natural ability to heal faster than a Vampire, we're getting armor here for Quinn, Sam and Kurt. This armor is tough, and will handle well in fight with a Lycan, as well as stakes, knives, and gunfire. I can't express how important it is going to be for you to wear this."

Blaine goes through and starts handing out the armor to Quinn, Sam and Kurt. As Kurt turned his around in his hands, he found it amazing that it felt lighter than he assumed it would be. "How come it's so light?"

Blaine blinked at Kurt as he considered the question. "At Dalton, there is a research and development team, who works on this stuff. They've been working since the old days always designing better armor for the Hunters. This is probably like the 98th version of armor that's been designed. I've personally seen armor from the time of Elissa and Alcyone, and I swear it looks like it came from the Middle Ages in style, but this would have been before the Middle Ages."

"What do we Lycan's get out of all your fancy toys in here?" Puck asked as he looked around from where he was standing. Blaine looked at them for a moment. "May I ask a question?"

Finn nodded. "Go ahead Blaine."

"In your Lycan form do you understand English if someone were to speak to you?"

Finn nodded. "Yes, at least myself and my pack. I don't know about the others."

Finn glanced at Riley who seemed to still be seething about trusting Blaine. Riley noticed that Finn expected him to answer. Riley cleared his throat. "With the pack that is in Toronto, no."

Blaine nodded his head. "Alright I'll get ear pieces. Guys you get changed into that armor now. For we need to get moving or we will lose the element of surprise."

Kurt turned to Finn. "Are you sure about trusting him?"

Finn nodded. "Sam did the Blood Oath with him, and I just can't see him being this willing to help us save Zane. He's different than before."

Kurt frowned as he put on the armored pants. "He's different? How is he different, Finn?"

Finn sighed. "Before I could just feel the hatred that he had for us and in a way sense it too. But now it's like not even there, I sense that he was betrayed and there is a sadness that is there as well. It's like he's not even the same person. It's like we're dealing with a completely different person."

Kurt pulled the armored shirt over himself, and then connected it to the pants; he then grabbed the armor gloves and put them on. Kurt looked at Finn again. "I hope that we all come home from this."

Finn nodded and brought Kurt in a hug, and then kissed Kurt on top of his head. "Me too, Kurt, I hope that we all come home."

Blaine came back through. "Alright it's time to go. Since Lycans are faster than Vampires over greater distances, we'll need to hitch a ride."

Both Riley and Puck made faces. Mike was the one speak. "You mean to tell us that we're gonna be like horses now?"

Blaine sighed. "Look I'm sorry for it sounding so negative. But for _all_ of us to get Toronto in time we need to do this. We'll get about halfway there before the pack will pass the Vampires. I'm only human, and I can only be fast in a close range situation, specifically hand to hand. By the time I run a mile you guys will have at least 50. This plan is set based on the fact that we move quickly. I know Sebastian, he won't wait too long before he just decides to off Zane in an attempt to lure Riley back. We have at least two days, maybe three before Sebastian will kill Zane. In four it's the full moon, Sebastian will then concentrate on eliminating the pack in Toronto."

Finn cleared his throat. "Puck and Riley, we're doing this. Quinn you'll ride on Tina, and Sam you're on Mike. Kurt is with me. Blaine you're going to ride Puck, and Riley if Blaine try's anything, you may take him down. Now let's get going before we lose any more time."

Everyone shuffled out and Blaine quickly reinstated everything to the bunker, as the pack changed. Finn had Riley take point and led the way to Toronto, and they set off at hurried pace. Kurt held on to Finn for dear life, but he noticed that Finn was doing a very good job at keeping him balanced on his back so he didn't fall off. Kurt leaned down and whispered into Finn's ear. "I just hope that we're not too late."

Finn made a rumbling noise in his throat that Kurt took to mean that he agreed with him. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned forward to keep the wind out of his eyes, and he felt the earth beneath him pass by as Finn propelled them forward.

* * *

><p>Jeff was sitting in his little bunker as he rotated frequencies as he tried to contact Blaine. "Blonde Warrior to Nightbird come in, please."<p>

There was static on the other end of the line but there seemed to be no contact. "Blonde Warrior to Nightbird come in."

There was a burst in the static. "Nightbird, do you copy?"

After another minute the static cleared up. "This is Nightbird go ahead."

Jeff smiled. "It's good to hear you. What's your position?"

"Nightbird is in position, with a special package. What's the alert status?"

Jeff glanced at his notes. "Criminal Chipmunk has yet to deploy any counter measures. I assume you made a stop for the special package?"

There was a pause before Blaine spoke. "Yes, I made a stop. The special package is in position. When would be good time to make the delivery?"

Jeff glanced at the clock on his laptop. They would be making a shift change in about 40 minutes. "One hour, there is a shift change in 40 minutes for third watch, which won't have as many guards."

"Acknowledged," Blaine spoke. "Is there a weaker entry point?"

Jeff again went through his notes. "On the alley side of building going down to the basement will be the best possible point of entry. There is not much security, two hunters at the most. I will have Shades ready to meet you."

There was another pause, "Understood, Blonde Warrior. Does Criminal Chipmunk suspect anything?"

Jeff smiled, for he could hear some snickering on Blaine's end. "No, Nightbird, Criminal Chipmunk doesn't suspect anything. I will have Shades escort you to the target."

Jeff could hear something being said but he couldn't make it out. Blaine finally came back on. "Blonde Warrior, just FYI for you and Shades, the special package is packing and will be causing damage to cover their intentions and their escape."

Jeff nodded. "I copy. May the wind be at your back Nightbird."

Jeff could hear the smile in Blaine's voice when he spoke. "You too Blonde Warrior, and watch your back tonight, Nightbird out."

With that the transmission ended. Jeff quickly deleted the evidence by passing a magnet over the computer. Jeff then left his bunker and headed out in search of someone. Jeff finally found Nick at the vending machines. "Hey Nick."

Nick looked up and nodded at Jeff. "What's up?"

Jeff quickly glanced around to see if anyone was around. No one was so Jeff kept his voice low. "Nightbird is in position with a special package that he stopped for, and the special package is packing. As Shades you need to escort them to the target and release him."

Nick nodded. "I assume Criminal Chipmunk still doesn't know?"

Jeff nodded. "Still no decision from him, and I think he's not expecting an attack this early."

Nick scratched his chin. "Alright, I'll go inform the target that a package is coming for him."

Jeff nodded. "Also we'll need to get into the rubble when the package arrives, so as not to attract attention to ourselves."

Nick nodded. "Are we leaving with Nightbird?"

Jeff shook his head. "No we stay, and help pass information as best we can to Nightbird."

Nick nodded. "When does it start?"

Jeff glanced at his watch. "The package will arrive in about 45 minutes."

"Alright, I'll get into position then." Nick said as he grabbed his candy bars out of the vending machine as he kept feeding it money to cover the fact that he was talking to Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Be careful tonight."

With that Jeff bounced over to the soda machine and got himself a soda. Jeff then grabbed a candy bar as he watched Nick move down the hall. Jeff glanced out the front lobby doors, and he just hoped that Blaine knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

><p>Finn was standing across the street from the building in question, with Kurt and Blaine. They and broken up to cover the building. Riley, Puck and Sam were going to attack the front of the building and draw the attention there. Then Quinn, Tina and Mike would make their way down from the top of building, since they had gone up the adjacent building's fire escape to the roof, and they were going to work their way down a few levels, then escape through the confusion onto the target building's fire escape and down to the alley. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were going to go in after Zane.<p>

Blaine glanced at his watch and then radioed the other two groups. "Alright, fifteen minutes, then Alpha team you are good to go. Then Bravo team you can start your way down."

Finn heard humming and he thought it was coming from Blaine, but he wasn't entirely sure. "What's that humming?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Sorry, I've always felt this need to hum right before a fight or competition."

"So that's why you're humming a Whitney Huston song?" Kurt asked. "You seem to be making the beat faster."

Blaine seemed to blush a little. "I did my own composition of _It's Not Right, But It's Okay_, with a faster tempo, when I was in Dallas. In a way it helped me deal with my pain of Sebastian's betrayal and questioning everything."

Kurt chuckled. "It's alright."

Finn rolled his shoulders for he was nervous. He's never done anything like this, and taking on two Lycans, and a random Vampire seemed far easier than this did. "Blaine, are you sure about this?"

Blaine looked back at Finn from where he was hiding. "I am if we go by the plan we got this handled. Sebastian's one weakness is that he always underestimates his opponents; especially when we did training exercises at Dalton. He's always over confident and thinks he thinks of every possible situation that could unfold. But this is where we've used this to our advantage. You see Sebastian, doesn't expect us to attack this early, he's thinking at least another day or two, or that we're possibly waiting for the full moon so you can be at full strength."

Kurt cleared his throat. "But since we're here now, he's not prepared for an attack, because he thinks that Riley is biding his time for the full moon in order to get Zane."

Blaine nodded. "That is and always has been Sebastian's downfall, is that he can't plan for any significant approach to something. It's always the biggest and grandest displays of taking someone out for him. He's good at organizing large scale battles, but he can't plan strategically for like small incursions like this. In Sebastian's mind, small attacks like what we're about to do, holds no value."

Finn smiled. "So I guess this works to our advantage."

Blaine didn't say anything, but he nodded. Blaine then glanced at his watch again and nodded. Finn then transformed a little and he used his transformed hands to climb an electric pole, where Finn then broke open the transformer and he then set in a grenade. Finn then quickly climbed down, and he had barely resumed his position next to Kurt when the grenade went off in the transformer, thus cutting power to the whole block.

Blaine then radioed for the other two teams to begin, and quickly after that they heard the glass breaking to the lobby of the building and a few yelps. Blaine motioned for Finn and Kurt to follow him and they quickly hurried across the street. As Blaine tasered the guard outside unconscious, Finn jumped over to the door and fully transformed into his wolf form, and he busted the door down. The inside guards yelped at the surprise and Kurt quickly ducked in behind Finn and knocked both of them out.

Finn heard footsteps coming and he turned towards them and growled. Kurt pulled out a kitana sword, where he had picked that up Finn didn't know. Blaine appeared next to them just as the Dalton Hunter appeared in front of them from the darkness. They stared at each other for a moment, before he removed his helmet showing wavy long black hair. "Nightbird it is good to see you."

Blaine holstered his taser and walked forward to shake the Hunter's hand. "Shades, it is good to see you again, but we don't have time to visit."

Nick nodded. "Follow me; I will take you to Zane."

With that Nick guided them through the building to find out that they were led to an underground parking garage. Before turning the corner, Nick turned to them and spoke quietly. "There are eight guards down here at all times. I can't just lead you in there, so you will need to think of something."

Kurt glanced at Finn and nodded. "Finn will throw you in there; he won't hurt you, but as soon as you stop sliding pretend to just pass out."

Nick nodded. But Finn reared up and tore both doors down and letting out a menacing roar. Finn then grabbed Nick, probably a little rougher than he meant to, and slammed Nick slightly on one of the doors, and then threw Nick and the door into the parking garage. The door slid about 30 feet before it stopped and then Nick rolled off of it another ten before he landed at the feet of four guards. Finn then burst into the room, with Kurt and Blaine right behind him.

* * *

><p>Sam was currently trying to knock out some Hunter in front of him on the stairs. Sam managed to then use the butt end of the baseball bat he had and finally knocked him over railing to land on the steps going down. Puck was in front of him doing a good job and just shoving everything anything everywhere.<p>

Puck and Riley both managed to block the stairs to the basement with two of the three vending machines. Both were sent down right after the other. Riley then ripped open the only elevator in the lobby, and shoved the third machine into it blocking the elevator from being used, and the alarms blaring from it were starting to become annoying.

They were supposed to take out the first three levels and then get out. So far they had only managed the lobby and the second floor. Now going up to the third floor was proving to be a problem. There was little resistance in coming up from the lobby to the second floor. But making their way up from the second to the third was a little more difficult.

Sam moved up and swung his bat, connecting it with someone's shoulder as they were on Puck's back. A few more steps and Sam pressed his way into the third floor. Riley barreled through the door chasing the last few Hunters out of the stairwell, and Puck came through the door as well. Puck's muzzle was cut up a little bit but not horribly bad. Riley still had what looked like a knife blade in his shoulder, and Sam quickly pulled it out.

The Hunters regrouped a little further down the hall. The one that seemed to be in charge now glared at them. "You all won't survive this!"

Sam laughed. "Well since you aren't putting up much of a fight, I seem to think we will."

The Hunter glared. "You're awfully confident."

Sam just gave a smile. "No, just lucky I think."

With that Sam disconnected a grenade from his belt, and he then chucked it down the hall. The Hunters all stood there for a minute as they gazed down at what had landed at their feet. Then they all started to bolt in every direction away from the grenade shouting and looking for cover. Riley and Puck dove back into the stairwell and Sam on their heels when the grenade went off. They then all heard the howl. Finn's signal howl that meant it was time to leave and head for the rendezvous point just outside of Toronto.

Riley and Puck started heading down the next two flights, Sam quickly on their heels. Sam heard explosions going off on the floors above them, which meant that Quinn, Mike, and Tina had planted their bombs successfully and made an escape through the roof impossible. Once in the lobby, Sam picked the remote detonator off of his belt and hit causing the second floor to explode.

Sam, Riley, and Puck exited and headed to the rendezvous. Sam glanced over to the fire escape and saw Mike rip the ladder off of the building from the last flight, and then quickly slinked away with Quinn and Tina.

* * *

><p>Kurt was tackled by one of the guards and he hit the ground hard. But his Vampire senses helped him recover from the hit and he brought his fists up and hit the guy that hit him in the ears. They guy yelped and tried to fight back, but that little bit was all Kurt needed, and he shoved the guy off of him and he hit the cement wall hard and knocked him out. Kurt rolled up onto his shoulders and he used the momentum to use his legs to flip himself onto his feet.<p>

Kurt glanced around and noticed that Blaine, was in a boxing match with someone, and Finn was just finishing off another guard. Kurt glanced around and he saw a guard standing by some girl, another guy and Zane and he was pointing a gun at both of them. Kurt used his speed and crossed the distance. The guard brought the gun around and pointed it at Kurt just as he got close enough to them. "FREEZE, I will shoot you blood sucking fiend!"

Kurt moved his head to the side. "You really don't want to do that."

"Yes I do!" The guard said, but he was shaking so bad that Kurt knew he was truly terrified.

Kurt gestured to Finn, who was now fighting one remaining guard other than the one in front of him, and the one Blaine was fighting. "You see that Lycan over there, he's my mate, and he will kill you if you harmed me."

The guard was shaking so bad now, that Kurt could now see that the guy had unfortunately wet himself. Kurt used his speed and disarmed the guy, and then knocked him out with the gun. Kurt then moved over and quickly broke the lock on the door, and he ushered the three of them out.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Zane asked as he and his two cell mates looked at Kurt with confusion.

"What are you guys standing around for? Do you not know a jailbreak when you see one?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

With that Zane moved along with his two companions out and followed Kurt, who made his way towards Finn. Finn finally knocked down the last guard as Blaine made his way over to them. "Finn we got them, let's go!"

With that Finn reared up to his full height, and he let loose the howl that was signal for everyone to get out. Blaine headed them out of the parking garage to a gated section that had been dropped down. Finn reared up and he slashed at it twice and broke through it. They then went through it and Finn had Blaine get on him as well as Zane. Kurt ran next to the two that were in the cell with the Zane.

After a few minutes, there was a howl that Kurt thought belonged Mike, but by the expression on the girl and boy's faces he didn't think so. Finn stopped and let loose a signal howl that Kurt knew would draw the pack to them. Finn then continued and soon they were out of town, and Finn let loose another signal, and within a few minutes Kurt saw Riley, Puck, Mike, Tina, Quinn and Sam arrive. Riley quickly dove behind a tree and he emerged about a minute later in workout clothes, and he ran up to Zane and started to kiss him. Kurt then turned his attention around and noticed that the others had also shifted back to their human forms.

The girl and the boy that they had also rescued were looking at Finn with a look that didn't settle too well with Kurt. Finally the girl spoke. "Who are you?"

Finn blinked at her. "I'm Finn Hudson."

The girl raised an eyebrow and her gaze settled on Zane and Riley. "I told you Riley that you are not welcome here, and neither is your pet."

Riley turned from Zane; thankfully they had stopped the kissing reunion. "I'm here only to see Zane's family and not stir anything up with your pack."

The girl crossed her arms. "You were told to leave for you are banished from this area, and you shall be an Omega."

Finn cleared his throat. "Riley is a part of my pack, and you will treat him with respect."

The girl flinched as Finn spoke. After a moment a look of shock appeared on her face. "Impossible, you cannot exist."

Kurt felt that she finally knew what and who Finn was. Finn cleared his throat. "Obviously I do."

The girl and the guy got down on their knees. "The Supreme Alpha should not exist, for after Artimis the line didn't exist."

Finn smiled. "It did carry on, in secret."

The girl stood. "Supreme Alpha, forgive me."

Finn continued to smile at her. "What are your names?"

The girl blinked. "I am Jane Vaughn the Alpha female to the Toronto pack, and this is Spinner Mason a Beta in the same pack."

"Jane and Spinner, it is my wish to not be known about to any others. You will speak of my existence to no one." Finn said as he looked at them both.

Spinner and Jane both nodded. Finn the spoke again, "Also if the pack here in Toronto comes across Riley or Zane in the future they are to be left alone. They won't bother your pack, as he is a part of mine and he will abide by those rules."

Jane nodded. "As you wish, for you are the Supreme Alpha."

Finn nodded. "You guys should prepare to take on the Hunters so more. We did what we came here to do, but that's all we're doing."

Jane and Spinner both nodded. Finn then turned to Riley and Zane. "You two get to Zane's house and explain what happened. Zane your mom is flipping out."

Zane nodded. "Come on Riley."

Jane cleared her throat. "Why are you sided with Vampires?"

Finn glanced at Jane. "I am imprinted on Kurt." Finn then touched Kurt's shoulder. "And there has been a prophecy spoken about the two blood lines joining."

Jane shook her head. "The legend of the hybrid, I know of it. But why is it him?"

Finn shrugged. "He is the spoken one of the prophecy as I am. But I have your word that you will not come looking for us?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, you have my word Supreme Alpha."

After that Zane and Riley left and Finn turned back to the assembled group. "As for the rest of us, let's go home."

With that, the pack shifted back to their wolf forms, but Jane stopped Finn. "Why can they change without the moon, for they're not Alphas?"

Finn sighed. "That was my choice to give them that power. And it will not be revealed outside of my pack."

Jane nodded, as Finn went and shifted. Kurt got on Finn's back, Quinn was already on Tina's and Blaine was on Mike's and Sam on Puck's. With that, Finn took off running with the other's following close behind.

* * *

><p>-End of the Summer-<p>

-Just Before School Starts-

Riley and Zane arrive back in Lima for a few days before they headed off to college. They stopped at Finn's house but found out that no one was home; they quickly found Puck, who happened to be cleaning a neighbor's pool.

"Hey Puck, where's Finn?" Riley asked.

Puck raised his shades. "Well if it isn't Another Asian and Poodle."

Zane chuckled as Riley tried to look affronted, but it wasn't doing any good. "It's good to see you too Puck."

Puck dropped what he was doing and walked over to them. "So I am amazed that you two survived up there with those spoiled rich kid Hunters."

Riley let out a laugh that actually sounded like a bark. "Yeah about that, the Toronto pack wasn't nearly as forgiving as we were. They managed to save about half their guys, but after what we did, they really had no way to properly take on a whole pack. Sebastian ordered a with drawl, and they limped back to Westerville to lick their wounds so to say."

Puck nodded. "Well those spoiled idiots deserve it. So what brings you guys back to town?"

Zane smiled. "We're actually here to just say hi to everyone and catch up for a few days before we headed off to college."

"That's cool." Puck said.

"Do you know where Finn is?" Riley asked.

Puck then got a smirk on his face. "I have a pretty good idea on where he's at and what he's doing."

Zane raised an eyebrow as Riley frowned. Zane was the one to speak. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Puck started to chuckle at that. "You see it's like this, Finn came to me about two weeks ago and asked me to go with him to go shopping for condoms."

Both Riley and Zane's jaws dropped open. Riley was the first to recover. "You're not serious?!"

Puck howled a little he continued to laugh. "Oh yes! I am not kidding. Though, I did do a little surprise to one of the condoms though."

Zane now looked a little affronted. "What did you do?"

Puck smiled as he picked up what he was doing. "I took a needle and poked a few holes in one as a joke."

But Puck's smile vanished as he saw the matching look of horror on Riley and Zane's faces. "What?"

Zane recovered first this time. "Please tell me that you didn't do that."

"Why not it's funny, because Kurt's so…."Puck started but Riley cut him off.

"Puck, you IDIOT, you realize what you've done!" Riley practically yelled.

"What's the big deal?" Puck asked now feeling like should have known this.

"The BIG DEAL," Riley asked exasperated. "He's asking what the big deal is."

Zane sighed. "Puck, remember the prophecy, how it said that there would be a child born between a Vampire and a Lycan. A hybrid will be born between a son of Elissa and the Supreme Lycan."

"Oh shit," Puck said.

"Oh shit is right." Riley said.

"I guess I better make sure they haven't used it then." Puck said as he dug out his phone.

* * *

><p>Finn had finally grown comfortable enough with Kurt over the course of the summer to the point that both he and Kurt had become rather intimate. They had finally both decided to have sex and the first time it was really awkward and tense, but they got through it, but now it just seemed to be as natural as breathing to them.<p>

Finn held Kurt in his arms in their post love making and he let out a contented sigh. A moment later Finn could hear his phone go off with the song _Beth_, and Finn knew it was Puck. Kurt stayed asleep and just hunkered down a little more. The phone went off another five times, and it finally woke Kurt up. "Aren't you going to answer, Puck?"

Finn sighed. "I was just gonna ignore it."

Kurt moved a little bit allowing Finn to move. "Just see what he needs."

Finn slid out from under Kurt's covers and crossed the room to his jeans that somehow ended up on the top of Kurt's dresser. He fished around in the pocket and brought the phone to his ear answering it as it began to ring a sixth time. "What Puck?"

Puck was nervous when he spoke. "Hey buddy what's going on?"

Finn sighed he really didn't want to deal with this at the moment. "I'm with Kurt, why?"

Puck said something to someone, before he got back on the line. "So um, uh….."

Finn's narrowed. "Puck just spit it out."

Puck sighed. "Alright, have you gone through all those condoms yet? You know the one's we got a few weeks ago."

"What's it to you?" Finn asked, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Please answer the question, Finn." Puck replied

"Puck, how about you answer mine first." Finn replied back

"Okay, I realized now, after the fact that I may have screwed up something."

Finn blinked wondering where this was going. "Puck what did you do?"

There was an audible gulp on the phone. "I may have tampered with one of them, as joke."

Finn then turned and glanced at the empty box that was lying on the nightstand, and the last condom wrapper lying next to it. Kurt was now sitting up in bed watching him. But when Finn spoke his voice went up three octaves. "You may have done what?"

Puck was cringing on the phone now. "Okay did tamper; I poked some holes into it. I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking and I thought it would be a funny joke…"

But Finn dropped the phone and didn't hear what else Puck had said. Finn turned ghostly white as he now looked at Kurt, with a look of horror on his face. Kurt concerned got out of bed and walked up to Finn and rubbed his arm. "Hey, what's wrong? What did Puck say?"

Finn gulped hard. "He said that…he said…"

Kurt frowned. "Come on you can tell me."

Finn gulped again and looked down at Kurt. "Puck said that he tampered with one of the condoms and put holes in it."

Kurt's jaw dropped open. And it was the first time that Finn had ever heard Kurt swear. "Oh fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I am still working on this and my other stories at the moment. The other two, Lucky Charmed and Rekindle, I am having heavy writer's block on them. But I am working on their next chapters though. I do have the next one for this story planned out in a notes form, so hopefully I can get that hammered out here over the next few weeks. Again please review and or message me about what you think of the story so far and of the cameo.<strong>


End file.
